Stories of wind and crescent moon
by saphira404
Summary: A Sessh/Kagura one shot collection. No 13 The demon's bride: AU Forced to find a bride to inherit his father's kingdom, demon prince Sesshoumaru goes to earth. There he meets Kagura, who he enlists to help in his quest. Sessh/Kagu oneshot.
1. Mistakes

A/N Hello dear readers of mine here I come with a collection of Sessh/Kagu one shots

A/N Hello dear readers of mine here I come with a collection of Sessh/Kagu one shots.. Enjoy!

**Mistakes**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_How did I end up here?_' Sesshomarou asked himself for the thousandth time. He looked around him with an unnerved frown. _'I know, it all started with a couple of stupid mistakes…'_

'_**The first mistake was to nod'**_

"Keh! The bastard is finally dead" Inuyasha said wiping Tessaiga of Naraku's foul blood before sheathing his large sword.

"Inuyasha stop moving around or you'll reopen your wounds" Kagome chastised him. Not being able to resist her, the half demon scowled but stopped his movement waiting for the priestess to attend to his wounds.

"Miroku your wind tunnel is gone" Sango screamed hugging her fiancé, of course he did not dare ruin the sweet moment by groping her.

"Sango!" Miroku gasped when he noticed Kohaku walking towards them a shy and uncomfortable smile playing on his lips. As soon as she followed Miroku's eyes, Sango turned around and jumped on her brother.

"How did you escape?" Sango asked holding her younger brother smothering him in her arms. Wetting his head with her tears

"Kagura did it" he answered.

As soon as the words escaped his mouth everyone turned their gaze to the wind sorceress. The said wind witch was smiling brightly hugging her chest with her arms reveling in the feel of having her own heart beating in her chest. She was too busy to notice everyone's eyes looking at her.

"Kagura, you too are free now" Kagome said walking to the wind sorceress in order to take a look at her many injuries courtesy of Naraku. But before the miko could come any loser, the former slave smiled brightly before taking out a feather and flying away.

_'Freedom. Yes, but it will only be freedom when I join him.' _ Kagura thought with a smirk.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Milord you have returned!" Jaken screamed with joy as soon as he noticed the white figure approaching the small camp he had set for him and Rin.

"Lord Sesshomarou is the bad guy dead?" Rin asked worried about her Lord's well being, not that she ever thought Naraku would be able to harm Sesshomarou.

"Yes, Naraku is gone". The demon lord then sat under a tree and closed his eyes. After a few minutes of silence he said loudly "You can come out!"

A few trees away a surprised gasp could be heard. _'He knew I was following him?'_ Kagura thought with a smile. She then decided to join the small group. She walked into the clearing holding her head high, hiding her smirk behind her opened fan.

"Oh the pretty lady is back!" Rin said as she happily hugged Kagura around the waist. The little girl gasped and scowled with disapproval once she noticed the cuts Naraku had inflicted on the wind sorceress. The young human then turned towards Sesshomarou and with pleading eyes asked him "can she stay with us?"

The demon lord looked from his charge's innocent big brown eyes to Kagura's deeply amused red orbs. He sighed heavily before simply nodding. Even if Sesshomarou would never admit it, the fight with Naraku had taken its toll on him and he needed to rest in order to heal properly.

"Yeah! We're going to have so much fun! Come, come let's go pick flowers" Rin exclaimed happily as she lead Kagura towards a flower field she had noticed earlier.

"Another useless wench" Jaken mumbled under his breath, even if he did rejoice that he for once did not have to follow Rin during her flower gathering.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**'**_**The second mistake: I did not turn around'**_

Kagura had joined the demon lord's small party for a couple of weeks now. He had grown accustomed to her and having her with them was not as bad as he would have expected. He sometimes even found himself enjoying their late night talks. It was refreshing to have someone to talk to on an equal level.

Everyone had their role in the pack, Sesshomarou and Ah-Uhn protected, Kagura and Rin took care of everyone by cooking and cleaning while Jaken…entertained. They were really like a little family.

Sesshomarou had left to take care of some Lordly business and had left his little group for a few days. He felt really uneasy being away from them but he knew that Kagura, Jaken and Ah-Uhn were more than capable of keeping everyone safe.

As he walked thought the forest in order to reach their camp, just as he was about to set foot in the small clearing where he could make out the small fire Jaken had just started, Sesshomarou suddenly turned around. It was as if something was calling for him. He walked for a few minutes and finally reached his destination: a secluded river with none other than Kagura swimming in it.

The wind sorceress was floating on her back eyes closed, completely relaxed. As he took in her pale naked body gliding on the water, Sesshomarou wondered if he had ever seen such beauty. He then took in her generous curves and her breasts poking out of the water. The demon lord knew that it was wrong of him to spy on her like that, but he could not help it. He just could not muster the strength to turn around.

Kagura heard the wind whisper to her to turn around, fearing that there might be an incoming threat, she decided to shorten her bath and grab her fan. But as soon as she opened her eyes and regained her footing in the lukewarm water in order to get out of the water she was at a loss for words. None other than her secret love was standing a few feet away intently looking at her nude form.

Regaining her wits, Kagura screamed and quickly plunged under water to hide herself.

As he heard her scream, Sesshomarou snapped out of his daze and with long strides regained camp. He could not understand what pushed him to stare at her like that, never in his life had he lost control like this…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**'The third mistake was to say "no" and "no".'**_

It has been days since the river incident, and still Kagura and Sesshomarou refused to talk, to the greatest chagrin of little Rin. Sesshomarou was afraid that Kagura was too angry at him and therefore figured that they both would be better off if he simply stopped talking to her.

On the other hand Kagura did not quite understand why Sesshomarou refused to talk to her. She had tried to start a conversation, but every time, the demon lord simply ignored her. She could not understand why he made such a big deal out of the whole thing, after all it was not the first time that he had seen her naked in a river. To her the fact that he had been staring at her was not disturbing, on the contrary she kind of liked it.

"I'm going for a walk" Kagura said getting up, she really could not take the pregnant silence anymore. Even Rin's childish blabbering was not enough to distract her anymore.

"Do not wander too far" Sesshomarou said not bothering to either look at her or even moving from the tree he was resting against.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That bastard who does he think he is? I'm not a kid! I can wander all I want it's not like I'll get lost or whatever" Kagura fumed as she got deeper and deeper in the forest.

Unfortunately for her, she was not the only person in those woods. None other than Kouga the wolf prince appeared in front of her.

"I'm really not in the mood to kick your ass!" she exclaimed cursing that she had been stupid enough to leave her fan near her sleeping spot in the camp.

"That's good bitch 'cause I'll be the one doing the ass kicking!" Kouga screamed before sending a kick towards Kagura. The wind sorceress barely managed to avoid the attack by making a quick side step. But she was not so lucky as Kouga was able to land a hard punch on her face, which caused blood to trickle down her cheek.

"No fan today? Did Naraku take it with him in his grave? Don't worry you will rejoin him soon enough" The wolf mocked getting ready to land another hard blow on the defenseless wind sorceress.

Kagura closed her eyes awaited the final punch but it never came, she looked up to realize that a white clad arm had stopped the wolf's attack. Kagura breathed in relief and looking up at Sesshomarou she screamed "took you fucking long enough!"

He lowered his gaze to her before going up to look at Kouga whose hand he was still crushing with his iron fist.

"Let go of me. The wind bitch has to die!" Kouga screamed trying to get free of Sesshomarou.

"No! Listen Wolf, you will not touch her again. Not when she is under this Sesshomarou's protection." To prove he was not kidding around, Sesshomarou increased his grip on Kouga's arm before releasing it.

"Whatever I'm out of here" the wolf demon sent a death glare at Kagura before running away.

"Gods how could I forget my fan?" Kagura wondered aloud as she got up.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomarou asked. He then frowned as he noticed a smear of blood on Kagura's lip. He gently wiped it with his sleeve.

"I'm okay." Kagura said with a smile as she noticed his concerned gaze.

Sesshomarou was about to suggest they go back to camp, when he noticed his brother's scent. Noticing his eyes hardening, Kagura was about to ask him what was going on, when she noticed the bushes behind them moving.

"Kagura! Sesshomarou!" they heard Kagome's voice coming closer.

"What do they want now?" Kagura asked rolling her eyes. Sesshomarou did not answer as he asked himself the same question.

The small group composed of the now mated Inuyasha and Kagome, the married Sango and Miroku and the young slayer Kohaku and Kirara perched on his shoulder appeared in next to the Demon lord and the wind sorceress.

"Kagura are you okay? We were near by and Inuyasha said he could smell your blood and Kouga. We came as fast as possible. Did he hurt you?" the young miko asked after stepping off of her mate's back. She came closer to the wind youkai and after inspecting her bruised cheek from a far she sighed in relief.

"Did you think this Sesshomarou would let a weakling such as the wolf harm someone under his protection?" the demon lord asked glaring at his 'sister in law'.

"Fine protection you've been doing" Inuyasha said eyeing Kagura's bloody lips and bruised cheek.

"You know, if you want…Kagura you could come live at the village with us. Kohaku told us all about what Naraku did to you. And I want to thank you for saving him. We will be honored if you came with us" Sango said with a bow.

"Er…I don't know…" Kagura said looking at the different members of the group. Sure settling down would be nice, but she did not want to leave her 'family'. As much as Sesshomarou was annoying she still had strong feelings for him, and she could not leave little Rin.

Sesshomarou looked suspiciously at Kagura. He wondered if she was really considering accepting their offer. He could and would not allow the wind witch to leave his side, not only for him but for Rin's sake.

"No!" Sesshomarou snapped. Everyone starting by Kagura was startled by his sudden outburst. "She is staying with me! Come we're leaving".

Without another word, Sesshomarou turned around and walked towards their camp site. Kagura smiled and quickly thanked Kagome and Sango before rushing to fall in step with her beloved Lord Sesshomarou.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**'The fourth mistake? I just had to open my mouth and say "no" once more…'**_

The few days after Inuyasha's impromptu visit and the wolf's attack, Sesshomarou and Kagura grew even closer. She could not believe that not only Sesshomarou had protected her but also he was opposed to Kagura leaving his side.

_'Could it be that he loves me too?' _ She wondered with a small smile as she looked at the sleeping members of their small 'family'. Rin was cuddled against Ah-Uhn and Jaken was not far from her snoring loudly as usual.

The wind witch's red gaze then stopped on the object of her affection. Sesshomarou was casually resting under a tree his only arm flung over his bent knee. Smiling softly and gathering her courage, Kagura walked up to him. She stopped right in front of him and asked "can I talk to you?"

"Talk" he answered not bothering to look at her.

"Somewhere more…private" she said tilting her head towards another clearing nearby. Even if she was sure that their companions were asleep, she did not want anyone interrupting her moment.

Reluctantly Sesshomarou got on his feet and followed Kagura, he had a small idea of what the conversation would be about. And he knew it would not be a pleasant one.

"I know what you wish to tell this Sesshomarou"

"Really?" Kagura sighed relieved she would not have to use the small speech she had prepared after all.

"If you wish to go with them, you are free to do so" the demon lord then turned around, he knew he would not be able to bare watching Kagura turn her back on him and fly away to join his brother's village.

"What? Where the fuck did you get that from?!" she exclaimed surprised. "Listen, I guess settling down would be nice, but I sure as hell don't want to…you know…leave…Rin behind. Yes, yes Rin I can't leave her, she needs a woman in her life to explain to her certain things!" Kagura added proud to have gotten around admitting the extent of her feelings for Sesshomarou.

"Maybe you should take Rin with you. She should be living among humans…" Sesshomarou mused aloud.

"The hell we are! Whether you want it or not, the two of us are staying by your side."

"Why?" To Kagura it appeared that he was asking more then about the reason behind her reluctance to leave him. She felt as if he was asking him why she loved him.

"Well, you know…we both…Rin and I we…okay we love you!" she finally screamed out. Not daring to look up to see Sesshomarou's facial expression, Kagura quickly launched herself on him and hugged him burying her face in his hard body armor.

Realizing that this just might be her only chance she stood on the tip of her toe and gently pressed her lips to Sesshomarou's.

Still under the astonishment of Kagura's sudden love declaration, Sesshomarou did not know how to react to her kiss. His body took over and without thinking he opened his mouth.

Kagura was sure that the way she was feeling right now, was how Heaven must feel like, it was as so sweet that she felt like crying. The man she loved more then anything was not only accepting her kiss open mouth, but he was returning the sweet ministration. Wanting to taste as much of him as possible, Kagura slid her tongue inside Sesshomarou's mouth. And once again he did not reject her, on the contrary he eagerly returned her deep kiss.

Cursing the fact that they had to pull apart in order to breathe, Kagura came down from their kiss but none the less swearing to herself that she would soon reclaim the inu youkai's incredibly soft lips.

_'At this point what do I have to lose?' _ she asked herself before blurting out with a small smile "Sesshomarou will you be my mate?"

To say he was stunned was an under statement. Sesshomarou looked at her as if Kagura had grown a second head. He knew that Kagura had a temper, that she was bold and not afraid to go after what she wanted. But the idea that she would propose to him was unsettling.

"No" he said.

Kagura felt crushed, her smile fell as fast as it had appeared. She was in so much pain that she had forgotten to breathe, it hurt so much that she could not even shed tears. She felt as if her newly recovered heart was breaking apart.

"No, _you_ shall become _my mate_" he added making sure to remind her who had the power in the couple.

Sighing in relief and laughing softly the wind sorceress closed her eyes before breathing deeply. She ignored his domineering attitude, and hugged Sesshomarou's waist, trying to mold as much of her body in his as possible. She really could care less about the terminology used for the fact that they were going to be mates.

"Do you mean it? Do you really want me to be your mate?" she asked teary eyed.

"Yes" he answered gently pressing his lips to the top of her head. Kagura then tilted her head up and keenly welcomed Sesshomarou's kiss on her soft lips.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_'Yes, this how I ended up here'_ Sesshomarou thought, getting more and more irritated by every second.

"Hey fluffy-sama when are you getting me my new kimono?" Kagura asked her mate as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Father, father tell Kippei that this Sesshomarou Jr refuse to share with him. He always ends up trying to steal my toys anyway!" The older of the twins said baring his tiny fangs.

"No, no father say to Sessy Jr the baka that this Kippei has the right to play with Tenseiga too!" the younger silver haired boy said as he tried to pry the sword from his sibling's hand.

"Lord Sesshomarou, can Rin go see Kohaku. Please pretty please?" the now teenage girl asked her father figure performing her best attempt of puppy eyes.

"Lord Sesshomarou! An emissary of the Southern lord arrived at the castle he is asking to see you now!" Jaken screeched as he stepped into the over crowded study of the Western Land's lord.

Once again Sesshomarou's amber eyes scanned around the room to look at his 'annoying family'. He could feel both a massive headache and his anger rising steadily.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!" Sesshomarou screamed as his family managed to get on his last nerve. "I have had enough of this non sense!" he added looking into the shocked eyes of his family.

The demon lord took advantage of their shock to quickly stroll out of his study. As he reached the castle's garden he breathed deeply and mused aloud "Maybe I should ask for asylum at Inuyasha's village"

"Yeah! Can we go? Rin wants to see Kohaku" The teenage girl exclaimed happily clapping her hands.

"Hum, why not. I need some of Kagome's shampoo thingy. It really is useful with my wavy hair." Kagura said already searching her head for a feather.

"Uncle Yasha will show us the Kaze no Kizu!" the twins exclaimed in unison, for once agreeing on something.

"But Milord what about the emissary?" Jaken asked worried that his beloved lord was neglecting his duties.

"Jaken go fetch Ah-Uhn" Sesshomarou said with a resigned sigh.

Rin took her younger adoptive brothers' hands and the three started dancing in happiness. While Kagura stood on the tip of her toes to give a gentle kiss to Sesshomarou.

As he once more looked at his beautiful family Sesshomarou could not help a small smile.

_'They may have been mistakes but if they were to lead to this…I would do them all over again'_

**The End**

A/N: Hope you liked it, feel free to leave me a little review! I'm warning you though some of the other one shots will surely contain some citrus! Anyway I will update as inspiration takes me. In the meantime go check out my other fics!

**Blanket disclaimer for all the one shots: **I do not own Inuyasha even if I wish I did. All characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.


	2. What dreams are made of

**What dreams are made of**

A/N: Here's another one shot it's in Sesshy's point of view and set after chapter 374 of the manga.

I don't know exactly when or how it all started, but only a few days after that day in the field of flower my life had changed drastically. From our short encounters I could tell that Kagura was a stubborn woman, but to the point of defying death itself?...

The first time it happened I thought I had lost my mind, and therefore decided to ignore it. But every night I would give into sleep it would happen again. It became to the point when I simply avoided falling asleep; which of course is not hard for a demon of my stature. But at some point I had to give into sleep and that's when it really started.

At first I could only distinguish a voice, a husky chuckle and I knew they belonged to her. Then slowly but surely I started seeing a shape, a figure. But it took me a few more nights of deep slumber before she could come to me, not just her voice or a gust of wind or her figure no it was really her.

There was at this point no denying that somehow, for some reason I could see her during my sleep. From the instant I made this realization, ironically I who usually did everything not to fall asleep, greedily ran after it. Simply because only if it were for a few minutes, a few hours I would be able to be near her, to talk to her and touch her.

Of all of our nightly encounters one would always stand out from the others, the last one we ever had….

"Oh! You're back so soon?" she inquired trying to hide her smirk behind her fan.

I looked at her and said calmly "I could always leave…" I then turned around ready to walk into the surrounded dark mist, which would force me to wake up.

"No!" she screamed. She then soundlessly floated to me and jumped in my arms, hooking her arms around my waist. This amused me to no end, she should know better than thinking I would abandon her willingly. But the fact that she was so desperate for my company did swell my pride.

"We are getting closer to getting rid of Naraku" I told her trying to change our topic and therefore alter the mood.

"Really?" she asked me traces of excitation lacking from her voice. It was the first time the name of the filthy half breed had ever been spoken in our little safe haven, and by the looks of it would not be spoken in the near future.

"Knowing that the man who murdered you will soon die does not please you?" I asked her with a frown, gently smoothing her hair careful not to mess her perfect bun.

"You'll probably think I'm crazy for saying this but…. According to your theory we are able to see each other and talk to each other right now simply because even if Naraku managed to destroy my body he did not destroy my soul... But once he is defeated what will happen" She asked me shaking in almost hysteria, using my two arms I took a hold of her, hugging her to my body as close as possible.

"I guess your will be free to pass on to the Realm of the deads instead of being stuck here." I said worried by the sound of sheer terror I had seen in her voice, I stepped away from her and looked intently at her face.

"And what after that?" she asked me biting her deliciously red lip.

"You will be reincarnated and live a new life". I told her.

"And I would forget all about you…."

"You would be truly free" I said trying to repress the pain it caused me to imagine my world without her.

"What good is freedom if it means I can't be with you?" she asked me. I could already smell the salty scent of her incoming tears. Never in my life would I have expected to see my Kagura cry. She was the strongest, fiercest and most stubborn woman I had ever known. To think that she was able to break down and cry in front of me shocked me.

"I'd never thought I'd ever say that, but a part of me wished you wouldn't defeat Naraku" she said smiling bitterly through her tears.

"Do not say such non sense. We will defeat Naraku and I will avenge you as I promised." I said cradling her face in my hands, forcing her crimson eyes to stare into mine.

I sighed and did my best to calm down before adding "I believe that the reason we are still able to…communicate we shall say for a lack of a better word is that you and I are truly soul mates."

She beamed at me and opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her "just like my idiotic half brother and his miko. Somehow fate will find a way to bring us back together." I said all along praying that it would not take 500 years for Kagura's soul to be reincarnated.

"Really?" she asked me with a bright smile. I nodded and grinned at her enthusiasm. "Promise me that you will wait for me and find me" she said her crimson eyes darkening due to her sudden seriousness.

"I promise" I answered her. I knew for a fact that it would not be hard for me to fulfill this promise, after all it was what I was already planning on doing.

"Good" she said her smile was back. She then rose on her toes and softly kissed my lips. As we parted I looked into her eyes and saw an incredible sadness. Before I could ask her about it she told me "You're leaving"

I looked down at my fading body and answered "Soon". This conversation reminded me of a horrible memory. But this time the roles were inversed, I was the one leaving and we were not standing among a field of flowers but in the hazy realm of my dreams.

"But I will be back" I assured her, not wanting to part on a sad note. Little did I know hat this was a promise I would not be able to keep.

My wind witch smiled at me sadly, and once more her smile was the last thing I saw. But I was sure I heard her whisper something around the lines of "until next time Sesshy-chan".

As soon as I opened my eyes I knew what had awakened me: Naraku's scent was near, along with that of my brother's and the members of his group. I quickly stood up from my sleeping spot and gingerly ran my fingers along Kagura's feather which was securely tucked into my breast plate. I then ran my clawed fingers on the hilt of Bakusaiga. Today was the day Naraku would die.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I slowly walked home with my favorite order from the Thai restaurant a few blocks down from my apartment building. It had been a long but pretty uneventful day, I just pleaded a case in court and spent the rest of the day reading at home. In fact the day started as usual, but I had no idea of how extraordinarily it would end…

I was lost in my thoughts as I walked, when all of a sudden someone tackled me. I was so surprised that I dropped my food. Before I could look up and see who dared to push this Sesshomarou, I felt a small and warm body pressed against mine. As I opened my mouth to utter a protestation I found myself being thrown against the wall of the building behind me, as I was kissed passionately by someone.

Somehow the cherry taste of those lips seemed familiar, the flavor tugged at my memory forcing me to remember someone I had not seen in nearly over 500 years. As the red lips finished their assault on mine I looked down and my amber eyes met a pair of frightened brown reddish eyes.

Before I could say something, the red lips were locked with mine once more. This time I did not fight the kiss, I even welcomed it. But as I opened my eyes I noticed two very conspicuous men dressed in all black and wearing black shades. As they approached me and my mysterious 'attacker', she started kissing me even more forcefully taking fistfuls of my hair and slipping her tongue in my mouth.

"Where is this bitch?" one of the two men asked with exasperation. Then noticing the suspicious looks people were giving them, the two men ran away in the direction opposite to my destination.

As soon as they were far away the cherry red lips freed mine. As the girl took a step back I took in her round face, her milky white skin and of course her reddish eyes. And then I knew I had finally found her.

"Hum, at least I picked a guy with a fine face" she said wiping her smeared lip stick. I smiled 'fine face' the same words she used at our very first meeting.

"Thanks for the diversion lover boy" she told me with a wink before quickly turning around. As if I would let her walk out of my life…

"Wait!" I said taking a hold of her arm.

"What is it?" she asked me, I could feel her irritation growing.

"You owe me dinner" I said pointing at my bag of Thai food which had spilled its content on the pavement.

"Are you a cop?" she asked me taking a step back.

"No, I am a lawyer. But I did not fail to notice that you used me to throw off these two men. Could it be that you are in trouble? Maybe I could help." I said.

"I don't need you're fucking help!" she spat walking away.

Seeing her leave my first reaction was to simply call her name "Kagura!" As soon as I spoke she turned and with bulging eyes walked towards me.

"How…how…did you know this name? You said you weren't a cop!" she spat at me.

It looked as if I had touched a nerve "I am not".

Then how did you know my nickname?" she asked me.

"I guessed. You remind me of someone whose name was Kagura. I once made a promise to her that's all" I said putting my hands in the pockets of my khaki pants.

"My name's Kaze, Kagura is the name that bastard gave me. Don't ever call me like that again okay?!" She said her eyes shimmering with so much pain and hatred that they looked red to me. I made a mental note, to find out who was the bastard she was referring to and make sure to make him pay for whatever he did to her.

"Fair enough, my name is Sesshomarou. And I truly wish to help you." Hell I was not about to commit the same mistakes twice.

She looked at me strangely as if trying to study the lines of my face. "Sesshomarou" she whispered after a long silence. "He reminds me of someone, I don't know why or how…Could I really trust him?" she murmured thoughtful. I probably would not have heard her if it were not for my dog demon hearing.

"Hum, what would I have to do in order to acquire your services as a lawyer?" she said eyeing my clothes. She must have suspected that most of my clients are filthy rich people.

"You owe me dinner" I repeated.

"That's all? Don't think that because I kissed you that there's going to be any funny business between us! Dinner and that's all!" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"That is all I want" I said walking towards home, all I needed was an evening with my wind witch and I was sure I would be able to make her fall for me all over again.

As I walked I did not bother turning back to know if she was following me, I knew she was. After all she in the past had been willing to leave her soul stuck in between the world of the dead and the world of the living if it only meant she could see me a few hours a night.

"Hey Sesshy-chan you know you remind me of someone" she said as I slowed down to allow her to fall back into step with me.

"Really, maybe we met in another life" I said with a careless shrug, masking my amusement.

"Do you believe in that crap? Reincarnation, Déjà vu, premonitions etc." she asked me as we approached the small Italian restaurant where I wanted her to buy me food.

I genuinely smiled which had not happened to me in years and said "Do not underestimate the power of dreams. As they say dreams do come true". Taking in her surprised look I gently brushed my lips over hers, and to my astonishment she kissed me back.

Yes, dreams do come true…

**The End**

A/N: So, how was it? Don't hesitate to leave me a little review.


	3. Our christmas angel

**OUR CHRISTMAS ANGEL**

A/N: I know, I know it's not the season but I was in a Christmas mood…(must have been from eating all those sugar cookies…). His one shot will be longer than the other ones…

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

"Aren't you glad my dear daughter? You had what you had wanted for so long. Really you should thank me. A nice Christmas present I gave you, no?" Naraku said before draining his glass of champagne. He then looked at his youngest daughter who appeared to be extremely anxious.

Kagura tried to smile at her father, but the butterflies in her stomach prevented her from doing more than simply remember to breathe. To think that a strong headed woman like her would be so tensed the day of her wedding.

"Or should I have given him Kanna? Maybe she would have been more to his taste" Naraku asked before stopping a waiter to grab another glass.

"You shouldn't drink so much it makes you say ridiculous things" Kagura hissed under her breath.

She knew she could barely make a move since almost everyone's eyes were locked on her. The only person who appeared to be absolutely not interested in the young bride was none other than her groom himself Sesshomarou Takahashi. The only reason the two of them were getting married in the first place was to consolidate the ties between the two families. The Onigumo and Takahashi families were very close on a business level, and to make sure that it would always remain that way the two head of the families decided to marry their children.

"Ku ku ku it appears I hit a nerve, you shouldn't make such a face at your wedding reception my dear it is really not becoming" Naraku chuckled before leaving his daughter behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'd stay you got pretty lucky, Kagura is quite beautiful. Wouldn't you agree?" Miroku asked his friend.

"Her beauty is of no importance to me." Sesshomarou said coldly as he quickly stole a glance at the woman he had just married a few hours ago.

"Keh! Even coming from you that was pretty cold" Inuyasha said glaring at his brother.

"You know, she's in the same boat as you are. Maybe she did not want to get married at all. So maybe you could…you know…be nicer to her" Miroku said rubbing the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

"Yeah you could start by stopping to glare at her like that. Poor girl as if it was not bad enough that she got stuck with you" Inuyasha said playfully smacking his brother on the arm.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'I guess now's the time' _Kagura thought as she slowly laid on the bed, her and her husband would be sharing from now on. She had to admit that so far everything had gone pretty well, better than she had expected at least. The wedding ceremony was short but kind of cute and the reception was fun. Of course she would have enjoyed herself more, if her husband at least looked at her or tried to talk to her. She knew that Sesshomarou was a cold and non talkative man but she had never imagined to which extent…

To Kagura's horror the ride from the reception hall to Sesshomarou's mansion was dreadful. The man did not look at her but also turned down all her attempt at starting a conversation. At this point Kagura was seriously regretting ever agreeing to marry the 'ice block' as many refereed to him.

At least she liked the mansion, or what she had time to see of it. The servants seemed nice and loyal and the place looked really good. As soon as they arrived 'home' Kagura was whisked away by an old house employee who made her change in a revealing night gown before placing her in the master bedroom. This occurred at least half an hour ago and Kagura was still waiting for her husband to join her.

She once more looked at her watch and thought _'Who does he think he is? He's not the only one stuck in this situation. Selfish bastard!'_

The door slowly opened to reveal none other than the said husband. Sesshomarou silently entered the room and started rummaging in his drawers until he found a pleasant pair of pajama. He then went to the adjacent bathroom and quickly changed.

While waiting for his return, Kagura tried to make herself as appealing as possible. She freed her hair from its usual bun and lowered the cleavage of her nightgown to expose as much of her breasts as possible before laying back on the sheets.

Sesshomarou silently entered their bedroom and laid on the bed next to her. He slid under the covers and turned around to face his bride. He slowly extended his clawed hand to reach for her, and gently caressed the soft skin of her cheek. As soon as he made contact with her skin Kagura flinched and her breathing became labored. She was as tensed as a bow and the butterflies she had felt earlier in the pit of her stomach were now back in full force.

Sesshomarou sighed and removed his hand from her. He then raised enough from the bed to kiss her forehead before turning off the light of his bedside table.

"Good night" he said before laying his head on the pillow.

Kagura was embarrassed and fuming; this certainly was not how she imagined their first night as husband and wife to be. She knew that the man did not love her, but he could at least make some sort of effort. Scoffing in anger she turned off her lamp and tried her best to go to sleep without bothering to speak to Sesshomarou.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'In a week it will already be a year since we got married'_ Kagura thought as she stole a glance at the peacefully slumbering white haired demon laying beside her. The wind sorceress knew the rules and was mindful to stick to her side of the bed even if she was aching to run her fingers through her husband's hair, to caress his striped cheeks or to tenderly kiss his lips. As hard as she tried, she could not even remember when was the last time their skin had any kind of contact. She sighed heavily before getting up to take a shower.

_'Maybe we should just stop this masquerade of a marriage and get a divorce or better yet an annulment' _she wondered as she let the hot water mingle with her tears. She was always careful to cry in the shower, so that Sesshomarou would never suspect all the pain she was enduring.

_'Hmpf don't be ridiculous Kagura, the Takahashi and Onigumo families rely too much on each other for business. Neither Sesshomarou nor father will let me get a divorce. And an annulment? As if Sesshomarou would admit that we never consummated our marriage'_ she thought as more bitter tears escaped her ruby red eyes.

Kagura jolted as she heard a loud knock on the door. "Are you done? This Sesshomarou needs to get ready!" a deep and smooth voice said from the other side of the door.

"Waiting five freaking minutes won't kill you!" she screamed back. She purposely used her extremely scented soap to throw off Sesshomarou's senses, so that even if he were to enter the shower after her he would not be able to smell her tears.

Kagura then wrapped herself in a towel and quickly left the bathroom. She knew that Sesshomarou was in a hurry because he had to go on a business trip of eight days.

"Took you long enough" she heard him mutter under his breath before he entered the bathroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you'll be back in eight days, that means next Tuesday. On Christmas day?" Kagura asked her husband. She wanted to add '_the day after the one year anniversary of our marriage'_ but stayed her tongue. Anyway she was sure that Sesshomarou had made no special plans for them.

Interrupting her thoughts, Kagura handed him a shirt. Despite the number of servants in the mansion, Sesshomarou always insisted on packing his suitcases himself. Kagura was pretty sure it had everything to do with him being a neat freak.

As the shirt went from her hands' to Sesshomarou's, their fingers brushed slightly and the simple contact sent shivers running down Kagura's spine.

"Yes" the dog demon answered as he gently put the white shirt in his suitcase. "Do you have anything to do in particular today?" he inquired still busy organizing his shirts in his suitcase.

Kagura was at a loss for words, it was the first time Sesshomarou asked her something like that. It almost sounded as if he really cared about her.

"If not, I believe that Kagome would enjoy some company. Inuyasha told me that the fact that her pregnancy forces her to be bed ridden is taking its toll on her" Sesshomarou said.

"Oh." Kagura said masking her disappointment. I guess I could stop by their place. But I already have plans with this friend of mine. We'll go shopping then we'll probably go to the movies and grab dinner or something".

_'Shopping again? See her friend hum? She meant "I have a date with one of my lovers"'_ Sesshomarou thought filled with disgust.

He had no idea that said friend was a pure invention of Kagura. A few months ago she figured that a good way to get Sesshomarou to react to her would be to try to make him jealous. She lied that she had met a great guy in her book club and that they had a lot of fun together. Once in a while she would dress up or wear more revealing clothes before going out. She just wanted Sesshomarou to think she was having an affair. But unfortunately even this plan was fruitless. On the contrary, Sesshomarou seemed even more angry and closed off.

"You are going to see your friend again" Sesshomarou said with a disapproving scowl as he forcefully closed his suitcase.

"Yes" the wind sorceress said thinking _'Today should I go read at the coffee shop or go to the movies by myself?'_ She had yet to decide on what she would do during the supposed length of her date.

"I see. I shall call you once I arrive there" was all Sesshomarou said as he picked up his suitcase and walked towards the door. Kagura was no fool, she was pretty sure that the only reason he would bother to call her was to show his business partners how much he supposedly missed his wife.

As soon as he was out the door, Kagura collapsed on the bed and let more of her tears soak the sheets.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'Those incapable fools! To shorten such an important meeting only to be able to spend Christmas at home. The holidays are in four days!' _An exasperated Sesshomarou thought as he drove through the snowy streets. He did not want to go home too early, he had not told Kagura that he was coming home early and was afraid of what would be awaiting him at home.

The dog demon was too lost in his thoughts and could only abruptly step on the break as he noticed something lying on the road ahead of him. Sesshomarou barely managed to stop before colliding into the orange form. After breathing deeply he stepped out of his luxury car and walked towards the 'thing' obstructing the road ahead of him.

As he bent to look at it, Sesshomarou noticed that the 'thing' was none other than a shivering little girl bundled up in an orange coat. She looked no older than eight years, but Sesshomarou could not be sure as he did not know much about human children. Had someone asked he would not have been able to answer, why at this moment he felt compelled to scoop the young human in his arms and place her in his car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura had given the rest of the evening off to the house employees, she was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her ritual cup of tea. She enjoyed the peace and quiet in the mansion. Sesshomarou was supposed to be back in four days and she knew that she therefore had to relish the small alone time she had. She was not sure whether or not Sesshomarou was aware of the amount of energy she spent trying to please him. Every single moment she spent next to him she tried to show him that she was worth it. But to her it seemed as if her efforts were wasted.

Kagura let out a heavy sigh as she felt the all too familiar lump announcing the incoming tears form in her throat. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the front door open loudly. Fear gripped her chest as she took out her fan and walked towards the front hall.

_'What was that? I'm supposed to be alone' _Kagura thought as her heartbeat increased.

As she walked into the front hall she was shocked by what she saw: none other than her husband was there but what shocked the most was that he was cradling a small human girl in his arms.

It took Kagura a few seconds before she managed to move and speak. "Sesshomarou? Who is she?" She then walked towards her husband to inspect the young girl in his arms.

"She is freezing. What happened to her?" The wind sorceress asked after she touched the young human's cheek.

"I do not know. I found her laying unconscious on the road. And decided to bring her here." Sesshomarou said as he walked towards the living room.

The dog demon set the human girl on the comfortable couch right next to the well built fire in the fireplace. Kagura put a warm blanket over the frail body and stepped away from the couch to look at her husband with a stunned expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I was not going to let her freeze to death in the middle of the road" He told her as he walked out of the room.

Kagura looked at the small child with a bright smile, the small human had shown her something she had never thought her husband was capable of doing: caring for another. Kagura knew that is he wanted Sesshomarou could have dropped the child at a hospital or asked one of his people to take care of her. But no, he had brought her here in their home.

"She might be hungry when she wakes up" Kagura thought aloud as she went to the kitchen to fix something for their little guest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mama? Papa?" the little girl asked as she opened her big brown eyes. She gasped loudly as she noticed a pair of amber eyes looking down at her.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked shivering in fear.

"Oh she woke up!" she heard a warm feminine voice exclaim with excitation. The voice belonged to Kagura who had just entered the room. The wind sorceress noticed the little girl's scared brown eyes and trying to comfort her said "My name is Kagura and this is my husband Sesshomarou. Tell me little one what's your name?"

"Rin. Rin Sakai." The little girl asked worriedly looking alternatively from Sesshomarou to Kagura.

"Rin, are you hungry?" Kagura asked as Sesshomarou watched the interaction between the two of them curiously.

_'I have never seen Kagura smiling like this. I always thought she hated children, but she is being so nice to this human child…'_

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen, then you can tell us about how to get in touch with your parents. Okay?" Kagura said as she extended her hand towards the little girl. Rin reluctantly took her hand with a small shy smile and let the wind sorceress lead her towards the kitchen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is so good!" Rin exclaimed as she took another bite of the sandwich Kagura made for her.

"Well, sorry it's not much but I gave our cook the night off" Kagura answered with a small smile.

"Where are your parents?" Sesshomarou asked. At hearing his voice the little girl winced, it was the first words he had spoken to her ever since she had woken up in the luxurious house.

"Rin doesn't know. Rin got lost" the little girl said as tears started to leak from her eyes.

"It's okay sweetie, don't worry we'll help you find them" Kagura said as she took the little girl in her arms and wiped her tears. The wind sorceress then sent a glare at her husband to show her irritation at him for making Rin cry.

_'Since when is she so protective and affectionate? Specially for a human child' _Sesshomarou wondered as he watched Kagura wipe the little girl's tears.

"Hey Rin, how about you go take a long hot bubble bath? Would you like that?" Kagura asked.

Rin's eyes shined with happiness as she nodded. The wind sorceress then chuckled at her enthusiasm and took Rin's hand and lead their little guest towards the bathroom.

_'I thought that she would be angry at me for bringing Rin here. After all Kagura is a light headed and frivolous woman. Why does she care so much about the child? It is…unsettling. Or maybe she just enjoys the novelty of caring for the child. In a few hours she will tire of Rin the same way she tires and gets bored with her lovers'_ Sesshomarou thought as he pursed his lips in disgust.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So have you and Mister Ses…Sessh…Sesshmro" Rin started but Kagura interrupted her with a small amused smile "Sesshomarou".

"Yes, so have you and Mister Sesshomarou been married for a long time?" the little girl asked making small splashes in her bath water.

"Well, actually it's going to be one year in four days" Kagura said as she finished washing Rin's hair.

After the wind sorceress finished rinsing her head Rin said happily "you got married on Christmas eve!"

"Yes." Kagura said with a bitter smile. "Now come on let's get you out of this water and into a warm bed" She added handing the little girl a towel.

"Mrs Kagura? Can Rin say good night to Mr Sesshomarou?" the little girl asked shyly.

"Of course, how nice of you. You really are a sweet girl" the wind sorceress said as she dressed Rin in one of her T-shirts.

"Isn't he angry at Rin?"

"Who Sesshomarou?" Kagura asked in surprise "No, not really he just doesn't like talking very much that's all. It's got nothing to do with you if he's angry at someone it would be me, not you. Anyway it's late let's put you to bed."

Seeing the sad expression on the wind sorceress' face, Rin thought it would be better not to ask any more questions.

Sesshomarou was sitting in the living room too enthralled by his conflicting thoughts about his wife to notice that Kagura and Rin had joined him.

"Good night Mister Sesshomarou. Rin wants to thank you for taking me here." The little girl said before quickly giving the master of the house a small peck on the cheek. The dog demon was so stunned that he did not know what to say. He looked up and his amber eyes met a pair of deeply amused crimson eyes.

Rin then giggled and took Kagura's hand, letting the wind witch lead her towards her bedroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou woke up with a start as he felt something stirring next to him on the bed. He knew that it could not be Kagura as she firmly remained on her side of the bed. Sesshomarou thought that the reason why she did that was that a simple thing such as touching him disgusted her.

The dog demon opened his eyes and was shocked to see none other than Rin snuggling between Kagura and him. He looked at both Rin and Kagura's peacefully sleeping faces and decided not to disturb them. He gently took Rin's body and set her under the covers. As he laid back on his side of the bed Sesshomarou missed the little girl's contended smile. Rin waited a few minutes before taking both of the demons' hands and linking them over her body.

As she woke up the next morning, it was Kagura's turn to be shocked as her ruby red eyes met with bubbly big brown eyes.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" she questioned the little girl settled in between her and her husband.

"Shh! Mr Sesshomarou is still sleeping. And Rin is afraid to sleep alone." Rin whispered with a finger in front of her mouth.

"Err right, come on let's get you some clothes and breakfast" Kagura said as she crawled out of bed.

"Okay!" Rin said happily following the wind sorceress.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"See, you have to watch out Rin or it's going to burn." Kagura said as she helped the little girl flip over a pancake.

"Okay I see" Rin said with a giggle. Her and Kagura exploded in a fit of laughter.

Sesshomarou looked at the two with interest. He had never seen Kagura interact with someone like this. She seemed so happy and carefree. Not to mention that she was cooking breakfast…

"How did you learn how to make chocolate chip pancakes?" Rin asked as she took her plate and sat at the kitchen table.

"I used to make pancakes with my mother every Sunday when I was your age. That was a long time ago. She used to call it mother daughter time." Kagura explained as she joined them.

"Oh that's nice. Rin bakes chocolate cakes with her mom. Your daughter is going to be very lucky. Hum, tell me why don't you and Mister Sesshomarou have children? You two would make great parents." Rin asked innocently before biting in her scrambled eggs.

Kagura choked and coughed as the question surprised her immensely. "we're still very young you know…" She trailed off before taking a long gulp of orange juice.

"Oh I see. Mister Sesshomarou did you find Rin parents yet?" The little human asked.

"No, but my people are working on it. Are you sure you are not able to remember where you live?" Sesshomarou asked absent mindedly as he was still studying Kagura's reaction about Rin's innocent inquiry.

"No, Rin is sorry" the little girl said sadly.

"It's okay don't worry, Sesshomarou will find them, I promise, after all there's nothing he can't do. And in the meantime you and I will have a lot of fun, okay?" Kagura tried to cheer Rin up before setting their empty plates in the sink.

_'Since when does she pay me compliments?' _Sesshomarou thought looking at his wife.

"And it starts with some shopping, we need to get you some clothes. You can't keep wearing my old T-shirts they're huge on you" the wind sorceress said wiping some smeared chocolate off Rin's face. The little girl giggled as Kagura tickled her a little.

After setting Rin on her feet, the wind witch walked up to her husband who was still drinking his cup of black coffee. Without exchanging a word, he fished out his wallet and gave Kagura one of his credit cards.

_'Bloody figures, she did not change one bit. Only cares about shopping and her lovers' _Sesshomarou thought as he handed his wife the plastic square.

"Thanks, come on Rin let's go get you some clothes." After stating this Kagura lead Rin out of the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Sesshomarou came home from work, his ears were assaulted by something unusual: loud laughter was coming from the living room. Following the voices he went to the living room and was surprised by what he found. Kagura and Rin were decorating a huge Christmas tree and laughing like crazy.

The wind sorceress even had a red Santa hat covering her usual bun. She was busy putting garlands in the Christmas tree, while Rin was cutting some angels out of multicolor paper.

"Oh Kagura look Mister Sesshomarou is back from work!" Rin exclaimed happily before running to Sesshomarou and hugging his leg.

Kagura turned around and looked at the scene with a genuine small smile. She then said to her husband "Well you're home early, it's what six?" She was truly surprised to see him this early, as Sesshomarou would usually have dinner with friends of his or his brother before coming home late. As hard as she tried, Kagura could not remember when was the last time the two of them had sat together and eaten a meal together other than a quick breakfast.

"Kagura and Rin made hot chocolate with marshmallow do you want some?" The little girl asked with pleading eyes, as she looked up to the white clad demon.

"You know Rin, Sesshomarou really is not one for sweet stuff" Kagura said remembering how the only thing her husband eats for breakfast usually is a bitter dark coffee.

"Don't you want to at least taste it?" The little girl pressed on.

"Fine, give this Sesshomarou a cup" he reluctantly said. As even him could not resist the big pleading eyes of Rin.

The little girl smiled with enthusiasm and quickly handed Sesshomarou a cup of the hot beverage. After taking a small sip, he slightly nodded to her, to let her know that he had enjoyed it. Rin beamed and smiled proudly to Kagura. The wind sorceress watched the little exchange with an expression akin to shock. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined Sesshomarou to have such a soft heart.

"Mister Sesshomarou will you stay and finish decorate the tree with us? Please that would make Rin very happy. And we need to finish quickly because Kagura said it was almost time for dinner".

Without saying a word Sesshomarou walked up to the pile of garland spread at the foot of the tree and picked a silver one before gently putting on the highest branches of the tree.

_'He stayed to decorate the tree with us?!' _Kagura thought as she felt her heart melt.

The three of them worked together, as Kagura and Rin chatted happily. And soon enough they were done.

"It's so beautiful! Rin loves it. Thank you Kagura, thank you Mister Sesshomarou!" Rin said clapping her hands in enthusiasm.

"It is time for dinner" Sesshomarou said before exiting the living room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here you go" Kagura said as she handed back his credit card to Sesshomarou. She tried not to move too much from her position on the living room sofa, in order not to disturb Rin who was sleeping with her head cradled on Kagura's lap. As the little girl started furrowing her eyebrows, Kagura gently smoothed her hair trying to coax her back to sleep.

"What did you do today?" Sesshomarou asked his wife as he put his card back in his wallet. To this day he could not understand why Kagura refused to have her own credit card. It was to him as if she enjoyed showing to him that she was spending his money. Little did he know that it was for her just another excuse for her to spend a few cherished minutes in his presence.

"Not much, we just bought Rin a few clothes and then all these Christmas stuff. She was surprised that we were not more into the Christmas spirit" Kagura said with a chuckle.

"Did you buy anything for yourself?" Sesshomarou asked her. Kagura looked at him with surprise. He had never seemed that interested in what she did while he was at work.

"No, I didn't need anything" she answered with a shrug. After a small silence Kagura finally asked "You still didn't hear anything about her parents?"

"No, but I am still looking into it. But so far it seems as if she will have to spend Christmas eve in our company" he said with a sigh.

_'I was right he does not have any plans for our anniversary tomorrow' _Kagura thought as she faked a yawn. "I think I better get to sleep".

The wind sorceress then got up gathering Rin in her arms. But before she could get up Sesshomarou had effortlessly taken the small girl form her arms.

"Let me help" he said before walking towards the door of the living room.

"We can put her in the guest bedroom" Kagura said as Sesshomarou laid Rin in the middle of their bed.

"I believe it would be a waste of time. She will probably crawl into our bed anyway" he said before walking to his drawers to retrieve his pajamas.

"I guess so" Kagura said with a smile as she looked over Rin's sleeping form. The wind sorceress stretched before climbing in the bed next to the young human. As Kagura took Rin in her arms, she almost instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Once Sesshomarou stepped out of the bathroom he took a few seconds to look at the two slumbering dark haired girls. He then smiled softly before joining them on the bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To her surprise Kagura woke up to an empty bed. She got up and went looking for the little girl who had stuck to her like a shadow for the past two days. She found Rin playing with their personal chef in the kitchen. It appeared as if the little girl was trying to help cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Kagura! You know Mister cook said that tonight there will be a special dinner and Rin can even choose the menu!" The little girl said filled with excitement.

"Of course only if it's okay with you Mrs Takahashi" the old and slightly senile cook asked.

"Yeah, whatever Totousai. Rin knock yourself out" Then as if she had just remembered something Kagura asked "Have you seen Sesshomarou?"

"He left a long time ago. He had business meetings" Rin said frowning at Kagura's crestfallen face.

_'I'm not surprised. He won't even take the day off, even if it's our anniversary and Christmas eve!_' Kagura thought greatly exasperated by her husband's indifference.

"Oh Kagura, Totousai and Rin made French toast for breakfast do you want some?" the little girl asked trying to make Kagura feel better.

"Yeah sure" Kagura mumbled not able to rejoice. She had lost her appetite, but managed to force down a toast for Rin's benefit.

"So what are you going to give to Mister Sesshomarou for Christmas?" Rin asked Kagura as during the afternoon the two of them were watching TV in the living room.

"Not that it really matters to him, but I bought him an ancient sword. I know he likes that kind of stuff' Kagura said still sulking about Sesshomarou's absence.

"That's great! How nice of you! Mister Sesshomarou is very lucky to have a wife as nice as you." Rin said with a broad smile.

_'If only he felt the same way' _Kagura thought with a sad smile, she then felt the all too familiar lump form in her throat. Ever since they had taken Rin in, Kagura had not shed a tear, but the little girl's innocent remark had managed to break the dam and Kagura could feel traitorous tears coming.

"You know I think…I think I'll go take a nap or something. Okay?" Kagura quickly said before running to the safety of her bedroom.

As she laid on the bed and let her tears soak the pillows Kagura wondered for the thousandth time during those past twelve months: _'Why can't I be enough for him? Why can't I be good enough? Why doesn't he look at me? I just want him to look at me…'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To Sesshomarou Rin's condition was a real mystery starting from the fact that she did not seem to remember anything about her family, to the fact that none of his skilled employees were able to get any information about the little girl. But what shocked him even more was the kind of reaction Rin was capable of getting from Kagura. To Sesshomarou's knowledge ever since he had brought the little girl home, Kagura had not left her side. The wind sorceress acted protectively, almost motherly to the young human. And that was something Sesshomarou could not understand.

After all the kaze youkai he had married was supposed to be a spendthrift, frivolous, annoying and adulterous woman. Not the caring, loving and responsible woman he had seen those past few days.

As Sesshomarou stepped into the living room, he was surprised not to see Kagura with Rin. "Where is Kagura?" he asked the little girl.

"Mister Sesshomarou you're back!" the little girl said happily hugging the dog demon's leg. As she finally let go she looked up at him with sorrow filled eyes and said "she said she wanted to take a nap. But Rin knows, she has been crying all afternoon".

Sesshomarou looked at the little girl with surprise. '_Kagura? My wife crying that is simply not possible. She is just like her father too proud and selfish to do such a thing as crying.' _Sesshomarou thought.

"Get ready for dinner" he said to Rin before heading upstairs.

As he neared their bedroom Sesshomarou froze, he could distinctly make out the sound of sobbing coming from inside the room. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Kagura jolted when she heard the door open. She had not expected Sesshomarou to come home this early. She quickly wiped her tears and did her best to look presentable.

"Rin told me you were crying" he said on the softest voice she had ever heard him use. Sesshomarou slowly approached their bed and stopped just a few feet away from Kagura

"Yeah and so? Why do you care?" The wind sorceress spat back sniffling and wiping some stray tears.

"It is expected of me to worry about your well being. You are my wife after all" Sesshomarou said still shock from seeing Kagura's tears stricken face. The look in her eyes was of so much pain that it took him by surprise and tore at his chest.

"Pfft in name and paper only! You don't give a damn about me, you never had and today I realized you probably never will!"

"Since when do you care about my opinion of you? Did you grow tired of your lovers?" he asked her on a tone filled with disgust.

Kagura rose from the bed shaking with anger. "My lovers?! What lovers? Did you see any? Did you smell any? Couldn't you tell that I made them up? Yeah I know I'm pretty pathetic, but I just wanted to make you jealous! But it was useless 'Mr Ice block' could care less, after all you even forgot our one year anniversary. " She screamed with blazing red orbs.

Sesshomarou had to admit that he had never smelled another man on Kagura, but he simply figured that she had at least the decency to clean up after their activities. But now that he thought about it, maybe the wind witch was telling the truth…

"Is that why you are crying? Because you think I forgot our anniversary?" he asked her sitting next to her on the bed.

"What do you think? That I'm crying because I found out Santa doesn't exist?" she said with sarcasm.

"This Sesshomarou still fail to see the reason for your tears. After all you have made pretty clear that you do not have any feelings for me, except maybe fear. I know that we were both pushed into this arranged marriage by our families…" Sesshomarou started but was interrupted.

"Wait, what did you just say? First of all I sure as hell don't fear you and secondly where the fuck did you get those ideas from?" Kagura then paused to take a deep breath before adding "I have feelings for you Sesshomarou. Very deep feelings that I can't deny." Kagura then let out a small chuckle "Listen to me? I sound like someone straight out of a corny romance novel".

"Do not take this Sesshomarou for a fool. Is this a part of one of Naraku's plans? Does he think I will come back on my word and ask for a divorce? You can tell your father that he can rest assured" Sesshomarou said before standing up.

Hearing that and fearing that she was loosing him, Kagura reached up to grab his hand. She then too got up without letting go of her hold on the appendage.

"Naraku has nothing to do with this. I'm talking about you and I, about the fact that I love you. There are you happy? I said it!"

"I am not blind Kagura. I still remember the look of terror on your face on our wedding night, or the way you shudder in disgust every time our skins come in contact." Sesshomarou said trying to gently pry his hand free from Kagura's hold.

"No! You got it all wrong. Can't you tell? Every time we touch I just start feeling weak in the knees and my heart beats faster but it's a wonderful feeling I just don't know how to explain it... And about our wedding night…it's true that I was terrified…but…I just…well you know I barely knew you at the time ….and there's also the fact that…hum…well…I'm…I am still a virgin" Kagura struggled to let out blushing a deep shade of red.

Just for good measure, and to be sure that her message now came loud and clear, Kagura gently pressed her lips to Sesshomarou's. She had acted so fast that the dog demon could not react.

As they pulled apart, Kagura was blushing an even darker shade of red. She had never been this bold in her life. Usually she talked a lot but did not act on her words.

She looked up into Sesshomarou's eyes and was shocked to see softness and warmth.

"I first saw you years ago at a party, and ever since then I was attracted to you. So when father said that he wanted to marry you and Kanna I talked to him and managed to make him change his mind. I guess it's also that he was eager to get rid of me…" Kagura whispered with a small chuckle.

Sesshomarou knew what party she was referring to. Two year ago his father and step mother had thrown a huge party for their wedding anniversary. That was they day he was first introduced to the young demoness who was now his wife. He was surprised to hear that she had been interested in him ever since then.

Kagura pressed her forehead against Sesshomarou's crescent moon and kissed his lips before whispering "It's okay if you don't love me back. I think we didn't start in the best possible condition. But if you just let me a chance, you could get to know me and maybe fall in love with me."

"That will not be necessary" he whispered back before taking her lips in a passionate kiss. Hearing his words, Kagura smiled against his lips.

"I believe we both made mistakes, but I think we can start over" she said.

"We could start over…but we have been married for a year" Sesshomarou said as he left a trail of kisses down Kagura's neck. The action caused her arousal to spike but at the same time she flinched and became tensed.

"There is no need to be afraid" He said gently pushing her towards the bed. "I shall be more than gentle, and I can assure you, you will enjoy it" Sesshomarou said with a smile, as he and his wife fell back on the bed together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the couple finally consummated their marriage, a very happy Rin fished out her cell phone from the pocket of her orange coat. She used her speed dial and her smile widened as the person at the other hand of the receiver answered.

"Hello, Jaken? Yeah I think you can come retrieve me in a few days. This time find a more legitimate reason and please pretend to be my legal guardian I don't think they will buy the father daughter card, after all we don't look alike… . Aww I was just kidding don't pout….

Yeah yeah my job is done here. I'll just stick around for a day or two to make sure, but I'll be staying in the guest bedroom from now on. Well if everything goes on as planned, by next September Mr and Mrs Takahashi will be the proud parents of a little girl and they will name her Rin you know? Come on don't be jealous, your work is as important as mine. Okay I'll see you in two days. Oh and by the way Merry Christmas Jaken!" The little girl exclaimed happily.

A/N: So a little twisted hum? Come on leave me a small review and tell me what you thought about it! I don't know when the next update will be, but soon I suppose.

**Blanket disclaimer for all the one shots: **I do not own Inuyasha even if I wish I did. All characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.


	4. The birdcage

THE BIRDCAGE

_A/N: Here's the next one shot. This one is very AU, it takes place in the second half of the nineteenth century in Europe (don't know why, but I was picturing London when writing). It's going to be a long one, so brace yourselves…_

**THE BIRDCAGE**

"Come on son, let us hurry. I promised Izayoi that I will come home from the club early tonight." Touga said as he took off his top hat and stepped into the hooded open carriage.

"I still fail to see why you want me to accompany you tonight. You have never asked me to come with you to the club." Sesshomarou remarked dryly as he reluctantly sat next to his father.

Touga knocked on the roof of their vehicle with his ornamented cane, to signal their coachman to start going. As the horses picked up pace, the older man smiled before answering his son's previous question.

"Well Sesshomarou, you are no longer a child. You are now eighteen years old and they are some things you must learn about life. Also soon you will be married to the daughter of Lord Hyouneko, and as your father it is my duty to be sure that your complete education is taken care of."

"I fail to see the link between my impending nuptials with Touran and you taking me with you to the club. I also doubt that spending my evening watching old men drink expansive alcohol and smoking tobacco while playing cards is going to benefit me in anyway" an irritated Sesshomarou said.

"You would be surprised about how much a man can learn in an evening…" Touga trailed off with a knowing smile.

As Sesshomarou peered out the window he noticed that their carriage was not going in the direction of the upscale Lord's club his father belonged to. On the contrary it was as if it was headed in the complete opposite direction, towards the poor and vile part of the city: a place where no one would expect to see the wealthy Lord Inuyoukai and his oldest son especially at night. Sesshomarou was stunned, but as he took in his father's content facial expression, Sesshomarou decided not to comment

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Their carriage came to a sudden stop and their coachman Jaken hurriedly opened the door. Touga stepped out and put on his hat as he motioned with a cane gesture for his son to join him.

Sesshomarou looked at the shabby sinister looking building they had stopped in front of with uneasiness. But when he noticed the bright red lantern dangling over the door right under the large drawing of a spider, his apprehension turned to furry.

"You brought this Sesshomarou to a brothel!" He stated glaring at his father with blazing amber eyes darkened by anger.

"Do not speak to me on such a tone. As I said earlier I brought you here for your education. I can understand your anxiety, for I was felt the same way when my father brought me here all those years ago. But I can assure you, you will learn to appreciate this place as much as I have and you will have fun. God knows you need it…" The older man said as he entered the dark house.

Sesshomarou turned around and noticed that Jaken had already disappeared, no doubt to park the carriage in a dark place, as it just would not do if someone recognized the vehicle of Lord Inuyoukai in such a shabby place.

Reluctantly and sighing in defeat the future Lord followed his father and went inside. The inside of the brothel was the complete opposite of the outside. As much as the exterior looked tattered the interior looked lavish and luxurious. Heavy and heady aromas were floating in the well lit hall. Many exquisite and comfortable looking plush seats were scattered in the hall around the big staircase.

After taking in the surrounding it took Sesshomarou a little time to focus his gaze on the people present in the hall. There were obviously wealthy older men discussing with women wearing beautiful dresses and too much make up. The young man' amber gaze did not miss that many of the 'ladies' dresses had altered necklines which showed more cleavage than decency allowed. A group of younger men were drinking alcohol and playing cards with a 'lady' sitting on their lap while others were obviously smoking opium half hidden behind curtains at the end of the hall.

"Touga, my good friend such a pleasure to see you again!" said a man walking towards them. His familiarity with his father forced Sesshomarou to halt his scrutiny of the people around them and lay his eyes on the new comer.

The man was by all standards handsome and was smartly dressed, he had wavy and visibly oily black hair and cold dark red eyes. But there was something about his smile and the look in his eyes that did not bode well with the young Lord.

"Yes, Naraku it has been long. I would like to introduce you to my eldest son, Sesshomarou" Touga said as he generously shook Naraku's hand.

"Let me guess it is his first time? Oh the corruption of innocence…Welcome to the Spider Club!….I know exactly the woman for him" Naraku said as he smile grew impossibly larger. He then turned around from the father and son and motioned for one of the young women standing against the wall to come.

The girl looked really young, her skin was fair and she had hair the color of the purest snow and eyes of the deepest black.

"This is Kanna, an incredible lady, smart and beautiful and also very obedient. Of course she is a little more expansive than the usual girl, but then again I can assure you she is worth it" Naraku said intently eying the girl with a critical expression one might confuse for fondness.

"So what do you think of her Sesshomarou will she do?" His father asked him. But the young man was too busy looking at a red door at the other hand of the entrance hall to answer. He could not tell why but he was enthralled by the door and what might be hidden behind it.

Ignoring his father inquiry, Sesshomarou asked pointing towards the mysterious door "what is behind this door?"

Naraku turned around and once he noticed where Sesshomarou's finger was pointing his fake friendly face dropped and was replaced by one of anger and disgust.

"Nothing to concern yourself with. Just some cheap girl, not worthy of the son of the great Lord Inuyoukai" the conniving procurer said.

"I believe that it is for this Sesshomarou to answer whether or not what lies behind the door is of his interest or not" He answered dryly.

"Sesshomarou be reasonable, if Naraku says she is far beneath our station, pick someone else. Besides you have not even seen the girl" Touga answered distracted as he was too busy looking at the women flashing him warm smiles as invitations.

"I shall have her or no other" the young lord said stubbornly. He really did not care for whoever was behind that door, but he just wanted to show Naraku that no one was to make decisions for him.

"Naraku give him the girl" Touga stated as he walked towards the pretty young brunette he had chosen for the night.

Not waiting for Naraku to answer, Sesshomarou went towards the red door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To Sesshomarou's shock the room was just a simple badly lit almost empty small bedroom. The major source of light was a small candle burning next to the bed. There was only a small window which was surprisingly and inconveniently placed high above the ground. It was so high that what could not watch through it. But it did allow a small sliver of moonlight to come through and bath the bed in an ethereal glow.

As he stepped closer to the bed, to his surprise Sesshomarou noticed that contrary to what he first thought, there was a woman laying on top of it. She was very still and was resting on her side, her eyes were glued to the small window.

"Hum, why are you here? I guess I'm resuming work today" the unknown woman said with a chuckle before sitting up on the bed.

With the help of the candle, Sesshomarou was now able to see her face. Half of it was bathed in the candles glow. She was a beautiful woman, that he could not deny, she had captivating magenta eyes, a lightly tanned skin and rich full red lips. But her beauty could not make him forgive her attitude.

"You can call me Kagura" she said flicking open a fan and getting off the bed but not before giving another wishful glance towards the window. With a deep sigh, Kagura stepped in front of Sesshomarou and tried to take off his jacket. He heard her mutter "let's do this, and get it over with".

"So much for romance" he said gently removing her fingers from his person and taking a step back.

"It ain't about romance lover boy" she said an amused smile on her lips.

"Lover boy?!" he exclaimed clearly not amused.

"Well, since you refused to give me your name…" she trailed off fanning herself.

"My name is Sesshomarou, eldest son of Lord Touga Inuyoukai and I am not a boy. And I am fairly certain that I am older than you" he observed dryly.

"Oh don't you know Sesshomarou age is nothing but a number. No, what really matters is life experience. Yes, life experiences define character. And no offense but I'm sure I beat you there." She said sarcastically eying his refined and immaculate clothing.

"And what do you know of my life Kagura?" he asked irritated by her blatant lack of respect.

"I just have to look at you, to know everything about you. That's also 'my job'. Reading people that is, and I'm pretty good at it." Kagura stopped fanning herself and tucked her fan away in her cleavage before resuming. "For example, you are a daddy's boy, you try so hard to show him you're the perfect son. You would do anything he asks of you, whether it is spending the night with a 'Woman like me', or simply marrying a nice and wealthy girl. I bet you have a nice and innocent fiancée waiting for you. Now, now Sesshomarou what would she say if she knew where you were tonight?"

"Do not take this Sesshomarou for an imbecile. Everyone in the city knows of my engagement to the daughter of Lord Hyouneko!"

"Oh so I failed to impress you? Then answer my question Sesshomarou. Why when I asked for your name did you give me your father's along with his standing? Could it be that poor little Sesshomarou needs to hide behind his father's protection? What are you afraid of…." Kagura started but was interrupted by Sesshomarou.

"Insolent wench! How dare you mock this Sesshomarou?" He then grabbed the front of Kagura's dress and looked deep in her eyes. A part of him wanted to kill her, for her impoliteness. But he saw something in her eyes that made him halt any movement: incredible sadness and despair.

"Why are you stopping? Go ahead, kill me. Kill the impolite wench! I'll take death over the life I have anyway, so go ahead, set me free of this prison!" she screamed tears of ager glistening on her cheeks.

Sesshomarou was so shocked by her sudden outburst that he let her go, he then quickly turned but just as he was about to leave the room she heard her say "Yes that's it flee!"

"This Sesshomarou does not flee nor cower. I just do not have any need for your company tonight, but I shall be back!" He exclaimed before going out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Touga asked his son on the ride back home. Ever since Sesshomarou had come out of 'the red room' he had seemed extremely distracted and more silent than usual. His father did not know what to make of his strange behavior. Was Sesshomarou so shocked by having been close to a woman or did something go on behind the red door

"It was an intriguing and eye opening experience. I guess that… I shall visit again." Sesshomarou said ignoring his father's stunned expression.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was with apprehension that Sesshomarou made his way to the 'Spider club'. He had to wait for the perfect opportunity to slip out of the house. In other words he had to wait until his father went to the Lord's weekly meeting and bribe Jaken to accompany him. He really could not tell why, but he had to see the woman again. After all she had doubted his honor and called him a coward. And his honor was one of the things he valued the most. And to think that this woman dared mock and disrespect him so blatantly made his blood boil.

Sesshomarou interrupted his reflection when he noticed that the carriage had come to a stop. He gracefully stepped out and quickly walked right to the shabby building. The red light had been safely put away, but the drawing of the spider was still visible.

"Ku ku ku what do we have here? Well, what a surprised I was not expecting you" Sesshomarou heard Naraku say as soon as he stepped inside the brothel.

As his amber gaze swiped the entrance hall, the young lord noted that unlike last time the place seemed completely empty: no customers, no girls. Only the scents of alcohol, cold tobacco and what he guessed was opium lingered in the air.

Unaffected by Sesshomarou's silence, Naraku added "let me guess, you came to see Kagura again? I did not fail to notice that she left you speechless last time…" he trailed off with a smirk.

Deciding to ignore Naraku taunting, and also since his father was not here and he had no idea of 'brothel etiquette' Sesshomarou went straight to the point.

"How much do I have to pay to see her?" he asked already taking out his wallet.

"Ku ku ku, no, today it's on the house. I will not have it any other way." Naraku chuckled shaking his head.

Resisting the urge to sigh in both relief and exasperation, Sesshomarou said "very well." Nodding slightly to Naraku, he then made his way towards the red door, unsure of what was awaiting him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou noticed that unlike last time, Kagura was sitting at a small desk in her room. He realized that last time he had barely paid attention to the piece of furniture placed in the small bedroom. But he then reasoned that it was so dark at night with only a candle and the soft moonlight sipping through the ridiculously high window that it was no surprise he had not been able to see much.

The red eyed woman slowly turned around to face the newcomer. Sesshomarou did not fail to notice that as soon as she laid eyes on him, her look of apprehension turned to a triumphant grin.

"I knew you would come back. And you did not even wait a week. I must say I am flattered, Milord" she said mockingly bowing her head to him.

Ignoring Sesshomarou's lack of answer to her teasing, Kagura asked "So, what is it that you want from me?"

The question took the young Lord by surprise; he himself did not know the answer. Ever since he had walked out the red door, his mind had been filled with images of the young woman. He saw her in his dreams at night, he remembered the sound of her labored and quick breathing when he had seized the front of her dress when he himself took in air, but mostly he could not forget the look of sorrow and despair in her eyes when she had pleaded for him to kill her. Tat was the image he wanted, no needed to get rid of, for it was haunting him.

He still could not tell whether she had been serious. Sesshomarou could guess that being one of the girls of the 'Spider club' was probably not one of the best things in life, but to the point of asking for death? To him the woman was a mystery, one that he wanted to solve…

"This Sesshomarou does not know…" he honestly answered her question.

Kagura suddenly stood up and walked to Sesshomarou she stopped only a few feet away from him and said with a smirk "could it be that you simply wanted to see me?"

Not waiting for his answer, she added "well, if you're waiting for an apology you're going to wait a long time. But to be honest I wanted to see you too. Oh and stop looking at me like that, you look like a lost puppy or something!" she teased and her smirk grew larger at Sesshomarou obvious upset.

"I'm serious I really wanted to see you, I don't know but there's something about you that's calling to me…Pfft I sound like one of those fortune tellers" Kagura then chuckled softly shaking her head.

The red eyed beauty then walked towards her bed and unceremoniously sat on it before taking out her fan and playing with it by flicking it open then close several times. She looked at Sesshomarou rigid posture and complete silence and sighed in frustration. The two of them stayed for a long time in complete silence, that is until Kagura could not take it anymore and said in a tone dripping in sarcasm "thank you dear friend that was the longest and most thrilling conversation I ever had with anyone".

Sesshomarou sent her a glare but answered "you are welcome". The young lord then took out his watch and frowned slightly at seeing that he had spent a longer amount of time than he had intended with Kagura. Therefore he decided it was time for him to leave if he wanted to go home before his father came back.

"I have to take my leave" he said bowing his head slightly in her direction before turning around. Sesshomarou knew he needed time to think, especially about how it was that he could not sense time fly, when he was in the presence of Kagura. He did not even need to speak to her, there was just as she put it 'something about him and her'

Feeling an uncanny and inexplicable sense of loss at the idea of Sesshomarou leaving her, Kagura quickly stood up and grabbed his arm before asking "will you come see me again?"

"Would that please you?" He asked back surprised. Usually women even if they loved his appearance rarely appreciated his presence. Sesshomarou figured is had something to do with the fact that he would rather silently observe them than engaging in their pitiful and shallow gossiping conversations. Even his fiancée Touran found it hard to spend an entire afternoon in his presence, Sesshomarou often caught her giving a sigh of relief as he left her side. Or it simply could be the fact that she loved another and did not want to marry the future Lord Inuyoukai.

"Yes, it would" Kagura said with a small smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh the puppy is back!" Kagura exclaimed sarcastically as Sesshomarou sat on the chair of her desk.

"Woman do you have to say that every week?" Sesshomarou asked mildly exasperated. He then took out the papers he had brought with him and started writing. He had surprisingly found out that he was more than capable of conversing with Kagura while taking care of the boring paperwork his father often asked him to take care of. He found that for some reason her presence made working so much more appealing.

"Woman? Does that mean I grew since your first visit two months ago?" Kagura asked sitting up from her spot on the bed and intently looking at Sesshomarou's hand gliding elegantly on the paper.

"Do not be ridiculous." Sesshomarou scoffed before once more digging his hand in his pocket and taking out the gift he had brought Kagura. He threw the gift which happened to be a fan in Kagura's direction. Luckily she managed to catch it and with mesmerized eyes opened the red and white fan and gently hug it to her chest with a bright smile.

"This Sesshomarou is aware that you have a liking to fans, and this one matches you eyes. I found it laying around in the house. I think it belonged to my mother." He said with a dismissive hand gesture. Then as he noticed Kagura's softened eyes Sesshomarou added "what, no witty comeback today?" Even if he would never admit it, this fan had a great sentimental value to him, as it was the one his mother had the first time she had met his father. It was once of the only physical memories he had of the late Lady Inuyoukai, but somehow giving it to Kagura felt like the right thing to do.

"No. I don't have any today" Kagura said smiling brightly at him. It took Sesshomarou a few seconds to catch his breath, he had never seen her smile like this and it only made her all the more beautiful. "After all it's not every day I get a gift from anyone, specially a 'client'."

"Clients? Do you get many?" Sesshomarou asked forgetting the work he had to perform and focusing his entire attention on Kagura. He was hurt at the idea of other men touching her. Ever since the start of their 'friendship' two months ago, Sesshomarou had never touched Kagura all he wanted was to spend a few hours in her presence every other afternoon. Sesshomarou never asked her to perform anything that her other 'clients' would expect from her. He simply enjoyed talking to her, or rather having her talk to him. Even if the woman had not followed a traditional schooling, she was very intelligent.

"Hum, it depends. But since I'm 'so disobedient', I tend to get less clients than the other girls" Kagura reluctantly admitted, this was a subject she absolutely did not want to talk about with her 'friend'. "To be honest, father dearest has not been very happy with me lately, therefore I had not been able to have any clients for a while" Kagura said with a pained expression.

"Naraku is your father?!" Sesshomarou said horrified as he got up and went to sit next to Kagura on the bed. "I guess there are some common physical traits". He observed taking in Kagura's red eyes and black eyes. "But why would he do this to his own daughter?" Sesshomarou asked her.

"Because the bastard knows that I can't do anything to defend myself against his crap" Kagura said lifting her head to the closed and high window while she unconsciously ran her finger on one of her most recent scars on the back of her neck, the action caused her to slightly winced in pain.

"What is it?" Sesshomarou asked worried as he gazed followed Kagura's fingers

Kagura let out a heavy sigh "it's true that you never saw them". She then got up and quickly and effortlessly loosened her corset and slid off the top part of her dress. She then turned around and exposed her heavily scared back to Sesshomarou's horrified gaze. The entire surface of Kagura's back was marred with old, fading or fresh angry red scars.

She winced as she felt Sesshomarou's soft fingers running down the length of a few scars. "Did Naraku do this?" he finally asked.

"Yes. That's what happens when I'm not obedient" Kagura whispered choking back a sob.

"This Sesshomarou will not allow it!" he growled. "Such a despicable behavior…and to do this to his own flesh and blood…"

"Please stop referring to him as my father. And also there's nothing you can do. I am stuck in here…" Kagura trailed off as she hastily got dressed

"I shall put you under my protection." Sesshomarou vowed.

She let out a shocked gasp she was not foreign to the practice. If mind a certain amount of money Sesshomarou were to put her under his protection, it would mean she belonged to him and no other. And even if Naraku would still undoubtedly keep her locked up, he would have to stop hurting her. But Kagura was also aware that her status in the house was too far below and that if word got out that Sesshomarou had picked her, it could have disastrous consequences for him, especially if one also took his impending nuptials in consideration.

"You can't do that! You can only do that with girls that have a higher 'status' like my sister Kanna for example" Kagura protested weakly, the thought of freedom was already too tasteful to her.

"I have no interest in her" Sesshomarou objected.

"Does…does that mean that…you have an interest in me?" Kagura asked hopeful, with a shy smile which knocked the air out of Sesshomarou's lungs once more.

The young Lord smirked and said "If I did not I would not be here. Wasting my time on unworthy things is not a habit of mine".

Kagura smiled and quickly pressed her lips to the unsuspecting Sesshomarou's. He was so shocked that he did not respond. But before he could react Kagura had already removed her lips from his whispering a quick "thank you".

But not satisfied by this chaste kiss, Sesshomarou encircled Kagura's waist and kissed her with all the passion he could muster, to which Kagura of course answered eagerly. Her hands slowly went up to tangle in his long silver hair, as Sesshomarou deepened their kiss. Kagura felt her heartbeat increase to the point where it almost hurt. She had never been kissed, at least not like this, and as Sesshomarou slowly broke their kiss to allow much air to fill their lungs, Kagura knew that he was her only way out and also that she loved him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I was at the 'Spider club' yesterday, and Naraku told me you are still seeing this girl. It has been a couple of months now. You do realize that you are marrying Touran in just a few weeks." Touga told his son as the two of them were sitting facing each other drinking tea.

"Are you going to tell me that Naraku has a policy against married men?" Sesshomarou asked in a voice laced with sarcasms as he raised his white eyebrow and set down his cup of tea.

"Of course not, but it is expected of newlyweds to spend the first nights of their union together. I can understand your attachment to Naraku's girl, but son do not forget that these women are merely for enjoyment. Do not let her fool you."

"I will not stand here and listen to this. I am no fool I know what I have to do and I will honor the promises I have made. I will marry Touran, but my duty stops here" Sesshomarou said getting up to stare out the window of his father's study.

"Do not forget you are supposed to provide an heir too" his father said with a dry chuckle.

"I told you before, I know my duties. And _I always fulfill my promises_." Sesshomarou reassured him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is for you" Sesshomarou said as he laid a dress on Kagura's bed.

"You don't have to give me anything" Kagura said silently marveling on the fine and expansive cloth of the red and white garment.

"I thought you needed it" he said with a careless shrug.

"I needed it?" Kagura asked incredulously as anger shot through her body. "Do you think that dresses will make me feel better?"

"That is not what I meant" Sesshomarou protested.

"Of course not, you offer me protection that should be enough for me. But what I really want is freedom. I want out of this place, out of these four walls and this ridiculous window from which I can't see anything." Kagura said bitterly.

Remembering his earlier discussion with his father Sesshomarou breathed deeply and unwillingly muttered "I can not give you freedom, all I can offer you is solace."

"Solace? That is not enough for me. Do not get me wrong I do not want your pity Sesshomarou, but it is true that I envy you, I want what you have. Look at you, you are free to go as you please, to buy yourself the finer things. No one can tell you what to do, who to talk to, who to caress, who to lay with. But that, that has always been my life I am stuck in here, in this hell!" Kagura screamed pointing an accusing finger to the four walls of her bedroom which were smothering her.

She then pointed at the window which barely let any of the afternoon sun's rays inside before continuing "Do you want to know why Naraku put me in this bedroom? Simply because of this window. The sick bastard is taunting me, showing me what I am missing. I can see the rays of sunshine, and the moon's glow coming from the window, but I can not see the outside world. I am like a bird stuck in a cage. I am aware of the outside world of what goes on around me, but I can not go out. I can not fly away…" Kagura then let tears of anger and defeat roll on her cheeks.

"Kagura do you not realize that you are more free than I will ever be" Sesshomarou said with a heavy sigh before gently wiping Kagura's cheeks.

Seeing Kagura's incredulous stare, he added "What makes you think that I am freer than you are? You may be imprisoned in these four walls, but I am a prisoner of my name. Do you have any idea what it is like to be the next Inuyoukai Lord? The pressure, the expectations, the crushing roles and responsibilities thrust upon you at birth just because you were born first. No of course you would not…"

Hearing his words, Kagura for the first time really looked at him and took in Sesshomarou's appearance. Since she had laid eyes on him of course she had seen his incredible beauty, but she wondered how come she had not noticed the cold but sad eyes and somewhat worried lines hidden under his almost perfect mask of indifference. And she felt ashamed, horribly ashamed of herself for not caring more for her love.

Ever since their first meeting, all she had done was care for herself and complain about her lack of freedom, never the thought of inquiring about Sesshomarou's well being had crossed her mind. To her it was a given that a wealthy, healthy young Lord like him had to be happy.

But just as she thought the words, she realized that had he been truly happy there would have been no reason for him to come and visit her in her bedroom this often and only to discuss the most pointless subjects, ranging from politics to botanic. It then became clear to her that Sesshomarou was lonely, incredibly lonely just like her. Maybe it was the reason why they felt so connected…

"If I could offer you freedom I would, for it would please me greatly to know that at least one of us is free. But I do not hold that much power, the only thing I can offer you is protection and comfort" Sesshomarou said looking straight into Kagura's eyes.

"I am sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't really mean it. And I will readily accept your offer. I know that I have a lot to be thankful for, after all if it were not for your protection I would have resumed 'work' by now. But thankfully you will be my only 'client' from now on." Kagura said before hugging Sesshomarou tightly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took several days for Sesshomarou to come to a decision, but now he knew what he wanted, what he had to do. That particular afternoon Sesshomarou had purposely shortened his visit to Kagura, as soon as he left her he went down the corridor next to the red door. He did not bother knocking before entering the room, where he was told he could find him. The young lord marched straight into the small office, which reflected the taste for luxury of its owner.

"What a surprise, I would never have expected seeing you here." Naraku said as he put down the book he had been reading. "How can I help you today milord?" he added with sarcasm.

"How much?" Sesshomarou asked fixing his cold gaze on the dark haired man. Noticing that Naraku had failed to understand his question, Sesshomarou added "how much money do you want to set Kagura free?"

Naraku laughed loudly as he mercilessly pounded his fist on his desk. "Do you think I would let you…buy my daughter?!" he asked as he calmed enough. "Now, what kind of father would that make me?"

"The kind of father who would let his daughter work in such a place. What has Kagura done for you to be heartless enough to torture her? Do not look so surprised I saw her scars". Sesshomarou said with a disgusted frown.

"Ku ku ku I do not make any favoritism. Both of my daughters have to work. They need to learn that nothing is free in this life. And if Kagura behaved like her older sister Kanna and listened to me, she would not need to be punished so often. Foolish girl."

Anger rolled and churned inside of Sesshomarou, he was not sure if he would be able to resist wiping Naraku's grin with his fist.

"Tell me what would your father say if he knew of your plan? Are you not supposed to marry the Lady Touran in a few days? Not even married and already being adulterous? What kind of example are you setting?" Naraku asked still grinning.

"That is of no concern of yours. This Sesshomarou shall do as I please!"

"Well, I am sorry but Kagura is not for sale. And I am sure your father and would agree that it would be in your best interest if the two of you did not see each other anymore. Now Mr Inuyoukai, how about you leave my establishment? I really would not want to have to throw you out" Naraku said sternly before picking up his book.

Understanding that the owner of the 'Spider club' would not listen to him, and angered by the way he had been dismissed, Sesshomarou scoffed and went out of the room. But it was of no matter after all his plan was already in the works...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura was laying in her bed, she could hear the sounds of the party Naraku was throwing tonight. At hearing the squeals of happiness of the many guests Kagura could not repress a shudder of disgust to run through her body. But she was immensely grateful, that for once her father had not forced her to attend the festivities.

All of a sudden Kagura heard a crashing sound, she barely had time to register what was happening that she felt something heavy fall on ground next to her bed. The red eyed woman looked up and realized that some sort of object had gone through her hated window and had landed on the ground. She quickly stood up and looked at the object in question, which to her astonishment consisted of nothing other than a heavy rock with a piece of paper attached to it.

It was with fingers shaking with excitement, fear and apprehension that she managed to open the piece of paper on which was written:

_'Wednesday at 4:30'_

Kagura could not suppress a smile as she knew exactly what the mysterious message was referring to. Knowing that she could not let any evidence behind, she quickly burned the piece of paper and laid back in her bed, for once a large smile adorning her lips. Only two days before she would be ready to taste freedom…

**Flashback**

"Sesshomarou you're late!" Kagura exclaimed a small scowl on her face as she looked at her lover.

"I do not have time for your berating today" the young lord said as he hastily walked over to her. Kagura was not surprised by his retort, but ever since they had started their afternoon meetings, Sesshomarou had never been late. And the fact that he seemed to be in a hurry scared her.

"You know that my marriage with Touran is supposed to be this coming Saturday?" Sesshomarou asked, but Kagura did not answer, her crestfallen facial expression told him all he needed to know. He smirked at seeing that he indeed held her heart and continued "you have no reason to fear we will be long gone by then".

"What are you talking about?" Kagura asked careful no to raise her hopes up, the idea of her and Sesshomarou leaving was so appealing…

"You and I are leaving. My younger half brother Inuyasha has a priest friend named Miroku. He and his wife are leaving in the following days and we are going with them." Sesshomarou said looking straight into her ruby eyes.

"But…us leaving? When? Where?" Kagura asked dumbfounded only thinking about the two of them running away was making her dizzy in happiness.

"I do not know the exact date as of yet, but it will be in the days to come. We will go to America. I have a friend in New York who will help me get a job" Sesshomarou said.

"America?!" Kagura screamed in surprise… "Are you sure we can leave like this? I mean I for one will not be missing anything, but it's not fair to you. You are your father's heir and you will be giving up so much…" Kagura whispered a cloud of sadness in her eye.

"That is nothing for you to be concerned with. I will find a way to tell you of when we shall be leaving and at what time you shall come to the port. Your only worry is to find a way to slip out of here and come to the port" Sesshomarou said.

"But that's a long trip, I need clothes, money and other things" Kagura said shaking her head at realizing that she was not ready to leave. Thinking about what to bring with her over powered her realization that she had yet to formulate a plan on how to slip away from Naraku.

"I will take care of you. I will provide you with money, clothes anything you want" Sesshomarou explained before giving Kagura a chaste kiss on the forehead and turning around to leave. "I have much to take care of and must leave. But tell me where can I find Naraku?"

"Why would you want to talk to him for?!" Kagura exclaimed, but deciding that trusting her love and his plan was the best course of action, she sighed before giving him the directions to Naraku's study where Sesshomarou was sure to find her father reading.

**End of Flashback**

_'Only two days my love' _Kagura thought happily as she let sleep take over her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Enter!" Naraku screamed as he heard a light knocking at the door of his study. The dark haired man smiled broadly as he saw that none other than his 'dear' daughter had decided to pay him a visit. The only times Kagura set foot in his study was when he forced her.

"Naraku, I wish to speak with you" Kagura said sniffling. She had done her best to look as if she had been crying. She had figured that maybe if Naraku thought that she was truly miserable he would be more inclined to listen to her.

"What is it Kagura?" Naraku asked the amusement in his voice masked in fake concern.

"I know that you do not like it when we ask you for something, but I would like to go out this afternoon." Kagura said

"And where would you like to go?" her father asked surprised by her request.

"I know that he will not be coming for me anymore and that he is getting married this Saturday, I still would like to see him one last time" Kagura said trying to force a tear or two to come out, it had taken her so long to learn how not to cry in front of Naraku despite all the horror he was putting her through that it took her a while to be able to leak a lone single tear.

"I assume you are speaking about the young Sesshomarou. To think that after all my efforts he would be the one to break you. So be it, but you better be home by six, there will be no more slacking off from you, you're resuming work tonight. Am I clear?! And of course you are to bring your dear brother with you this afternoon." Naraku said.

"Yes, Na…father" Kagura quickly corrected herself. She knew that for some sick and twisted reason Naraku just loved it when she called him 'father'. Bringing Hakudoushi along at the meeting point had not been in her plans, but Kagura was sure that she would be able to make it work.

"Now leave!" he ordered her. As she walked out to her bedroom Kagura could still make out the roaring laughter of Naraku behind her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How long are we going to turn around? We've been walking on this pier for too long. And what exactly are we doing at the port?" an exasperated Hakudoushi asked his sister cringing his nose at the pungent smell of the port. Not that he was eager to go back 'home' but he hated doing Naraku's errands.

"No one forces you to stay by my side" Kagura said as she once more nervously played with the red and white ribbons of the bonnet adorning her head. She had purposely borrowed )with no intention of returning it) the red bonnet from her friend Yura so as to match the dress Sesshomarou had given her. Once more her red eyes looked around, as much as she tried Kagura had not been able to find Sesshomarou.

"And let Naraku kill me because I left you out of my sight? I am not that stupid Kagura. See, I am a businessman and you have nothing to offer me for my silence." Hakudoushi said with a smirk.

"Maybe I could offer you something you would want" a deep voice said behind the twosome. As soon as she heard him Kagura smiled brightly, a part of her still had doubt on whether Sesshomarou would come for her.

"And what is it you could offer me?" Hakudoushi asked after turning around to face the new comer.

"How much do you want to leave us alone for a few minutes?" Sesshomarou asked.

"A few minutes? How stupid do you think I am? I would bet everything I own that as soon as I will turn around you will board one of these ships and we'll never hear of the two of you. As I said I am no fool". Hakudoushi said with a knowing smirk.

"Just spit it already what is it you want?!" Kagura asked her brother.

"Ku ku ku we all want out don't we? All I want is to own my own business but as long as Naraku is in the picture I won't be able to. And see that's _my_ problem…" The young pale skinned man said.

Sesshomarou closed his eyes for a few seconds and breathed deeply before speaking. "Go see old man Toutousai, he owns a very lucrative trading business. Tell him you are coming in my name. He is an old childless widower and he is in need of a second in command". The young lord then took out his wallet and handed the young man a few bills.

"There, there was it so hard? Now if you will excuse me Kagura I have some business to conduct. Have a safe trip" Hakudoushi said with an exaggerated bow as he quickly stuffed the money in his vest pocket

As soon as her younger brother was far enough Kagura took Sesshomarou's hand in hers and squeezed it to reassure herself that they had been successful.

"How did you know that Hakudoushi would come with me?" Kagura asked, she was surprised that Sesshomarou had been prepared to bribe her brother.

"You are not the only one who knows how to read people. I know how Naraku thinks, he would never risk letting you out alone. And one look in Hakudoushi's eyes told me that there was nothing he wanted more than to also be free from Naraku. Not to mention that I saw him gamble and greed is a powerful force" Sesshomarou said as he hooked Kagura's arm under his and walked towards the boat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You must be Kagura. Sesshomarou was right you are a beautiful woman. My name is Miroku and this is my wife Sango" A young dark haired man said before pressing his lips to Kagura's hands.

"Miroku, stop fooling around. Did you bring all the baggage inside the boat?" Sesshomarou asked as he pried Kagura's hand free from the priest's lips.

"Yes all is in order. But we have to hurry the ship is leaving in just a few minutes" Sango said as she glared at her husband.

"In that case, the three of you get on board. I shall join you soon enough. Unfortunately there still is some business I have to take care of" Sesshomarou as he pressed Kagura's hand affectionately and mindless of the stares of the outraged people around them tenderly kissed Kagura's lips before turning around. She barely had time to register that he had left that Miroku and his wife were dragging Kagura to the gangway of the 'Shikon', the boat that would bring them across the world.

Minutes passed and Sesshomarou's absence started to worry Kagura. But she trusted her love and knew that he would join them soon enough. Despite that she could not shake her feeling of unease, after all she was sure that Sesshomarou was no fan of public displays of affection and the oh so improper kiss he had given her felt like a goodbye. Shaking her head to rid herself of those ridiculous thoughts, Kagura took out the beloved white and red fan Sesshomarou had given her and smiled awaiting her love.

But when she noticed that employees of the port were removing the gangway from the 'Shikon' and that she realized that their departure was imminent, Kagura's worry turned to full blown horror.

The red eyes beauty turned towards Sango and Miroku and as she noticed that their friendly smiled were traded for look of apologetic sadness she felt her heart sink.

"We are truly sorry, we never meant to deceive you." Sango said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Sesshomarou asked us to. But I guess this letter would explain things to you better than we could" Miroku said as he fished out a piece of paper from his vest.

With a trembling hand Kagura reached out and pressed the paper to her face, she could still make out the scent of Sesshomarou on it. She quickly opened it and read:

_Kagura, _

_You must hate me and I will not blame you for it. I even hate myself for putting you through such a deception. Do not blame Sango or Miroku they were simply complying with my wishes. _

_As you know I am a man of honor, in my life I have not made many promises, but once I give my word to someone I do not take it back. This is the very reason why I am going to marry Lady Touran Hyouneko. I am not one who cowers or runs away and for thie reason I could not board this ship with you. As you said I have a duty to my father and my name, a burden I can not selfishly lay on my younger brother's shoulders._

_As I promised I have set you free. You can now start over and lead a new life. You do not have to worry as Sango and Miroku know nothing of your past life. The two of them are trustworthy and they will help you during the travel and once you arrive in America._

_I am sure I have hurt you more than I could ever imagine and for that I am sorry. But it pleases me greatly that at least one of us knows the taste of freedom. I have opened your cage and you are now free to fly away._

_Hoping that we will meet again, Your love Sesshomarou._

After she finished reading all Kagura could do was desperately look at the docks, wishing to see a glimpse of silver white hair. She had yet to fully register that Sesshomarou had decided to stay behind, which was why her tears could not even come forth. But just as the people on the docks started turning into smaller figures as the Shikon started gaining pace, Kagura saw him: he was looking in her direction, his hair dancing in the wind and his amber eyes hard and cold.

Kagura held in her trembling hands both the fan he had given her and the last letter he had written to her, and clutched them to her aching chest. Not able to hold herself right anymore she slowly fell to the floor as tears fell from her eyes. As soon as she started sobbing, Kagura felt two pair of arms drag her from the public eye to a more private place, but she could not care less as her heart lay broken into pieces.

'_What good is it to be free if you are not by my side? I would have kept the birdcage if it meant you would still come and visit me' _Kagura thought bitterly as she let Sango and Miroku take care of her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as he had made sure that she was on board and that the ship had left the docks, Sesshomarou wanted to turn around and leave. But a part of him wished to see Kagura one last time. He knew that in his mind she would always look like the beautiful women beaming at his arm as they walked towards the boat that would bring them to a new world of freedom. Realizing that he would not get a last glimpse at her mesmerizing red eyes, Sesshomarou walked towards his carriage.

Once Jaken opened the door Sesshomarou quickly stepped inside and sat his face still turned towards the sea.

"I suppose she left." Touga told his son.

"Yes" was all Sesshomarou managed to choke out. For some reason, hearing his father speak those words gave it a sense of finality that he could barely stomach.

"Son, you have made the right decision. It is better for the both of you." Lord Inuyoukai said trying to comfort his heir as best as he could. Of course he rejoiced that his son had made the right decision and decided to stay behind, but as any father would he ached at seeing his son in so much pain.

Sesshomarou sat back against the cushion and closed his eyes. He did not need to look at the road to know that his father and him were going to pay a visit to Lord Hyouneko, after all they had a wedding to take care of.

'_The right decision indeed…At least Kagura is free and happy'_ Sesshomarou thought sadly as he once more remembered her bright smile.

**The End**

A/N: Wow that was long. I know some of you hate me right now. But they can't _always_ have a happy ending… . Also I'm not a history genius or anything, so if I made some anachronism or if something seemed weird, I am truly sorry.

**Blanket disclaimer for all the one shots: **I do not own Inuyasha even if I wish I did. All characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.


	5. Haunted past

**HAUNTED PAST**

A/N: Okay, I already warn you, this is going to be a little dark, twisted and weird one shot, with a very creepy and evil Naraku. It's also a long one, hum…seems like Saphira can't stop herself from writing.

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Creepy voice'**_

I tossed and turned in the futon, unable to fall back asleep. I looked outside the window of our bedroom and saw that it was no where near dawn. How ironic that night I must have been the only demoness of all Japan to be relieved not to have her mate by her side. Not that I did not want Sesshomarou in my bed, but I just never wanted him to see me like this: sweating, shaking consumed by fear griping my chest a thousand times just to check that I had my heart back.

This was one of these nights when I had those horrible nightmares. Most of them were really just memories of my time living with Naraku. To think that it has already been almost a year since my love set me free. I wondered how come it was that I still could not get over my past life with Naraku. Every time Sesshomarou had to leave my side to perform some lordly duties, just like this night I had those nightmares.

I sometimes asked myself what he would say if he found out about my night terrors. I always did my best to hide it from him. I knew I could never under any circumstances come across as weak in front of Sesshomarou. I am not stupid I know that as Lord of the Western Lands having a strong mate is a requirement. And since some of the youkai living in the castle already look down on me because of my so called father, I could not give them any more reason to belittle me.

I let out a heavy sigh and rolled on my back trying my best to fall asleep. I smiled slightly remembering that I would probably be able to sleep just right the next night since my love will be back. Somehow Sesshomarou's presence always calmed me, it was as if I just knew he would always be able to protect me.

I suddenly heard the shoji screen open but did not bother looking up. My senses may not be as sharp as a dog demon's but were still better than a human's. And I could tell without a doubt that Rin had just entered our bedroom.

"Kagura-sama?" the little girl asked me.

By the way her usual joyful voice sounded fearful and broken I could tell she had another nightmare. Probably about those damned wolf demons. I had been horrified when Sesshomarou told me about what had happened to our little girl.

I sat up in the futon and slid to the side to make some space for my adoptive human daughter. I then patted Sesshomarou's side of the bedding and Rin wasted no time to lie down next to me.

"Rin is sorry for disturbing you milady" the sweetheart said closing her big brown eyes.

"No need to be so formal Rin. And remember what Sesshomarou said if you ever have a nightmare you can always come see us" I answered closing my own eyes. It appeared I was not the only one on who Sesshomarou's absence weighed heavily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I opened my red eyes and stretched as I sat up in my bed. One glance to the side and I noticed that Rin had already left, which did not surprise me, her years of roaming the country with Sesshomarou made the human an early riser.

As I got up and waited for my maids to come and help me prepare I was surprised to not only see they were late but that they were busy whispering in what I guessed was excitement. If it were not because of Sesshomarou I would not have all these women attending to me not that I did not like it, it's just that it felt so strange: Me, former slave born to an abomination of a hanyou scum none the less, had beautiful and proud full blooded demoness catering to my every need.

"Milady, it appears that congratulations are in order" the oldest of my assigned servants told me. She must have noticed my clueless expression because she quickly elaborated "You have missed your monthly for a little over a month now." The servant then bowed before turning around to fetch my kimono for the day.

As her words sunk in I immediately rested my hand on my abdomen. I was having my love's child. This was the best news I could have ever hoped for. I felt so light and happy even better than when I saw Naraku's offending body turn into dust.

I could not wait for Sesshomarou to come home to me. I really could not picture how he would react to the news, but I was sure he was going to rejoice just like me. Oh this surely was going to be one of the happiest days of my life or so I thought…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The wind sorceress was sitting in Sesshomarou's personal library. Ever since their mating, she had tried her best to learn about pretty much everything. She could spend hours simply reading the many scrolls and books the demon lord possessed. Reading was something Kagura enjoyed greatly not simply because she wanted her knowledge to rival her mate but also simply because she enjoyed learning about new things. Education was one thing Naraku had kept from her and now she intended to take it back. And reading provided Kagura with a mean to freely discover about other worlds.

Kagura was absorbed in a book about life in Europe, a land far away which fascinated her, when she heard a strange voice.

_**'Ku ku ku' **_

The wind sorceress abruptly closed the book and turned around. She could have sworn she had heard Naraku's disgusting and eerie chuckle. She breathed deeply and picked up her book shaking her head and laughing at herself.

_'Naraku is long dead and gone. I can't keep letting him have a hold on my life like this.'_ Kagura thought as she resumed her reading.

'_**Sweet daughter of mine don't tell me you have already forgotten about your dear father? What a fine day today is, after all congratulations are in order…'**_

Kagura stood up and looked around in panic. This time she was sure that she had heard Naraku. She started walking all over the library, forgetting that she had no way of protecting herself as her fan was safely stored in a chest in her bedroom.

The wind sorceress started running but had to stop as she collided into something warm, firm yet soft. As she looked up she noticed with relief that it was none other than her mate. She sighed in relief and encircled him tightly in her rms.

"You're back" she said happily.

"I am" he simply answered surprised by his mate's behavior. He had only been gone for two days and Kagura had never acted like this, even when he had left her side for weeks. And the distress he could feel emanating from her was most unusual.

"Kagura is something the matter?" Sesshomarou asked concerned for his mate.

'_If I tell him that I just heard Naraku, Sesshomarou is going to think I am crazy'_ Kagura thought.

"No, everything's alright… Actually more than alright" Kagura answered remembering the news she wanted to announce to her mate. "Sesshomarou I am with child".

It took a few seconds for the demon lord to react. Once he realized what her words meant, slowly the corner of his mouth turned up in half smile and he took his mate's hand in his before kissing it lightly.

"Thank you milady" he said. Hearing his words and seeing how happy he was, Kagura felt as if her recovered heart could burst into happiness. At this point Naraku's voice was the furthest thing from her mind.

Sesshomarou gently lead Kagura to their bedroom and told her "you must rest".

Kagura almost rolled her eyes but simply suggestively asked "will you stay with me?"

To emphasize her words, the wind sorceress started to roam her hands on her mate's chest. Sesshomarou growled softly but stopped her hands before asking "is it safe for the child?"

"Don't worry I would never do anything to endanger our child milord" Kagura said with a smirk as she pushed her mate towards their futon.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Casting a glance to my right then my left I realized with satisfaction that I had finally managed to lose the guards Sesshomarou had assigned for my protection. To be honest I would not have been able evade them had it not been for Rin. Thankfully the sweetheart often sided with me, maybe because she herself tired of the ever present guards. I almost rolled my eyes thinking back of how these past three months I had been deprived of any kind of privacy.

Ever since he found out I was pregnant it was as if Sesshomarou feared I might break into pieces with every step I take. Since he could not follow me everywhere himself Sesshomarou had created a 'personal guard' for me which sole duty was following me everywhere. And since the three inu youkai were female I could not elude them by saying I needed to take a bath or any other private matter.

I sighed heavily as I ran my finger down the length of one of my feathers safely tucked in my hair. I still wondered how Sesshomarou got me to promise to him I would not fly as long as I was with child. Hmpf! well then again I always found it quite hard to think when he was kissing me like that…conniving bastard! Seriously he worried too much it's not like I had some kind of terminal illness.

Instead of thinking about my overprotective mate I decided to enjoy the small amount of freedom and privacy I could have before my personal guards found me. I sat down against a sakura tree in one of the gardens and carefully manipulated the winds so that those damned dog demons would not catch my scent too quickly at least.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kagura closed her eyes and started running her fingers on the green grass, enjoying the calm and peacefulness.

_**'And to think that you hated me because you thought that I imprisoned you and encroached on your freedom. How ironic…'**_

The wind sorceress opened her eyes in shock and looked around her. As much as she had tried she had not forgotten that day three months ago in Sesshomarou's library when she was sure she had heard Naraku's taunting voice.

_'Get a grip Kagura, he is dead! I must really be tired maybe I should have gone up to take a nap after all' _She tried to reason herself.

_**'Ku ku ku Kagura there is nothing wrong with you. I have to admit I am surprised you never realized before: you were born from my flesh. In other words I am you and you are me.'**_

_'Shut up you're dead. DEAD! And I am nothing like you.'_

_**'Really then why can you hear me?'**_

His retort cut Kagura, she had absolutely nothing to answer to him this time.

_**'Now be reasonable Kagura dear. You have to calm down after all I would not want any harm to come to my first grandchild.'**_

"My baby won't have anything to do with you!" Kagura screamed horrified at only the thought.

"Milady Kagura is something the matter" the head of her guard asked alarmed by Kagura's sudden outburst.

_**'You better answer something otherwise they might think you are crazy. But then again you do hear voices…'**_

Kagura did her best to compose herself and ignore Naraku's voice. She breathed deeply and finally said "yes…I mean no. Nothing's wrong I am just tired. Let's go back to my chambers"

"Yes of course milady" The older dog demoness said as she helped Kagura stand up. Even if she did not say anything the guard, whose name was Mamoru noticed Kagura's haggard facial expression and the way her knees were shaking.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Maybe I should go check on Kagura…no I was sure she would once again chase me away and call me over protective. I could not suppress a small smile at the idea. Of course I would be protective of her. She was mate and she was having my child. There was no need for another explanation.

A soft knock at the door of my library took my out of my musing. I furrowed my brows, once I identified the scent of the demon on the other side of the shoji screen.

"Enter" I said eager and worried to find out why Mamoru, the most trusted guard under my service would leave my Kagura unattended to find me.

"Excuse me for disturbing you Lord Sesshomarou. But I am worried about the Lady." Mamoru said as she stepped into my library.

"Why?" I asked calmly masking my sudden fear: there was no way Mamoru would give up her duties to find me if it was not because of something very serious.

"I can not exactly tell what is wrong but something is amiss. This afternoon during her walk she had a sudden outburst and started screaming at someone about the baby" the guard answered.

"Someone?" I questioned.

"There resides the problem. The Lady was alone at the time" Mamoru said.

"I see, leave" I said. Mamoru bowed then left no doubt to go look over my mate.

The guard's revelations worried me, and reminded me of a scene that had played out the day of my return three months ago. I still remembered perfectly the smell of fear…no sheer terror on Kagura when she flung herself into my arms. I had no idea what exactly caused her fear but I had the feeling it had something to do with her outburst of today.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I rested on our futon curled into a ball. I could not understand what the matter with me was. Was I becoming crazy? How come I could hear Naraku's voice?

I sat up and shook my head in despair. What was I to do? Should I tell Sesshomarou about it? What would he say? And most importantly what would he do?

I suddenly heard the shoji screen of our bedroom open. I turned my head towards the door and saw that none other than Sesshomarou was standing there looking at me. His amber gaze was so intense that I felt like he was scrutinizing me.

"Is something the matter?" I finally asked him after we stayed in silence, him looking at me for a long time.

"You tell me" he said sitting next to me on our bed.

I was alarmed. Could it be that my love had found out about my nightmares and Naraku's voice?

"Is there something worrying you?" He asked me on a tone so gentle that it almost brought out tears. Ever since our mating he had never sounded so tender. But despite this I did not speak.

_**'Go ahead tell him, he loves you he will understand, right?'**_ said Naraku's unreal voice.

I shook my head more to rid myself of Naraku's sickening soft voice more than to signify to my mate that I was okay.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomarou pressed on.

"Yes just tired" I blatantly lied. Somehow I could not get rid of Naraku's words. I thought I knew that Sesshomarou loved me. But would it be enough for him to keep a crazy mate? Because that was what I was crazy!

"I will let you rest then" he said before stepping out. A few months ago I would have asked him to stay with me, but not today, not anymore, not until I sorted what was happening to me.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kagura was walking down one of the castle's hallway. It was the middle of the night and she had awakened from another horrible nightmare. Unfortunately Sesshomarou was not here to offer her comfort, so she settled for taking a walk to try to rid her mind of the disturbing image of Naraku holding tightly her small infant in his arms. Only the thought of it made Kagura shudder I pure disgust.

Her walk was interrupted as she heard a group of female voices speaking in hushed tones.

"…disgusting slave of a hanyou, now mate of our Lord and mother to the next Lord." one of the unknown female said.

"How the mighty have fallen" the other one added with a snort of disgust.

At hearing them, the old Kagura would have flicked her fan open and cut them to pieces. But now she was tired, just so tired and after all it was not as if the two castle inhabitants had lied.

_**'Poor poor Kagura. Tell me how does it feel to be a hindrance to your Lord? After all because of you he has lost the respect of many of his subjects. I wonder what they would say if they knew that you also had lost your mind'**_

"She is unworthy of our Lord" the first woman said.

"As if the human brat was not already enough, he just had to bring 'her' too" the second woman added.

'_**Did you hear them? I was right, just as I always told you you are worthless Kagura. I wonder how long until your beloved Sesshomarou-sama realizes it and leaves you…'**_

"SHUT UP!" Kagura screamed unable to take any more of this.

At hearing their Lady the two servants started cowering, as Kagura was well known in the castle for violent outbursts.

"Milady?" Mamoru asked as soon as she came in sight of Kagura.

The wind sorceress turned towards her guard who had just arrived and said "I am okay. Mamoru make sure that these two are thrown out of the castle. And also do not mention any of this to the Lord".

Kagura then walked back to her bedchamber, she would rather take on the nightmares then Naraku's vicious words.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next afternoon, the wind sorceress was trying to keep herself busy by reading another book on one of these foreign countries she was so interested in. She heaved a heavy sigh and let her eyes roam over the empty large library. She knew that the three members of her personal guards were dutifully standing behind the door of the library since there was no risk for her to be alone in the library they could at least give her some space.

_**'I find amusing the way you fool yourself into thinking you are safe'**_

Kagura tried to ignore the voice's sudden reappearance. It had been six months since she started hearing his voice, and she was now seven months into her pregnancy. It had been a few days since Kagura had heard the voice, but she did not fool herself into thinking that he would just disappear but in the meantime she was just trying her best to make Sesshomarou believe that everything was alright with her.

_**'You can try to ignore me all you want. But I told you before you are a part of me…and so is your precious baby'**_

Hearing this Kagura dropped the book. She rested her hand on her swollen abdomen and breathed heavily as her thoughts ran wildly.

_'I never thought about it this way but it's true. I have Naraku's blood running through my veins, which means that the baby does too'_ Kagura thought in shock.

_**'Yes. I wonder if your son and heir to the Western Lands will share our coloring. Black hair and red eyes just like mine. Or maybe he will have your mate's hair. Just like your younger siblings Akago and Hakudoushi. Isn't it nostalgic Kagura? I remember how much you loved taking care of Akago. And who knows your child may just share the same powers and abilities as your younger brother after all he will have my blood…'**_

_'No! You are lying! My child will be nothing like you, you twisted piece of shit!'_

_**'Ku ku ku really? What if he does? How will your mate react when he sees that his son, his precious heir will be just like me? Oh sweet irony you have strived so hard to get away from me but Kagura your son will be just like me'**_

_'You're lying! You're not even real. Naraku you're dead! Why can't you just leave me alone?'_ Kagura asked tears now rolling freely.

_**'Kagura I am surprised you haven't figured it out yet. As long as you will be carrying this child I will be within you. And once he will be born I shall be reborn. Do you really think I would have let Inuyasha, his miko and your mate destroy me so easily if I did not have a back up plan?'**_

_'A back up plan? I am not stupid I know you ways. You are lying you just want me to hurt my baby'_

_**'Think back when was the first time you realized you could hear me as clearly as if I were standing in front of you? Do you understand now? The child you are carrying is as good as mine'**_ Naraku said triumph evident in this voice.

_'Naraku's… child?'_ Kagura repeated looking down at her growing abdomen in pure disgust.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as he came back from his errand, Sesshomarou went in search of his mate. He was slowly walking down one of the castle's hallway when he heard a clinging sound coming from their bedroom. Frowning, he increased his pace.

Once he reached the door of their bedroom Sesshomarou was greeted by the three members of Kagura's personal guard. Even if the three female inu youkai had heard the mysterious metallic sound, protocol coupled with a direct order from their Lady forbad them to enter their Lord's bed chamber and investigate.

Knowing full well the dilemma the bodyguards were subjected to, Sesshomarou took maters in his own hands and opened the shoji screen. The dog demon quickly stepped inside and closed the screen behind him.

For the first time in his long life Sesshomarou was left speechless, and he had a serious reason for being so. For in front of him stood Kagura with one of the small blades which formerly adorned the walls of their bedroom in hand. But the reason for Sesshomarou's alarm was that the wind sorceress was pointing the blade to her abdomen.

Pushing down the feeling of horror that washed through him and the dread of thinking about what might have happened if he had come home just a few minutes later Sesshomarou spoke in a slow and low voice "What are you doing?"

Kagura looked up from the blade she was tightly holding in her hand and stared at her mate with crimson eyes bulging in panic for a long time before answering.

"I have to get it out of me"

This time even his incredible self control did not prevent Sesshomarou from letting out a horrified gasp. He took a step towards Kagura, but stopped as he noticed she had brought the sharp blade closer to her large belly.

"Kagura, what is the meaning of this?" Sesshomarou questioned trying to think of a way to get the blade away from her.

_**'Yes Kagura why don't you tell him?'**_

"Shut up! I don't want to hear you anymore this is all your fault!" Kagura screamed. She of course was speaking to Naraku.

Due to his incomparable senses as soon as Sesshomarou had stepped in the room he sensed the anguish emanating from his mate. But he could not understand the cause of it.

Taking a careful step towards Kagura, Sesshomarou asked gently "what has the child done to you? Why do you wish to kill him?"

"Because there is no other choice. I don't want to, but I have to!" Kagura retorted desperately trying to make him understand.

"You do not have to do anything" Sesshomarou said taking another small step. He did not want to frighten or startle Kagura in anyway for the blade was too close to her skin. If she were to stab herself he was fairly certain that Kagura would survive such an injury but the same could not be said about their unborn pup.

"Of course I have to otherwise he will be back" Kagura said not moving the sharp blade away.

"_He_? Who are you talking about?" Sesshomarou then asked understanding that Kagura had not been talking to him earlier but to the mysterious 'he'.

"It's…" Kagura started but was interrupted as she heard Naraku speak to her:

_**'Kagura, are you sure you want to tell him? He might decide to strike you down along with the child. But on the other hand it would be a fitting death dying by the hands of the man you love so much.'**_

Noticing that Kagura was deep in thought and that she was not paying attention to him, Sesshomarou used his speed and in a fraction of a second had securely pried the blade out of her hands. The dog demon then gently took Kagura's hands in his and effectively restrained her.

"What has gone into you?!" He asked louder and harsher than he had intended.

"I don't know" was all Kagura could answer as she started crying.

The Inuyoukai did not know what to do. A part of him wanted to hold Kagura tightly and comfort her, while another part of him wanted to shake her and make her answer his earlier question about the identity of the mysterious 'he'.

But before he made his decision Sesshomarou felt Tenseiga pulse at his hip. He looked at the heavenly blade and furrowed his brows. Never had his father's fang reacted in such a way. After all there was nothing to revive and Tessaiga was miles away so Sesshomarou was sure that the blade was not calling out to its twin.

Getting unnerved by the continuous pulsing, Sesshomarou locked his mate's two wrists in his right hand and with his regenerated left hand touch his sword. The second his skin came in contact with Tenseiga Sesshomarou noticed some sort of black mist was surrounding his mate. He was so shocked that he almost freed her.

Taking a few seconds to analyze the situation and understanding that things were well beyond his power, Sesshomarou thought _'forgive me for this'_ before he pressed two clawed fingers to a pressure point in Kagura's neck.

The wind sorceress did not have time to understand what was happening that she was rendered unconscious and fell limp against her mate. Sesshomarou quickly scooped his mate in his arms and made a run for the door of their chamber.

As he stepped outside the demon lord was met with the concerned, frightened and shocked eyes of Kagura's three guards. Seeing that her two underlings were about to question their Lord, Mamoru quickly stepped in and signaled for them not to open their mouths. Mamoru had been in Sesshomarou's service for a long time, and she had never seen him with such a scared expression painted on his face, therefore she presumed that whatever was the matter with the Lady had to be very serious.

After nodding slightly in reconnaissance to Mamoru, Sesshomarou quickly leaped out of one of the castle's windows. He was not sure about what happened to Kagura, but he was fairly certain that time was of the essence and that there was now only one person who would be able to help his mate and child.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After sniffling the air for a few seconds Inuyasha exclaimed in disgust "something foul is coming our way"

"Is it a youkai?" Sango asked ready to go back to her hut to fetch Hiraikotsu.

"No it's my bastard of a brother and his wind bitch" The hanyou said pursing his lips in disgust.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said shaking her head in despair at her mate's lack of manners. "Do not speak of them that way. You know that had it not been for Kagura and Sesshomarou we wouldn't have defeated Naraku".

"Keh! I was the one who gave the finishing blow" Inuyasha said getting up.

"Maybe but Kagura did help in the destruction of Naraku's heart" Miroku remarked.

"And Sesshomarou and Kagome gave the finishing blow along with you. It was a team effort" Shippou added.

"Why you!" Inuyasha screamed ready to punch the small kitsune for undermining his feat.

But before the half demon had time to knock some sense into his adoptive son, a ball of white energy stopped in front of the small group. Soon enough the light dissipated and in front of them stood the regal demon Lord cradling his unconscious mate in his arms.

"Sesshomarou? What happened is something wrong with Kagura?" Kagome asked stepping forward ready to help them.

"Miko, she requires your help" Sesshomarou said not lifting his gaze from his mate's face.

"What can I do?" the young priestess asked. She was truly surprised that Sesshomarou had come to her for help. According to what Rin had told her about life in the Western Lands, Sesshomarou had very competent healers residing in his castle.

"This Sesshomarou does not know" he said grimly.

"Well you ain't making any damn sense! Just tell us what you want already." Inuyasha said glaring at his older half sibling. Based on her scent Inuyasha thought that there was nothing wrong with Kagura or the child she was carrying.

Noticing Sesshomarou's apprehensive and maybe even slightly uncomfortable gaze looking around the small group, Kagome said "why don't you bring her inside and let me take a look?"

The demon lord followed Kagome to the hut she shared with her mate/husband and gently and carefully laid Kagura on a futon.

"How come is she unconscious? Did something happen? Did she hit her head?" Kagome asked trying to make as much sense of the situation as possible; which was hard considering that her stoic brother in-law was standing in her hut in the middle of the afternoon staring at his unconscious and pregnant mate who was resting on her futon.

"No this Sesshomarou rendered her unconscious" Sesshomarou finally answered after a long pause.

"And why would you do that for?" Inuyasha asked in shock.

Heaving a sigh Sesshomarou told Inuyasha and Kagome about his previous confrontation with Kagura, not leaving out one detail hoping that Kagome would be able to make some sense out of everything.

"A black mist?" Kagome repeated Sesshomarou words. The miko then gently pressed her palms to Kagura's chest just above her recovered heart, but Kagome quickly pulled away. Noticing the two silver haired man's questioning eyes she explained in a single short sentence "I felt Naraku's aura".

"That is not possible he is dead! We killed him and you purified him!" Inuyasha said.

In his head Sesshomarou replayed the last months of his life with Kagura. He remembered the occasional nightmares she tried to hide from him, Mamoru's report of Kagura talking to herself and finally their lasts encounter when she mentioned a 'he'.

"I think he was able to send out some of his energy inside of Kagura before we killed him. My best guess is that he simply put some into her heart, and once she recovered it, the dark energy spread to her whole body." Kagome said.

"What can you do to get rid of this black energy?" Sesshomarou asked Kagome.

"I am not sure. Ordinarily on a human I would purify it. But I don't know if I can control the amount of purification energy I let out…If I send out too much I might hurt Kagura or even the baby." The miko answered.

"What if ye were to use an intermediary?" Kaede asked.

"That could reduce the force of the purification…but I don't see what I could use." Kagome said.

"Use this Sesshomarou" the demon lord said with confidence and authority.

"I can't do that! " Kagome tried to protest.

"Kagome that's not an argument I think you can win. If it might work let him do it. I can understand how he feels, had it been you laying there I would have done the same. Besides look at the bright side you might just purify the bastard" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

Sesshomarou pretended not to have heard his brother as he awaited the miko's answer.

"Okay, I'll do it." Kagome said trying to hide her doubts.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is this thing?" Sesshomarou asked wrinkling his nose at the offending smell emanating from the brownish paste Kagome was mixing.

"It's to help her stay asleep. Even if I use you as an intermediary it's still going to hurt her a lot. The herbal paste worked well on Shippou and Inuyasha, so I guess it will work on Kagura too. She might be a little disoriented when she waked up, but it shouldn't last long."

Sesshomarou was impressed by his brother's mate thoughtfulness and nodded slightly his appreciation.

"Good proceed" Sesshomarou said eager to get this over with and have his mate back. His eyes did not leave Kagome as she slowly forced the mixture into Kagura's mouth.

"Well…I guess I have to make hum…contact with you and at the same time you have to be touching Kagura." Kagome tried to explain her theory to Sesshomarou.

Without saying a word the demon Lord gently took his mate's hand and extended his other hand in Kagome's direction. As Kagome laid her palm on Sesshomarou's hand, Inuyasha could not suppress a small warning growl. The miko sent her mate a reassuring smile even if she herself was a little apprehensive of her brother in-law's poisonous claws.

"Okay, here it goes" Kagome said as she was surrounded by a pink mist.

As soon as her purifying energy flowed from her the scent of burned flesh filled the small hut. Kagome gasped in horror as she looked down at where her hand was joined with Sesshomarou's. The demon Lord's hand and arm were the source of the smell. The miko tried to pull away as she did not want to burn off his hand, but Sesshomarou held tightly to the human's small hand, therefore preventing her from letting go.

"Sesshomarou wait!" Kagome managed to let out as she tried to suppress her purifying powers.

"Miko, do not stop, this Sesshomarou can feel it is working" Sesshomarou said his face not even showing a sliver of the pain he had to be feeling. His hard amber gaze locked on his mate's sleeping face.

Kagome looked at her own mate unsure of whether she should continue. As much as she wanted to save Kagura and her baby she did not want to have to purify completely Sesshomarou's hand.

"Kagome you just have to concentrate I'm sure you can do it. After all you're always rambling about me not using my head enough now's your turn…" Inuyasha said trying to use humor to ease Kagome's fears.

The miko nodded in understanding and breathed deeply as she used one of the concentration techniques Miroku and Kaede had taught her. Soon enough the intensity of Kaome's purifying aura came down and slowly the smell of burnt flesh started fading away.

Satisfied that she had managed to control herself Kagome looked down at Kagura and breathed a sigh of relief once she realized that the dark aura was dissipating.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Where am I? And why do I feel like shit?" I mumbled as soon as I opened my eyes and did not recognize my surrounding. My whole body ached, and everything was blurry and fuzzy, but I was sure I was not at home in my futon.

"Inuyasha's hut" I heard Sesshomarou's voice say.

"Is she awake? Good" I think Kagome said.

"It's about time. Now they can stop freeloading and just go back to their damned castle" I heard Inuyasha say.

"Sit boy" Kagome said.

I could tell one of their pointless arguments was right around the corner, so I decided to get up and get the hell away from them. But just as I tried to get up I felt two strong arms wrap around me and Sesshomarou pulled me up.

"What are you doing she needs to rest!" Kagome protested as my mate took me in his arms.

"We are leaving" Sesshomarou said already halfway through the door of the hut. I wanted to ask Kagome about what had just happened but I was too tired. I simply closed my eyes and let Sesshomarou carry me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You are awake" was the first thing I heard once I reopened my eyes. But this time around I noticed that Sesshomarou and I were sitting on the grass nearby a stream in the middle of what I though was a forest not far from our castle.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him as I sat up. I then noticed that I had been sleeping with my head resting on my love's lap, which made me blush a little. That was so like me sleeping during such an unusually romantic act.

"We need to talk" he answered me on such a grave tone that it worried me. Of course the fact that the stoic demon Lord wanted to talk was frightful itself.

"About what?" I asked. I could tell something bad was going on, after all we were in Kagome and Inuyasha's hut when I woke up…

"You and…Naraku" Sesshomarou said my former master's name with so much hate and furry that it scared me a little.

The mere mention of my former master's name made me remember a bunch of strange images: a voice then me in the library running, me screaming in the hallway and lastly me pointing a dagger at…my stomach? I looked down at my swollen abdomen and everything rushed back to my mind, the voice, the hatred the pain. I did not know what exactly happened but I was sure that Sesshomarou was expecting some sort of explanation.

"You were under Naraku's influence. None of your actions were your own" my mate said. He must have noticed the look of guilt on my face. After all I was going to kill his child, our child.

I vehemently shook my head before speaking "you are wrong, I…I knew what I was doing. I just…I could not face the idea of another Naraku being born even if it meant I had to kill the baby. That's the kind of person I am. The kind of mother and mate I will be. I understand if you want to leave me" I then turned my head not wanting to see the look of reproach that I was sure I would find in Sesshomarou's golden orbs.

"Dog demons mate for life" he simply remarked.

"Separation is not that uncommon, look at your parents" I said, but as soon as the words left my mouth I bit my tongue. I knew this was a very sore subject for Sesshomarou.

"You are truly foolish. Why do you insist on blaming yourself? That is a waste of energy and time. Naraku was possessing you with his black energy. You know this Sesshomarou hates repeating myself but I shall so as to make you understand: none of your actions were your own". Despite his words I could not muster enough strength to face my love's piercing gaze.

"So I was under his influence? For God's sake I could hear Naraku's voice in my head! But it's just it! What if he controls me again?" I screamed unable to control the flow of tears.

"So that it how he controlled you? You should have told this Sesshomarou" he said on a cold tone filled with reproach. He must have noticed my fear because Sesshomarou sighed before adding "Do not fear, Kagome purified his dark energy, you are free from him".

"I thought I was free before, turns out I was wrong. And it does not change the fact that I do have Naraku's blood running through my veins! And so will your child!" I felt so disgusting that it hurt. Surely once he realized it, Sesshomarou would slay both me and the child. But as Naraku had said dying from my Lord's hand would be the best way to leave.

"Kagura, this Sesshomarou is aware of your link to Naraku" He said to me as if it was the most obvious of things. "As if your origin or bloodline mattered. Those are not the reason this Sesshomarou chose you as his mate." he added.

I finally turned around and faced Sesshomarou, but of course his eyes were rived on the sky, were the sun was slowly setting.

"Well… why did you mate with me?" I asked even afraid to draw a breath at this point. Afraid that I might ruin this beautiful moment or even worse realize all this was a dream.

"It is quite simple, I love you Kagura" he sounded a little annoyed at this point but I could care less. How I had longed for these words to come out of his mouth. But did he really mean it? Did he not care for my origin?

I stood on my knees and cupped Sesshomarou's face with my hands before kissing him. I could tell I was not the only one drunk on happiness, as I could feel the baby jumping around inside me. Hum, aren't we feisty?

"Oh Sesshomarou, my love. Do you really mean it? Don't I disgust you?" I asked with teary eyes. I had been asking myself this question for a while after all Inuyasha had not so long ago "kindly and with tact" reminded me that I still smelled like Naraku with a "you still stink wench".

"I have never deceived you, and I never will" was all he answered. But I knew that he was right. He had never lied to me and was not going to start any time soon. I breathed deeply and sat down against his side, resting my head on his shoulder.

Sesshomarou took my hand in his and squeezed it "I would free you from Naraku as many times as it would take for you to be mine". He whispered his last words so lowly that I had to strain myself to hear them.

I sighed contently, maybe it was going to take me a long time until I would be able to come over my past and forget Naraku. But I knew now I did not have to endure it by myself. No, as long as Sesshomarou was by my side I was going to be able to overcome anything.

**THE END**

A/N: Feels good to have this out of my head. The creepy concept of Naraku tormenting Kagura psychologically from beyond the grave was just too irresistible! The issue was finding a plausible way for him to do so, I hope it turned out well…Let me know.

**Blanket disclaimer for all the one shots: **I do not own Inuyasha even if I wish I did. All characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.


	6. Tension release

PROMOTION

**TENSION RELEASE**

A/N Hello everyone here's the next one shot. Some of you might have noticed that the rating of the collection went up and well it's because: this one shot will have _some_ citrus! (not telling if it's lime or lemon). Just on a side note it's a (sorry another long) AU one shot and in Kagura's POV, enjoy.

"Kagura!"

Only the sound of his disgusting voice makes my skin crawl, makes me want to throw up. Some may wonder why the hell I hate Naraku with all my guts but it's quite simple: he's a bastard.

Yep my boss is a bastard. When I think of all I had to give up to get this high in the company's hierarchy: all the time I spent immersed in books instead of partying back in college, all the coffee runs I had to make for my ex boss when I was his assistant, all the nights I spent alone with my folders when my friends were dating and to see that all these sacrifices lead to this! Enraging and disgusting.

"Why are you still spacing out? You have a lot of work to do" Naraku has the nerve to tell me. I repressed the urge to correct him and say that 'WE' had a lot of work. The lazy bastard never does shit. No, because almighty Naraku Kumo is too good to actually do any of the work assigned to him. Yep like I said he's real bastard.

I often wonder how he managed to rise all the way to the position of Director of Advertising. After all he is supposed to oversee the entire advertisement branch of the company. I say 'supposed' because I, Kagura Kaze the first assistant director of advertising does ALL the work while Naraku gets all the praise.

Just yesterday I spent my entire night working on the project we just presented to our boss Inuyasha Tashio, the General manager. Of course he loved it, no surprise there, I worked like crazy on the whole campaign, but who received all the praise? Yep you guessed it that bastard of Naraku. You'd think that Naraku would at least mention my name and praise my work, but of course not. All I could do was stand there and serve them coffee.

Well, I did get my revenge when I 'by accident' dropped Naraku's steaming cup of coffee on his lap. The poor dear got seriously burnt…it was hilarious.

"What are you smiling about?!" Naraku asked me with a vehement frown. Did he peer into my head and realized I had been laughing my ass of at how he had cried like a baby for just a small burn?

"Nothing Naraku I was thinking about how to improve the campaign" I lied.

"Good because it has to be perfect for tomorrow. It's not every day that the CEO of the corporation comes to survey our branch. Usually he leaves the work to Inuyasha. This will be a great opportunity for me to…"

At this point I stopped listening to Naraku. Every time he starts rambling about his grand scheme plans and how he will get a promotion I just tune him out. This time musing about our mysterious company CEO seemed a good way to waste time.

The only person who to my knowledge had had direct contact with the mysterious billionaire was our General Manager Inuyasha Tashio. And from what he told people, our big boss was some type of old germ phobic recluse who hated coming in contact with people.

So this might explain Naraku's unusual and equally unnerving excitement at the idea of meeting him. For some reason our company's CEO decided to meet with the General Manager, the directors of the different branches of the company and their first assistant, and of course Naraku and I were among this crowd. And my dear superior decided that the CEO's visit would be a great excuse to present our new campaign.

"Can I go back to my office?" I interrupted Naraku's rambling. I was longing for the peace and quiet of my personal space.

"Get to work" Naraku barked at me before picking up a magazine and reading it.

How I would just love being able to quit this job where no one saw all the work I did. But of course I could not, not only because I actually loved my job but also because I had a mouth to feed. I chuckled at the idea that Kanna would frown if she heard me refer to her as simply a 'mouth to feed'. No, my seventeen year old little sister was so much more than that. I could still remember how strong she had been after the death of our parents in a car accident when I had just turned eighteen and was about to start college. Kanna was just seven at the time but she has always been more mature than I. It was hard but we pulled through together. Thankfully I was able to balance school and work and as soon as Kanna was of age she found herself a job in some old crazy woman's mirror shop. For some reason Kanna loves it there…to me all those mirrors are just plain creepy…

"What are you still doing here?" Naraku asked me peering in my red eyes from over his open issue of 'Business World'. Now what a joke, if only that lazy ass could apply a few of the advice he read about in the magazine, my life would be so much better.

I did not bother answering him as I walked out of his red office and walked to mine which unfortunately was adjacent. As I sat behind my desk I thought back to when I first started working at Tashio corp. Things were great I had landed my dream job and everything was going great in the advertisement branch. But that was until my great nice and hard working boss Hitomi Kagewaki retired and Naraku was promoted to Director of advertising. Man I curse that day. At first the bastard tried to get me in his bed, but as soon as he realized it was SO not happening he decided to drown me under a pile of work.

"Hey Kagura ready for lunch?" I heard someone at my door. I lifted my eyes and was greeted with a pair of rich brown eyes.

"Hey yourself. Yeah give me a second" I said grabbing my coat and my purse before following my friend Kagome. Kagome or 'the girl with the longest pair of legs I ever saw' is Inuyasha's personal assistant. And so far the only one who was able to keep the job for so long.

I always ate lunch with Kagome and Sango, that was when I was able to pry Kags from our dear General Manager Inuyasha and Sango from her lecher of a husband Miroku who worked with her in the accounting department.

"I don't think Sango is having lunch with us today" Kagome told me as we reached the elevators.

"Let me guess Miroku screwed up on purpose so that the two of them might stay stuck together?" I asked with a knowing grin.

"Oh love!" Kagome said with a sigh. No one was unaware that my friend was madly in love with our boss Inuyasha. But so far the two of them kept on exchanging annoying love stricken glances, but since his divorce with the famous actress Kikyou Miko was now finalized I could bet that soon enough Kagome and Inuyasha were going to hook up.

"Tell me about it" I said. I could not remember when was the last time I went out with a guy…Gods I better not think about it. At this rate I'll end up alone with a hoard of cats. Scratch that I'm more of a bird person. I always for some reason loved flying and feathers…

"I've been so stressed by Inuyasha lately. He can get so annoying! Oh Kagura you know what? To just unwind we should go out tonight!" Kagome said on a determined tone.

Oh no I knew this tone that one that said 'I'm going and you better come with me!' I had absolutely no need or want to go out especially on a week night on the eve of the visit of my boss' boss' boss but luckily I had my usual escape route:

"You know I can't. I have to take care of Kanna" Gods I love my sister!

"Kagura don't bullshit me!" Kagome said as we finally sat at our table with our plates. Oh snap did sweet and proper Kagome just curse?!

"Stop hiding behind your sister. That does not constitute an excuse for your lack of social life. Seriously you're twenty eight years old, when was the last time you had some fun or even went on a date? And I'm not even talking about sex!"

Ouch now that was a touchy and sore topic. Okay I have to admit that the last time I did the nasty was…so long ago I could barely remember it. I did know it was with my ex. Can I even call him an ex? We did not stay long enough for me to be heartbroken at our break up which was months ago…not good maybe Kagome was right.

"Seriously you work too much. You need to release all this tension! Otherwise I swear one day you might just blow up! No we are going out tonight and stop making excuses. Kanna can come over to my place, just yesterday my mom said she had not seen her in over a week." Kagome said taking a bite of her chicken Caesar salad.

I almost laughed at the idea, did Kagome just realize what she had just suggested? That my _seventeen years old_ sister spend the night under the same roof as Souta Kagome's _seventeen year old_ little brother who also happened to be Kanna's _boyfriend_. That was just like telling them: go ahead and have sex. In other words not happening!

"Kanna,…Souta…under one roof…for whole night?" I asked Kagome incredulous.

"Come on Kagura, my mother and grandpa will be there. Nothing will happen. Besides I trust them, don't you?" Kagome asked me.

I will have to admit that Kanna is a very responsible girl but still… .

"Okay fine! We'll go for a drink that's all" I finally consented. After all Kagome was right, I had been working like crazy on the whole new campaign and I needed to have some fun, no I deserved it for all the shit Naraku put me through.

"Great come pick me up so that you can also drop off Kanna. Let's say around nine okay?"

"Yeah whatever" I mumbled sipping my soda.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I am sure I am going to regret this" I said with a sigh once more trying to cover the deep cleavage of the tiny black dress Kagome managed to slip on me.

"What are you talking about? You look hot! I can only wish I'll look like you when I'm almost thirty. Come one let's get to the bar" Kagome told me with a playful shove.

Damn you mini skirt wearing, long legged twenty three year old! Pfft! As if I was not ONLY five years older than her. I'll show her old! I thought as I waltzed to the bar.

"Two cosmo!" I called to the barman before turning towards Kagome who was to my right "you are picking the tab for calling me old!"

"Tst no sense of humor" Kagome commented as she fished out her wallet from her clutch bag.

Armed with our drinks we walked over to an empty table. Kagome and I made small talk while we finished our drink. I kept glancing at my watch and just like Cinderella as soon as it was twelve o'clock I said to Kagome:

"Well I held up the end of my bargain, it's twelve and I'm leaving! Look I'm all relaxed now, so thanks but bye." I said getting up.

"Aww come on don't be like that" Kagome said with a pout. I was about to show her how much this had no effect on me when I noticed that a head of silver white hair was walking up to our table.

"Oh Kagome, Kagura nice to see you guys" the man said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she shot to her feet with a nice blush on her cheeks.

Thank the Gods I was saved! At least I now knew that Kagome would give Inuyasha her undivided attention and that I would be able to slip away and be in my bed in at least an hour. If I was lucky enough those two might end up together and Inuyasha would give Kagome a ride home. I might even be able to stop by the Higurashi shrine and pick up Kanna on my way home…

"Psst Kagura!" I heard Kagome whisper. I looked up and noticed that somehow it was just the two of us.

"What is it?" I asked ready to drag my coat and my purse.

"Could you stick around just a little longer. Inuyasha went to get me a drink and I just want you to be here just in case to give me a ride back. Please oh pretty please I promise I'll make it up to you!" She said with teary big brown eyes.

"Okay I give you two thirty minutes" I told her sitting back down.

"Thanks I love you!" Kagome said before turning around and joining her crush.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was just sitting there waiting for Kagome to come back so that I could take her home and finally be reunited with my bed. I once more looked at my watch and sighed as I realized that _only _ten minutes had gone back.

"For you miss" A cocktail waitress said as she put a cosmo in front of me and took away the empty glasses on my table.

I figured that Inuyasha must really want to spend some more time with Kagome, if he was willing to buy me some drinks. Well who was I to say no to a free drink?

As I sipped on my third drink I cursed as I made a mental note that I would have to take a cab to go home and that the next day I would have to grab another cab to come pick up my car. Oh shit I now remembered why I hated being the one to drive. Why that conniving Kagome that's why she wanted me to pick her up!

By the time twelve thirty arrived and that I was about to go look for Kagome and Inuyasha I saw a silver white haired head coming my way. I relaxed in my chair and said with a scowl "Took you fucking long enough!" I mean seriously did Kagome and Inuyasha think that I was just there to wait for them?

"I am sorry to have made you wait" a sexy and grave voice said. I looked up amber eyes…check, silver white hair…check but the man definitely was _not_ Inuyasha. Foolishly I looked behind him and sure enough no Kagome in sight.

The unknown sexy man sat in front of me and rolled his seemingly super expansive alcohol glass between his fingers. I glared at him and with a small smile I got up.

"Where are you going?" he had the nerve to ask me.

"To look for my friend" I answered trying to be somehow polite.

"Inuyasha and Kagome left" the man said as if it were the most natural thing….Wait how did he know Kagome?

"And you know that because…" I asked surprised just who was this guy?!

"My little brother asked me to make sure you were taken care of while he went frolicking with his little secretary"

"Your brother?" I echoed before asking "who are you?"

"Inuyasha is my younger half brother. My name is Sesshomarou Tashio and I am the one who has been entertaining you" The handsome man said as he pointed a long finger to my table where several empty glasses were.

Oops and I went all out thinking that Inuyasha was the one picking the tab…I chuckled nervously, but I guess that the amount of alcohol in my bloodstream was preventing me from really being embarrassed.

"Thanks I guess. Well, I better go get a cab" I said ready to go home. Oh I was going to let Kagome have it tomorrow at work! She is so buying my lunch for a whole month!

"I am only in the city for a few days. Why not stay by my side and keep me company?" Sesshomarou asked me.

I hesitated for a few seconds. On the one hand should I take a cab and get home to my empty apartment? Or should I spend the rest of my evening with the handsome and mysterious half brother of my boss' boss? Kagome's words from our lunch break kept playing in my head. She was right I was kind of pathetic; I should just live and be free to have some fun.

"I accept if you tell me some embarrassing stories about Inuyasha" I said as I sat down next to Sesshomarou.

He smirked and called for a waiter before turning towards me and saying "there are so many that it could take all night long"

"It's okay, I have nothing else planned. _I am all yours_" I said gulping down the rest of my drink.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I looked at my watch and realized it was already three o'clock. Damn my alarm clock was going to go off in almost three hours. But I could not blame myself, spending time with Sesshomarou just made me realized what I had been missing these past years.

Not only was the man incredibly gorgeous, but he was smart, not much of a talker but a good listener none the less. I then realized that I had been the one speaking all along. I mean the only thing I learned about the guy was that he worked in sales or something and that he and Inuyasha did not have the same mother. And also that he had a younger sister.

But on the other hand I told him all about my life. It was great to have someone new to talk to. I talked about Kanna and of course my job and the bastard Naraku. Sesshomarou was completely disgusted he even gave me some suggestions on how to get rid of the lazy ass. Mainly: talk to my boss. I guess I should do that but it would be my word against Naraku's and I did not know who would win…

"I had a great time, but I really have to get home" I reluctantly said as I averted my eyes from my watch to Sesshomarou's mesmerizing eyes.

"I see" he answered before taking a hold of one of the waiters and asking them to bring up his bill.

As a true gentleman Sesshomarou escorted me outside the bar. As he hooked his arm under mine I could not suppress a small blush. When was the last time I had a bare skin contact with a man?

As I was going to ask the doorman to call me a cab Sesshomarou stopped me and said "I could always drop you off".

"No offense but you had more to drink than me" I said smiling up at him. Could it be that he just did not want to part ways with me? Or was he just being a gentleman?

"I have a driver" He answered.

I thought for a second, well it wouldn't be that bad. Receiving a free ride and I couldn't complain on the company either…

"My my what a gentleman. Me the fair lady in distress gladly accepts your offer" I teased Sesshomarou. He scoffed and I saluted him with an exaggerated bow momentarily forgetting the short length of my dress or its deep cleavage. But by the light dancing in Sesshomarou's eyes I was the only one whose memory had been tampered with: damn you Kagome no more taking fashion advice from you!

I gave his driver my address and without a word he started the car. When I say car I mean limousine, silver limo the same shade as my ride's hair. I wonder if he wears something else in silver maybe his underwear…Oh bad girl Kagura! These are bad, very bad thoughts.

They may be but as much as I tried I could not help but wonder what Sesshomarou looked like under his dress pants and pristine white shirt. Just the thought of it made me blush brightly and the fact that he was now looking at me so intently sure as hell was not helping. Crap dog demon bet you he could sense my arousal, well that would explain his small grin.

"Is something the matter?" Sesshomarou asked me. I yelped in embarrassment. Did he really notice I was ogling him? Damn, now that's why I never drank alcohol makes you do stupid things.

"No no I'm fine. I'm just great!" I lied.

"You seem a bit flustered" he said resting his cool hand against my blushing cheeks. Well feeling his smooth skin over mine was really not helping my condition.

"Yeah…well don't worry I'm great" I added cursing myself for sounding so pitiful.

"Really? And I thought I could help" he said in this irresistible grave voice.

But before I could figure what he was talking about or ask him about it Sesshomarou was kissing me! I completely froze, when was the last time I had been kissed? And then I decided Kagome was right I needed to live a little and I started by responding to the kiss this gorgeous silver haired man was so eagerly giving me.

Suddenly Sesshomarou pulled away, damn it and just as I was about to deepen our kiss. What is with this guy?

"Is something wrong?" I asked him slightly worried. Maybe I had lost my touch when it comes to kissing….

"It appears we have arrived at you apartment" he simply answered his mesmerizing golden eyes locked on me.

I could have slapped my self for reacting like such an inexperienced schoolgirl. The guy had simply brushed his lips against mine and I had already lost track of space and time. I mean I had not even noticed that the car had come to a stop!

"It was a delightful evening. Goodnight Kagura" Sesshomarou simply said.

I looked at him for a long time, biting my lip in concentration. What should I do? What was the meaning of our kiss? Maybe I should just give him my number…but then again he said he was in town for just a few days… .

"Would you like to come upstairs for a last drink?" I heard my self ask.

I almost slapped my hand over my mouth. How could my lips betray me so? I mean I liked the guy but did I like him enough to invite him in my apartment? And even more importantly was my place clean enough? Did I even have something to drink?

"Are you sure? I may want more than a drink" he whispered to me.

My heartbeat quicken and I had to remind myself to breathe I knew exactly what he meant, what he wanted but was I going to agree? Sure he was good looking, okay drop dead gorgeous but could I sleep with a total stranger that I met in a bar a few hours ago and who happened to be my boss' boss' big brother?!

The more I thought about it the less convince I was that this was a good idea. But just as I was about to bid a goodnight to Sesshomarou and go up to my place to at least catch two hours of sleep, Kagome's words came haunting me. Unwinding? Yeah to unwind sounded nice to me right now.

Kagome was right to some extent, I was a twenty eight years old woman who was too immersed in her job to remember when was the last time she went out on a date. I could not go on like this. Life is about having fun and taking risks too.

"Then in that case I might be able to offer you more than a drink" I said on a soft and sensual voice.

Sesshomarou's answer was immediate: he smirked and revealed a pointy fang. Fangs hum interesting…wonder how it would feel to …no bad thought Kagura. His smirk turned to a full blown smile and I figured he knew that his smile was making me feel weak.

"Shall we?" he asked me before stepping out of his limo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know I think I'll get my keys easier if you weren't distracting me" I said standing in front of my apartment's locked door, my hand still searching around for my set of keys which somehow managed to get lost in my purse.

"I could, but it would mean I would have to stop" Sesshomarou murmured against the skin of neck. As soon as he finished talking he immediately went back to work kissing the entire expanse of my neck, his warm hand still grazing my sides. By the Gods the man was talented!

I finally managed to regain my senses and found my keys and opened my door. Sesshomarou wasted no time and pushed me inside barely leaving me the time to turn on a lamp. Wasn't he eager?...

He crashed his warm lips against mine and flicked the tip of his tongue against my lower lip. I immediately responded my opening my mouth. The guy was a great kisser! He gently ran his tongue inside my mouth. That was easily the best kiss I ever had and I whimpered slightly as he pulled away. I did know we needed to breathe but still I wanted it to go on forever…

I looked up into his amber eyes and the hunger I saw in them made me shiver it was as if there was something running up and down my spine leaving a burning trail on my skin. Just as I was about to drag Sesshomarou towards my bedroom he surprised me by unzipping my little black dress. The soft material fell down my frame and pooled around my ankles. I blushed slightly after all following Kagome's advice I was not wearing a bra and standing in front of Sesshomarou half naked made me quite uncomfortable.

"You are beautiful" Sesshomarou told me before he removed his pristine shirt uncovering an expansive and flawless torso to my adoring eyes. Forgetting all about my previous shyness I got acquainted with his deliciously soft chest by running my small hands all over it.

Sesshomarou used a clawed finger to raise my chin before aggressively taking my mouth in a searing kiss. He then gently pushed me back surprising me greatly. I lost my balance but just as I was sure I was going to fall flat on the carpet of my living room, I realized that I was laying on my back on my couch with Sesshomarou hovering over me.

He gently nibbled the tip of my pointy ear as he massaged my breasts with his clever fingers. As his claws traced all over my skin, leaving Goosebumps in their wake I wondered how I could have forgotten how wonderful being this close to someone could feel. I moaned loudly as Sesshomarou's mouth left my neck and trailed kisses all the way to my breasts. When he reached his destination he gently suckled my sensitive buds.

I shuddered as I felt his claws hook under the hem of my underwear slowly lowering it. I lolled my head backwards by accident exposing my neck to his waiting lips.

My eyes rolled and in the semi darkness of my apartment I could make out the photographs resting on the shelf at the back of my living room. I could see the one picture taken a few months ago. Just me and Kanna one of my favorite photograph, because my sister was smiling. I could not quite remember what Miroku had said before taking the picture but it had to be something really perverted if it managed to make my sister blush like that. I then took in the next picture the one with my whole family. Kanna and I standing in between our parents. The picture was taken at my high school graduation merely a few days before my parent's death.

And then my heart sank. What was I doing? That wasn't like me: picking up some random charming very handsome but still unknown man and bringing him back to my place. Yeah sure I was angry, tensed and frustrated but was that the kind of release I was looking for? Besides as gorgeous as Sesshomarou was he was my boss' boss' big brother and he was in town only for a few days. For all I knew the guy could have a wife waiting for him back home with a hoard of kids…That image did it. I really was not in the mood anymore.

"Sesshomarou stop" I blurted out, managing to think through my pleasure induced haze.

"What?" he asked me surprised releasing my nipples from the tender kiss he was giving them.

"That's not me. I don't do pointless one night stands sorry" I said gently but firmly pushing him away. As he stood upright I realized me state of undress and thanked the gods for Kanna's habit of falling asleep in front of the TV for she once more forgot to put away her blanket. I quickly wrapped myself in the pink cloth shielding my nakedness from Sesshomarou's hungry amber eyes.

"I'm sorry for leading you on like that…I just… really sorry" I said getting up trying to set some sort of normalcy in the awkward situation.

Sesshomarou took a deep breath and I noticed that his eyes had turned a frightening shade of red. Oh crap he was going full demon one me. What was he going to do to me? Skewer me for daring to refuse him? Or maybe tear me to shreds? No, that would be too bloody and messy and he looked like a neat freak to me. But still he was still scaring the shit out of me.

"You have no reason to fear me. This Sesshomarou will not pounce on you, take you like some frenzied animal, tear you to shreds or whatever non sense you are thinking about" He said picking up his shirt and putting it back on.

Damn the guy was good. Not only gorgeous, smart but also a mind reader! I almost laughed at my silliness.

"May I borrow you phone? I need to call for my driver" he asked me. To my relief the golden eyes back.

"Sure" I said awkwardly walking towards my home phone still tightly wrapped in my pink blanket.

As I handed him the receiver our fingers brushed causing an electric jolt to course between us. If Sesshomarou noticed it as well he chose not to comment on it. It then hit me, why would he have to call for his driver wasn't he parked outside from my apartment building.

"Why are you calling your driver" I asked Sesshomarou, he halted his fingers halfway through dialing the number before turning towards me.

"I need to get to my hotel" he answered me.

I looked at my clock and frowned it was a quarter past four in the morning. My years working as a personal assistant made me reluctant against forms of authority. And the idea that Sesshomarou would call up his driver who I presumed had to be ready 24/7 to come pick him up in the middle of the night did not sit well with me.

"You could always sleep here, it's not like I'm throwing you out or something" I said slightly hoping he would not take me up on my offer. It was more of a way for me to feel better about at least trying to improve the poor driver's condition and for me to be able to sleep well at night.

"And where would I sleep" He asked me.

Damn I had not thought of that yet. "The couch is pretty comfortable" I informed him. Sesshomarou looked at me as if I had just grown a second head.

"You expect this Sesshomarou to sleep on a couch?" he asked me with such venom that you'd think I insulted him or something…

"Geez it was just a suggestion. I was just feeling bad for your driver that's all" I said with a dismissive hand gesture.

Sesshomarou seemed to be pondering about my proposal when he suddenly walked past me to put the phone receiver back in place. He then sat on the couch and looked at me intently before saying

"I trust you are not expecting me to sleep with this pink thing…" he said pointing an offended look at the blanket still covering me.

"No I'll bring you pillows and stuff" I said rushing for the safety of my room.

I wasted no time and right after slipping in a pair of unflattering sweatpants and an overly large T-shirt I brought him a pillow and a clean blanket. He thanked me and laid down wishing me a good night.

As I slipped under the covers of my bed I could not help but slap myself. How much more stupid could I get? I had an unknown handsome dog demon sleeping on my couch at least Kanna was not here and she hopefully would never hear about this, otherwise it would be the end of me. But seriously what got into me? That's what I got for listening to Kagome's stupid ideas. I groaned as I saw the bright red letters of my alarm clock. Great I'd only be getting two hours and a half of sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I took a deep breath and got myself ready for a 'walk of shame'. Funny doing it in my own apartment. After all I had no idea how me and my now alcohol free brain should act upon coming face to face with Sesshomarou. Was I supposed to at least cook him breakfast? Provide a toothbrush? Such an awkward situation. I idly wondered if it would have been any different had we had sex?

Bracing myself I slowly turned the door knob and entered the living room. I was so shocked: Sesshomarou was no where in sight! In his stead there was a piece of paper resting on the couch. I snorted at least he had the decency to put away the blanket and pillow. I quickly took the note and read it:

'_I am sorry I had to leave this early. Maybe I could make it up to you with dinner tonight. Call me _ followed by his phone number and signed by his name.

What was it with this guy? Why would he want to go out with me again? I literarily pushed him out of my bed…er…couch! Maybe he saw me as a challenge? I had no idea but what I was sure of was that I was going to work! Of all the days I had to be late today! The day the big boss of the group came for an impromptu visit.

I rushed to get dressed and skipped breakfast all together. As I looked for my car keys in my purse I cursed loudly remembering I had to leave my car at the bar's parking lot. At this point I was about to bang my head against the walls in pure frustration. But with a heavy sigh I simply decided to catch a cab and pick up my car after work. Oh well I'll just have to pray I wouldn't get a ticket!

Unbeknownst to me a large surprise was waiting for me as I saw my car parked in front of my building. I was going to freak out when I noticed a note on the windshield it simply read _'Thank me later'_. But by the neat handwriting I knew it was Sesshomarou. I could have kissed him out of pure relief. Maybe I was going to accept his dinner invitation after all…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You are late!" was the first thing Naraku screamed at me as I stepped into his office. His dark red eyes locked on me a sneer of anger on his lips.

"Yeah, well I had car troubles" The nerve of this guy, for once I arrived before him at the office and he thought he could lecture me about tardiness? Please give me a break.

"Do I look like I care Kagura?" Naraku spat at me. "You are lucky the CEO isn't here yet. Seems like he ran into some troubles yesterday or something…"

I breathed a sigh of pure relief I was so happy I could have danced. But of course the feeling did not last long.

"What are you still doing here? Get back to work!" Naraku said burying his greasy face into another magazine pretending to act all occupied. Damn I hate that bastard.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well I won't beat around the bush. You now we're all here to hear the address of our CEO and big boss who came to visit us for a few days". Inuyasha said to the assembly of us employees high enough in the hierarchy to have the 'honor' of finally meeting the mysterious CEO.

"Took you long enough" Inuyasha exclaimed not bothering to look up. With his hanyou senses I inferred he must have sensed our CEO entering the room. I looked up and my heart missed a bit. For none other than Sesshomarou had just entered the board meeting room!

Oh crap! I was about to hyper ventilate my boss' boss' boss' was the man I almost slept with the night before/! The man I rejected! The man who had to spend the night on my bumpy couch? No I had to be dreaming! No, it was more like a nightmare.

"As the General Manager who happens to be my idiotic half brother failed to mention…" Inuyasha interrupted Sesshomarou by a "Keh!" followed by a loud stream of curses. Only Kagome's gentle touch on his arm made him hut up. Not one bit phased by the interruption Sesshomarou continued "… the purpose of the CEO's visit is to reform the hierarchy of the company" Sesshomarou's grave voice said.

"I now present you the CEO Rin Tashio" Sesshomarou said as his eyes flicked towards the door of the boardroom.

None other than a sweet looking teenager appeared. She was wearing a bright orange sundress and had a pigtail on the side of her head. To say I was speechless was an understatement.

"Thank you big brother…I mean personal adviser" Rin said with a sweet smile flicking her almost undetectable amidst her hair black hanyou ears.

"Rin is so very happy to finally be able to meet all of you and Rin hopes we will all be able to work together as a big team" she said innocence and gentleness radiating from her in waves.

"Yeah yeah all flowers, unicorns and rainbows. Now let's get down to business. As the ass…I mean Sesshomarou said we will have some major changes in the company. For starters since Mushin is retiring Miroku will take over the whole accounting branch."

"Thank you Inuyasha" Miroku said winking at his beaming wife.

"Don't get too happy, Sango is moving from accounting to security" Inuyasha continued ignoring Miroku's exaggerated suffering grimace. The General Manager then went along the entire list of the different branches of the company. I did make a mental note that Kagome was not moved from her position of Inuyasha's personal assistant. Once the General Manager arrived at advertisement division I felt my heart beat heretically.

"Kagura you are moving from assistant director, to director of advertising" I almost choked on happiness and surprise. No more taking orders from the bastard! I was now my own boss, so no more having to follow his stupid creativity impairing rules. And I would get my own assistant! Was that what heaven felt like?

"What about me?" Naraku asked coldly eying Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah I forgot you're fired" Inuyasha said calmly.

"What Why is that? I do all my work! I even created a great campaign for the new product. You even approved of it yesterday" Naraku bellowed standing up and shaking in furry.

"Very sorry but from what I am told Miss Kagura is the one who does all the work" Sweet Rin said smiling at me.

"Preposterous!" Naraku growled.

"Then do tell what was the inspiration behind the creation of the new advertising campaign?" Sesshomarou asked his deep and sexy voice making me shiver, or maybe it was the great taste of victory, there was no way no hell Naraku could answer that. So he kept his mouth shut. I could almost make out smoke coming from outside his ears. That idiot that's what he got for barely paying attention to my ideas!

"Can you answer Miss Kaze?" Sesshomarou asked me. Hum looks like we're pretending not to know each other…

"Manga and anime. Their appeal to young people today is increasing, so the whole new collection should have a very young, fresh and Asian vibe" I said with no effort. I still had yet to recovered from the anime marathons I had with Souta and Kanna in order to get some inspiration…who knew there were so many different genres out there?

"Rin is sorry but Naraku you are fired" she said on her sweet little voice with a decisive edge in her voice.

"Pack up and get the hell out of here!' Inuyasha screamed. I knew the reason for his outburst, looks like I was not the only one who noticed the funny looks Naraku kept giving towards Kagome.

"The meeting is over. Congratulations to everyone." Rin said clapping her hands in happiness. I was still speechless to imagine that SHE was the CEO of the company she looked barely older than my little sister!

"One more thing before we leave. Do not forget that you have signed confidentiality agreement. If news of the identity of the CEO comes out I will personally find who leaked the information and you can only pray I will be merciful" Sesshomarou said on a cold tone sending icy shivers of burning fear down everyone's spine. There was no doubt he would NOT be merciful in anyway.

He sure as hell looked and sounded different from the man who had me on my back just a few hours earlier. Damn here I go again with these bad thoughts.

"Miss Kaze I wish to have a word with you. Your office now!" Sesshomarou tone left no place for arguing. So I hurriedly walked back to my safe haven ignoring all the other employees' curious glances and Kagome's triumphant grin. Looks like the two of us would be having a long conversation on 'how NOT to set up your friends on sort of blind dates with your crush's big brother!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is there something you wanted Mr Tashio?" I asked him on a hard tone.

"Why so formal?" Sesshomarou asked me after locking the door behind him slowly walking towards me with hunger in his eyes. Not sure I did like where he was going with that.

"You tell me!" I spat back at him. What was he expecting? He lied to me he said he worked in sale when he should have said 'I'm one of your superiors'.

"Is something the matter?" He asked me his amber eyes losing their glossy look.

"You lied to me" I said. How dare he try to play all innocent with me? Oh shit I just realized something. Did I get a promotion because I almost slept with him? Is this a plan of his to get me in his bed?!

"When?" He asked me looking truly surprised. Wow the guy really should go into acting.

"Obviously you're my superior in the company!...Did I get promoted because of yesterday?" I asked bluntly. In my anger I could feel the wind stirring around my office. I needed to calm down or I could blow the whole place up.

"Do not be ridiculous. What kind of man do you take this Sesshomarou for?" Oops he looked really hurt and offended. But what was he expecting from me?

"If you have not noticed Kagura I am but merely Rin's advisor." Sesshomarou then sigh heavily before continuing "Our father let the company to my younger half siblings Rin and Inuyasha. I will be honest it did not sit well with me at first. But I now have created my own company Bakusaiga, we sell consulting advices and help other companies maximize themselves. I just happen to be some sort of guide for Rin but it's her company. In other words Kagura no, I had nothing to do with your promotion, if you must know the changes in the hierarchy had been decided a month ago and obviously at the time you were nothing more than a name on a piece of paper to me"

I was once more speechless. And I also felt kind of, okay really stupid. I knew I should have apologized for basically calling him an unethical pig.

"I'm sorry it's just that things are so crazy right now" I said sitting behind my desk with a loud sigh. To think that soon enough I would be moving into Naraku's office…my office…the director of advertising's office! Sesshomarou imitated me by sitting on one of the two chairs resting in front of my desk. I could only thing of one thing: 'Now what?!'

"Before I answer you dinner invitation can you answer a question?" I asked Sesshomarou. At the mention of our date I noticed the little light of excitation was back in his eyes. He simply nodded and I took in a nice gulp of air before letting out:

"Are you married? Do you have kids?"

He smiled lightly before readjusting in the chair and saying "That was two questions but I shall answer. No, and no".

I breathed out in relief at least he was not some kind of adulterous pig. That may be but the guy did tell me he was only in town for a few days, and I so did not want a long distance relationship. Maybe I shouldn't get involved with him. I was sure it would end up badly anyway.

"You seem tense Kagura, is something the matter?" Sesshomarou asked me.

I groaned and exhaled loudly in pure exasperation. What kind of question was that? Of course I was tensed. He was standing in front of me as if nothing was the matter and that we could leave happily ever after together or something!

"You and I it's not going to work. You don't live here and frankly yesterday we moved too fast I'm not sure I can give you what you want" I admitted pathetically.

"My main offices are relocating down here in a month. And I don't think you know what I want Kagura" Sesshomarou corrected me before getting up and walking around my desk to peer straight into my eyes.

I shivered the way he was looking at me made me feel all…boneless. It was as if he could see right inside of me. The way he was scrutinizing me was really making me uncomfortable, but there was nothing I could do about it.

"Then dinner tonight it is. Do not worry this Sesshomarou shall be on my best behavior. I would never do anything you would not wish me to" He said on his deep sexy voice before pressing his lips against mine. Despite my first intention, my resolve crumbled and I eagerly returned his kiss.

As Sesshomarou exited my office closing the door behind him, I felt breathless. I could not help but look forward to our date. To think that the small kiss he had given me had managed to completely calm me and make me hungry for more….

Maybe Kagome was right after all I may have been in need of some way to release all my tension and I might just have found it in the person of Sesshomarou. Looks like the habit of spending my lonely evenings with my work files just went out the door….Not that I was complaining.

**THE END**

A/N: Gods finally finished! This was by far the hardest one shot I ever wrote. Right by the middle of it I just could not figure an ending. So really if the end looked weird, I'm so sorry if not, I'm so relieved! I don't know when the next one shot will be up but soon I hope.

**Disclaimer**** for all the one shots: **I do not own Inuyasha even if I wish I did. All characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.


	7. Hearts and memories

**HEARTS AND MEMORIES**

A/N: Hey guys here's the next one shot. It's kind of AU and I hope you'll like it. By the way there's going to be tons of flashbacks, just so you know…

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

The great demon lord of the West Sesshomarou was sitting in a small wood against a tree next to a small flowing river. He gently rolled a red flower in his fingers. To anyone who might have happened to see him, he might have looked deep in thought. Maybe planning on how to regain his father's fang from his brother or how to get rid of the offending Naraku who had dared to show him so much disrespect. But no, the only thing occupying his mind was a woman and not any woman for she was the wind sorceress Kagura.

_'To think that I Sesshomarou would let myself feel sorrow over just a simple demoness and a spawn of Naraku none the less' _ He thought angrily crushing the fragile red blossom in his rough and calloused strong hand. Sesshomarou then unclenched his fist and seeing the crushed petal he could not help but feel the hole in his heart broaden and the prickling pain trying to produce tears in his amber eyes coming forth once more.

_'She looked broken too' _He thought to himself.

***Flashback***

"_I'm sorry love, you said I was strong. But looks like I was not strong enough" Kagura said trying her best to smile despite the pain. She had meant to reveal something very important to her love, but she selfishly wanted to relish their last seconds together without having Naraku spoil everything._

"_Do not be foolish" Sesshomarou said taking her in his arms trying his best to hold her close one last time, without provoking too much pain._

"_Can I ask one thing of you, actually two?" She breathed out, tears leaking from her crimson eyes. She tried her best to be strong in front of her lover but the pain of the gaping hole in her chest was just too much to bear in silence._

_Sesshomarou could not trust himself with words. He feared that his usually strong voice would sound broken just like the woman in his arms, so he simply nodded in the least defeated way he could._

_"Don't forget me" as soon as she let the words out Kagura noticed Sesshomarou stiffen and despite her blurry eyes she could see the pain and anger in his golden orbs at the idea that she thought he could forget her so easily. And then Kagura knew, she just knew he loved her. Maybe not as much as she loved him, but he did love her and that, even the poisonous tentacle Naraku had pierced her with after he had returned her heart could never take away from her. "Also could you, could you kiss me one last time?" she breathlessly asked her youkai lover._

_Sesshomarou could tell she did not have long left so he complied to her wish and hurriedly pressed his lips against hers. Kagura sighed in pure happiness, this might not have been their most passionate kiss, but this was the one she would never forget. _

_Her sweet lips had been as red as usual but they felt so cold to Sesshomarou's gentle touch. As he straightened from their chaste kiss, he was sure that he had heard his wind witch whisper 'thank you my love' before falling completely limp in his arms._

***End of flashback***

This had only happened two weeks ago and the memory was sill fresh in the demon lord's mind. After burying his beloved he had regrouped with his wards, but only shortly. At the first occasion he had entrusted them to Inuyasha's care. Since Naraku seemed set on killing people close to him, the demon lord did not want to take any chance with his retainers. Besides Sesshomarou needed to be alone. He had much to think about starting with this incredible unknown ache in his chest and of course the levels of torture he would inflict on Naraku.

His daily musing was suddenly interrupted by a loud scream of "Kaze no Kizu!" The demon lord cursed. He had been so enthralled in memories of his mistress that he had failed to notice Inuyasha's youki so near to him. As he stood up the Western Lord could not help but smirk, for he could smell Naraku's scent not far. He had no doubt that today was the day he would avenge his lost love.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn it! What are you?" Inuyasha asked in frustration as he once more raised his sword. He did not want to attack Naraku's latest incarnation, but he surely wanted to protect the members of his group along with his brother's wards.

"Naraku's daughter" was the only thing the demoness said before raising her hand to attack once more.

This was the precise moment Sesshomarou chose to appear in the clearing Tokijin already drawn ready to slice through Naraku. But was he in for a shock.

"You!" the demoness screamed incredulous pointing an accusing finger towards the demon lord. "Father said I had to kill you first. Naraku will be so pleased" She said with a full smile before extending her arm in the direction of Sesshomarou with a scream of "Fujin no Mai!"

As the wind blades cut him, drawing blood, Sesshomarou did not even make a move. He was too busy admiring the demoness standing a few feet away from him. She looked exactly like his Kagura, the same heart shaped face, the milky white skin he had so often caressed, her delicious red lips which taste he could still remember, her beautiful red eyes, she even wore the same layered kimono and beaded earrings. The only things missing were one of her two white feathers which ornamented her bun and her fan, which was not surprising considering that both items were safely tucked into Sesshomarou's breastplate.

"Are you just going to stand there? Defend yourself!" Kagura commanded exasperated that none of her beloved father's sworn enemies wanted to fight her for some unknown reason.

_'Father did say they would try to lie to me and get me to betray him' _She thought eying careful the surprising group of humans, youkai and even a hanyou.

Sesshomarou walked softly towards her, not even regarding the injuries she had given him. He stopped barely two feet away from her. It was taking all of his legendary self control, not to take his lover in his arms and kiss her.

"Kagura" he simply spoke watching her intently.

"Sesshomarou" she breathed out a bright smile finding itself on her lips for no reason. The wind sorceress backed away from him in shock. Naraku had never given her the name of their enemies only referring to them as the miko, the hanyou, the houshi, the taijiya or the inu youkai lord. Therefore the fact that this white clad youkai was calling to her like this frightened her.

'_How did he know my name? And how come I know his? More importantly why does seeing him injure makes me sad like this? I need to speak to father!' _ Kagura thought terror sketched on her face. Without wasting a second, the wind sorceress took out a white feather which carried her away, her eyes till rived on Sesshomarou.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked his brother as the entire group, minus the little ones was sitting around a well burning fire under the softly glowing crescent moon.

"Nothing" Sesshomarou answered closing his eyes in concentration. The fact of seeing Kagura had affected him so much more than he would ever want to admit.

"What the fuck do you mean? Naraku must have brainwashed her or something. Don't you want to rescue her? Don't you want your lover back?!" Inuyasha insisted. He could not understand his brother. He would have done anything to save Kagome or Kikyou had they been the ones manipulated by Naraku.

"This Sesshomarou's actions are none of your concern" Sesshomarou said before getting up and disappearing behind a line of trees.

"That asshole! Why is he trying to act so cold?" Inuyasha asked in pure frustration.

"You know your brother he is a proud man. Leave him time I am sure he will make a decision." Miroku said wisely. But as a contemplative silence settled in, the lecherous monk broke the peace by groping his unsuspecting fiancée. And when the demon slayer retaliated all hell broke loose among the Inu-tachi…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Father?" The wind demoness asked as she stopped in front of Naraku's chambers.

"You can come in Kagura dearest" Naraku said on the sweetest voice he could muster. As he noticed his incarnation's thoughtful frown he added faking concern "Is something the matter? Were you hurt on your mission?"

"No I'm fine. Everything went well…There was this youkai among them. He was had a very fine face…his name is Sesshomarou, but what is strange is that he knew me. How come is that?" Kagura asked bluntly stopping but a few feet away from her 'beloved father'.

"He is our enemy. You must destroy him and the rest of them" Naraku said on a cold tone. He was losing patience with his daughter.

_'Even after I kill her and resuscitate her, the only thing she can think about is Sesshomarou! Maybe retrieving her heart at the last second before she died and using it to make a new body was not a good idea…I should have created a new heart all together.' _ The dark hanyou thought in exasperation.

"I don't know about that. None of them actually attacked me…" Kagura started but a blow to her cheek by Naraku's hand interrupted her suddenly.

"How many times will I have to ell you? They are our enemies, they wish to kill me! And you must destroy them and steal their shards. My goal is to complete the Shikon no tama so as to destroy it, but they want to use the Sacred jewel for their own selfish greed. Now Kagura decide whose side are you on?" Naraku bellowed. He did not mean to lose his temper, but his rebellious incarnation was proving more trouble than he would have thought.

"Your side. I am sorry for doubting you father." Kagura said massaging her stinging bruised cheek before adding "May I go out?"

Heaving a heavy sigh Naraku nodded. Just as Kagura was halfway out the door he quickly added "Tell your sister to come in". _'Just because I allow you to go wander around does not mean I will not be monitoring you…' _ The dark hanyou thought with a smirk.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she flew away from Naraku's miasma encased castle, Kagura did not know why but she felt as if her feather was pulling her towards somewhere in the West. With a shrug she decided to follow her feather and manipulating the winds, she arrived in a small wood in no time. As she stepped down the wind sorceress was marveled by what lay in front of her eyes. Among the trees flowed a small refreshing river, where the quickly declining sun's rays played on the surface giving it several different colored shades. On each side of the bank were several bunch of beautiful flowers which scent was brought to her nose by her winds.

_'This is what Paradise must be like' _Kagura thought as she sat under a tree _'But why does it feel like something is missing?'_

***Flashback***

_"You are late wind witch" A deep manly voice told the wind sorceress as soon as she stepped down from her feather._

_"Oh please forgive me milord" The woman answered with an exaggerated bow in pure mockery. She quickly snapped her head up, as she felt her male companion put something behind her ear. Kagura brought her fingers up and retrieving the small item she could not help a large smile._

_"I would have never guessed you had such a romantic side" she teased as she replaced the red flower behind her ear and launched herself in her lover's arms._

***End of Flashback**

"What was that about?!" Kagura asked aloud, still shocked by the vivid hallucination she just had.

"What are you doing here?" A deep male voice asked behind her. It only took a fraction of a second to Kagura to realize that the voice belonged to none other than the same man from her 'vision'. As she turned around she was shocked to see that the man in question was none other that Sesshomarou.

"I could ask you the same" she retorted. Kagura knew that since he was alone, attacking him now would be a good strategy, but she could not bring herself to.

'_I should try to get some information from him first. Then I can kill him. I wonder did he bewitch me, is that why I have strange visions of him and I?…' _ The wind sorceress asked herself thoughtfully.

"I believe I asked first wind witch" Sesshomarou said. He was not entirely sure of 'what' exactly this woman who resembled so much his Kagura really was. For all he knew she could be Naraku in disguise.

_'No, under Naraku's vile stench I can still make out Kagura's scent. The pure refreshing wind.'_ Sesshomarou corrected himself. Shaking his head to rid himself of the train of thought where Kagura's very appealing scent was taking him, the demon lord turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Kagura called after him. The simple idea of him leaving her behind almost brought tears to her eyes.

"You should go back to Naraku, night will fall soon" Sesshomarou said continuing his way out of their secret meeting place. The fact that 'this Kagura' who apparently had no recollection of her previous life, had somehow found her way back to their secret haven unsettled Sesshomarou.

_'Could it be that she remembers some things? Could it be that she really is _my _Kagura?' _ He asked himself as he took to the air, going back to his brother's camp, where he had once more left Rin and Jaken for safe keeping.

After the inu youkai's hasty retreat, Kagura looked around their secret meeting place and bent down to pick a red flower before tucking it back behind her pointy ear. She smiled satisfied before taking her feather and flying back to Naraku's caslte.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha who was sitting on a tree holding his miko closely leaned forward and whispered in her ear the question that had been plaguing him for the past two nights "Kagome…where do you think the cold bastard is? I mean…" the half demon started but did not finish.

Kagome understanding his lack of desire to appear to care for his brother smiled before whispering back "I'm sure that where ever it is Sesshomarou has been going to these past two nights he will be alright. He probably needs time to think about the whole 'Kagura' situation".

"Keh!" Inuyasha answered. Even if he would never admit it aloud, his intended mate's words had calmed him somewhat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'Once again I am spying on her. How pathetic!' _ Sesshomarou thought enraged as he took his now familiar seat behind a large tree.

From his hiding spot he could without any risk watch Kagura. For the past two nights the wind sorceress had for some reason found herself in their secret meeting place. At first the demon Lord had thought about confronting her and chasing her away from his haven, so as to stay alone with the memories of his beloved. But unfortunately for him, the resemblance of 'this Kagura' to his own wind sorceress was much more than he could bear.

Therefore for the past nights Sesshomarou had found himself watching Kagura as she laid in the soft grass that had once been their bed of passion, played in the bed of red flowers from which he used to enjoy picking blossoms to tenderly tuck behind her ear, or soaked in the small river where so many of their 'games' had ended. The dog demon was very grateful for the fact that Kagura did not posses animal youkai's enhanced senses otherwise she would have discovered him long ago.

Risking a glance behind the tree, Sesshomarou could not suppress the growl of anger that erupted from his throat. The reason for his act of anger, was simple: Naraku had thought hitting Kagura would be a good pastime once again.

"Who's there? Don't make me come look for you!" Kagura said raising her hand, ready to send a couple of wind blades in the direction from which the she heard the growl coming.

Sesshomarou cursed, there was no way he could leave without her seeing him. Sighing in resignation, the demon Lord stood up in all his glory and walked around the tree to reveal himself.

"Sesshomarou?! What are you doing here?" Kagura asked in surprise. For some unknown reason the idea that he had been looking at her made her feel very uncomfortable, but at the same tie pleased her greatly.

"This Sesshomarou does not have to explain to a spawn of Naraku what he does or why he does it" The dog demon said walking towards Kagura. As much as he tried he could not help himself from wanting to check on her injury.

_'This is not Kagura! She is just an imitation, just another twisted plan of Naraku' _Sesshomarou tried to reason himself. But his resolve crumbled as he noticed a small bloody trail on Kagura's lower lip. _'That bastard of Naraku. He will pay for hurting my wind witch'_ The demon Lord thought angrily.

"What…what are you doing?!" Kagura asked in a panic.

The spiking scent of her fear made Sesshomarou stop dead in his track. He then noticed that he had been so caught in his own thoughts that he had unknowingly started healing Kagura's bruise by licking her cheek and bloodied lip.

"This Sesshomarou is merely healing you" he said before giving a last stroke of his broad tongue on her injured cheek. As much as she had found the action surprising, Kagura had to admit that it felt good. But she could also feel a foreign feeling of arousal churning inside her.

Sesshomarou could have cursed at his carelessness. Yes, this was something he had done several times before for the 'previous Kagura', this was actually how their all affair had started…

***Flashback***

_"Oh the almighty Lord of the West. Did you come here to make fun of me? To gloat? Or maybe to finish me? Make your choice or just leave me be. Naraku is not here as you can see." Kagura said clutching her bloody arm closer, trying to use the torn sleeve of her kimono to make some sort of bandage._

_"This Sesshomarou's nose is not that inferior as the half breed's. I knew it was you" He said trying to look as cold and unfeeling as ever, but he could not help but add "What happened to you?"_

_"You came to me knowingly? How amusing" Kagura said before hissing, a grimace of pain finding itself on her face. She then chuckled lightly before saying "Naraku was bored I guess, so he decided relieving his stress on me might be fun"._

_The demon lord having his curiosity appeased and knowing the demoness did not suffer from any fatal injury, tried to walk away but he could not for some reason erase the look of pain on Kagura's face. He then tried convincing himself that he only felt slightly concerned for the wind witch because he wanted to thwart any plan of Naraku._

_With a deep growl of exasperation, Sesshomarou ripped apart the makeshift bandage Kagura had tried to apply on her arm. _

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Kagura asked looking at him in surprise_

_Sesshomarou ignored her before crouching in front of the sitting wind sorceress. Then sighed before explaining himself "this Sesshomarou is merely healing you". _

_By the time the demon lord finished 'healing' her, Kagura was completely relaxed and greatly aroused. But was she to blame, the way Sesshomarou was running his tongue on her skin…just thinking about it made her shudder. Kagura looked up in his golden eyes and blushed slightly, she was sure that with his dog demon senses he was able to smell her spiking scent._

_Pretending not to be affected at all Sesshomarou meant to get up. But the delicious and heady aroma coming from Kagura coupled with the softness of her skin that he had now tasted and the look of longing in her eyes made his resolve crumble: in the blink of an eye, Kagura found herself laying on her back on the grass, with Sesshomarou hovering over her. She could tell that the demon Lord was trying to suppress his instinct to take her. Therefore gathering all her courage, the wind sorceress raised her head and crashed her lips against his. It did not take long for Sesshomarou to eagerly return her kiss._

***End of Flashback**

That night they slept together for the first time. As much as the demon Lord kept telling himself it had been a mistake, he kept coming back for the wind sorceress again and again, night after night. To the point that he could not fathom not spending a night by his mistress' side.

The wind sorceress had a glassy look in her eyes and she was blushing a deep shade of red. She was still unsure of what exactly those flashes and images were.

"What are you doing to me? What is going on between us?" She asked Sesshomarou. She was sure that whatever was the matter with her, the demon Lord held the key to the mystery.

The mix of annoyance, arousal and exasperation Sesshomarou was feeling was replaced by one of anger. He could not understand how it was that Kagura who now pretended not to be able to remember anything somehow managed to find her way to their secret meeting place, yet swore she did not know about their relationship.

"And you thought I would be the one to forget" The dog demon said with contempt. "It would be better for us to sever all ties" He then added before getting to his feet and removing both Kagura's fan and feather he had kept securely in his breastplate and throwing both items to the unsuspecting wind sorceress.

By the time Kagura placed the small white feather next to its twin in her bun and had curiously picked her fan up, Sesshomarou was long gone. She felt sad at noticing his absence, but the demon lord had left her quite a lot of things to think about. Once she flicked open her fan Kagura felt a pulse running through her body. The unknown feeling then spread all around her as she felt a prickling sensation running down her spine.

***Flashback***

_"You know one day I'll get my heart back from Naraku and I'll be free. Until then you just have to sit back and wait for me… You'll wait, right?" Kagura said before snuggling closer to the demon laying next to her. She had added the last sentence as a need to reassure herself, to remember that there would be more to the life she had known with Naraku._

_Sesshomarou lazily traced patterns on the marred skin of Kagura's back, his long fingers dancing around the edges of the spider shape scar branding her as Naraku's slave. The demon lord opened his golden eyes and looked down at the woman resting her head against his naked chest. He almost snorted at the idea, as if she did not know the answer already. 'How many times will I have to answer this question?' he wondered sighing silently._

_"Yes Kagura" he simply answered. As soon as he let out the words, he felt her relax immediately._

_"Good, just as long as you remember that I love you. Now that that's out of the way, ready for another round Sesshy-sama?" She emphasized the honorific only to provoke him, and just like every time it did not fail to work as the demon wasted no time covering her body with his._

***End of Flashback***

'_We are lovers?! And I loved….No I LOVE Sesshomarou'_ Kagura thought shocked. She shivered as the idea slowly sunk in. But before she could recover from her new found realization she felt another shiver run down her spine.

***Flashback***

_"Ku ku ku Kagura what do you think you are doing? What a disobedient child." Naraku said as he suddenly appeared behind the unsuspecting Kagura._

_"Bastard I found your heart! I know you hid it in the cave behind me. Really Naraku you should have picked a better hiding spot I must say you disappointed me. It was almost too easy" Kagura said taking her fan out. The instant she felt Naraku near her, the wind sorceress knew that her only way of escaping alive would be to fight Naraku._

_"Do you really intend to fight me? You truly are foolish my dear daughter. But let's see. I am feeling magnanimous today. Let us even out the odds" Naraku said before taking out Kagura's heart. _

_The wind sorceress gasped in fear and readied herself to convulse in pain as her 'father' squeezed her heart to death. But to her surprise he simply carelessly threw the organ in her direction. Kagura took a deep breath as she realized that after disappearing for a few seconds, her heart had started beating inside her chest._

_'So this is how a heartbeat feels like? I could definitely get used to that' She thought with a smile._

_"What are you rejoicing? We are supposed to fight do not forget" Naraku reminded her as without warning he produced several slimy tentacles and shot them in Kagura's direction. Unfortunately the hanyou was too fast and before Kagura could even lift her fan, a miasma infused tentacle shot through her chest._

_"Now this is the way to discipline defiant children. But as I said I am feeling magnanimous today. So, I will leave you be for now. Why don't you use the small amount of time you have left to find your dear lover?" Naraku sneered before flying away._

_'I don't have long left. I need to find Sesshomarou and tell him I found Naraku's heart' Kagura thought clutching her fatal wound in a pathetic attempt to stop the poison from spreading in her veins._

***End of Flashback***

For some reason the realization that Kagura had indeed had a previous life but in another body had even yet to fully register to her brain. The only thing in her mind at the time was that she had to find Sesshomarou and tell him about Naraku's heart.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oi Bastard! You do realize we're not the hired babysitters for your retainers, right?" Inuyasha screamed as soon as the scent of his brother approached their camp. The half dog demon did not mind having Rin around, of course Jaken was another issue, but really by his statement Inuyasha was simply trying to hide the feeling of relief that he had just experienced.

Sesshomarou did not bother answering as he sat against a tree, not far from the fire around which the members of his brother's group were assembled. Jaken laid not far away next to Rin, Shippou and Ah Uhn. The four of them were deeply sleeping.

Kagome who of course could not let such a statement as the one Inuyasha had just made go on without punishment, used her 'sit' command on the unsuspecting half demon quite a few times to Sesshomarou's delight and amusement of course.

The Lord of the West visibly stiffened as he smelled one of his favorite scent coming closer.

"Smells like…Kagura?" Inuyasha exclaimed standing up and sniffing around. "Is that coming from you?" He then added looking at his older half sibling with a large smile.

"Your nose is really as pathetic as I thought it was" Sesshomarou commented before getting to his feet gracefully and staring at a special spot in the dark sky. Not long afterwards a small white object approached their campsite at great speed.

Before anyone could say anything Kagura jumped down from her feather a few feet away from Sesshomarou.

"Yo Sesshy-sama I know where it is!" She exclaimed happily sending him a bright smile before taking out her fan. Just because Inuyasha and his group were in some sort of truce with Sesshomarou, did not mean that the half demon would not attack her. Especially since she had tried to kill them just a few days back…

"Witch what are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. To Kagura's surprise he did not even take tout his Tessaiga.

"Naraku's heart. I know where he hid it. That's why he killed me. I remember everything now!" Kagura answered with exasperation. The wind sorceress was really surprised to see how easily she had accepted and came to terms with the idea that her 'father' had killed her once, and brought her back. But then again was this not the strength Sesshomarou had once confided she had in her and needed to use to destroy Naraku?

"I don't buy this! It has to be another trick of Naraku!" Inuyasha said before shielding Kagome with his body and taking out his father's fang. Risking a quick glance away from the incarnation of Naraku, Inuyasha noticed that the demon slayer had readied Hiraikotsu and that Miroku had taken out his ofuda and staff.

"Aw come on! If I wanted to fight would have I come screaming like that. Besides I assure you, Naraku had nothing to do with this. The bastard does not even know I am here". Now that she had her memory back, Kagura could not excuse the occasional beating Naraku gave her since her 'rebirth' as mere ways for a father to discipline his child. She now remembered all his past evil deeds, his manipulative schemes and all he had make her do, by holding her heart captive. Kagura then put away her fan to put Inuyasha and his group in confidence.

"Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku please listen to her. I am sure that Kagura is telling the truth. I can sense it" Kagome said stepping from behind the hanyou's larger frame. "What do you think Sesshomarou?" the miko then added looking at the stoic Lord, who until then had stayed surprisingly silent.

"You say you have regained your memory? How?" Sesshomarou asked cautiously. It would be too good to believe that Kagura would be able to remember everything.

"Well, Naraku created this new body based on the same heart. So I still had all my memories, I guess I just needed something to jolt them. And I don't know how but when I touched this fan" Kagura then took the weapon from her obi and started playing with it before continuing "it was like I had a sudden rush of all the memories of my previous life".

"That's very nice and all, but how can you prove you are the real Kagura?" Inuyasha asked. His body still tensed and his sword still pointed in Kagura's direction.

"You know puppy you can really be annoying. We are wasting time! For all we know Naraku could be watching us right now and be moving his heart!" Kagura said in frustration. She could understand Inuyasha's reluctance at believing her, but still she hated the idea that they were wasting time. She then turned away from Inuyasha's fuming face at being called a 'puppy' and faced Sesshomarou.

"You believe me, you trust me…don't you?" Kagura asked her lover a note of uncertainty finding a place in her voice.

The demon Lord was not sure how to answer this question. A few weeks ago he would have answered 'yes' with no hesitation. But now things were different, as Inuyasha had said for all he knew this could be apart of Naraku's plot. Sesshomarou sighed as he took in Kagura's appearance, as she desperately waited for his answer her shoulders slumped slightly and she reached her finders to her pointy and to the dog demon's surprise retrieved a small red flower she had placed as an ornament behind her ear in the same fashion Sesshomarou used to do.

_She remembered the flowers!' _ He thought in shock _'Could it be that she is telling the truth? That she had indeed regained her memories?_' Something else then occurred to Sesshomarou _'She greeted me by calling me 'Sesshy-sama', the same endearment Kagura would use every time she tried to gain my attention or tried to arouse me. There is no way Naraku could have ever found out about these tiny details' _

"Yes I believe her" Sesshomarou said in a grave voice which left no room for arguing.

As soon as Sesshomarou spoke, Kagura let out a breath of pure relief. She then quickly regained her usual demeanor and said playfully "Well you better Sesshy-sama after all that's happened between us".

"You believe the witch because you want to fuck her?!" Inuyasha asked in incredulous outrage.

"No, I do because she wants Naraku dead as much as you do little brother" Sesshomarou said feeling his anger rise at his brother's lack of respect.

"I believe Kagura too" Kagome exclaimed sending a smile at the wind sorceress. "Besides anyway to kill Naraku is worth giving it a shot!"

"I trust Kagome's judgment" Sango said, finally lowering Hiraikotsu. Mimicking her actions, Miroku lowered his staff and said "I would do anything my dearest Sango deems like the right thing"

"Does that mean you will stop groping me?" The demon slayer asked in sarcasm.

"Why so cruel words? You know it's the curse not me!" The houshi said hanging his head low in defeat.

Seeing that everyone was supporting Kagura, Inuyasha knew he had no choice but to back down. Creating a division among their alliance would not be beneficial in any way. He simply swore to himself to keep a careful eye on the witch and for any signs of Naraku.

"So where is it? Naraku's heart" Inuyasha asked sheathing Tessaiga and stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest.

"It is in a cave to the Southeast from here. Not far from Mt Hakurei" Kagura explained relieved that the hanyou decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"But there are so many caves, are you sure you could identify which one?" Miroku asked in all seriousness.

"Yes, but we have to be quick, for all we know Naraku could be retrieving as we speak" Kagura said.

"Kagura and I shall go to destroy Naraku's heart. In the meantime, the rest of you go and keep Naraku occupied. Jaken and Ah-Uhn will stay with the children." Sesshomarou said in an imposing tone which left no room for arguing.

"Keh! At least I get to kick Naraku's ass." Inuyasha said brightening slightly. The idea of contesting his brother's words did not even come to his mind, for he knew an effective plan when he heard it. If there was one person he was sure Kagura would not be able to manipulate that was his brother.

"You'll find him twenty five miles up North from here. It's a big miasma enclosed castle. You won't be able to miss it".

"Let us leave" Sesshomarou commanded as he gathered his demon cloud around him.

"Right behind you" Kagura said as she took a feather out of her bun.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ku ku ku Inuyasha do you and your pitiful really think you will be able to beat me?" Naraku asked with a cruel smile. _'I bet that fool Kagura told them where the castle was! No matter I will get rid of the pests soon enough'_ he mentally added.

"You are going down tonight Naraku" Inuyasha said. As soon as he let out the words a cry of 'Hiraikotsu' resonated in the castle's dark courtyard just before a large boomerang shred some of Naraku's slimy tentacles.

Not leaving Naraku breathe a sigh of relief Inuyasha unleashed a powerful 'Wind scar'. The attack destroyed Naraku's body, but of course the half demon wasted no time to reconstruct his shredded body.

"Let's see if you can heal yourself after this?!" Kagome exclaimed before unleashing a charged secret arrow.

As his body was engulfed in the pink blinding light, Naraku's eerie chuckle rung inside the ears of Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku.

"Is that all you can do? Well getting rid of you will be even easier than I thought" Naraku said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here we are" Kagura said as she jumped off her feather and landed in front of a dark cave.

"Let us hurry. Who knows how long Inuyasha can keep Naraku occupied." Sesshomarou said as he stepped down from his cloud and walked inside the cave without an ounce of satisfaction.

The two demons walked in silence for a long time. The cave was extremely dark that night, but it did not seem to bother any of them. Sesshomarou walked with an assured footing, whereas Kagura did her best not to stumble.

The closer the twosome got to the center of the cave, the louder a beating sound could be heard. But as soon as the actual heart came in to view a hoard of bat youkai attacked Sesshomarou and Kagura. They reacted quickly and standing back against back, easily got rid of the annoying weaklings with a few strokes of Toukijin and a few flicks of her red and white fan.

"Is it me or was that too easy?" Kagura wondered aloud as the two of them walked closer to Naraku's beating heart.

"This Sesshomarou believes this was merely a way for Naraku to know that someone was approaching his heart" the demon lord said, his clawed hand still resting on the hilt of his sword ready to draw it at any given moment.

After just a few more minutes they reached their destination. Kagura had a bright smile on her face, she could finally taste the delicious aroma of freedom on her palate. The end of Naraku was just a few seconds away.

Without a word and masking his own happiness and relief Sesshomarou drew Tokijin and forcefully slammed the blade in the beating heart of his greatest foe. The cave shook as the organ disappeared in a puff of miasma as if it ad just consumed itself.

"It is over now" Sesshomarou said putting his demonic sword back at his hip.

"Sesshomarou!" Kagura screamed in a strangled voice. She was panting heavily and clutching the front of her kimono. The pain she was feeling in her chest felt as if Naraku was pressing his sharp nails in her soft heart. The pain was so unbearable that the wind sorceress collapsed unable to hold herself upright.

"Kagura what is the matter?" the demon lord asked in a panic. He quickly took her in his arms and almost groaned in rage, the scene was just too familiar.

"My…heart. It hurts…so much. It wasn't… supposed…to be like…that" she struggled to let out as tear started to leak out.

Sesshomarou did not know what to do, Kagura was right it wasn't supposed to be like that. After Naraku's death the two of them were supposed to live happily together.

"I am sorry my love" was all he could say as he stared in her fading crimson eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Look look Kagura-sama is waking up" Rin exclaimed happily.

"What the? Am I dead?" Kagura asked opening her eyes. She was shocked to see that she was laying on the grass in where she recognized to be Inuyasha's camp. Her eyes looked up and she was greeted by a right shinning sun.

"No but you did die" Kagome said crouching next to the resting demoness. The miko of the future looked like the only damage she had suffered from their previous battle with Naraku was a few scraps.

"Do you want to sit up?" she asked Kagura gently.

"I don't understand" Kagura answered as she allowed the priestess to help her sit against the bark of the tree she was resting under. "I remember we destroyed Naraku's heart and then there was pain, so much pain" the wind sorceress added.

"Kagome told you, you died!" Inuyasha said from across the clearing where he was still trying to peel off the many bandages Kagome had insisted on putting on him. Not far from him Sango and Miroku were sitting with Kirara between them keeping watch on the monk's wandering hands. Said Miroku was too happy about the disappearance of his wind tunnel to even think about groping Sango…at least for a few minutes.

"Well obviously that doesn't make any damn sense since I'm obviously here!" Kagura said in frustration.

"Sesshomarou-sama revived you, just like he did to Rin" the little girl said happily as she ornamented Shippou's orange hair with a few more flowers.

As her words sunk in, Kagura traveled her ruby red gaze around the camp, and sure enough not far from them Sesshomarou was sitting looking bored, staring into no where in particular.

With a groan of pain, Kagura stood up on shaky legs and walked towards him, ignoring Kagome's protests that she needed rest. As he saw her approaching, Sesshomarou stood up too, and walked towards a dense part of the forest. Whatever they would discuss he did not want any of the others to hear.

The two walked silently until Sesshomarou suddenly stopped and turned around to face Kagura.

"Why" She asked not wasting a second. Sesshomarou raised a delicate eyebrow in surprise and Kagura elaborated "why did you revive me this time and not before". She cold already feel tears of anger rising in her throat.

"I tried the first time too…I thought Tenseiga failed me" he answered peering straight in her eyes.

"You thought?" She echoed.

"You were the one who solved the mystery for me. You said that Naraku gave you a new body based on your heart. This explains why Tenseiga was unsuccessful at reviving you." The demon lord elaborated.

"So in the end it was all a matter of hearts…" Kagura said with a smile

"Naraku was an utter fool. He should have known new body or not it would not have matter since you gave your heart to me long ago" Sesshomarou said with a small smile.

"That may be, but you did give me yours in return" Kagura said as she stood right in front of him and stood on the tip of her toes to press her lips to his.

"A matter of heart indeed" Sesshomarou murmured after the two broke apart

THE END

A/N: I almost did not post this one shot, I hesitated for a long time, hence the late update. I just am not really satisfied with it, especially with the ending. Promise to make the next one great I already have a fantastic idea for it!

**Blanket disclaimer for all the one shots: **I do not own Inuyasha even if I wish I did. All characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.


	8. Waiting to have you

**WAITING TO HAVE YOU**

A/N: Hello dear readers this is another A/U story. Usually in my stories you have Kagura who falls in love with Sesshy and has to wait for Sesshomarou-sama to dare voice his feelings for her. But this time I figured why not change things? This story also will have IY/Kagome as a side couple. Oh and sorry it's a long one! I couldn't stop writing. On another note since the collection's really rated highly, might as well…so:

**Lemon alert!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

***500 Years ago, Feudal Era***

"Midoriko, I beg of you please hear my wish" Kagome said aloud as she clutched the Shikon no tama close to her chest. The priestess of the future sniffled and wiped some of her hot tears, before looking down at the completed 'Sacred Jewel' in her hands. "Give life back to Kikyou" she whispered breathlessly before jumping into the well.

Less than a few seconds later Inuyasha approached the well. As he smelt Kagome's tears, the hanyou increased his speed and jumped inside the small wooden structure. But to his dismay, the enchanted well refused to let him go through to Kagome's time.

"What did you do that for Kagome? Stupid wench! We defeated Naraku and all this just for that?" Inuyasha thought angrily as he punched the hard dusty floor of the well.

***Present time***

'_Almost time, just a little bit more. My favorite and most hated moment of the whole day' _Sesshomarou thought as he looked down at the woman sleeping with her head resting on his chest with a smile on his lips. Kagura moaned and as she did every time before waking up rubbed her nose against her lover's soft pale skin, a simple gesture he enjoyed so much. But on the other hand to Sesshomarou's distaste it did not take long for the red eyed demoness to roll over and wake up.

"Good morning and happy birthday" Sesshomarou said planting a kiss on her forehead.

Kagura rubbed her eyes and turned around to smile at him. But she gasped loudly as she took a look at the alarm clock resting on Sesshomarou's bedside table.

"God damn it Sesshomarou you were supposed to wake me up at six thirty. It's already freaking eight o'clock!" Kagura said in a voice filled with reproach before quickly springing off the bed and looking around the room for her clothes Sesshomarou had thrown around as usual the previous night.

"It is your birthday, and I merely thought you would enjoy sleeping in for a change. Besides is it so wrong for this Sesshomarou to desire to sleep with the warmth of his mate against him?" He asked sitting up in his gigantic bed.

Sighing heavily Kagura stopped her movement. "We talked about this before. I am not your mate…and I will never be" she added before finishing dressing.

"This is none sense and you know it. You have already admitted you love me. We have been involved for a long time now and…" Sesshomarou started to be interrupted by a sharp kiss of Kagura on his lips.

"It's exactly because of that Sesshomarou. Of course I love you, you freed me from Naraku and you've been so good to me ever since. But it's just that I love my freedom better... Today is a happy day let's not fight about this, okay? After all Inuyasha will finally be reunited with Kagome." The wind sorceress said.

"Fine, but it does not mean the subject is closed. Will you be coming with us to the shrine?" Sesshomarou asked getting up.

"I thought it wouldn't be such a good idea. I think we'd better meet at the restaurant for my birthday lunch. Damn I have to run otherwise Natasha won't let me see the light of the day. She's so over excited about tomorrow's performance. She has us working like crazy. I'll see you later, wish good luck to Inuyasha for me, okay. I love you" With one last kiss the wind sorceress was out of Sesshomarou's ultra modern penthouse before the dog demon had the time to say anything.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Half breed I can sense your fear. For the past five hundred years you have been moping around about the lost of your mate. And today you shall be reunited and all you can do is fear?" Sesshomarou could not help but provoke his half brother.

"Bastard you're one to talk. You're in a foul mood, let me guess another lover's spat. Seriously Kagura and you spend all your time fighting you should just break up already" Inuyasha said with a snicker. For some reason mocking his brother's explosive relationship with the wind sorceress calmed his fidgeting nerves.

Sesshomarou decided not to answer. As he noticed that his limousine was fast approaching the Higurashi family's shrine he said "I am glad for you Inuyasha. Once you have her, do not let her go"

"Well I don't fucking intend to. I don't need you to remind me of that…." Inuyasha said fingering his subjugation beads. He could tell the spell on them had wore off with time but feeling the beads on his skin always offered him comfort. Seeing his brother' sour face the half demon added "Don't worry, Kagura will come around about this whole mating thing. She loves you, she's just afraid" Inuyasha said putting on his concealment ring.

"Brother when did you get so wise?" Sesshomarou teased.

"Keh! Spending 500 years next to a pompous bastard and an insufferable wind witch might do just that to a poor hanyou" Inuyasha said flicking his now dark long hair behind his shoulder before tying it in a neat low ponytail.

"Good luck Inuyasha" Sesshomarou said seriously as the younger of the half siblings stepped out of the car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh Mama it hurts so much. And he didn't even try to stop me. He didn't even come after me. All he ever cared about was Kikyou. After all we've been through, after the four years we spent running after Naraku." Kagome said as more tears poured from her eyes.

"Shh I am sorry you had to go through your first heartbreak honey. But you are nineteen years old, and you will see that despite the pain you will manage to go forward with your life." Mrs Higurashi said hugging her daughter close.

The resonating sound of loud footsteps was heard by the two women and just a few seconds later Souta burst through the door of his older sister's bedroom.

"Mama! There is a big limo parked outside the shrine! And there's this man downstairs he's been asking for Kagome!" the young human said excitedly.

"A man asking for me?" Kagome asked incredulous before wiping her tears.

"He seems familiar for some reason, but I can't put my finger on it. He's playing with Buyo downstairs. Oh he said it was urgent." Souta added.

"Okay. Let's go see what he wants" Kagome said as she stood up and slid off her bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had taken all of Inuyasha's self control not to rush up the stairs and simply take Kagome with him. But being able to take in Kagome's natural scent was more than enough for him.

"My brother told me that you…" Kagome started as she stepped into the living room. But as her gaze settled on the hanyou, who had decided to keep his concealment charm on Kagome froze. She took in his tanned skin, his long dark hair and people eyes before whispering "Inuyasha?!"

"Yep it's me Kagome. I think you and I need to have a talk." He said letting go of the cat who had offered a nice distraction, and walked towards Kagome his hands in the pockets of his dark blue jeans. "When you left right after we killed Naraku, I came after you. But the well was sealed, so all I could do was wait."

"You waited 500 years for me?" Kagome asked tears of joy and relief leaking from her eyes. "But what about Kikyou?...And my wish?"

"Keh I'm part youkai, 500 years was like nothing." He said with a shrug downplaying the pure agony he had to go through. And what's to tell about Kikyou? She took over after Kaede's death and married one of the village's men, who later became the headman of the village. But I don't want to talk about her. I need to talk about us. Damn it Kagome I'm no good with words but I've been rehearsing this discussion with the bastard and the witch for decades and the only thing I can say is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you… That is if you'll have me"

"Oh I am so sorry Inuyasha will you ever forgive me? What I did to you…leaving without letting you explain" Kagome said wiping her tears she then added "yes Inuyasha I want to spend the rest of my life with you too! But only to one condition…I want to see you ears" Kagome said.

Inuyasha grinned as he removed his concealment ring and allowed the priestess to rub his soft ears. "By the way the bastard is waiting for us in the car. He wants us to have this big family lunch or something. And since it's his girlfriend's birthday…" Inuyasha said trying to ignore the pleasure her felt as Kagome massaged him.

"Who are you talking about?" Kagome asked in surprise letting go of the furry appendages.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Miko, it is a good thing that you decided to join our family. This Sesshomarou tired of seeing the half breed crying" Sesshomarou said as the car drove them away from the shrine.

"I thought you said the two of you got along?" Kagome whispered at Inuyasha's ear, even if the demon heard her perfectly he did not move a muscle.

"I did not cry. Oh and don't worry Kagome, when he calls me a 'half breed' it's not mean or anything. I call him asshole or bastard and he calls me half breed" Inuyasha explained. "We do get along but I didn't say we were not a dysfunctional family" He added with a shrug.

"Have you set a date for you mating and wedding ceremony" Sesshomarou asked removing some lint from his expensive dark blue business suit.

"What we…no! Not yet…I mean yes I want to marry Inuyasha but I need time. I'm only nineteen and even if Mama gave us her blessing I think she'd like it if I went to College first" Kagome said blushing under the taiyoukai's intense deep purple gaze.

"It is understandable" Sesshomarou said his gaze gliding from Kagome to Inuyasha who had a stupid smile plastered on his face.

"Stop doing that bastard you're scaring her" Inuyasha said with a scowl as he snaked his arm protectively around the young miko's shoulders. Kagome blushed even redder and as she looked at Inuyasha she realized that contrary to his older brother, he had changed. The hanyou looked older, wiser even. But she banished her thoughts as she snuggled closer against his bright red shirt.

Sesshomarou looked at their exchange with envy, _'if only things were that easy with Kagura'_ he thought wishfully as their car came to a stop.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Please Tahio-sama accept my deepest apologies. We tried to tell Kaze-sama that we had your favorite table ready but she wouldn't listen to us and insisted on taking a table near the large windows at the end of the restaurant." The Maître d' said with a low bow as Sesshomarou, Inuyasha and Kagome entered the extremely select restaurant 'Jewel'.

"It is of no matter. Show us to her table" Sesshomarou aid flicking his long dark mane behind his shoulder.

At this point Kagome's eyes were as big as saucers, firstly she would have never imagined going for lunch in such a place, then the fact that Sesshomarou was inviting was even more shocking and lastly to see that the personnel of the restaurant knew the two Inu youkai brothers was astonishing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yo Kagome. Long time no see" Kagura said as the threesome neared her table where she was sipping her cocktail. The wind sorceress set her deep brown eyes on the young miko as she stood up to greet the newest addition to their 'family'.

"Kagura! What…how… I thought you were dead!" Kagome said incredulous.

The wind sorceress stopped dead in her tracks. She then stood up looked intensely at Inuyasha then Sesshomarou before taking out her fan and whacking the both of them on the head.

"The two of you are such idiots! Why do you think I didn't go with you at the shrine? To avoid something like that! You were supposed to tell her about me. Idiots" Kagura exclaimed despite her concealment spell her eyes momentarily flashed red, but she took a deep breath and calmed herself. The wind sorceress then smoothed her white curve hugging long dress pants with long strokes of her palms.

"Sorry about that Kagome, come sit please" Kagura said as she sat and crossed her legs still glaring at the two male demons. Sesshomarou silently sat down next to her before giving her cheek a small peck, thanking the Gods that the Maître d' had the thoughtfulness not to sit anyone near their table as no one would ever expect the Inu no Taisho to have his intended smack him as she did without him protesting . Inuyasha also sat down glaring back at Kagura with a sharp "Keh!"

"Where to start? First things drinks. Don't worry Kagome go all out Fluffy-sama is picking the tab" Kagura said lightly caressing Sesshomarou's hand which was resting on the table next to hers.

"Hum..okay" Kagome said even if she planned only to take a soda. Her head was still spinning trying to process the amount of information she had just been exposed to.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now that we have ordered our food why not answer some of the questions Kagome must have?" Sesshomarou suggested his eyes resting on the demoness sitting next to him.

"Okay. Well since today's my birthday I might as well do the honors." Kagura started,

"I don't mean to disrespect but…your birthday?" Kagome asked trying to make some sense out of the whole situation.

"Oh that's a part of the explanation…. So the day of the final battle against the bastard may he rot in hell, Naraku decided that to strengthen himself he had to reabsorb his incarnations. Kanna almost went willingly" Kagura then shook her head in dismay before continuing "Hakudoushi and Akago was a total different story but he still got them which proved to be an error as it made him mortal. Anyway Naraku knew that absorbing me would only make him vulnerable as once inside his body I would do my best to thwart his plans. Therefore he gave me my heart back and killed me" Kagura then stopped herself and shuddered as remembering this day always gave her chills.

"I found the wind witch's lifeless body. Wondering if Tenseiga could resurrect a demoness and out of pure curiosity I decided to use it. Since her life was restored that day, she was reborn thus today being her birthday" Sesshomarou said sending his lover a fond smile.

With a grateful smile Kagura continued "While Sesshy went to fight Naraku, he brought me to his castle where I stayed with Rin, you may remember her… Sesshomarou's ward?…" Kagura stopped herself as she received a dark glare of the taiyoukai before she corrected herself with a smile "our daughter". After a month or so of absence things were getting crazy at the castle. All those idiots claiming Sesshy was dead. I even had to put them back in their place with a couple of wind blades." Kagura said interrupting herself to drink.

"You acted as a real Lady of the West would have, defending the castle while her mate was away at war." Sesshomarou could not help but remark.

"Shut up and let me finish!" Kagura snapped as she knew that Sesshomarou was trying to swiftly slide in another mating proposal. "So Sesshomarou obviously came back but to my surprise he brought Inuyasha along. And we've been living together ever since…" Kagura trailed off as their food was brought in. She did not want to go into details into the state of deep depression Inuyasha was.

"So you lived in Sesshomarou's castle for the past 500 years?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Keh! Not really. When humans started taking over we had to blend in and living in a large castle was not the best way. So we moved from the West to Tokyo and started living as humans Thanks to the concealment charms it was fairly easy" Inuyasha said absent mindlessly tracing the ring on his finger.

"I have to admit living as humans is funny. Those two are the CEO" Kagura said pointing at Sesshomarou "and Vice president" she added pointing at Inuyasha "of Tashio electronics. You may have heard about the company…" the wind sorceress trailed of with a knowing smirk.

"Wow! Who hasn't there mustn't be that many people in Asia especially who do not own one of their computers, TV set, cell phone or computer!" Kagome exclaimed in awe. _'That sure explains the limo and the restaurant' _she thought.

"Feh! What about you?" Inuyasha asked the wind witch with a grin.

"Me? I don't do much" Kagura said playing with her fan.

"Little sister I doubt that being head designer and CEO of Kaze Tsukai designs is not much" Inuyasha said with a shrug. Kagura glared at him, she hated when he called her 'little sister', which was the reason he did it so much.

"No way! My friends and I love your work. But I thought the owner of Kaze Tsukai designs died lat year in a car accident?" Kagome asked amazed to see how successful they have all managed to become in the past centuries.

"The dilemma of the immortals. At some point we have to assume a new identity and lie about our deaths. It is necessary if we wish to leave peacefully with humans" Sesshomarou explained.

"Even if the owner of the company died last year, her granddaughter, Keiko Kaze, a prima ballerina took over the business" Kagura said.

"But it's still you" Kagome asked trying to make some sense.

"Yeah. I just grew wary of the whole clothing business." Kagura explained with a dismissve fan gesture. "I think I'll stick to dancing in this life time. It's a great job, being paid to do what I love…" she added dreamily.

"Say Inuyasha…Do you know what happened to the others Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede…" Kagome asked after a long silence as she felt tears coming forth. "I didn't even say goodbye".

"Don't worry they knew you loved them" Kagura said reaching over to give a brief hug to Kagome. The priestess had to admit that being comforted by Naraku's spawn was… odd to say the least.

"Yeah the lecher and Sango knew how you felt about them. They named their first daughter after you. Kaede died peacefully in her sleep…And Shippou you'll see him next week when they come home".

"They come home?" Kagome echoed taking a bite of her spicy curry chicken to Inuyasha's dismay.

"Your young kitsune mated with my daughter" Sesshomarou said a small note of resentment still in his voice.

"Stop being so resentful Shippou had been treating Rin very good and you know it. She couldn't possibly keep running around her Sesshomarou-sama all her life?!" Kagura said playfully, nudging him with her elbow.

"This Sesshomarou would be less resentful had he have other pups" He said in a nonchalant tone before cutting a piece of his extremely rare steak. Kagura blushed brightly as she knew the seemingly innocent comment was an attack once again at her reluctance to mate with him and produce heirs.

"Oh boy here it blows. Come Kagome I think we'd better go on the veranda for a while…" Inuyasha said as he felt a subtle change in the winds, he then tok a hold of the young human's white shirt covered arm.

"Why…" Kagome asked but did not get to finish.

"Why you insufferable dog! I have had enough of you! I asked you to leave me be for one day! One fucking day! But NO that's too hard for you! I took time out of my rehearsals for tomorrow's performance to come here and have lunch with you guys and still you have to do your best to spoil everything….Get it through your thick skull I will never be your mate and I will never bear you pups…I mean babies, so leave me be!" Kagura said standing up.

"Are you done wind witch? You are embarrassing our guest" Sesshomarou said evenly as he took a sip of wine.

"I am so sorry Kagome. Inuyasha I know you've been waiting for this day for a long time. I think it would be better if I just left. See ya" Kagura said trying to fake cheerfulness as she took her purse and left the restaurant.

As soon as Kagura was out of sight a loud crashing sound was heard, Inuyasha and Kagome turned around and noticed with shock that Sesshomarou had reduced to small shards of glass the wine glass from which he was drinking a few seconds earlier.

"Sesshomarou?..." Inuyasha started.

"Sit, we will finish our meal" the demon lord said with authority wiping the glass shards and blood from his hands disregarding the small cuts he received as he knew they would heal in no time.

"Keh! As if I would let a good piece of meat and ramen go to waste" Inuyasha said before digging back into his plate.

Kagome looked at the two brothers in shock, but imitating them resumed eating, even if the whole scene had somewhat spoiled her appetite.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It feels nice up here" Kagome said as she snuggled closer to Inuyasha's chest. The half demon was hugging her close as the two of them lay entwined in the branches of the Sacred tree in the Higurashi shrine's courtyard admiring the starlit sky.

"Keh I can't remember the number of nights I spent up here" the hanyou said.

"You mean…"

"Yeah, I promised I would protect you, so of course I had to keep watch over you. God knows you're one clumsy wench." He joked.

"You know, I feel bad for your brother" Kagome said. "I mean he loves Kagura so much I can feel it".

"That's not the problem she loves him too. It's just that Sesshomarou is an idiot."

"Inuyasha! How can you say that?" Kagome interrupted him in a scolding tone.

"Let me explain. Those two spent most of the past 500 years breaking up and making up. And all this because Sesshomarou is too stubborn and tries to hard to bend Kagura's will instead of trying to convince her. I think that only Shippou, Rin and the kits are still counting how many times those idiots broke up."

"The kits?" Kagome echoed confused.

"Their kids. Rin and Shippou have six of them: three boys and three girls. They look pretty human for hanyous if you put aside the big puffy tails…When they were young they used to run around Sesshomarou's castle playing tricks on Grandpa Fluffy. I think that Shippou created the phrase hence why the bastard is so mad at him…

"Shippou had children!" Kagome exclaimed it was hard for her to wrap her mind around the concept that the small kitsune had a family of his own.

"Keh! He even has grandchildren. Rin and him went to Italy to see the birth of their first great grandkid. They should be back in a few days.

"Wow, so everyone moved on…" Kagome said thoughtful.

"Next will be our turn" Inuyasha said kissing the top of Kagome's head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'That bastard who does he thing he is?! Always pushing me to make decisions. He always just has to ruin everything!' _ Kagura told herself in exasperation as she flew over the city on her feather, her white dress floating around her slim frame as the wind whipped around her. She knew that Sesshomarou would throw a tantrum the second he would learn about her little flight but at this point she could care less.

The wind sorceress was surprised to soon find herself floating over the Higurashi shrine. With a shrug she came down and rested right in front of what she guessed to be Kagome's bedroom window. She hesitated for a while when she realized that all the lights were off in the house. But taking a deep breath she knocked lightly on the glass. Not long afterwards Inuyasha slid the window open.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"I need to speak with Kagome" as soon as she let the words out, Kagura found herself very surprised by their meaning.

"Feh! Why?" Inuyasha inquired but was soon interrupted as Kagome walked up to the window. To say that the miko was surprised to see a floating Kagura standing outside her window would be an understatement.

"Inuyasha let her in. I think we need some girl talk time" Kagome said.

Reluctantly the half demon stepped aside and as soon as Kagura stepped inside Kagome's bedroom, using a gust of wind she threw Inuyasha outside through the window before closing it after him.

"Serves you right" Kagura chuckled looking at the hanyou who swiftly climbed up the Goshinboku to try to peer through Kagome's bedroom window. Smiling at him Kagura quickly closed the curtains to hinder his view.

"Shippou, Rin and the Grand kits say hi. I just talked to them" Kagura said as she made herself comfortable by sitting on Kagome's bed before crossing her long legs.

"You call them Grand kits?" Kagome asked amused before sitting next to the wind sorceress.

"Well they technically are my grandchildren. Sesshomarou and I adopted Rin formally a long time ago. Which surprised people, a demon Lord adopting a human child and without being mated none the less…" Kagura than chuckled as if remembering something funny before saying "the way it all came about was pretty strange".

"Really? What happened?" Kagome asked eager to find out how the stoic demon Lord came to adopt a young human child.

"Well, after some years of cohabitation Shippou and Rin decided to mate. I will spare you the details of the kind of tests Sesshy made that poor kitsune go through to prove he was worthy of Rin." Kagura winced before continuing "But Fluffy-sama in all his "greatness" had wrote a law two centuries prior to that which stated that any human/youkai mating would have to be made with the consent of both parents of the human in question."

At hearing that Kagome gasped loudly "But the chances of that happening were next to nothing!" She added remembering the way hanyous like Jinenji, Shiori and of course Inuyasha were shunned back in the feudal era.

. "Of course at the time Sesshomarou held absolutely no regard for human life and hated half demons with a passion. To say that things have changed would be an understatement. But I'm going off topic here. He did erase this stupid law, but before his veto could come into action a period of 20 years had to be observed. When the first Inu Taiyoukais created this condition in the revocation process, they felt as if 20 years was nothing to a youkai, which is true. But we were dealing with a human here. If they had to wait 20 years to get mated Rin would already be 38 years old, while Shippou would not look a day older than eighteen…." Kagura stopped to take a breath.

"So what happened next?" Kagome asked, the story was captivating her.

"Well Rin needed both of her parents consent to be mated and frankly there was not a moment's doubt that Sesshy was already acting like her father. And well, I had been the only female influence in her life, so I guess she did see me as a mother figure." Kagura said playing with the hem of her white dress.

"So you and Sesshomarou adopted her so that she could get mated with Shippou? That's a romantic and happy ending to the story. I just feel bad for the humans and demons who wanted to mate before the revocation of Sesshomarou's law" Kagome said sorrowfully.

"Well, I guess they moved out of the Western Lands when they wanted to get mated. But enough about this… You know, I'm happy for Inuyasha and you. Those past years have been hell for him. Especially in the beginning…" Kagura trailed off.

"He hasn't spoken to me about it, but I think I can guess it was hard for him." Kagome said hugging her knees to her chest.

"Don't think that I'm saying that to make you feel bad or anything, on the contrary I just want you to understand how much Sesshy and I we're glad that the two of you managed to make things work. When Sesshomarou came back with Inuyasha and Shippou after you left…Inuyasha was not the same man. He was so sad…he even tried to kill himself. Thankfully Sesshomarou shook him out of this depression by means of kicking his ass with Toukijin…"

"Oh Inuyasha" Kagome said as tears came forth.

"Don't cry. You both have your happy ending now. Besides he forgave you a long time ago. Just promise me to make him happy, okay?"

"I promise!" Kagome vowed before asking with a smile and wiping her tears "you care a lot about him, don't you".

"Yeah well spending that much time next to someone tends to rub on you" Kagura joked.

"Is it the same with Sesshomarou?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Not really, even before he set me free of Naraku I was attracted by him." Kagura sighed. She really did not like thinking back at the time she had spent being Naraku's slave.

"He loves you really much I can tell" Kagome said. Having this conversation with Kagura felt so surreal, but somehow it also felt natural.

"You must be wondering why I cam here tonight. I myself am not sure. My feather just brought me out here." Kagura said ignoring Kagome's question. "Sorry about this morning. Do you think I was wrong?"

"I do not know everything that went on between you, so I can't tell" Kagome said blushing slightly. Giving love advice to Naraku's spawn about Inuyasha's stoic older brother was not something she felt this comfortable with.

"I bet Inuyasha and his big mouth talked to you about my relationship with Sesshy" Kagura said with a sigh before slipping off her concealment ring; being in her true form always made her so much more comfortable. With a heavy sigh, she then undid the constricting bun on her head and left her long wavy dark hair spill over her shoulders.

Kagome took a few seconds to take in Kagura's new appearance; she was so much more used to this one. The only difference with when she wore her concealment ring was the red eyes and the pointy ears. She was also surprised to see the true length of Kagura's hair, which easily reached her waist. _'What is it with youkai and long beautiful hair?' _the young priestess wondered as she looked with envy at the split ends of her raven hair resting on the shoulders of her baby blue pajama. Realizing she had yet to answer Kagura's question, Kagome said quickly and with a nice blush "Well, he only said you were on and off"

"I must be making you uncomfortable, sorry. I don't really have any friends. And I don't see who else I could talk to. Rin is not objective, she wants nothing more than Sessh and I being together and Inuyasha runs away the second the word 'feelings' is uttered. So you're my best bet."

"I don't really mind" Kagome answered truthfully.

"You know I love Sesshomarou, I really do…I just wish he could try to understand my point of view too"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked surprised to find herself wanting more details and even wanting to help the wind sorceress' messy love life.

"I am a wind demoness who used to be imprisoned and controlled by Naraku, so to me freedom is everything. I had to fight and die to gain my freedom and I do not wish to relinquish it for anything… On the other hand Sesshomarou is the Inu no Taisho and the Taiyoukai of Asia. He rules over a large number of youkai and he's very powerful. And that scares me somewhat. I know how youkai politics work and I don't want to be First Lady of our youkai community. Not to mention the fact that Sesshomarou can be controlling by nature…. "

"That makes sense I would be scared too. But you love him…don't you want to have a family with him?" Kagome asked. She had never imagined that Sesshomarou held that amount of power. She had noticed since back in the feudal era the way people would bow to him, but the fact that he was like some kind of King had never crossed her mind. She made a mental note to ask Inuyasha if that made him a Prince.

"I guess I would want to have his children eventually, someday, but right now it's just that…" Kagura trailed off heaving a heavy sigh. "If I were to become his mate I would give up everything I fought to have".

"I can understand you fear. Maybe if you explained how you feel to Sesshomarou. My guess is that like Inuyasha he doesn't know how to deal with feelings either…" Kagome suggested.

"I guess you're right…Oh feels good to have all this off my chest! I haven't felt this liberated since the day I decided to leave the Western Castle". Kagura said stretching on Kagome's bed.

"You left the castle?" Kagome echoed sure that this would prove to be another interesting story.

"Oh yeah! Right after Shippou and Rin's mating I left and explored the world for a couple of decades. I had never felt this free in my life. Just traveling around, with no one watching after me, or telling me what to do. Just me, my feathers and my fan. I saw so many different cultures it was great. But when I heard that Rin was having her first kit so I decided to go back to Japan. Not long afterwards Sesshy and I actually got involved and I decided to stay"

"So you two only recently started to…you know…see each other?" Kagome asked shyly with a blush. After all this was not Yuka, Eri or Ayumi's love life she was discussing…

Kagura could not help it, she just dissolved in laughter. "For someone born in this time, you are quite prude Kagome. Yeah we started having sex. But that wasn't what I would call recently, more like four hundred years ago. And I bet you if it weren't for the bottle of sake we drank at the birth of the first Grandkit, the two of us wouldn't be involved to this day" Kagura said still laughing softly.

"So you stayed for him, that's romantic" Kagome said managing to calm her flushed cheeks.

At hearing Kagome's words, Kagura suddenly stood up a dark scowl on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked surprised by the disappearance of Kagura's previous cheerfulness.

"Oh my God! You are right. I never thought about this way. To me I only stayed in Japan because I wanted to…but I stayed because of him. I already sacrificed my freedom for him…and still it's not enough? Now he wants to cage me! And what did HE sacrifice for us? Huh!? Nothing, nothing at all! Did I ask him to relinquish the power he loves so much? No! Did I ask him to leave his castle? No! That was his idea and I blindly followed him to the disgusting polluted sky of Tokyo. He never had to give up on anything" Kagura ranted while pacing the soft carpet of Kagome's small bedroom. She was so deep in thought that she was completely oblivious to the young miko's presence; therefore her interruption startled the wind sorceress.

"Kagura are you okay?" Kagome asked slightly worried. The wind wielder's entire body seemed to be shaking in rage. And Kagome's could make out that her youki seemed greatly disturbed.

"Yes thank you Kagome! That was the best talk I had in decades. I have my decision now. You are right, completely right: why should I give up even more for him? Why does he keep on pressuring me like that? Can't he just wait for me? Besides he should just be grateful I am with him to begin with. That selfish bastard! "

"But that's not what I said!" Kagome protested.

"No, really thanks so much! Well, I better get home…beside I bet Inuyasha is about ready to tear down your window if I don't let him in. I am sure this was no the way he pictured he would spend his first evening with you" Kagura then let out a husky chuckle.

"No, Inuyasha and I we're not going to…" Kagome said blushing even redder than before.

"You really are a prude" Kagura said shaking her head in dismay. "Oh by the way you'll come see me perform tomorrow, right? I got you and Inuyasha great seats. At least you'll keep Sesshy company Inuyasha tends to find ballet boring."

"A ballet?" Kagome questioned eager to switch the topic.

"Yep a 19th century romantic ballet. I have the lead role in it. It's 'La Sylphide' ironically it is Sesshy's favorite ballet, I do remember when we saw it together for the first time in Paris a few centuries ago, back then things were so much more easier between us...." Kagura trailed off thoughtfully

"What is the story about?" Kagome asked excited, she had never seen a ballet and if Kagura was as good as she had heard she just could not wait.

"I'll give you the short version: A young Scottish was to be married, but the day of his wedding he has an encounter with a Sylph, a forest fairy and of course he falls deeply in love with her. Desperate to have his love by his side, he accepts a magical scarf given to him by an old witch to prevent his fairy from flying away. And guess what happens when our friend James the Scottish finds the Sylph and throws the scarf around her shoulders? Her wings fall off and she dies in his arms, right before he sees his ex fiancée marrying his best friend. Moral of the story?" Kagura asked rising 'en pointe' on the tip of her toes before turning around to face the window "Do not try to imprison the person you love. You'd think that Sesshy would have understood that by now…"

Without another word Kagura took out her feather and with a bright smile to Kagome jumped out her window. As the priestess looked at Kagura's white form disappearing quickly behind the clouds, she swore to herself to make things work between Sesshomarou and her, if only to thank them for what they have done for Inuyasha and Shippou.

_'And I just might have the best plan!' _ Kagome thought excited.

"Whatcha smiling about wench?" Inuyasha asked mad, that she had done nothing to prevent Kagura from throwing him outside.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said, but to her shock nothing happened.

"Oi did I forget to tell you? They don't work anymore" Inuyasha said with a triumphant grin.

"Oh Inuyasha, there's something I need to ask of you" Kagome said sweetly batting her eyelashes. She disregarded his earlier comment, as she knew the very simple incantation to reactivate the subjugation beads, but she decided only to use it if Inuyasha started misbehaving, which she was sure would be soon enough.

'_What the fuck! She scares me when she smiles like that!' _ Inuyasha thought instinctively taking a step back. "Keh! What is it?" he asked.

"I want Sesshomarou's phone number and your help with a little project" Kagome said.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" Kagome assured him with a grin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I am sure you must be surprised" Kagome said nervously twisting her hands. She knew she was doing the right thing, but she just did not know how he would react.

"Why do you fear me?" Sesshomarou asked gravely after taking an intake of air and smelling apprehension coming from the young priestess.

"She ain't afraid of you, she's just surprised to eat your cooking, that's all" Inuyasha said with a grin before digging in his cup of instant ramen.

The three of them were sitting around the kitchen table of Sesshomarou's ultra modern penthouse. When Kagome had called him early that morning, the youkai lord had feared something had happened to his brother but soon found himself shocked when Kagome said she wanted to talk to him about something private and important. Inferring the girl might have questions regarding youkai and hanyou mating, he arranged for her to come to his house and invited her for breakfast. As a good host Sesshomarou had even graciously cooked the meal himself. And of course Inuyasha had to come along.

"What is it you wished to discuss with this Sesshomarou?" he asked but before Kagome could ask him about what she wanted Inuyasha intervened.

"Hold it bastard! You know what you have to do" the hanyou said with a smirk before extending his clawed palm towards his older half brother.

Sending him a piercing glare Sesshomarou stood up and fished out a few crumpled bills from his jeans pocket. He then unceremoniously dropped the money in Inuyasha's awaiting palm before sitting back down to resume eating his omelet.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you" the half demon exclaimed happily before explaining to his surprised future mate "every time the pompous bastard says 'this Sesshomarou' instead of 'I' he has to pay a fee. Don' look at me like that, it was Kagura's idea. She just couldn't stand it anymore. But seriously this has been working miracles, I guess his tongue slipped because of you…" Inuyasha said with a shrug.

Shaking her head Kagome cleared her throat before speaking "speaking of Kagura, she's the reason I came here today"

Hearing her words Sesshomarou raised a surprised delicate eyebrow urging her to continue.

"She came to speak to me yesterday, and I think there are some things you should know…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe Sesshomarou refused to follow my super plan! I mean I worked on it all night long. And it was infallible" Kagome exclaimed with a pout.

"Yeah well that's the cold bastard for you. But I'm even surprised he listened to you to begin with. Bah! After all it got him thinking. It probably wasn't what you wanted to happen but still…so in a strange way it wasn't a complete failure…" Inuyasha said.

"What wasn't a failure?" Kagura asked as she joined the twosome in the lobby of the theater at the end of her representation. The wind sorceress knew they were waiting for her, so she only took the time to change from her long tutu and tights into a long flowing red dress. But she did take the time to remove her make up, only putting on her trademark vibrant red lipstick.

"Nothing! Oh Kagura you were fantastic. I had no idea you could dance like that!" Kagome said with sparkling eyes admiring the older demoness.

"Yeah well helps being a wind demoness and all, doesn't little sister?" Inuyasha teased. Ignoring the glare Kagura was giving him, the half demon then unceremoniously threw her a large red rose bud.

"Aww since when do you give me flowers? That's more your brother's job. I must say I'm impressed maybe Kagome might be able to make something good out of you after all" Kagura said earning her revenge for Inuyasha's previous mocking comment.

"Very funny witch! If you must know these ARE from the bastard" Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his red shirt.

"Really? By the way where is he? He never misses my performances especially not this ballet it's his favorite" Kagura said with a smile her nose buried into the delicate flowers. But once she noticed the uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed countenance of Inuyasha and Kagome she asked once more "Where is Sesshomarou?" her tone was this time a little more urgent and slightly worried.

"He ain't coming…not anymore" Inuyasha finally said avoiding Kagura's piercing brown gaze. Had her concealment ring been off her red eyes would have been of a deeper shade as she pondered on Inuyasha's enigmatic words.

"What do you mean?" Kagura questioned averting her eyes from Inuyasha to Kagome, looking for some kind of explanation.

"I am sorry Kagura, it's all my fault. This morning I went to see him…I only meant well. I just…I told him about our conversation of yesterday. I just wanted him to see your side of the story I'm so sorry" Kagome said lowering her gaze.

"Out with it what happened?" Kagura snapped as her patience was wearing very thin.

"Keh! Sesshomarou said he better give up on you and he's taking the first flight out to the mainland tonight" Inuyasha answered.

"WHAT! You mean he's going to China?... Wait don't tall me he's going after that bitch? The hell he is. Besides who does he think he is giving up on us like that? And to go after her of all people!" Kagura said fuming.

Noticing Kagome's clueless expression, Inuyasha exclaimed "Sesshomarou's mother chose him a mate, the daughter of a powerful and filthy rich Chinese Inu youkai. Of course the two of them would make a perfect couple on paper, she's as cold and unfeeling as the bastard used to be" The hanyou said with a shrug.

"Not to mention that she dared called Rin, MY daughter a pet!" Kagura said shaking in furry.

"Oh yeah I remember it was at dinner a long time ago. She even called me a dog eared freak. And after that Kagura threw her out of the Western Castle with some tornado man was that freaking hilarious!" Inuyasha said laughing.

"That is not funny Inuyasha! What if Sesshomarou decides to mate with her?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"The hell! He wouldn't dare. And I wouldn't let him anyway" Kagura said with determination before throwing back the rose bunch to Inuyasha and producing a feather.

"Little sister, are you going to fly after his plane?" Inuyasha asked dubious.

"Of course not baka. I'm going to his place. You know your brother if I or Jarken don't do it for him, it takes him a whole day to pack his suitcase. I bet you his flight will only be late tonight.

"I thought the toad youkai's name was Jaken?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"It was, the imp died a long time ago. Jarken is his son, he's just as loyal to Sesshomarou, but this week's he's on his honeymoon" the half demon exclaimed.

"Wow, so everyone did move on…" the miko trailed off in amusement.

"Well kids I'm off. Don't worry I'll bring him back even if it means I have to drag him all the way from China" Kagura said before turning around with every intention to hurry outside.

"And where do you think you are going?" An older blond human woman asked in a heavy Russian accent as she walked towards the threesome. "I have been looking all over for you Keiko! The photographs are waiting, there is a journalist who wants to interview you too. And more importantly the son of a foreign European king saw your performance and he wants to congratulate you in person! Just imagine that"

"Wow, that's very nice but I have somewhere to be" Kagura said with a wave to the choreograph.

"What! What could be more important than your career? You may be talented little girl, but I with my age am wise and I can assure you that if you want to be famous in this profession you better follow me. Besides if you do not come you will be fired from my company!" Natasha said hardening her deep blue eyes and pressing her thin lips in a tight line.

Kagura resisted the envy to scoff. "Hum, well that's too bad. I guess I'll just have to resign. Good luck finding a replacement" and with these wise words Kagura left, not even looking behind her once .

"Should Kagura be flying with a down pour like this?" Kagome asked as soon as Natasha disappeared cursing heavily in Russian, or what the miko assumed the ex ballerina was doing. Kagome was worried as she looked outside the window where strong gusts of wind were still blowing and heavy showers were coming down.

"Keh! Did you want to be he one to tell her to stay here?" Inuyasha asked. Seeing Kagome's expression he added "I thought so. Damn don't mess with a demoness and her mate"

"I think you could say that about women in general" Kagome remarked.

"Trying to tell me you have some claws too?" Inuyasha teased.

"Sit boy! Now get me home" Kagome said walking away from the crater Inuyasha had created on the polished wood covered carpet of the theater.

"Hey bitch how did you do that? The beads didn't work anymore!" Inuyasha asked in astonishment.

"SIT! Don't curse at me, besides did I not just tell you 'don't mess with a woman'." Kagome said as she resumed walking thinking _'I hope they'll make things work this time'_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_That idiot what is he thinking? Going after that bitch of Xiao Lin! Am I not good enough anymore? Just wait until I get my hands on you Sesshomarou' _Kagura thought as rage ran over her body.

Despite the strong winds and blinding rain, the wind sorceress did not deviate from her path and soon enough she reached the apartment building of Sesshomarou. Deciding not to waste time by employing 'human ways', Kagura launched herself towards the balcony of his penthouse. Once she hoped off her feather Kagura cursed as she realized that the heavy rain had mated her dress to her body, not leaving much to the imagination.

'_Who cares it's not like he hasn't seen that before anyway' _She thought with a shrug. Noticing with relief that some light was coming from Sesshomarou's bedroom, Kagura knocked on the large glass door of the balcony which led to his luxurious living room. After waiting some time for Sesshomarou to let her in the wind sorceress started tapping more frantically and loudly.

Just as she was wondering if she ought to smash the windows and let herself in, Sesshomarou opened the large bay window.

"Kagura? What are you doing here?" Sesshomarou asked surprised to see her here.

"And a good evening to you to. Will you let me in already? I'm fucking freezing!" Kagura answered.

Sesshomarou stepped aside to let the shivering wind demoness inside his apartment, before asking her "Why are you here?"

"To smack some sense into you! What the fuck is wrong with you? I spoke with Inuyasha and Kagome and they told me everything!" Kagura said enraged.

"I could say the same about you" Sesshomarou retorted before heaving a sigh and walking towards Kagura to quickly rub his hands over her icy skin. "Foolish woman. Come we will dry you off"

"I'm not moving from here until you tell me why you are ready to run after Xiao Lin!" Kagura said as she felt tears coming forth. _'Why am I crying for this idiot? If he wants he can go to her!'_

"Preposterous! Where did you hear that? If you must know wind witch, she mated with one of her father's business partners last month" Sesshomarou said clearly amused by Kagura's jealousy.

'What?" She asked before punching his arm. "You could have told me that, you bastard! And to think you got me all worried about you".

"Why?" he asked repressing the urge to massage his shoulder, Kagura could throw a punch.

"Well 'La Sylphide was your favorite ballet, right?" Kagura asked.

"It still is but I fail to see how this ties in with you braving a typhoon on your feather to see me" Sesshomarou said reproachfully.

Kagura blushed slightly before answering "Well, you didn't come see me perform so I thought that…well Inuyasha and Kagome said that you gave up on me and that you were going to China so…"

"I see" Sesshomarou interrupted her with a smirk "you thought I was going after Xiao Lin. Well, Kagura it seems like we have been made fools of by mere human women".

"I don't understand" Kagura said confused, still rubbing some warmth into her arms.

"This morning Kagome came to see me to expose some ridiculous and intricate plan to force you into mating with me. I see now that this plan was not her real intention." Sesshomarou then quickly stepped inside his bathroom to grab a towel which he wrapped around Kagura's shoulders.

"I don't understand" the wind sorceress said releasing her long wavy hair from its bun in order to dry it.

"Just as I was about to join Kagome and Inuyasha at the theater Rin called me to inform me of her and Shippou's early return. In order to surprise you I was supposed to go and pick them up at the airport before joining everyone at a restaurant. But after waiting two hours at he airport our dear daughter called me again to let me know that their fight had been cancelled due to the storm here…"

"But by then it would be too late for you to make it to the performance, and it would give plenty of time for Kagome and Inuyasha to confuse me" Kagura finished his thought. "Why those conniving…"

"Do not blame them. They only wished well. But they did teach me something" Sesshomarou interjected.

"What?"

"Not to force someone into doing something they are not ready to do. I understand that because of your past with Naraku you are reluctant to any kind of bonding. And I see now that I have been wrong in the past by trying to force your hand…." Sesshomarou let out a heavy sigh and ran his clawed hand in his silver bangs before adding "I will wait for you Kagura, no matter how long. I will never give up on us" He vowed.

"Oh Sesshomarou!" She exclaimed on the verge of tears before jumping on him and smothering his face in kisses.

The demon Lord graciously accepted her kisses before slipping the towel from her shoulders and slipping her concealment ring off her finger, he loved his Kagura's crimson eyes too much. Not wanting to be passive the wind sorceress swiftly took off Sesshomarou's white shirt revealing his flawless chest to her adoring eyes. Once she felt Sesshomarou tug at her dress' zipper Kagura quickly unbuckled his dark dress pants. As the two demons stood in only their underwear, Sesshomarou snatched Kagura off her feet and in a few strides reached his bedroom.

After delicately resting his lover on his soft covers Sesshomarou rid himself of his now constricting boxer shorts. Kagura wasted no time and with a devilish smirk took of her bra and panties. The demon Lord joined his wind sorceress on the covers and started kissing every inches of her skin available. He started to eagerly suckle at her breasts enjoying her small noises of pleasure and excitation. But as his lips started inching downward towards the core of her womanhood Kagura hooked two fingers under his chin and raised his face to hers. She captured his lips in a long searing kiss before speaking:

"No need for much foreplay tonight" Kagura said as she hooked her legs around Sesshomarou's waist and used her demoness strength to turn them over.

The demon Lord laying flatly on his back gave her an amused smile, as he impatiently waited to see what Kagura had in store for him. The wind witch pressed their naked chests together as she once more kissed her lover's lips. After they parted she gave him a seductive smile as she positioned herself and slowly impaled herself on his length. Sesshomarou bit back a groan of pure ecstasy once he was fully sheathed inside her.

Kagura pressed her open palms flatly on his rock hard chest and abs for support as she started moving slowly. For a while the demon lord stayed limply under her, enjoying letting his woman take charge for a change, but when her small movements threatened to drive him insane with lack of fulfillment he suddenly sat up and encircled her waist with his arms. Kagura braced her hands on Sesshomarou's shoulders as one of his hands reached up to squeeze her breast and the other one rested on her naked hip forcing Kagura to move faster.

The wind witch could feel herself coming, and she knew by Sesshomarou's heavy and labored breathing, that he was not far either. Smiling to herself once she felt her orgasm wash over her, Kagura quickly sunk her fangs at the nape of Sesshomarou's neck. The demon Lord winced in surprise more than in pain, but as he spilled his seed into his now mated female his inner demon took over and Sesshomarou reciprocated Kagura's earlier action by marking her unmarred milky shoulder.

Sesshomarou looked up at the woman still joined with him with an expression of unmasked shock. "Kagura do you know what you…" he started but was interrupted as the wind sorceress moved slightly above him, causing another shallow explosion to ripple through their body.

"I'm not stupid, mate. I know what I did. I just made you mine." she said with a mischievous smile before kissing his crescent moon hidden under his sweaty bangs.

"But you know what happens when two strong demons mate, especially if the woman is the one to lay her mark first" Sesshomarou mumbled dumbfounded.

"Weren't you the one saying you needed an heir? Besides Rin needs brothers and sisters." Kagura said as she slowly slid off Sesshomarou's lap, to lay beside him.

"Kagura when I said I would wait for you I did not now it would mean waiting less than an hour…" Sesshomarou started.

"Shut up Fluffy-sama I'm sleepy" she said resting her head on his chest.

"At what time shall I wake you up?" he asked covering their tangled body with his soft covers. For the past years Sesshomarou always acted as Kagura's alarm clock a she was practically unable to wake up by herself.

"No need, I'm sleeping in. I quit my job, guess it was a good thing, couldn't continue dancing around looking as big as a whale now could I?" She asked before closing her eyes.

"I guess I will have to send a thank you basket to aunt Kagome" Sesshomarou thought with a smirk as he rested his clawed hand on his mate's flat stomach

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Atchoo!"

"Told you not to go running around after your stupid cat with all that rain. Now you've got a cold. Stupid wench" Inuyasha exclaimed before snuggling closer to Kagome under the covers of her small bed, which he found was a great way to avoid a 'sit' command.

"Baka it just means my plan worked!" Kagome exclaimed in pure joy.

"Yeah right" Inuyasha answered unconvinced.

"I'm telling you!"

"Yeah yeah and I will wear a three piece suit to our wedding" Inuyasha said dubious.

"Thank you, I am so keeping that in mind" Kagome said with joy. _'A productive day. I got those two together and I made Inuyasha promise to wear a suit to the wedding…a very productive day indeed!'_ thought Kagome as she closed her eyes ready to fall asleep.

A/N: Wow that was so much longer than originally planned. He he he hoped you enjoyed it. So leave me a small review okay?

**Blanket disclaimer for all the one shots:** I do not own Inuyasha even if I wish I did. All characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.


	9. Mistake of the past

**MISTAKE OF THE PAST**

A/N: Here's the next one shot. This will be A/U (as most of my fics…) and kind of OOC. But enough said, have fun!

_**Summary**__:__ No 9 __Mistake of the past__:__** AU **__There is nothing Kagura wants more than a family with her husband of eight years, Sesshomarou. But when she learns he has a seven years old daughter and that they have to take her in, will she forgive his mistake of the past?_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"Sesshomarou stop it!" Kagura said in a giggly breath as she slapped her husband's hand which somehow had managed to crawl under her shirt and was busy trying to unclasp her bra. Sesshomarou's wandering hands forced her to give up on emptying the content of the box resting on the carpet of their bedroom. The wind sorceress turned around and faced the dog demon sending him a sharp glare with her crimson eyes.

"Mrs Sesshomarou, are you not aware of the fact that once you agreed to have this ring around your finger, you accepted to give yourself to me whenever I want? It is now time to pay up" He said with a smirk as he nibbled her chin while gently pushing her towards their bed. It did not take the dog demon a lot effort to manage to drag along the wind witch's smaller form when he fell on the bed.

"Well Mr Kagura I'm sorry but I have been giving myself to you even before our wedding. Come on honey be serious, we moved into our new place two weeks ago don't you think it's about time to finish unpacking our stuff? We're done with the whole house, but every time we come close to unpacking the bedroom things, you distract me." Kagura scolded him as she sat up on the bed to look with a frown at their bare bedroom.

"Mr Kagura? That is not acceptable. You need to remember who holds the power here" he said putting a clawed hand on her shoulder and forcing her to fall back on the bed next to him.

"I believe that would be me" Kagura said as she gave in to Sesshomarou's touch and kissed him deeply. "Am I wrong?" she asked sweetly after they broke apart.

He snorted but did not answer. After all Kagura knew just how much he was glad to give up power to his wife. As if to prove this point the silver haired demon then let Kagura straddle his lean hips. As she was about to proceed to more interesting things the demoness was interrupted by a small beeping sound. Looking at her wrist watch to confirm the time, Kagura smiled sweetly at her husband before getting up to reach her bedside table and opened its drawer in which rested a small bottle containing red pills. Before Sesshomarou could prevent her, Kagura quickly swallowed two pills and tossed the bottle back to its place.

"Why do you insist on making yourself suffer? These pills make you nauseous and give you a headache. And don't you dare lie to this Sesshomarou." He said on a cold tone, all traces of playfulness gone as he sat up to encircle in his strong arms his love who had taken back her place straddling his hips.

"Of all the people you should know. Sesshomarou these pills might be the only way, my only chance of having what I want the most. So what if they make me nauseous, if they do work, I would gain so much from it… But we better hurry, you know the headache kicks in forty five minutes after I take the pills" Kagura said as she lavished her husbands lips in kisses.

Distracted by her soft lips, Sesshomarou decided to let the issue drop for now. He did however make a mental note to resume the discussion once they would be done with their activities. But unfortunately for him, just as Kagura was about to slip off her shirt their doorbell rung.

"I'll go get it" she said with a giggle ignoring her husband's angry growl as she quickly stepped off their soft mattress before her horny husband was able to stop her. She did turn around to flash him a cocky grin assuring him, that as soon as she would deal with the person at the door they would resume their little power play.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Can I help you?" the wind sorceress asked as she opened the front door of the couple's new large apartment graciously offered by Sesshomarou's father for their fifth wedding anniversary.

In front of Kagura stood an old woman dressed in a strict dark red long skirt and a white shirt. Her gray hair was collected in a chignon and in her left hand was clasped a briefcase. Using a wrinkled finger the old woman readjusted the black patch over her eye before answering.

"Sorry to disturb ye. My name is Kaede Miko, I work for the youkai social affairs department. I am looking for Mr. Inuyoukai. Sesshomarou Inuyoukai"

"I am his wife Kagura." She said not able to prevent the smile that always etched on her face at the idea that the man she had been in love for so long was indeed hers forever.

"I was not aware he was married, this might be a problem" Kaede mumbled to herself. Had it not been for her demon hearing, Kagura might not be able to hear what the woman had just said, but before she could question her about it Sesshomarou joined them at the door. Even if the old woman's aura had not been very strong, Sesshomarou was not comfortable with the idea of his wife being alone next to a miko, not that Kagura would not be able to defend herself should danger arise, but the dog demon was just a very cautious person.

"Mr Inuyoukai I presume? I believe that for what I have to say the two of you better sit down" Kaede said gravely as she signaled for the demon couple to invite her in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'She is gone! Kagura left me'_ Was the only coherent thought Sesshomarou could have as his eyes scanned over their now destroyed living room. Where pieces of broken glass from the now busted photograph frames which used to proudly stand on the mantle of the fireplace as proof of the young couple's happiness.

'_How did it come to this? While Kaede was here, Kagura seemed so composed. Hell I even thought she was taking the news well…at least better than I did…'_ The dog demon thought as he bent to pick up from the ground a beautiful picture taken just five years ago at their wedding reception. The happy couple was posing for the camera. Kagura dressed in a beautiful and simple white wedding gown was smiling brightly as she hung at her husband's arm. Even Sesshomarou's usual look of indifference was gone, leaving room to one of contentment.

'_Damn that woman, had it not been for Kaede, Kagura and I would still be happy just like on this picture' _Sesshomarou thought angrily.

***Flashback***

"I am sure you are impatient to know why I am here today" the old miko said after taking a long gulp of the green tea Kagura had graciously offered her. "Does the name Keiko Hamasaki sound familiar?"

At the simple, yet not innocent question Sesshomarou coughed loudly choking on his tea. The dog demon's eyes were opened wide in shock. With his amber gaze he tried to tell the miko not to say a word more, but it was to no avail.

"The name does not sound familiar to me. What about you Sessh?" Kagura asked, she had detected the sudden disturbance in Sesshomarou's youki, which concerned her as very few things could manage to unsettle her husband. One being his family mainly his father and half brother and the other being her of course.

"I see Mr. Inuyoukai maybe you would prefer us having this conversation at your office" Kaede said casting a sad gaze to Kagura.

"Don't worry we've been together since high school and we don't hide anything from each other. If you have something to say, just say it" Kagura said, not liking the whole secrecy.

"Very well." Kaede said licking her dry lips. "I shall then explain."

And explain she did. The old miko revealed to the young couple that Miss Keiko Hamasaki had died a month ago in a car accident. But the problem resided in the fact that she had left behind a seven year old daughter named Rin.

"I fail to see what this has anything to do with us" Kagura said dryly as she suspiciously eyes the small old woman sitting in front of her. Sesshomarou on the other hand had visible paled, as he put together the pieces of the puzzle and figured out where exactly Kaede was going with her story.

"I am very sorry to be the one to inform you about it…but Mrs Inuyoukai, your husband is listed as the girl's father in her mother's will" Kaede mumbled quickly avoiding Kagura's red eyes.

"WHAT! There must be an error. It has to be, Right Sessh?" Kagura said turning to her side to look at her husband. But Sesshomarou refused to look at her, not wanting to see the hurt which he was sure to find in her crimson orbs. His eyes were cast downside, hidden behind his thick white silver bangs.

"Oh my God! It IS true" Kagura said as she stood up. The winds started mercilessly blowing in their spacious apartment as the wind sorceress' tears started leaking.

"I shall leave ye two alone. Once you are ready to start with the paperwork please call me" Kaede said with a bow before dropping her card on the coffee table and quickly leaving the apartment.

"Kagura…" Sesshomarou started as he finally stood up. Now that Kaede was not here he could drop his emotionless mask

"When did you sleep with her? Because I may not have been the best at math but I know that seven years plus nine months of pregnancy makes eight years. And eight years ago you and I were together, and we had been together for a fucking long time before that too. We were in our senior year in college and I know for sure that we were in a fucking _exclusive_ relationship! I mean damn you proposed to me eight years ago!" As Kagura's voice escalated the winds swirled wilder and started knocking portraits off the walls and tripping their pictures from above the fireplace.

"Do you remember our fight about Kouga?" Sesshomarou asked as he stepped closer to his wife. As he was about reach for her and take her in his arms, a strong gust of wind pushed him back.

"What about it?" Kagura asked confused. She could remember Sesshomarou's ridiculous jealousy over her friendship with the wolf prince. Sure Kouga liked flirting and enjoyed claiming every woman as his, but everyone knew that he only really cared about Ayame, who was now his wife. Kagura's playful flirting with the wolf youkai had prompted her and Sesshomarou's biggest argument. After their quarrel, the dog demon had suddenly left for a drive and Kagura had run to her friend Kagome to cry her eyes out. But of course the couple had reconciled just the next day. After some threats courtesy of the dog demon, Kouga learned to keep his paws to himself and since then Kagura and Sesshomarou's relationship had gone without a hitch.

"After our argument I went out for a ride. I ended up in a dinner…Keiko was a waitress…it happened just once and it did not mean anything" Was all Sesshomarou was able to let out before he once more tried to hold his wife in his arms.

"Wait so what you picked her up along with a fucking piece of pie and a coffee and just slept with her? So you cheated on me! Oh my God and to think that I was the one who profusely apologized for the Kouga situation! And I felt so blessed and lucky when you decided to forgive me and take me back. Or even when you proposed only a few weeks after the whole mess" Kagura cried out.

"I did not cheat, we were broken up at the time" Sesshomarou said using the same words he had told himself at the time to justify what he had done to the woman he loved.

"Yeah we broke up for five fucking hours! And you just couldn't wait to drop your pants and sleep with the first slut on your way!" Kagura cried shaking her head "And just to add insult to injury you did not even use protection and you got her pregnant!"

As she let out the words and that the situation really sunk in, the wind sorceress started panting heavily. She was not sure if it was the effect of her pills or the emotional distress but she just had a very hard time breathing.

"Kagura?" Sesshomarou questioned concerned as he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around his wind witch.

She pushed him away violently "Don't you dare touch me! I…I can't…I can't breathe I need air" Kagura said just before bolting for the door and running away from her love.

***End of flashback***

The all scene played out over three hours ago, yet the distraught demon could not move from the living room couch where he had collapsed earlier once he realized his predicament. He had gained a seven year old daughter and had possibly lost the love of his life by doing so. He was worried about Kagura, but a text message of Kagome assuring him that Kagura was in her capable hands had reassured him somewhat.

_What am I doing to do?'_ Sesshomarou asked himself for the hundredth time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You've been taking those pills again, haven't you?" Kagome asked as she set a cup of tea in front of her nauseous friend who was curled into a ball on the young miko's couch.

"Yeah well looks like I won't take them anymore… I can't believe he cheated on me!" Kagura said as she slapped her forehead in an angry gesture trying to will her headache away.

"I don't think it's his eight year old affair that bothers you the most. I'd say it's the girl, Rin you said her name was" Kagome said as she sat next to the wind sorceress.

"I know you've got your degree in psychology and all and I know you love your job and helping people. But don't you dare start your psychology bullshit on me Kags I'm really not in the mood." Kagura exclaimed before extending a shivering arm to take a hold of her cup of tea and aspirin tablets her friend had laid on the table for her.

"I know that it's not a subject you like talking about….But Kagura for years you have been trying to get pregnant. And you've been trying all these pills and stuff I mean look at you, the last one makes you feel like hell! Yet you still take them in the hopes of being able to have a baby." Kagome started ignoring her friend's dark glare and teary eyes. She then continued "But now you hear that this woman Sessh slept with _once_ years ago managed to do what you've been trying to do for years. I'm not stupid I know how much having a child means to you and…."

"What do you know Kagome?" Kagura asked angered. "Do you know how it feels hearing that the man you love cheated on you and did not tell you about it? How it feels to know that your husband slept with another woman and had a child? Something you probably would never be able to share with him? Well I'll tell you, it feels like having my freaking heart ripped out of my chest and squeezed by cruel hands. You're wrong I don't want just any baby; I want to have _Sesshomarou's baby_ and this woman she gave it to him. And I will never…I…" Kagura choked on her words as she burst in tears unable to block her emotions.

Feeling horrible for pushing her friend to break down in hysterical tears, Kagome took the wind sorceress in her arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're fucked!"

"Thank you little brother. I always appreciate your elaborate speaking skills so much" Sesshomarou said dryly before taking a large gulp of his beer.

"Man you're really depressed. I think it's the first time I ever saw you drinking beer and not some fancy alcohol unknown to us mere mortals" Miroku said trying to make his friend laugh.

"Depressed? I think he's beyond that. So tell me, Kagura still won't speak to you?" Inuyasha asked gravely, a seriousness none were accustomed to hearing in his voice.

Sesshomarou sighed heavily. He was starting to seriously regret his half brother and friend's invitation to grab a drink in their usual bar. It had been two whole weeks since he had last spoke to Kagura and he really missed her.

"No" The dog demon said draining the rest of his drink.

"Wow! No more drinking for you. Remember that you're meeting your daughter tomorrow. And I'm sure you wouldn't want to have a hangover!" Miroku said. Sesshomarou pierced him with a sharp dark glare "On second thoughts… do whatever you want!" The young human said.

Gritting his teeth in frustration as he knew that his friend was right Sesshomarou refrained from ordering another drink.

"Poor girl, she lost her mother and now she gets a depressed you for a dad... So tomorrow you guys just get to know each other right?" Inuyasha asked taking a swig of his drink.

"Yes. Since the paternity tests came back positive last week, Rin's therapist has been working with her to prepare her to living with me. The next step being us meeting. If everything goes well she should move in with me in a week or two" Sesshomarou said.

"That must be strange having a kid out there and not knowing about it…" Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Is there something you want to reveal to Sango pervert?" Inuyasha taunted his friend.

"Why am I always misunderstood. Me the epitome of purity! My ancestors were monks you know!" The dark haired human cried in indignation.

"And mine are dog demons, doesn't mean I go out sniffing people's ass!" Inuyasha said.

"You are better hope for your sake that you are not implying this Sesshomarou would do things as disgraceful as this!" The dog demon said piercing his brother with a cold glare.

"What if I am?" Inuyasha asked cockily. His remark led to another one of the half siblings usual fights.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ever since her mother's death she has not spoken a word. It is as if she is empty. The psychological trauma must have been too much for her young mind" Dr Suikotsu said as he reviewed Rin's folder.

"Of course Mr. Inuyoukai you are always more than welcome to try and communicate with her" The doctor added looking straight in Sesshomarou's eyes.

"Let us go" The dog demon said as he stood up. He put his hands in his pocket and tried masking his rising anxiety with adopting a rigid posture. Questions about his seven years old daughter's appearance kept swirling in his head. Would she look like him? Or her mother? And just as it had for the past two weeks the questions about what to do with Kagura were still at the fore front of his mind.

"Here we are. You can stay as long as you want" The young therapist said as he opened a pink door. Without hesitation, Sesshomarou walked in.

Rin was sitting on a bright pink plastic chair, her eyes were cast downside and her shoulders were slumped. Taking a deep breath and analyzing her scent Sesshomarou could tell that Rin had inherited more of his dog demon traits than her mother's who was an earth youkai. The little girl raised her eyes once she heard Sesshomarou's footsteps. The dog demon looked at his daughter features for a long while. She had his deep amber eyes, but her mother's dark hair coloring. The two sets of amber eyes clashed for a long time their staring was interrupted, when suddenly the little girl stood up and dragging along her small dragon stuffed toy she walked towards her father.

She looked up at Sesshomarou and took a hold of his hand in hers. The tall dog demon looked down at the small girl his facial expression unwavering.

"Ever since she started her treatment she has never reacted to someone this way. She is displaying emotion it's astonishing! I believe that using her dog demon's senses she must have instinctively felt your connection." Dr Suikotsu said in earnest shock.

"Rin. My name is Sesshomarou and I am your father" The silver haired youkai said with an almost imperceptible note of doubt and apprehension in his voice.

Rin's only answer was to squeeze his hand more tightly and for a smile to find a place on her lips.

"I am taking her home with me" Sesshomarou said looking straight in the doctor's eyes on a determined tone not leaving room for argumentation. His eyes then looked around the bland room in reproach. In an attempt to cheer the white walls the staff had tried to paint colorful pictures of happy families and had placed bright furniture around the room.

_'An unfit place for this Sesshomarou's daughter'_ He thought, feeling an unusual and surprising sense of protectiveness towards Rin growing in his chest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagura I think it's about time you go back to your place" Kagome said as she looked at her friend curled on the couch watching TV.

"Why?" Kagura retorted she then asked with apprehension "Are you kicking me out?"

"Of course not! It's just that…for starters you could get some of your stuff. I mean you can't keep on wearing my clothes!" Kagome said once she noticed that the wind sorceress was wearing the T-shirt she had been looking for.

"I don't want to run into Sessh" Kagura protested.

"Sooner or later you'll have to face him. I mean you did ask him to draw up the papers for your divorce but he hasn't yet. And from what Inuyasha told me he's not doing to… Kagura, I think Sesshomarou is really as miserable as you are" Kagome said sitting next to her friend.

"And I care if the cheating dog feels bad because?" Kagura asked. An unconvinced glare from Kagome let her know that she was not convincing her friend any more than she was convincing herself.

"Fine you're right I need to get things from there. I'll just go tomorrow afternoon I bet he'll be at his office. After all Mr. Inuyoukai never misses a day of work" Kagura added with a sigh.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With trembling fingers Kagura turned the key into the lock of the apartment her and Sesshomarou had been sharing just two weeks ago. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. After taking just two steps she realized with panic that Sesshomarou was home. She could feel the familiar and comforting presence of her husband and almost ran straight to the kitchen where she could tell he was.

_'What is he doing home? Damn I need to stop thinking about this place at home… I guess it can't be helped I'll just have to deal with him today' _She thought as she slowly walked towards their bedroom.

"Kagura?" Sesshomarou said as he stepped out of the kitchen. Hearing him say her name sent a shiver of pleasure and warmth through her body.

The wind sorceress had to remind herself not to smile as the dog demon stepped into her line of vision. But when she noticed that he was wearing an apron which read 'kiss the cook' she almost dissolved in laughter. The apron in question had been a gift from Miroku, who had worn it while cooking dinner for his friends at Sesshomarou and Kagura's house warming party a few weeks ago, barely days after the demon couple had moved into their new apartment. The young dark haired human had desperately waited for one of his female friends to oblige the writing on the apron and kiss him, but of course none did.

"What are you doing here? You should be at work" Kagura said.

"I could say the same about you. If you must know I am cooking" her husband answered.

"You are cooking?" Kagura echoed incredulous. "You're kidding right? You can't even fry an egg!" She reminded him. But even if her nose was not as sensitive as her husband's she could definitely make out some strange scents coming from their ultra modern kitchen.

Before Kagura could ask anymore she saw a small form walking from outside their kitchen to stand next to her husband's tall form. Kagura could not help a gasp of pain and surprise as she took in the small girl's features. As hard as she tried the wind witch could not move her eyes from the little girl's deep amber eyes, which mirrored her father's.

Rin's insistent tugging on Sesshomarou's sleeve interrupted Kagura's deep staring at the little girl. Rin pointed a finger in Kagura's direction, and understanding her silent question Sesshomarou spoke

"Rin, this is my wife Kagura" he then rested his large clawed hand on the small girl's head before adding "And this is my daughter Rin".

"I figured as much" Kagura said trying to hide the pain clawing at her chest. As much as she tried she could not help but thinking _'is that what our child would have looked like?'_

"I just came to get some of my stuff. I won't be in your way long" The wind sorceress said as she quickly walked towards the master bedroom. Her hasty retreat was mostly due to the unfathomable feelings of pain and betrayal that were growing inside of her. Kagura was not only mad at Sesshomarou but also she was disgusted with herself because she resented this poor innocent girl for being Sesshomarou's daughter and also because she was jealous at the girls deceased mother.

_'What kind of person resents a seven year old orphan kid for something she had no control over?...I really am fucked up. How can I be mad at that poor Keiko she had to raise her daughter alone and poor Rin who lost her mother and ends up with people she doesn't even know to take car of her. Why can't I stop being angry at them, after all Sesshomarou _is_ the one to blame!' _ Kagura thought as she started packing some clothes inside a suitcase. She was so enthralled by her thoughts that she had not heard Sesshomarou walk inside their bedroom.

"You do not have to leave" He said walking towards the woman he loved so dearly. "Did you not have enough time to think?" He asked her. Now that he was so close to her, the dog demon realized how much he had truly missed his wife.

"I want a divorce. I really don't want to have this dragged on. I mean you're a freaking lawyer and I know that writing up divorce papers is nothing for you so you better do it quick!" Kagura said refusing to turn around to face her husband. She was not sure she would be able to keep up her cold façade if she were to look into his deep amber eyes.

"Kagura stop this nonsense at once!" He ordered her. Sesshomarou was growing really tired from Kagura's incomprehensible want to stay away from him, even if he could tell she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to with her.

Just as Sesshomarou was about to reach for her and either take her in his arms or kiss her to make her understand that they should be together, they heard the shrill sound of the fire alarm coming from the kitchen. Their current argument pushed aside the demon couple rushed to the kitchen.

A cloud of smoke was emanating from the stove. Cursing as he realized that Kagura's return had made him forget about the dish he was cooking, Sesshomarou quickly turned the stove off.

"Rin, I guess we are quite lucky you were not hungry yesterday and that there still is the rest of the food I ordered for dinner" Sesshomarou said with a sigh as he dropped his ruined dish in the sink.

The look of mixed disgust and horror that quickly flashed through Rin's face did not escape Kagura's sharp eyes. She wondered why the little girl suddenly looked so apprehensive, but soon received her answer as Sesshomarou fished from the fridge his favorite dish from 'Le petit café de Paris' a very famous and expensive French restaurant.

"Oh hell don't tell me you truly expect her to eat this thing!" Kagura said as she herself felt her own stomach start doing summersault. Despite the length of their relationship, some of Sesshomarou's eating habits still managed to make her cringe. "I mean I can so make out the freaking snails faces begging for mercy as they were mercilessly thrown into a frying pan!"

"Your depiction of my plate "d'escargot" is always so welcome Kagura" Sesshomarou said as he emptied his dish of snails in a plate in order to reheat it. This time Rin's panicked expression was noticed by her father. Raising a surprised eyebrow Sesshomarou asked "What is it?"

Rin looked close to tears as she started to shake her head and nervously biting her lower lip. Still puzzle by his daughter's uncanny behavior Sesshomarou looked straight into her amber eyes trying to make sense of her actions.

"She's telling you she won't eat that disgusting shit" Kagura said rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Don't you have anything else? Let me guess you didn't go grocery shopping in a while. Fine I'll take care of this. But afterwards I'm leaving" The wind sorceress said as she walked out the apartment to go grab something for Rin to eat. As much as she was angry she couldn't bear to see a poor little seven year old being reduced to eating snails from a fancy French restaurant.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here you go. Careful it's hot" Kagura said as she put the plate in front of her husband's daughter.

Rin looked surprisingly at the plate containing chicken nuggets, mashed potatoes and broccolis.

"What is it? You're not hungry? It's pretty late I'm sure you must be" Kagura said.

"She has a hard time communicating and often refuses to eat" Sesshomarou said as he sat next to the seven year old, in the hopes of coaxing her into eating.

"I see. Well Rin," Kagura said the little girl's name out loud for the first time and found it was not as hard as she thought it would be.

"I'll let you in on a secret. You see your plate is actually the map to a treasure" the wind sorceress said picking up Rin's untouched fork. "These" Kagura said pointing to the golden brown nuggets "are the gold bars. But before getting them you will have to go through the dangerous quicksand" The wind sorceress pointed towards the mashed potatoes, "and the scary dense forest" she added pointing to the steamed broccoli. "Do you think you're up to the task?" She then asked gravely.

Sesshomarou looked to his wife with astonishment. He knew that being the second eldest child from a very large family and having to basically raise most of her eight siblings after her mother's death; Kagura had a way with children. But the dog demon had never seen her step into her maternal shoes and he had to admit it offered a nice change from the hard woman he was more used to.

"Now do you want to help Miss Fork get to the treasure?" Kagura asked. Rin answered her question by nodding her head energetically.

Seeing the girl's enthusiasm Kagura smiled earnestly, which had not happened to her ever since she had learned about Rin's existence. The wind sorceress then picked up 'Miss Fork' and scooped up some mashed potatoes before presenting it to Rin's awaiting lips. To her father's surprise and relief, the small girl dutifully opened her mouth and accepted the mouthful.

"Now do you think you can do it by yourself?" Kagura asked as she handed the fork to Rin. The little girl took the eating utensil and ate everything on her plate in record time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well next time please don't feed her with what _you_ consider to be the finest foods. The poor girl she's too cute to have to suffer like this" Kagura said as she closed her now full suitcase.

The wind sorceress then dragged the heavy luggage towards the front door. Seeing her leaving him once more, Sesshomarou could not help but ask "Do you really want to leave?" One look in his beloved crimson eyes told him she did not.

"I have to. I need more time to think about this whole mess." Kagura confessed, the note of doubt in her voice did not go unnoticed by her husband.

"Can you deny that you do not wish for a divorce?" Her husband asked her hopeful that his words could get her to stay.

"I… I just…I need time" She said once more this time with less hesitation in her voice. Just as she reached the front door Kagura felt a tugging at her sleeve. She looked down and was greeted by Rin's saddened deep amber eyes.

After watching the older youkai for some time the little girl opened her mouth wide and whispered "Stay".

Sesshomarou was shock still; to his knowledge this was the first word Rin had spoken ever since her mother's death.

"I can't I have to go" Kagura said gently prying her white silk sleeve from the little girl's grip.

"Will you come back? That will make daddy and Rin happy" The brown haired girl said looking straight at Kagura. The wind sorceress cursed under her breath as she noticed the strange ability Rin's big amber eyes had of making her feel soft.

"Yes. I promise I will" Kagura said reluctantly.

"Tomorrow?" Rin asked then.

_'God damn it! She's bossy, just like her father'_ Kagura thought before answering with a sigh "yes tomorrow afternoon after I get back from work". After stating her promise she quickly let the apartment for fear of making another ludicrous promise.

"Good, Rin likes the pretty lady very much." Rin said as she happily walked to her father and held on to his leg. The dog demon himself was just at a loss for words. A few words from his seven year old daughter had managed to do what all his pleading had not managed to do: provide him an open window to reconcile with his wife and he intended to seize the golden opportunity.

Sesshomarou looked down on his daughter with soft eyes. The little girl felt as if his eyes were saying what his lips could not: 'Thank you'. And she of course could not be happier.

"Rin wants daddy to be happy" She said beaming at the impression of being praised by the being she looked up to.

"Rin…" Sesshomarou hesitated not sure how to phrase his question "How come you refused to speak earlier?" Sesshomarou asked. Feeling Rin's scent spike in fear and figuring that she thought he would be angry, her father quickly added "This Sesshomarou is not angry just curious".

"Before it's like Rin forgot how to speak, but now she remembers" The little girl said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Shaking his head in dismay, Sesshomarou walked to the kitchen in order to clean up the mess he had created earlier.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you're not going?" Kagome asked as she joined her friend and temporary roommate on the living room couch.

"No I called Sessh and told him I had work stuff to do" Kagura said surfing through the channels looking for something to watch on TV.

"So you lied?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Dr Higurashi stop analyzing me and I swear if you ask me how this makes me feel I will force feed you this remote control!" Kagura said seeing through her friend.

"I was just curious" Kagome said in her defense.

"It was easier to say 'no' when Rin wasn't looking straight in my eyes. I swear that kid is too cute and can get away with anything." Kagura said. She heard her cell phone ring and quickly stood up to answer.

"Kagura I need your help. It is an emergency." The wind sorceress easily made out her husband's grave voice.

"What? Sesshomarou?! What's going on?" She asked alarmed.

"Rin requires your help. Can you come over right now?" Sesshomarou asked.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Is she alright?" Kagura did not get an answer as Sesshomarou had hung up.

"What's wrong? You sounded worried" Kagome asked her friend.

"I've got to go. Hopefully things are alright anyway I'll call you" And without any second thoughts the wind sorceress quickly ran out of the apartment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Let me get this straight. You had me come all the way here to look after Rin?! I was worried sick you bastard! And I'm not your fucking babysitter! Why don't you ask your little toad?" Kagura said anger emanating from her even if she was relieved to see her seven year old step daughter was fine.

"I have to go. One of my clients needs me right now. And Jaken is working he can not look after Rin and I refuse to leave her without supervision" Sesshomarou said.

"That's nice and all, but I have a life too." Kagura protested even if she saw the logic in his reasoning. "Send her to your mother's house or whatever" she added even if she new Sesshomarou would never for the life of him send a child to the former Mrs. Inuyoukai's house. The inu youkai female was renowned to be a mean bitch of first order, who hated humans..

"This Sesshomarou will never do such a thing. I understand your reluctance, but I need you" Sesshomarou said before running his tongue over his dry lips. "If you do this for me I shall do it".

"Do what?" Kagura asked confused.

"If it is really what you desire I will start the paperwork for our divorce" The dog demon said reluctantly.

"Okay you've got yourself a deal. Now leave before I change my mind. And these divorce papers better be ready by next week" Kagura said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thank you" Sesshomarou said as he put on his coat. Out of habit before leaving he bent down to gently kiss Kagura's lips and before realizing what she was doing, she answered his kiss. By the time her brain had processed what she had done, the dog demon was already out the door. Kagura blushed as she rested her fingers against her lips.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So how about we watch a movie? Which one do you want to watch first?" Kagura asked. She silently thanked the Gods for the complete collection of the major fairy tale princess stories on DVD Hakudoushi had so nicely given to her for her birthday. At the time her younger brother of course intended for it to be a joke, but the wind sorceress was now finding the gift useful.

"Rin likes 'Sleeping beauty' the most" the little girl said snuggling into the fluffy blanket Kagura had set on the couch.

"Alright, so how about some ice cream? I'm sure we have some around let me go see what flavo…" Kagura was interrupted by Rin's sudden outburst.

"No! No ice cream. Rin doesn't want ice cream." She said on the verge of tears.

With wide crimson eyes Kagura looked at the little girl and asked "don't you like ice cream?"

"Mommy wanted to get ice cream for Rin but she never came back. She took the car but she never came back. Don't leave too" Rin said taking a hold of Kagura's arm almost digging her small sharp claws in her flesh.

'_Oh damn Kaede did say Keiko died in a car accident. So she was out buying ice cream for Rin. That's so sad. I hope Rin does not feel responsible. I'll talk to Sessh about it' _Kagura thought looking into Rin's terrified eyes.

"No ice cream. Let's just watch our movie, okay? And I'm not going anywhere" Kagura assured Rin as she covered both of them with the warm covers.

"Promise?" Rin asked before snuggling closer to Kagura and leaning against her body.

"Yes I promise" Kagura said before hugging Rin close and pressing play to start the movie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The most interesting sight greeted Sesshomarou upon his return home: his wife and daughter soundly sleeping on the living room couch. He smiled faintly as he noticed they had fallen asleep at some point during the movie 'Snow white' which end credits were rolling on the screen. After turning the TV off, the dog demon tried to rouse the wind sorceress by gently shaking her by the shoulder.

"Oh you're back" Kagura said as she stood up and stretched. She then looked at the clock on the wall and said "Wow it's one o'clock; you're ever the slave driver aren't you? Wonder how Jaken puts up with you"

Sesshomarou scoffed lightly at her teasing. As hard as he tried he could not suppress from his mind the image of Kagura and Rin sleeping peacefully together. That to him was how things should be. He could tell that Rin had a positive influence on Kagura and vice versa. After all even if his daughter saw him as her hero and almost worshipped the ground he walked on, Sesshomarou doubted it would be enough to help fill the hole the death of her mother had caused in Rin's life. The dog demon was no fool, he knew that Kagura could never fill in and be the mother Rin had lost. But maybe by combining Kagura's and him the little girl would be able to go past the pain of her loss. Also Sesshomarou was aware he was not the most expressive of men and had a tendency to appear cold and aloof to others, but his wife on the other hand was overly expressive with her feelings, which could be positive for a bubbly child like Rin.

"I have a hard time believing that just a few days ago she refused to talk. It's crazy I almost had to tie her mouth in order to shut her up. She's such a chatterbox!" Kagura said "I do however wonder why she took so easily to me" she added with a yawn.

"You look a lot like her mother" Sesshomarou said before thinking. He almost bit his tongue but cursed under his breath at seeing Kagura wince at the revelation of her resemblance to his late mistress, Keiko. He quickly added wanting to change the subject "It's late I don't want you driving at night. Maybe you should sleep here."

Sesshomarou then scooped Rin in his arms to bring her to her bedroom.

"I don't think so. Kagome would get worried if I didn't get back to her place and go berserk or something" Kagura said with as she followed him in the corridor to put back the blanket she had previously laid on the couch.

"I believe a message from you would be enough to reassure her." Sesshomarou said as he stepped out of Rin's room. Noticing Kagura's unsure expression he added "You have nothing to worry about. I am sure you know that I would not jump on you"

"Maybe not, but I wouldn't put it past you to try and seduce me" Kagura said with a smirk as she walked back to the living room. It felt so good to her to be able to tease him and joke around as they used to.

"If this Sesshomarou would still be able to seduce you, then you have to admit that you still have feelings for me" He said smugly a triumphant grin shaping his lips.

"I'm not some witness you get to cross examine on the stand, so get off your lawyer high horse!" Kagura said evading his question.

The dog demon was not fooled by her answers and gently hooked two clawed fingers under her chin to raise her face towards his before speaking "I was being honest earlier".

"What are you talking about now?" Kagura asked exasperated. The sudden closeness of Sesshomarou's face to hers did not bother her as much as she wished it did. She knew that if she were to raise herself on her toes she would be able to crash her lips against his. Even if Kagura was burning to do so, she resisted the temptation.

"When I said that I needed you, for once I was honest. You are the only person I would ever admit this to, but right now I need you. I need the woman I love and I need my best friend…remember" he said his gaze shifting from her crimson eyes to the golden band and diamond rings on her finger, "when you agreed to have me slip these rings around your finger you not only agreed to give yourself to me but also to be here for me 'for better or for worse' and right now is the time I need you the most."

Kagura was at a loss for words. There was nothing she could say against Sesshomarou's logic.

"That may be but you hurt me so much." Kagura said.

"I understand that my past betrayal has hurt you. But I find it unfair to have one mistake I did years ago ruin the rest of our lives. Ruin our seven years of marriage" Sesshomarou said taking a hold of Kagura's hands in his.

"As you said Rin took a liking to you. I think that you are good for her. She is more used to being around a demoness and I think you reassure her. She needs you, you better than anyone should know that. After all, your mother died when you too were young."

Kagura frowned as she remembered the dark times that had followed her mother's death. Her father Naraku had gone down into a deep depression and had started drinking and taking his anger out on his children. The wind sorceress still bore emotional and physical scars from that time. Kagura who was twelve years old at the time, and her older sister Kanna who was fifteen had to grow up fast in order to take care of their six younger siblings.

"Wait so you don't us to get a divorce because you want me to help you raise your daughter. Wow how romantic Sesshomarou!" Kagura said as she glared at her husband and took one step away from him.

"Of course not. Did you not say it before? I am a selfish person. I want you for myself" He said bending forward and pressing his lips to Kagura's.

He slowly trailed his lips from her red lips to her jaw then gently nipped at her chin before blanketing her cheeks all the way to her ear with soft kisses.

"It will not be easy" He said before kissing her ear "But I think" he interrupted himself to kiss her once more "that we can make it work".

Sesshomarou stepped away from her and peering down in her crimson eyes spoke "I can not go back in the past and right my wrongs, but I can try to make it better. I love you Kagura and I do not want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else."

Kagura knew that for her husband to recognize he had been wrong and apologize as he did was very hard for him. And as much as she wanted to stay mad at Sesshomarou, he had managed to melt way the thick ice walls she had erected around her.

Raising herself on the tip of her toes Kagura kissed Sesshomarou instead of voicing her answer. He quickly encircled her waist in his arms, not about to let her get away from him anytime soon. The dog demon let her slip her tongue in his mouth and eagerly responded to her kiss.

The wind sorceress hooked her arms around Sesshomarou's neck and he raised her by the hips, forcing her to encircle his waist with her legs.

"I want you" Sesshomarou whispered in Kagura's ear as after the broke up from their lip lock for much needed air. She responded at his words, with a delightful shiver running through her.

"Then take me" she said before kissing her husband deeply. Growling in pleasure, Sesshomarou quickly walked towards their bedroom with Kagura still draped around him.

Hearing Sesshomarou close the door behind them Kagura looked around their room in shock. "You unpacked and decorated our bedroom" Kagura said with shining eyes.

"I did it yesterday after you left" He said pressing his lips to hers. "Don't you like it?" Sesshomarou asked.

"No, no it's beautiful" Kagura reassured him. "Besides" she smirked "I chose the furniture, so no wonder it looks great. You didn't have that much work to do."

"Mocking me again Mrs Inuyoukai? I am sure we can put this mouth of yours to better use" Sesshomarou remarked before kissing his wife and pushing her towards their bed.

The couple was too enthralled in covering each other's skin in kisses and caresses that they failed to notice they had an audience.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked eyeing her father suspiciously.

Sesshomarou sat up so suddenly that he almost fell off the bed. Grateful that he and Kagura were still mostly clothed, he rearranged his crumpled shirt before turning towards his daughter and asking "Nothing, just talking. And Rin why are you not asleep?"

"Rin had a nightmare" the little girl said in her defense. Looking at the painfully blushing wind sorceress lying in her father's bed she asked "Are you staying?"

"Yeah." Kagura said trying to regain her composure.

"Good, that makes Rin happy." The little brown haired girl said excited at the prospect of having someone else to play with her, other than her father's wrinkly assistant Jaken. "And Rin wants daddy to read her a story"

"You heard her" Kagura said with a smirk.

"Go on ahead and pick a book" Sesshomarou said as he sat up in the bed.

"Does she often have nightmares?" Kagura asked remembering Rin's previous outburst at her mention of ice cream.

"Almost every night" Sesshomarou answered with an almost imperceptible frown of his eyebrows, the only sign of his worry for his daughter.

Kagura smiled faintly seeing Sesshomarou's protectiveness. "Maybe Kagome knows someone who could help her cope with… her mother's death. Earlier Rin said something that sounded strange. I'm not sure she fully understands her mother is gone." Kagura said tentatively. She was unsure of how Sesshomarou would react to her idea.

"That may be a solution." He answered before pausing to sigh "I have to admit I am unsure of how to help her. This all happened so suddenly" Sesshomarou said thoughtfully.

Kagura stood up and walked to the dog demon. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his lips before speaking "You are already doing a great job with her".

Grateful for her words and touched by their meaning Sesshomarou deeply kissed Kagura. Feeling the flames of passion burn through the two of them again , Sesshomarou reluctantly pulled back from Kagura's beloved cherry lips. He knew that if he had let their kiss go on longer it would have resulted in more than a simple kiss. The dog demon then leaned forward and whispered in Kagura's ear "we will finish our _'discussion'_ later on". Without another word, Sesshomarou walked out of his room, he knew his daughter was waiting for him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After managing to coax Rin back to sleep, Sesshomarou walked as fast as possible back to his bedroom. He could not suppress a small growl of frustration from escaping his throat as he noticed that is wife was already soundly sleeping. Sighing heavily, Sesshomarou lay next to her and covered the both of them with the bed covers before kissing Kagura's forehead gently and vowing to himself grateful to have his love back"I will make sure things go well for the two of you".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What are you doing? The sun has barely risen, why are you not asleep" Sesshomarou asked Kagura as he lazily watched her empty the drawer of her bedside table.

"I'm just getting rid of some things. I feel like this is the right thing to do" Kagura said tossing a thermometer and a box of small red pills in the trashcan.

Alarmed at her actions, Sesshomarou suddenly sat up in bed and looked at his wife with curiosity. He knew that she put all her things related to trying to conceive a child in the drawer.

"Don't you want to keep trying to have a baby? Is this because of Rin?" Sesshomarou asked frowning.

"Yes and no." Kagura answered enigmatically.

"You do realize, that you will never replace Keiko and that Rin is not the child we have been trying to conceive" Sesshomarou asked standing up.

"I know that. I think we should stop trying for a little while. The doctor did say that taking a rest, and trying again after a few months might be a good idea. So we will try again later on. And Rin…she will need people to be here for her. And I want to make sure that she has everything I lacked, everything I wished for when my mom died" Kagura said halting her cleaning up of the piece of furniture to walk towards her husband.

"You were wrong yesterday night. _We _will make sure everything works out. I'm not leaving you" The wind sorceress added hugging her husband.

"You heard me. So you were not asleep?" Sesshomarou could not help but ask.

"I was too tired to '_discuss' _with you" Kagura said in her defense.

"Are you too tired now?" The dog demon asked.

Kagura's answer was to kiss him deeply before pushing him towards the bed. Sesshomarou let her take charge; after all they did not have time to waste. Rin would be up in a short time.

THE END

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I posted one of these, so sorry. I have an idea of what the next one will be, but I don't know when I'll have time to write and post it.

On another note, my friend and pseudo creative director, remarked that I always have Rin and Kagura getting along. She thought that it would be great to write a one shot where Rin would be Sesshomarou's protective teenage daughter who would do anything to break up her dear daddy and his new girlfriend, Kagura. Writing an OCC Rin would be so much fun. So, would you guys be interested in reading something around those lines? Tell me!

**Blanket disclaimer for all the one shots: **I do not own Inuyasha even if I wish I did. All characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.


	10. Friends with benefit

**FRINEDS WITH BENEFIT**

A/N: Here's the next one shot hope you'll enjoy.

By the way it's in Kagura's POV and there will be **lemon** in it!!! Oh and sorry it's a long one too! _OOC warning_.

_Summary:__ No 10: There were 3 rules to their friendship: Be each others best friend. Have sex whenever they wanted. Not to get romantically attached. What happened when Kagura broke the third rule?_

"Would you like to try the ring on?" The jeweler asked me, sliding towards me the diamond ring Sesshomarou had just picked out from the display.

I turned towards my best friend and silently asked him if I should. His only answer was a shrug. I did not need more encouragement, with a wide grin I eagerly slipped on the ring. And of course it fit perfectly. Too bad, Sesshomarou, the man I loved was not planning on giving to me the beautiful diamond and sapphire ring now adorning my finger.

But I'm getting ahead of myself here. I should first explain how I even ended up helping my lover buy a ring for another woman…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It all started when my dad, business mogul Naraku Onigumo, decided to ship me and my nanny to some private school for wealthy kids, in an unknown city.

From the moment I stepped foot in that place I hated it. I was twelve years old at the time, and old enough to know that my father had just been trying to get rid of me and my siblings, while he could freely cheat on my mother, who was bitterly wasting away somewhere in the South of France. Kikyou did not have one fiber of motherly instinct in her being, therefore when she had had enough of Kanna, Byakuya and me, she asked my dad to get rid of us, and Naraku obliged.

Kanna is my half sister. Even if Kikyou was "raising" her, Kanna was the result from a relationship my father had before he met my mom. By relationship, I mean he slept with his secretary, and she left him a nice present as a souvenir…Kanna, Byakuya and I had been raised together until Kikyou realized we were too much for her. My older sister was sent to Florence in Italy and my brother was sent to New York in the US, while I was _unfairly_ shipped to the shitty unknown city of Sengonku. I knew me being sent there was a punishment for having a big mouth and dare to speak my mind. Well to me it hurt more than the usual slap I would receive from Naraku when I dared not to listen to his words.

When I first stepped into the school yard I almost threw a tantrum, but I knew better, my dad did say that I would remain stuck there until my high school graduation. Once I arrived I was assigned someone to show me around the school. As soon as I saw _him_, my scowl disappeared. With his long silver white hair and amber eyes, he was the most handsome person I have ever seen. I nervously tried to make my ridiculously short pleaded skirt and white shirt look as nice as possible. After all, this guy, whose name would turn out to be Sesshomarou, looked like the kind of person who seemed to like order and class.

"Your name" he said on a bored tone as he came close enough.

"Kagura Onigumo" I answered. I was waiting for his facial expression to change into one of awe, as everyone who found out about my father's identity did. Needless to say Sesshomarou did no such thing. He did not even blink once.

"Sesshomarou Inutashiou" He answered evenly. "Come, I'll show you around"

"Wait! My dad is Naraku Onigumo. THE Naraku Onigumo" I told him, still shocked not to have received any reaction from him.

"So? My father is Touga Inutaishiou" He answered with a shrug, before walking away. I followed him eagerly, a smile on my lips.

Sesshomarou was the first person not to have given a damn about my money, or my father's name. And he also was my first friend.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I knew it would take me a lot of time, and some major stalker tendencies, but I would have done anything for Sesshomarou to acknowledge me as his friend.

"Why are you _once more_ sitting at my table?" He asked me before taking a bite of his chicken. It was our lunch break and as usual Sesshomarou was sitting by himself. That was until I sat right in front of him. I had transferred to the school weeks ago, and followed Sesshomarou everywhere, to his supposed annoyance. But I knew better, I had caught him smiling a few times when seeing me.

"Oh I failed to see your name written on the table. Why, with all this empty space, I figured there'd be enough space for the both of us. Does my presence bother you?" I asked innocently, knowing that he would _never_ admit to any kind of discomfort whatsoever.

"I just wanted to sit here, that's all. After all that's what friends do. They eat lunch together." I answered with a shrug before scooping a spoonful of my chocolate pudding.

"Friends?" He echoed with a snort. Even if I am sure he did not intend me to see it, I could tell Sesshomarou was pleased to hear me call him my friend. He cocked his head to the side before asking me "Why do you always start your meal by the dessert?"

Looks like the ice prince had been paying attention to what I did. I wondered if I should be flattered. I knew that if I were to remark on it, it would undo the effort I had been doing for weeks. So I simply answered "It's just some stupid rule to eat the dessert last. Why keep the best part for the end?"

Sesshomarou scoffed, but I could see a small smile on his lips. To my surprise, he put down his fork and picked up his spoon before also digging in his pudding, I smiled at him before asking "Why are you eating your dessert first?"

Sesshomarou stayed silent for a while, as if he was thinking about the correct answer. He finally said "because friends do not let friends do ridiculous things alone".

And that was the best sentence I had ever heard in my life. I exploded in a fit of laughter and for the first time, even Sesshomarou chuckled a bit. I could tell he was not used to laughing.

From that day forth, we became 'best friends'.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time we got to high school, Sesshomarou and I were inseparable. He was the only stable presence in my life, except for my nanny, Abi. The last I had heard from my mother she was still living in the South of France, while my father was still seemingly trying to spread his sperm as much as possible throughout the world. Quite funny to think that not more than two of his children shared the same mother. I had one sibling, but three step brothers and one step sister. As it stood, my older brother Byakuya had moved from New York to Las Vegas, were he was working for some circus, while my sister Kanna was studying the art of mirror making in Venice, Italy. I had yet to meet my half brothers. All I knew that there was a set of twins, Juromaru and Kageromaru and another one, a brat named Hakudoushi.

I was not the only one with a shitty family situation. It took me some time to find out, but Sesshomarou lived with his father, stepmom and little brother. I had seen Inuyasha at school, he was just a year younger than us. At first every time I asked Sesshomarou about his half brother, he would immediately receded into his old cold self. But with time, he started to slowly tell me about his messed up family. His parents had gotten a divorce when he was merely a few months old. Turned out that his father, renowned businessman Touga Inutaishiou had been having an affair and that his mistress had gotten pregnant. After the divorce Touga had refused to part with the heir to his international corporation, so Sesshomarou, his step mom and baby Inuyasha had ended up living together. In order to evade the ever present press, Touga had decided to relocate the main office of his company to Sengoku.

Needless to say my best friend hated his living situation, and his half brother. I could tell that the only thing Sesshomarou wanted was for his father to be proud of him. I had a hard time seeing why the old man wouldn't be, after all not only Sesshomarou was gorgeous, but he was a straight 'A' student and the captain of the soccer team.

I myself ran track. I loved running, when I felt the wind around me, it felt as if I was flying. The track team was the place where I met Kouga Wolfe. He was the male star of the team, no one could run as fast as he could, and he also had the privilege of being my first 'real' boyfriend.

Sesshomarou had been the first person I had kissed. It happened in his bedroom one night. We were just watching a movie, when I suggested we try out kissing. Obviously I had to push him and of course Sesshomarou protested, but when I pressed my lips to his, his protest died down. I just wanted to know how it felt to be kissed, and by the gods it felt wonderful to be kissed _by him_. The next morning we decided in consensus never to speak of what had happened. But I'm getting off topic here...

Kouga had been the first reason for Sesshomarou and me to seriously fight.

"What's your problem with him anyway?" I asked Sesshomarou as the two of us were sitting in the kitchen of the apartment I shared with Abi. We were doing our Algebra homework, when the topic of my relationship with Kouga somehow came up. At the time Kouga and I had been together for a little over three months.

"He's Kouga, what is _not_ wrong with him?" Sesshomarou said.

"That's not an answer" I said slamming my books shut.

"Fine. Do as you wish. But do know, once you will see I was right, do not come crying at my door" Sesshomarou said as he got up and picked his book.

I winced as I heard the door of my apartment being slammed. I felt horrible. It was the first time Sesshomarou and I had gotten into an argument. But then again, how could Sesshomarou ask me to choose between him and my boyfriend?

I suspected that the real reason for Sesshomarou's outburst was that I had confided in him, that Kouga and I were thinking about having sex. Sometimes Sesshomarou was so protective of me that it was seriously annoying. With hindsight I do regret my relationship with Kouga. I now wish that I had not made a rash decision, and that instead of just wanting to stick it to my best friend, I had decided to wait. Even if we were seventeen at the time I don't think Kouga and I were ready to take our relationship to the next level. But the past is he past. Who knows had I waited, Sesshomarou might have been my first, and I am sure I would have liked that better…

I don't think it truly was Kouga's fault, I just think the two of us had no idea what we were doing and it resulted in the most dreadful experience _in my life_. Well, it was horrible for me, but from the lustful looks my boyfriend kept on giving me and the fact that he kept inviting me over to his house, I suspected Kouga had had the time of his life. Too bad for him, I was not going to sleep with him _ever_ again.

Two weeks after we had slept together, I dumped Kouga, and went on a campaign to reconcile with my best friend. This of course spread gossip around school, earned me the affectionate nickname of 'the biggest slut' and made Kouga hate my guts. Supposedly I had insulted his manhood or whatever. Not that I truly cared, all I wanted was my friend back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yo" I said as I plopped down on the chair next to Sesshomarou. He was sitting at our usual lunch table starting his meal with his piece of apple pie, which brought a smile to my lips.

I started eating in silence. I knew Sesshomarou was furious at me, after all he must have heard about the gossips.

"Are you going to pretend I'm not here for a long time?" I asked him no able to take the silence for long. I had not spoken to my best friend for two weeks and I missed him dearly.

"I am eating" He answered in the coldest tone he had ever used with me. At least he had not lost the ability to speak!

"I dumped him you know?" I told him. Still Sesshomarou did not move a muscle. I could feel tears coming. "What is it? You don't want to be seen with the big slut? Is that it? I thought you were above that" I told him anger coming from me in waves. Without waiting for Sesshomarou's answer I stood up and walked away. And of course he did not try to stop me.

Before going to class I locked myself in the ladies' room and cried a good long time. I could not remember the last time I had cried this much, displays of weakness such as tears were not things Sesshomarou appreciated at all. But I could care less, it felt good to let it all out. We were only a few weeks from graduation and could I really be losing my best friend now? I almost laughed at the idea that, from the moment I met Sesshomarou, I had never imagined my life without him. We had even applied to the same universities, hoping to undergo our higher education together. I could feel more tears coming now that I realized that my dreams of college life with my best friend would never be…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Musou Kumo was a bad boy. Everyone knew it, I knew it. Then the reason why I agreed to go to his end of Hell (high school) party as his personal guest, is anyone's guess. All I knew was that I had not spoken to the only person that truly mattered to me in a month, that I was lonely, and frankly I always liked taking risks.

When Musou handed me a cup full of "beer" I smiled and told him I knew better and knew all about spiked drinks. So I told him I wanted a can. Too bad I forgot to specify I wanted an unopened can. Okay I know it was stupid of me to accept a drink from the bad boy of the school. That was the train of thought I was trying to keep when he dragged me along to his bedroom. By then even if I had taken only a few sips of my drink I felt so lightheaded that I could not protest. I was not stupid, and I was sure that Musou had at some point without me noticing, slipped something in my drink, that made my head feel fuzzy.

I felt him trying to remove my shirt but I was far too sleepy to do anything. Then I heard the door open with a loud bang. Next thing I knew, Musou was thrown from over me. All I saw before slipping into unconsciousness was a pair of amber eyes looking down on me.

The next morning I woke up safely in my bed, with a horrible headache. Had it not been the fact that I had seen my knight in shining armor's eyes, I would have never guessed Sesshomarou had saved me. It did take long months of harassment before he grudgingly admitted that he had been keeping an eye on me, despite our fallout. Turned out that Sesshomarou was at the party, and he completely lost it after seeing Musou drag me to his bed. From what I heard the resident bad boy had needed a couple of stitches.

Kind of weird to say, but the Musou incident had a positive outcome, other than teaching me not to accept drinks from creeps anymore. In fact, it allowed for me and Sesshomarou to apologize to each other. I'm sure that it was his damned pride, which prevented my best friend from coming to me earlier. But I do forgive him. I would never be able to stay mad at Sesshomarou anyway.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I plopped in the sofa next to Sesshomarou, in our living room. By then the two of us were juniors in college and living together. We shared an apartment outside campus. Abi, my former nanny lived with us, she was now our cook/housekeeper. I loved living with Sesshomarou, and I knew he did too, even if he claimed I was too messy for him.

I quickly adjusted to college life, where I studied marketing, which I somewhat enjoyed. And Sesshomarou in his master plan to impress his father majored in international business, in the hopes of succeeding to the famous Touga Inutaishiou.

"I hate men…except you of course." I said as I turned towards Sesshomarou who was busy reading the newspaper.

"Another bad date?" Sesshomarou asked me seemingly uninterested, but I knew better. He was always jumpy when it came to me dating. Surprisingly enough, despite all my efforts, Sesshomarou was single. I even set him up on a few dates, but he claimed that he has never met a woman who would make him want to date her. And I knew he wasn't interested in guys. I could still remember the furious glares he sent to Jakotsu, a gay man living in the apartment right across from us, every time he invited Sesshomarou over.

"Ugh the worst! I left before we got past the appetizers. He was such a bore… You know Sessh I've been thinking about something….Don't get mad, it's just some idea I had" I said wringing my hands in nervousness.

"I am listening" he said setting down his newspaper.

"I trust you more than I trust anyone… How about we take our friendship to the next level?"

"Are you implying we try a romantic relationship?" Sesshomarou asked me raising an eyebrow. Was it a glint of hopefulness I then saw in his eye? I wish I had not been too pre occupied with me at the time to try and identify what Sesshomarou was thinking.

"No! Come on. Pfft a romantic relationship? We both know those don't work! Look at your parents, or God forbid mine? No what I mean is how about we become friends with benefit." Kagura asked.

"You mean have a sexual relationship, with no strings attached?" Sesshomarou specified. By his blank expression I could tell he was not sure about my suggestion.

"The way you make it sound… You and I are best friends, so it won't be that bad. We'll have all the benefits of having a relationship, without having to suffer the detriments. We will go out together, as we usually do, except that when we get home instead of being alone and by ourselves, we'll have someone to make out with and have sex with…" I said facing Sesshomarou.

He stayed silent for a long time. He was thinking so hard, that I was almost expecting to see smoke coming from his ears.

"It would be an acceptable arrangement. But we need rules before hand" Sesshomarou said. I almost rolled my eyes, him and his beloved rules and order…

"Okay. How's that? Rule number one: have sex whenever one of us wants to…And rule number two: do no get romantically attached." I said with a smug smile. I did come up with these rules pretty fast.

"You forgot something. It should be rule number one: we remain friends no matter what" Sesshomarou added. I knew how much he valued my friendship, after all we were each other's only friend.

"So when do we start?" I asked scooting closer to Sesshomarou.

He had an amused smile when he answered "you are eager aren't you?"

"Can you blame me? You're gorgeous" I said as I leaned forward to press my lips to his. A part of me feared it would be awkward. But to my relief, just like when we practiced kissing on each other, it felt perfect.

It took a short while for me to feel Sesshomarou working his warm lips against mine. For a while we just kept kissing, but soon I wanted more. I did not hesitate before lightly nibbling his bottom lip. Only a few wild and loud heartbeats later, our tongues brushed. And it felt glorious. Sesshomarou snaked his arm around me, our chests were crushed together, and we were so close that I could feel our two hearts pounding in synch.

Suddenly Sesshomarou pulled away unexpectedly. He looked up straight in my eyes and said "Enough for today"

"What the hell!" I said shocked.

"I have to study for my International finance exam tomorrow" Sesshomarou informed me as he stood up.

"Goodnight Kagura" Without another word, my roommate/best friend/future lover strolled out of our living room and went straight to his bedroom, living a speechless me behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been two weeks since the start of our agreement, and we had yet to go past making out. For some reason, Sesshomarou always pulled away before we could get to the point. And then it hit me. He might still be a virgin! I had never seen Sesshomarou bring a girl back home, or sleep over anywhere. No wonder he always pulled back before we got to do the deed. Luckily I had a plan…

I took a deep breath and steadied myself. I was taking a serious gamble, as I had no idea how Sesshomarou would react to my boldness. I was lying on his bed, waiting for him to come home. I had stop by my favorite lingerie store, and had picked up a very sexy crimson silk and black lace gown, it matched my eyes perfectly. I was sure Sesshomarou would love it, or I hoped he would.

"Kagura what are you…" Sesshomarou interrupted himself as he saw me.

"Yo!" I said with a broad smile, masking my nervousness.

"Did you get lost on your way to your room?" He asked me slowly stepping closer.

"I think it's time for us to enforce rule number 2" I said with a grin before flexing my finger to beckon Sesshomarou to come closer.

As if not needing anymore incentive, he quickly rid himself of his T-shirt and pair of jeans, before stepping closer to the bed. I watched Sesshomarou as he stood only clad in his underwear. The beautiful sight left me breathless. Sesshomarou slipped into bed next to me and after tenderly tucking a strand of stray hair behind my ear said "Are you sure? Once we step over the line, we can not go back"

I pondered on his words for a few seconds. Was he really okay with our arrangement? I rid my mind of my doubts, if Sesshomarou had concern about it, he would have voiced them by now.

Bracing myself, I advanced my cherry lips towards Sesshomarou's. When our lips met, I stopped breathing, as usual being kissed by him felt like nothing else. It did not take long for him to press his tongue against mine. I felt like my heart was going to burst, when he helped me remove my gown completely. It was the first time, despite our years of friendship that Sesshomarou saw me completely naked. I was afraid of his reaction, but the only thing I could see in his darkened amber eyes, was desire. Emboldened by his want of me, I ran my hands over his chest, and was amazed by the smooth texture of his skin.

Berating myself for blushing like a schoolgirl, with trembling fingers I slowly removed Sesshomarou's boxers. Now that we were both naked, staring into each other's eyes, I felt my fears vanish. After all was it not what I wanted?

I moaned loudly as Sesshomarou took turns kissing and nibbling my breasts. I arched my spine, revealing more of me to his sinfully skilled mouth. Sesshomarou slowly trailed his fingers on the skin of my inner thigh. I parted my legs inviting him. It did not take long for him to answer my invitation, and he started rolling my sensitive pearl between his clever fingers.

"Please" I said in a strangled voice, as my legs started shaking. Understanding that I wanted him, Sesshomarou positioned himself above me. To my surprised he raised my left leg and rested it over his shoulder. Not wasting time, staring right into my eyes, and caressing my raised leg, he sheathed himself inside me. I closed my eyes as a wave of intense pleasure ran through me. We were one.

After waiting for me to adjust to his size, Sesshomarou started making slow rolls of his hips. He must have been able to tell I wanted more, because he quickly increased the force of his thrusts. I was so responsive to his touch that did not take long for him to send me over the edge. I cried out as felt the intense raw pleasure consume me. None of the sexual encounters I had before, had felt as good as this one. Not long afterwards, Sesshomarou came as well. He slowly separated our bodies, and gently placed my leg on his soft mattress, after trailing kisses down its length.

My new lover lay next to me, I scooted closer to him and cuddled against his side, tracing patterns on his bare chest, with the tip of my fingers. For the life of me, I could not remove the stupid satisfied smile off my face. Well he did satisfy me greatly, but did I have to be a walking breathing billboard announcing it?

"You were definitely not a virgin" I said in a chuckle.

"What made you believe I was?" He asked raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well, you know…you've never brought a girl home. And you've never told me anything about being with a girl before" I said a little embarrassed.

"Because unlike you I refuse to reveal to you all the details of my personal life, does not mean I don't have any."

"So tell me who your first was. Come on, I just want to know. Don't tell me it was that skank of Sada!" I asked incredulous.

"No. And you need not know"

"Don't be like that! I won't even tease you, I promise! Anyway it can't be worst than mine was." I said with a grimace.

"Fine. Do you remember the trip I took with father to Hong Kong?" Sesshomarou said before sighing heavily.

"Yes. It was the summer before our senior year in high school…" I said remembering how bored I had been during Sesshomarou's absence.

"Father's business partner brought us to a famous and expensive brothel…"

I opened my eyes wide, I had to bit my tongue not to shout in shock. I cursed myself for promising not to tease Sesshomarou.

"Do you mind if I sleep here?" I asked in a yawn after coming down from my earlier shock.

"Why are you acting as if we had not shared a bed together before?" he asked me with a shrug.

"Not like this" I remarked looking down at our entangled sweaty naked bodies. Hum, where did my previous shyness run to?

"Did we not agree? Even if we have changed the nature of our relationship, it does not change the way we interact with each other" He answered before turning off the lights.

We stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a while when Sesshomarou suddenly broke the silence

"Kagura?" He could tell I was not asleep, so he continued "Do you ever wonder how it would be like to be together?"

I looked up into Sesshomarou's eyes, their amber color had switched to liquid gold in the darkness, and it really was one of the most beautiful sights.

"What do you mean? We've just been together and it was great! I said pressing my red lips to his bare chest, in a smacking kiss.

"Do not play dumb" He said closing his mesmerizing eyes.

"We talked about this before. Relationships are doomed to fail. Our arrangement is way better; we can stop whenever we want. But imagine we get together and we break up. We wouldn't be friends anymore." I said confidently. I now wish I could take back these words.

"I see" Sesshomarou murmured, before saying "good night Kagura"

At the time I did not pay much attention to his words, and simply laid my head on his chest and fell quickly asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Our agreement had been working perfectly for the past year. We were both completely honest with each other, and knew exactly what we wanted from our involvement. Of course there were other people we dated. I have to be honest, I did most of the dating, nothing more than going out on a date or two with these guys, but then I would realize none of these men were good enough, and I would dump them and go back to Sesshomarou's bed. I doubt he knew it, but he was the only one to have shared my bed ever since we had started sleeping together. The most I had gotten from a date was a stolen kiss by a jerk named Hiten. Seeing the slap I gave him, he surely was not going to go around giving unexpected kisses to anyone anymore.

Sesshomarou on the other hand barely saw anyone else, but then again he had always been so secretive of the women he saw. I knew there had to have been some, not that I had met or saw any.

To my surprise the summer after our college graduation, my father Naraku had decided to reunite all of his eight children. The reason for this big family reunion? My dear old dad that I had not seen in a good long time, had somehow managed to regain my mother and the two were renewing their vows. To my greatest shock I had learned a few months beforehand, that my mother had given birth to a baby boy named Akago. Only thinking of how my parents could have reconcile made my head spin. And to think that my mother had swore on everything never to go back to him, and never to have more children… Crazy to see what love would make you do…

The month long festivities (yes my father never did anything small) had really not been that bad. Meeting most of my half siblings was nice. I enjoyed being reunited with Kanna and Byakuya the most, I realized then that I had really missed my brother, and my sister, well Kanna and I really had to different personalities. She simply was too quiet for me… Byakuya on the other hand! Maybe it was because other than the baby Akago, Byakuya was my only real sibling, but the two of us got along perfectly. He really was like a female version of me, and I'm not only talking about the eerie physical resemblance…

The wedding celebration was held on a small Greek island, everything was so beautiful, the sandy beach, the blues sea, the great food... But there was on major thing missing: Sesshomarou. Due to my friend's ever present need to please his father, instead of being my plus one and tagging along to my parents' second wedding; Sesshomarou opted for staying with his father and setting himself a nice position at Inutaishiou corp. I couldn't blame him, after all my want to know my family was the thing that brought me all the way to Greece.

As I sat in the airplane eagerly waiting to get back to Sengonku and to my best friend, I went over everything I wanted to tell Sesshomarou about my fantastic month long vacation. As soon as I stepped into the airport's main hall, dragging my suitcase behind me, I saw him. In truth considering Sesshomarou's height and unusual silver hair, finding him in a crowd really has never been a challenge.

Once I stepped closer I realized in shock that he had a large red rose bunch with him. I was truly surprised, Sesshomarou had after all never been on the romantic side, not that it mattered, since we were _not_ in a relationship.

"Kagura" he acknowledged with a nod.

"Sesshomarou" I answered back. I looked down at the flowers in his hand and said "they are beautiful". I was still waiting for him to give me the flowers. Seriously what was he waiting for?

"I just picked them up at the gift shop. I hope you don't mind but, instead of going straight home we're going to have lunch" Sesshomarou said as he handed me the flowers to take my suitcase.

"How thoughtful" I said smelling the delicate aroma of the roses.

As we settled into Sesshomarou's car, all I could think about was how eager I was to get home and be alone with him. There was so much I wanted to tell him, and so many pictures and souvenirs I wanted to show him. But I figured that having lunch together would not be so dreadful.

"There is something I need to tell you" Sesshomarou said, as we neared 'Shikon café' our favorite spot. It was a really small place, but their food was great.

"What is it?" I asked my best friend. Sesshomarou seemed nervous, which surprised me a lot.

"I met someone. A woman." Sesshomarou revealed to me.

"Oh?" I answered, my fantasies of a tryst in his bed as soon as we got home crushed. "So you're in a relationship, great! Didn't think you had it in you" I joked, surprised by the mixed feelings I had at hearing Sesshomarou was with someone. I could not understand the heaviness in my chest, the painful forming of a lump in my throat, and the prickling of tears in my eyes. I figured that my shock had been in the fact that never before had my friend told me about his relationships.

"I met her at the office two days after you left. She works on the same floor as me." Sesshomarou said with some sparkle in his eye. The type of sparkle he used to have only when speaking about _me_, well then again he did tend to get excited about swords too…

"Great. When do I meet your lucky lady?" I asked trying to sound as cheerful as possible, even if I could feel my heart sinking. For some reason, I felt like there was something different about the feelings Sesshomarou had for his mysterious new girlfriend. Different from the way he usually felt about the other women he dated before.

"Actually we are meeting her for lunch. She has been pestering me about meeting you for so long" Sesshomarou said as he pulled inside the parking lot of Shikon café. As I tried to shake off the look of shock I was sure I had written all over my face, I heard Sesshomarou ask me "When you step out, can you take the flowers I bought for Yuki at the airport?"

Yuki was of course a very pretty girl. She had huge hazel eyes and deep brown hair. She was dressed sharply, with a nice navy pencil skirt, a white shirt and some killer high heeled shoes. Her appearance made me realize how inappropriate I had to look, wearing my pair of comfortable jeans and a simple red tank top.

"Pardon my appearance. Had I known we were having lunch with you, I would have dressed better" I said dryly as I looked at Sesshomarou handing Yuki the roses and gently pressing his lips to hers. The way he tenderly kissed her, resting protectively his hand on the small of her back enraged me.

"Don't feel bad! You look amazing. You are even prettier than Sesshomarou told me" Yuki said before hugging me, a warm smile on her lips. Needless to say even her niceness got on my nerves. That was until the so called nice girlfriend said in my ear, for only me to hear "I know how close the two of you were. And know that I have him you better forget about Sesshomarou altogether"

"Shall we order?" Sesshomarou asked calling for a waiter, unaware of the threat issued by his oh so nice girlfriend. Because, make no mistake, it was indeed a threat. She was warning me to stay away from her man. As if I was about to go down without a fight? My thoughts at the time did surprise me, after all Sesshomarou and I were _friends_ nothing more but nothing less.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next two months had been sheer hell for me. Hearing that there was an opening in the advertising division of his father's firm, being the considerate friend that he is, Sesshomarou arranged for me to have an interview. Of course harmed with my great résumé, my charming looks and my father's name, I was hired on the spot.

Working in the same office as Sesshomarou would have been fun, had it not been for the fact that wherever he was, Yuki was not far behind. Not surprising considering that the two of them worked in the same division and were dating. Only seeing her bright cheerful face at work would have been enough, but no! I had to suffer through her fake smiles at home too. In fact, she was so much at our place that I wondered when Yuki had moved in with Sesshomarou and me. Didn't she have her own place? Or did Sesshomarou enjoy dangling their happiness in my face. I know I sound like a bitter single girl, which I was at the time.

"Kagura I want to ask you opinion on something" Sesshomarou told me suddenly as the two of us drank wine while watching some stupid movie on TV. For once Yuki was not here and I could enjoy the company of my best friend.

"I'm all ears" I told him, eager to know what was weighing on Sesshomarou's mind.

"What would you think if I was to ask Yuki to marry me?" he asked as if it were the most evident thing in the world.

I almost spit out the mouthful of wine I was swallowing, but managed to catch myself.

"Why would you want to marry _her_?" I asked appalled.

"She comes from a good family. She is pretty and my father loves her. He thinks it would do me good to settle down" Sesshomarou answered as if it were the most natural thing.

I was not surprised that he had not once talked about his feelings for Yuki playing a part in his decision. No, the reason he wanted to marry her was to please old man Touga Inutaishiou and show his father that he was a worthy man. I was truly saddened that most of all Sesshomarou did was in the hopes of proving his father he was better than the love child Touga had had, my friend's half brother Inuyasha. Had it not been for his father, Sesshomarou surely would have followed his true passion for history, and instead of majoring in international business would have studied history in college.

"Do you love her?" I asked him. Sesshomarou turned to his right and looked straight in my eyes before asking me "Since when do you believe in love and relationships?"

Ouch that hurt. It was true that I used to have my doubts, but now I knew better. And I sure as hell knew that Yuki did not belong with Sesshomarou.

"Or did assisting to your parents' reunion and professions of undying love cloud your earlier judgment on the matter?" Sesshomarou asked me.

I chuckled at his definition of the month long celebration following the renewal of my parents' vows.

"No I'm just doing my job as your best friend that's all. I will be honest Sessh, don't marry her. Eww just imagine what your kids would look like" I said on a joking tone. But the way his facial expression were blank, I could tell that Sesshomarou was not amused at all.

"What is it with you?" Sesshomarou asked as he stood up from our couch.

I did the same before answering "She's wrong for you!"

"The same way Kouga Wolfe was wrong for you? Or the same way all these useless waste of skin you call boyfriends, I have seen walking around in your life, have been wrong for you" Sesshomarou said harshly. That had been a low blow and it had hurt me badly. I have no idea how we had suddenly switched to MY love life, but I was not liking it one bit.

"Say it. I know what you're thinking! Just like everyone did in high school, you think I'm a slut don't you?!" I asked anger consummating me.

As if hearing the hurt and anger in my voice had snapped him out of his ludicrous ideas, Sesshomarou spoke "I never said that"

"No you didn't. But you don't need to, it's written all over you fucking face! You know what? Why don't I make it all easier for you and your hypocritical bitch Yuki? I'm gonna move out and leave the path opened for the two of you!" I said as I walked towards my bedroom.

Sesshomarou suddenly caught my arm and pulled me towards him. It's in moments like these that I truly realized how in truth Sesshomarou was stronger than me. I could scream all I wanted, but it wasn't with my petite frame that I would get free from him.

"I'm sorry" He said as he hugged me tightly. "That was uncalled for"

"I just want you to be happy. And she won't make you happy, not like…" I cut myself shocked at what I was about to add _'not like I would make you happy.' _

Since when did I want to make Sesshomarou happy? In just a few seconds I imagined what my life with Sesshomarou would be. If we were to get married. If I was to have his beautiful children. And beautiful they would be, with silver hair and crimson eyes or black hair and golden eyes…just thinking about it made my heart swell in pride, love and happiness. And Sesshomarou and I would never be apart, there would be no one else but each other, and we would grow old together… Only thinking about this life made my eyes shine, and my lips stretch in a full smile.

"Sesshomarou" I said as I lifted my head to look into his eyes. "I've been thinking…" I never got to finish my sentence explaining how beautiful our life together would be. In fact guess who walked in screaming? Yes Yuki. I can still remember how pissed I had been that Sesshomarou had given her a key to _our_ apartment.

"I knew it! Friends my ass!" Yuki screamed her hazel eyes burning with hatred.

In her defense, Sesshomarou and I were in our pajamas, which constituted of a red spaghetti strap babydoll for me, and some loose pants and tank top for him. And we were hugging each other in the middle of our living room, an empty bottle of wine sitting on our coffee table. It sure looked like some romantic picture

"How could you do this to me?" Yuki screamed before throwing at Sesshomarou the keys to our apartment. Guess I did get my keys back after all…

Without letting Sesshomarou time to explain, Yuki ran for the door and left. I looked up at my best friend expecting him to look sad, but Sesshomarou looked _relieved_?!

"You should go after her" I said pointing a finger towards the door. I sure hope he wouldn't go, but as his friend I had to tell him what he should do.

"No" Sesshomarou said before lightly squeezing me and sitting on our couch.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Yuki turned out not to be what I expected. The future Mrs Sesshomarou Inutaishiou can not be somehow jumping to conclusion after seeing this Sesshomarou do something." He explained.

That sure hurt me a bit, after all I was the kind of person who inferred stuff and made decisions hastily and jumped to conclusions. I knew I was since Sesshomarou scolded me about it a few times.

"Are you sure? So, no more Yuki?" I asked trying to mask my happiness.

"Why are you insistent, Kagura? Do you want me to go after her?" Noticing my disgusted expression, Sesshomarou chuckled a bit before saying "I thought so"

And that my friends, was the end of the 'Yuki incident' as I like to refer to it. Poor girl, she was seriously expecting Sesshomarou to run after her and apologize. Little did she know that the 'ice prince' did not run after women, nor did he apologize to anyone, well except me, but I am his best friend so it doesn't count… I did run into Yuki a couple of times at the office, she ignored me, and that was oh so fine with me. From what Sesshomarou told me and gossip around the building, she tried to reconcile a couple of times, but I knew once Sessh made a decision, he wouldn't budge!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the 'Yuki' incident, without even noticing my arrangement with Sesshomarou did change somewhat. For starters instead of me being the instigator, he was the one who crawled into my bed, a few days after his break up with Yuki. That night we did not even have sex, all we did was talk, well I did most of the talking, and he held me as he listened. I never realized how I loved for Sesshomarou to simply hold me. The feel of his muscular arms wrapped around me, and my ears pressed against his chest, the steady, comforting sound of his heart beating. And the scent of him! I love Sesshomarou's scent; it's so manly and so him. Contrary to what one might expect, it's a warm scent, in complete opposite to icy image he projects to others. That had been one of the greatest nights of my life.

A few months after Sesshomarou's break up with Yuki, things were great between us. Everyone at the office thought we were actually a couple. No one could blame them. After all Sesshomarou and I carpooled to work since we lived _together_, ate lunch together, slept together, went to the movies together etc. Everything a typical couple would do, we did, except that we were just friends. That had been my decision, and I was starting to regret it. A piece of my mind kept nagging me that I wanted more. But what 'more' was I wasn't sure.

Sesshomarou's father was seriously trying to pressure him into getting married, luckily so far my friend had managed to stand firm on the matter and was still a bachelor. On the other hand I did wonder how long Sesshomarou would be able not to pay heed to his father's words.

We were getting closer to a date on my calendar I agonized over: Valentine's Day. I kept wondering if I should get Sesshomarou a present. In the past I had always managed to have, or pretend to have, a date for the occasion, so that it would not seem awkward to Sesshomarou and I. But this year my usual 'Valentine's date', Bankotsu had preferred the attention of my neighbor Jakotsu, over mine. At least it did reassure me to know that it wasn't my fault, the guy never even tried kissing me…

I was debating over the question of what to do on Valentine's Day, when Sesshomarou knocked on my bedroom door. He entered and sat next to me on my bed before asking me

"What are you plans for next Tuesday?" I almost fell down in shock. Tuesday was Valentine's Day.

"Nothing…" I said trying to swallow the lump in my throat, and ignore my painfully fast beating heart. Could Sesshomarou have plans for the two of us? Then it would mean that we were more than friends…

"Good. I need a date to father and Izayoi's wedding anniversary. They will celebrate their 23 years together" Sesshomarou said standing up. "The party is color coded. Each couple is assigned a color, ours is silver"

Without another word Sesshomarou left my room. I almost slapped myself of course all he wanted was a date to the party. That's what friends are for, and that's what we were, friends _nothing more_…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou and I walked the step up to his parents' mansion in silence. It was the first time for me to assist at the big party thrown for Touga and Izayoi's anniversary, which so happened to be on Valentine's Day. And I always had other plans than being Sessh's date.

I precisely remember that I was wearing a satin silver long dress I had bought just for the occasion. The dress left my back bared, but had a modest cleavage, I had no attention of revealing too much skin. My hair was kept in its usual bun, while Sesshomarou's was simply brushed and kept long and flowing behind his back. I longed to run my fingers through it, but we had a party to attend… Sesshomarou also looked gorgeous, dressed with a sharp dark tuxedo, with a silver shirt under it.

"What's all this business about color coding?" I asked Sesshomarou, a champagne flute in my hand, as we mingled among the many guest in the garden of the Inutaishiou mansion. I spotted from the corner of my eye, Inuyasha and his girlfriend Kagome both clad in bright red, arguing about something.

"One of Izayoi's whims" my date said dryly. I could feel some of the resentment in his voice. I knew Sesshomarou felt that it should be his father and _his mother_, celebrating their 23 years together and not Touga and Izayoi.

"Sesshomarou, Kagura! It's so nice to see the two of you together." Izayoi said a warm smile on her lips. I have to admit I always liked Sesshomarou's stepmom.

"Congratulations" Sesshomarou said dryly.

"23 years. That's one hell of a long time. Congrats" I said draping myself around Sesshomarou's arm before giving it a firm squeeze. Silently asking him to behave and be nice to his stepmother.

"Oh just you wait. When you will be celebrating your 23rd anniversary with Sesshomarou, I am sure you will just like me feel like it was nothing" Izayoi said with a wink.

Was it me or was it getting hot in there? I was sure my face was flushed. I saw Sesshomarou looking down at me in amusement. I gulped down the rest of my champagne, trying to wash down the wonderful fantasy of me and Sesshomarou standing among our families, celebrating almost one quarter of a century together.

"I wouldn't count on it, right son?" Touga asked as he stepped closer to us. I felt Sesshomarou stiffen as he heard his father's words. I myself did not know what to make of them. Except that I did not like how they sounded.

"Good evening sir" Sesshomarou said. I always hated how formal he sounded when talking with his father. The elder of the Inutaishiou men nodded towards us in greeting.

"Son, I heard that the heiress to the Nakamura clan called off her engagement to Niji's son. You might want to look into it. She would make a good bride" Touga said piercing his son with his amber eyes.

"Honey, tonight is about us. Don't try to play matchmaker" Izayoi said sending a sorry glance towards me. Why did she think her husband's words hurt me? Sesshomarou and I were just friends... Who was I fooling? The idea of him being with anyone other than me broke my heart.

"Come on. Leave them be. Why don't you go pester Inuyasha for a change? I saw him and Kagome arguing earlier. You should remind him, I wish to have grandchildren before I turn completely grey" Izayoi said winking towards me. Why did I feel like this sentence was aimed at _me_? And damn those ideas of silver haired, crimson eyed babies started playing in my head again.

"What's up with your dad?" I asked as the married couple walked towards their twenty two years old son.

"He fears you and I will get married" Sesshomarou said evenly. Damn it my heart started pounding again. Was everyone trying to give me heart attacks?

"He does not know you have made quite clear this is not to happen" Sesshomarou said looking up at the moonlit sky.

"What I…we never talked about that" was the only thing I could say, flushing a bright red.

"No. But you did say a set in stone, durable relationship is not something you desire." He said casting his eyes lower, to stare straight into mine. Was it regret and sadness I saw flashing in Sesshomarou's eyes. Damn those amber orbs, they never betrayed how their owner felt.

My personal view of marriage was a touchy subject, so I tried to change the topic, and asked "Why wouldn't your father want us to marry?"

"He hates your father. Naraku and him had quite an unpleasant business encounter" Sesshomarou said. Damn it! Naraku this and Naraku that! How could he manage to mess up my life so much?! The bastard did not even raise me, for all I cared all he did was give me half of my genes.

"What about you? What would you think about…you know… you and I" I said unable to continue my sentence.

I feared that not wanting to go against his father's wishes, Sesshomarou would break up with me. Not that we were in a relationship at the time. After all my best friend had strived all his life to show his father how worthy of him he could be. Wouldn't it be unfair for him to lose everything he had worked for just because I wanted him? There I had said it, well…more like thought it. There was nothing I wanted more than to be with Sesshomarou. Not as a friend, a best friend or a friend with benefit. No, I wanted to be his wife, and the mother to his children, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, and grow old with him.

"What I want?" Sesshomarou said cocking his head to the side "What about what you want Kagura? You have made clear in the past that…" he started again but I interrupted him by placing my feeble fingers over his delicious, perfect mouth.

"Forget all the stupid ridiculous nonsense I ever said. And tell me what you want" I said looking straight in those beloved gorgeous amber eyes.

"Does it matter?" Sesshomarou whispered.

"Of course it does! It's true I had a poor frame of reference when it comes to relationships. But maybe you were right…maybe seeing my parents manage to overcome their stupidity and get back together, and even raising a baby together. Or seeing your dad and your stepmom, who managed to stay together for twenty three years…I…maybe I want that too. But I only want it with you" I took a short pause and lowered my eyes, not willing to look at Sesshomarou just yet.

"I've never wanted to be with someone for too long. And I've never really put any effort in the relationships I had with other men. It had never really made sense to me why before, but now I know why. It was because I already belonged to someone else. I belong to you. And I don't mind. And it doesn't scare me to admit it anymore".

We stayed together in silence for a while. I then felt Sesshomarou hook his finger under my chin and raise it, so that we were now looking at each other straight in the eyes.

"Say that again" he said to my surprise.

"It doesn't scare me?" I said shyly. Sesshomarou softly shook his head no. "I don't mind?" I said then. Sesshomarou glared at me.

"I belong to you?" I said. Seems like it was the right answer, because I was rewarded with a sharp kiss. As our kiss deepened, and we lost each other in the feelings, we were interrupted by a loud:

"Keh! Get a room already!" said Sesshomarou's younger half brother, Inuyasha. I feared that my best friend would skewer his brother, but to my surprise Sesshomarou was smirking. His smirks never bode well and therefore seeing it scared me a bit. What the hells was he planning?

"Inuyasha, for once you suggestion is not this ridiculous" Sesshomarou said his eyes rived on me, he added "Let us go". Sesshomarou then looked at his brother and said "tell father we left"

The man I loved dragged me along as we headed for his car. "Kagura once we get home, while I make reservations, I want you to pack your suitcase" He said settling behind the wheel.

"What! We can't go somewhere, we have work tomorrow!" I said in shock.

"You wished to see my spontaneous side? There you go" Sesshomarou said as he started the engine.

"I said that referring to your refusal to change haircut. Not to flying me God knows where!" I said. I have to admit that the idea of living unexpectedly, with him, did entice and excite me. Not another word was exchanged until we reached our apartment building.

"Kagura do you trust me?" Sesshomarou asked me as he parked the car.

"Yes, but…" I answered, before he cut me.

"Do you love me?" He asked next.

"More than anything" I answered truthfully, no hesitation there.

Sesshomarou smirked at my answer before asking me something else "Is your brother's invitation to Las Vegas still standing?" And then everything clicked into place.

"No!" I said incredulous.

"Yes" Sesshomarou said with eyes shinning in glee. He then stepped out of the car and walked towards our building. I stepped out too and tried my best to walk besides him despite my heeled shoes and his powerful strides.

"We can't do that!" I said watching him open the door to our place.

"I don't see why not" Sesshomarou stepped inside before rushing to the computer, without doubt to book our flight tickets and hotel room. Well he was right, why not?

"Your dad is going to be furious" I said. I really did not want Sesshomarou to feel like he had to choose between me and his father.

"Let him be. I have made my decision" Sesshomarou said scrolling through the screen in front of him. "Would the honeymoon suite be too much?" he asked not even turning towards me.

I bit my lower lips in concentration. This is what I wanted? So why waste time?

"Do you really love me? Do you really want to marry me?" I asked Sesshomarou. He did not say a word, but he stopped typing. "Then why did you not say anything before?" I asked him.

"You were not ready, and I did not mind waiting" He said as if it were he simplest of explanations. His confessions almost brought tears to my eyes. I stepped closer, and hugged Sesshomarou by behind, paying no heed to the back of the chair painfully pressing against my breasts, resting my face against his neck, my eyes scanning the information displayed on the computer.

"Since when have you been in love with me?" I whispered in his ear.

"Since some nosy twelve year old I had to show around school, kept following me until I admitted we were friends" he answered evenly, even if I could tell he was amused. I chuckled a bit at his admission, tears of joy now flowing freely from my eyes. Guess perseverance, does pay off…

I kissed his neck and said "Sessh, I'm your best friend, right?" Sensing him nod I added "then I deserve the best, which certainly is the honeymoon suite. While you book our room, I'll go pack my stuff!" With another kiss I left Sesshomarou to go pack up.

"Las Vegas here I come!" I exclaimed in excitement as I hurried to my bedroom.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You are spacing out dear" Sesshomarou's voice cut through my reminiscing.

"Sorry" I said taking off the ring and handing it to the jeweler. "I don' think a ring would be a fitting present for a 30 year wedding anniversary. Maybe a bracelet, I do remember Izayoi telling me she would love an emerald bracelet to go with a necklace your father gave her." I said, my eyes looking down a beautifully crafted emerald and gold bracelet in a display case.

"You know I just realized, you never gave me an engagement ring" I said looking down at my simple golden wedding band.

"You never asked for one" Sesshomarou said in his defense. I crossed my arms over my chest him before retorting "I shouldn't have to"

"I thought you found great the fact that we were married by your brother dressed in an Elvis Priestley costume?" He teased me.

"I was drunk" I lied, well more like exaggerating the truth, I was a little tipsy by the time we got to the 'I do" part. It may have been a ridiculous ceremony, but I loved it none the less.

"Somehow, I doubt it" Sesshomarou said getting his credit card to pay for the bracelet I had picked for his step mother.

"Bastard" I muttered.

"Oh mama said a bad word" Rin, our six year old daughter said clapping her hands over her mouth. I cursed silently under my breath. How could I scold Inuyasha and Sesshomarou about the language they used around the children when I cursed myself?

"Don't you worry she will be punished" Sesshomarou said with glinting eyes, as he retrieved the present from the jeweler's hands. Before securing our daughter's hand in his and aiming for the door or the jewelry store.

I stuck my tongue out at Sesshomarou, as I picked up our four years old son, Touga, named after his grandfather, and placed him on my hip. Even if he did throw a fit at hearing about Sesshomarou and me eloping, old man Inutaishiou did help us have our Vegas wedding legalize and has been a generous and dotting grandfather to little Touga and Rin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rin has a new friend!" Our daughter said cheering from the backseat where she was strapped in. "His name is Kohaku. He and his older sister, Sango just moved here. And they live alone. Rin showed him all around school today. And we ate lunch together. He said I was his first friend" Rin said her deep brown eyes, she had inherited from my mother, Kikyou, shining brightly.

"Good job honey. Just a piece of advice, skip the Las Vegas wedding or you'll never get you diamond ring" I said to Rin, even if my eyes were on my husband who was driving. I am sure the meaning of the sentence was lost to our little girl, but anyway she had already resumed playing with her video game.

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? They are just friends" Sesshomarou said not lifting his eyes from the road.

"Just friends." I echoed "If they're like us, I can assure you, you will be a grandpa in just a few years" I teased Sesshomarou.

"Maybe I should have a conversation with this Kohaku" Sesshomarou said, gripping the wheel tightly.

"Honey they're just six year olds. Just don't go scaring him, please. He's her only friend." I said. Then noticing that Sesshomarou had yet to unclench his jaw I said on a casual tone "Did I tell you, I heard from Kouga Wolfe today. He wants to put the past behind us, and be friends".

The words were barely out of my mouth, that the car made a sudden sharp turn. Thankfully our house was merely a few blocks away.

"Sessh, honey, there's nothing to worry about. You're my only friend with benefit" I said winking at my sulking husband. Even if the 'ice prince' wanted to keep his icy façade up, I could tell my words had brought a small smile to his lips.

THE END

A/N: Wow that one was so long! Hope you liked it none the less. Leave me a review if you did (or not).

**Blanket disclaimer for all the one shots: **I do not own Inuyasha even if I wish I did. All characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.


	11. Rivalry

**RIVALRY**

A/N: Here is the next one shot! It's an AU and one once again it's really longer than I originally intended it to be... I issue a small** lime warning**.

_Summary: No 11: __When two lovers faced each other to receive a promotion, they had left their rivalry destroy their relationship. Now two years later they are reunited when they once more have to compete. Who will win and this time will their hearts recover?_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"Ooh look at her! Walking down the corridor of her office like a model walks the runway in Paris during fashion week. You got to admit her killer navy suit and flawless white shirt is a sure compliment of her red eyes and don't even get me started on her bold choice of three inches high heeled red shoes! And the stern librarian bun ornamented with two playful feathers is a bold fashion statement that always worked well." A male voice said. Its owner was crossing his arms over his chest a sneer on his dark red lips, as he watched his boss one of the most famous literary agents walk up to her office in haste.

"Jakostu! I pay you to answer the phone, bring me coffee and keep track of my meetings. NOT to make fashion comments as I walk" Kagura said doing her best to hide the flattered blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah right. Last time I checked Touga Takahashi was the name on my paycheck and not Kagura Kaze" Jakotsu said with a shrug as he started to file his nails.

"That may be, but a word from me and the big boss fires you. Why in the hell am I arguing with my secretary anyway?" The turning around and noticing that the young human was not paying attention to her Kagura added rolling her eyes in exasperation "What are you doing? Get back to work!"

"Unlike you I was here on time today. Guess your date with the white wine bottle you bought yesterday and you fave TV show went better than I would have expected. Did you get lucky? Oh no foolish me you haven't had sex in _two_ years… Now if you must know, I already sorted your mail it's on your desk. Oh and by the way Mr. Takahashi wants to see you ASAP" Jakotsu said handing Kagura a cup of coffee in her favorite feather decorated mug.

"Couldn't you say it before" Kagura asked wondering once more why she had yet to fire her secretary.

_'Well apart from his attitude problems his perfect and he makes great coffee' _the wind sorceress thought as she started drinking her dark brew while walking towards Touga's office.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagura dear how are you?" Touga the head of Westland one of the largest literary agency in the world asked his second in command.

"Touga every time you say that I know that my mood will dampen greatly. So just say what you want and get it out of the way" Kagura said not bothering to sit down, as she finished sipping on her morning coffee.

"Well you remember this young woman's manuscript the one about the feudal fairytale and the Shikon jewel…" The older dog demon asked.

"Yeah what about it? I thought Sango Taijiya had accepted to sign in with us and that we would be representing her. I already started making calls to sell her book. Several publishing companies are interested. I think we could even stage a bidding war and see how high things will go" Kagura said smugly.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but this won't happen. At least not as things are standing right now." Touga said raking running his hand through his long silver white hair.

_'Sessh also always did that when he was nervous. Funny how father and son can look so much alike, and how Touga can be such a great guy and his son a complete asshole' _Kagura thought unnerved for thinking about her ex boyfriend _again_.

The two of them had broken their two years long relationship two years ago, and despite the time that had gone by, the wind witch still could not forget about her first love.

_'Get a grip girl. No time to space about you relationship with a man who can't handle a real woman!' _ Kagura scolded herself.

"What do you mean? I thought it was a done deal? We were having the legal department draw up papers and everything!" Kagura said in shock.

"It seems like one of our rivals has managed to sway Miss Taijiya. She isn't sure she wants us to represent her anymore." Touga said.

"Who's the bastard that's trying to steal away _my_ client?!" Kagura asked damning in her mind whoever the other literary agent could be.

"The bastard as you said would be my son and his Toukijin agency" The inu youkai said. Sighing softly as he noticed the look of incredulity and undeniable pain passing in Kagura's eyes even if the wind sorceress had done her best not to show it.

"Let me guess, you want me to pay a visit to this Sango and make her a better offer than what Sessh… Toukijin agency offered her?" Kagura asked. She still to this day had a hard time speaking Sesshomarou's name aloud.

"You do realize that you will surely run into Sesshomarou. I can send someone else if you're not feeling up to it" Touga sent an apologetic look towards who he had always hoped he would get to call "daughter in law" one day.

"Are you kidding Touga? Of course I'm up to it! I've been waiting for an occasion to show him who between the two of us really did deserve _that promotion_" Kagura assured her boss.

"Kagura… do not turn the Sango Taijiya account in a nasty petty contest between you and Sesshomarou. I know the two of you are stubborn…" The older dog demon said looking straight into his second in command's crimson eyes.

"Yes sir" Kagura promised. "I'll take the train this afternoon and ask Jakotsu to book me a hotel room" Without another word, the wind sorceress left the room preparing herself to face her past.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Master Sesshomarou! I have found out who was assigned to the Taijiya account" Jaken said as he walked into his boss' office a proud smile on the imp's wrinkled lips.

"Who?" Sesshomarou asked not looking up into his faithful secretary/assistant/servant.

"Kagura Kaze, sir"

'_Kagura? What a peculiar choice father'_ Sesshomarou mused. _'If she is going there herself, then maybe this author is worth more than I originally thought._'

"Change of plans Jaken. I will be going to see Miss Taijiya myself. Make the necessary arrangements." The dog demon stood up and went home to pack for his trip.

_'Kagura it's been two years since I last saw you. This time I will show you father was wrong for giving you _that promotion_!' _ Sesshomarou thought angrily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Miss Taijiya if you sign with us and allow Toukijin agency to represent you, we will be sure to get you the best book deal possible. We will sell your book to the highest bidding publishing company and unlike the other literary agents this Sesshomarou will only take eight instead of ten percent from your benefits. In the long run signing with us will earn you the most money" Sesshomarou rehearsed his speech one last time while looking at himself in the figure length mirror hanging in the hotel room he had checked in merely minutes before.

The dog demon picked up the profile folder Jaken had made for him on the young writer Sango Taijiya and with critical amber eyes scanned over the information.

"She is an orphan and is the sole care taker of her teenage younger brother. She will need plenty of money if she intends to raise him alone and put him through college. Having Sango sign with us will be a piece of cake. I will win with the money angle as usual." Sesshomarou said aloud before lying on his bed to rest for a few minutes.

"Selling her book will not be a problem either it will be easy to market and surely will be a best seller" Sesshomarou said as he rolled over to his left side.

With a loud sigh he looked at the empty space next to him on the left side of the bed and could not help his thoughts from straying from his potential client.

_'Even since she left I haven't been able to sleep on the left side of a bed. It will always remain her place'_ Sesshomarou thought before his mind wandered off to a conversation he had with the woman still in his heart two and a half years ago.

***Flashback***

The dog demon was lying on the bed gently caressing the long silky dark hair of the woman snuggling against his side. The two of them were on the brink of falling asleep exhausted basking in afterglow after hours of glorious love making.

"Sessh?" Kagura asked raising her head to look into her boyfriend's amber eyes.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Before you dropped by and _distracted_ me, Papa Touga" The wind sorceress interrupted herself to chuckle softly as Sesshomarou poked her sensitive ticklish side teasing her for using the hated nickname she had given his father, who happened to be their common boss, ever since she and Sesshomarou had started dating. "Stop it! Okay fine _Touga_ called to tell me that Mr. Ichinose was thinking of terminating his contract with us."

Hearing Kagura's words suddenly made Sesshomarou completely alert.

"Why wouldn't he want us to represent him anymore? We had him a great publishing deal with Sengoku books. No one else but me could have got him that much money" Sesshomarou said angrily.

"Relax honey. You've got to understand not everyone cares as much about money as you think. Ichinose feels like he would do better with another literary agency." Kagura said pressing her lips to her lover's sweaty naked chest.

"Unlike what father and you think feelings apparently are not this important. Otherwise Ichinose would stay loyal to Westland agency. Money _is_ the most important thing to everyone. He just wants us to reduce our fare." Sesshomarou said with a judgmental snort.

"Money, you always think that money can get you everything Sessh" Kagura said closing her ruby red eyes and letting a small sigh escape her lips. "Sometimes I wonder what is more important to you than money." she asked smiling sadly at her inu youkai lover.

"You my dear are" Sesshomarou said before rolling on top of his girlfriend, ready to show her with his body just how much he cared about her, not feeling tired anymore.

***End of flashback***

_'Why am I thinking about Kagura now? If we indeed have to compete to represent this Sango Taijiya. I can assure you this time Kagura I will not lose' _Sesshomarou thought as he stood up from his hotel bed a determined look on his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We would be honored to welcome you at Westland agency. We all are a big family…scratch that maybe that wouldn't be the best thing to tell an orphan" Kagura interrupted her speech and started again "We would be honored to represent you at Westland agency. We are an old fashioned literary agency, we care a lot about our writers and what is best for them. Not only for one book, but in the long run about their careers in general. We will stick by your side and help you every step along the way. Westland agency will be a stable presence in your literary career. We will always be here for you, whatever you might need" Kagura finished her speech before sitting down on the bed of her hotel room.

"Wonder if these will be inspirational enough to make Miss Taijiya want to sign with us. I guess I'll have to play the role of the sweet natured, caring and helpful agent" Kagura sighed, the words she had just used for her speech were forcing her to relive a memory she thought would be better forgotten.

***Flashback***

The wind sorceress was sitting in the waiting area of the emergency ward of Youkai Memorial hospital. As much as she tried she could not prevent tears from running down her fair cheeks.

"Kagura?" She heard someone call her name. The wind sorceress raised her head and was relieved to see her boyfriend standing a few feet away from her.

"I thought you left to go talk to your client? Wasn't your flight supposed to leave an hour ago?" Kagura asked wiping her cheeks.

"I don't care about this. You should have called me. Father did but he did not tell me much about the situation. What happened?" The dog demon asked as he sat down next to his beloved, taking a hold of her hands in his. Kagura squeezed tightly Sesshomarou's larger hand in hers.

"Kanna was run over by a car. According to the police the driver lost control of his brakes. It's my fault. I was late. I was supposed to pick her up from school today. We were going to go celebrate her perfect GPA for this term. She must have tried to cross the street and go home by herself. She lost her cell phone last week so I couldn't tell her that I was going to be late." Kagura said chocking sobs escaping her throat.

"Do not be ridiculous. You said it yourself. This was an accident due to an irresponsible driver. You are not to blame. Don't worry, just like her older sister Kanna is a strong girl she will be okay." Sesshomarou said enveloping his lover in a tight hug.

"You didn't have to come. You have to go talk to Ichinose." Kagura said pressing her face deeper in her lover's chest.

"He is of no importance. You need me, and I will be here for you." Sesshomarou said smoothing the top of Kagura's hair.

"Miss Kaze I presume? Hello I am doctor Jinenji" A tall hanyou said as he approached the embracing couple.

"Yes. Are you Kanna's doctor is she going to be okay?" Kagura asked getting up.

"Do not worry she will be fine. She only suffered a few gashes and broken bones. Nothing her demon healing will not fix in a few days time. You can go see her. She should be able to go home tonight." The doctor said with a broad gentle smile.

Kagura let out a deep relieved sigh and smiled happily.

"Let us go see your sister" Sesshomarou said as he once more took Kagura's hand in his, relieved to notice the wind sorceress had stopped shivering.

"Sessh?!" Kagura said turning towards him. "Thank you for everything. What you did and what you said it meant a lot to me"

"I will always be here for you" he said tilting her chin up to quickly press his lips to Kagura's cherry red lips.

***End of flashback***

"Fucking liar! You're not here anymore!" Kagura said angrily after she managed to shake out of her memory.

_'I mustn't think about the bastard now! I have to focus on my prospective client. I have to show Sessh that I am better than him and his stupid Toukijin agency' _Kagura thought as she headed for the door of her room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After stepping out of her hotel room, Kagura turned around to lock the door behind her. Just as she slipped her key inside her purse, she heard the door of the room across from hers open.

"Kagura what a coincidence" She heard a velvety smooth deep voice say.

The wind sorceress raised her head and stifled a gasp of surprise. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and her throat become dry.

"A coincidence indeed Sesshomarou. I take it you are here to see Sango Taijiya as well?" Kagura said she stared right into the beautiful golden orbs of the man she still loved to this day.

"I am meeting her in an hour" Sesshomarou explained.

"I have an appointment with her in two hours." Kagura said masking her frown at the idea that the head of Toukijin agency would speak with her prospective client before she would. "I must say I am surprised I would have thought you would be too proud to visit the author in person. Why didn't you just send Jaken along with a projection of the revenue you could amass for Sango if you represented her. After all I know you always emphasis the money." Kagura could not help but say spitefully.

"Pride you said? What do you know of pride? You, who would not hesitate to use a man and sex as stepping stones to advance your career" Sesshomarou said in a voice laced in contempt.

"What that fuck are you talking about?" Kagura asked in confusion and outrage. "I don't care what you might think anyway" the wind sorceress lied. "After all what do you know? You, who are not able to handle a successful woman, I'm sorry if I bruised your massive ego before. But I can assure you that Sango Taijiya is going to be represented by Westland agency and she will make a fantastic debut in the literary world with her feudal fairytale" Kagura said with a proud smirk crossing her arms over her chest.

Sesshomarou smirked slightly at Kagura's determination and scoffed before speaking "We will then see who is really the best. Do not cry when Miss Taijiya decides to go with Toukijin".

Without another word Sesshomarou walked past Kagura and headed towards the elevators.

"Gods I hate that pompous bastard! I'll make him pay. I'll make him pay" Kagura screamed stomping her foot in frustration as soon as she was sure Sesshomarou was out of earshot. Unfortunately for her, the dog demon had heard her clearly.

_'Yes the game is on Kagura'_ He thought

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jakostu care to explain something to me? How many hotels do you think there are here in Edo, the city where Miss Taijiya resides in?" Kagura asked her assistant sweetly. The wind sorceress was sitting in the lobby of her hotel, waiting for a taxi to take her to her prospective client's house as fast as possible. She would be damned if she let Sesshomarou talk to Sango before she did.

"I don't know a lot?" The young human answered before reapplying some lipstick.

"How is it that out of this 'lot' of hotels the city has I end up in the same as the bastard is staying in? And don't you dare tell me it's fate!" Kagura spat menacingly.

"Fate my ass! It took me half an hour to find out which hotel Sesshomarou Takahashi was staying in. Then I had to use my sexy phone voice to convince the receptionist to book the room across from his for you. I had to feed the old man some ridiculous story about the two of you wanting to celebrate your wedding anniversary of something…" Jakotsu answered.

"Why the fuck would you do that for?!" Kagura asked a little louder than she wanted, which sparked the attention of many of the people standing in the lobby.

"You know you either need to scream at Sesshomarou for a good long while or sleep with him. Either way you need closure. It's been two years and ever since him you had no one else. Anyway thank me later. I'd love to stay and chat with you on the phone, but I have to get back to work. My boss is a real bitch I think you know her, if she caught me slacking she's kill me. Ciao!" Without another word Kagura's secretary, who in truth was her only confident and closer to a friend to her than an employee hung up. The reason for Jakotsu's hasty retreat was that it was almost time for the delivery boy Bankotsu to visit Kagura's office, and like everyday Jakotsu could not wait to see his crush.

"Trying to use another of your devious tactics, Kagura?" Sesshomarou asked. He was standing merely a few feet away standing with his hands in his pockets. The handsome dog demon was wearing dark dress pants with a simple white shirt, which first button was popped opened.

For a few seconds Kagura was stunned in silence by Sesshomarou's beauty. She realized with an exasperated curse that a simple gaze from him could still reduce her knees to nothingness and make her feel warm and tingling all over.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kagura said staring right in his eyes, before resting her hands on her hips covered in a dark red pencil skirt, which color matched her eyes.

"The receptionist informed me that my _wife's_ taxi had arrived." Sesshomarou said with a mocking grin. His smug expression made Kagura want to break Jakotsu's neck for the lies he had told the hotel staff.

"Since it seems we are both going to the same place what not share the taxi? I am right to infer you were trying to beat this Sesshomarou and hurry to go see Miss Taijiya? Maybe in the hopes of making her sign a contract before I would get to talk to her.?" Sesshomarou asked cocking his head to the side.

'_Damn the bastard is good!' _ Kagura thought enraged at being found.

"I'll pass. I am sure you can find your own way of transportation. I really do not want to have to stay next to you longer than I already have." Kagura said shifting her position and crossing her arms over her white shirt covered breasts.

"Is that why you want to change hotels? Could it be that you fear me?" Sesshomarou asked with shining amber eyes, clearly showing how much he was having fun teasing the woman standing across from him.

"If you think I am afraid of you, you are clearly delusional. Just so you know I have absolutely no intention of running away. If you want we can share the taxi, I'm magnanimous I'll even pay the fare. After all I wouldn't want you to spend too much money on an unfruitful business trip" Kagura said walking towards the hotel's main entrance, Sesshomarou following closely behind her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I am so sorry I wasn't expecting you so soon. Please come in" Sango Taijiya said as she opened the door to her apartment. She let the two demons standing on her doormat come in and led them towards the small living room area of the tiny apartment she shared with her younger brother.

"Please excuse the mess. I was planning on tidying up, but you came a little earlier than I expected." Sango said politely as she nervously sat on an armchair inviting her guests to seat across from her on the old couch.

"You have a lovely apartment Miss Taijiya." Kagura said trying to appear as sweet as possible.

"Please Miss Kaze call me Sango" The human said smiling brightly.

"Sure thing. Oh tell me Sango is that your brother?" Kagura asked as she pointed towards a picture of a young freckled cheek human boy dressed in a high school uniform

"Yes that's my Kohaku. He just turned eighteen he will be graduating from high school in just a few months." Sango said smiling proudly.

"That's really nice. I myself have a younger sister Kanna. I am taking care of her too, she will also start college next fall, and needless to say I am very proud of her. Oh here's a picture" Kagura said fishing inside her wallet to retrieve a picture of her sister.

On the picture, Kagura was smiling her tanned arm snaked around her younger sister's shoulders. The wind sorceress was smiling brightly and the corners of her sister's lips were slightly turned upwards. The two sisters were both wearing bathing suits, in Kagura's case a small red bikini to show off her perfect body, and were standing on the beach.

Glancing causally at the picture, Sesshomarou could not help but remember that he had been the one to take that picture.

_'It was the last holidays we spent together. We spent a week near the sea side. We had so much fun, like a real family.' _ The dog demon shook his head slightly, ridding his mind of the beautiful memories he had built with the woman sitting right next to him.

"Your sister is a beauty" Sango remarked relaxing slightly. Instead of focusing on the business nature of the encounter she was grateful that Kagura had decided to make small talk and tried to get to know her. It made the young human feel as if the wind sorceress did care about her.

Noticing with a frown the budding bonding occurring between Kagura and Sango, Sesshomarou thought _'Hum the witch is good'._

Out of the corner of her eyes Kagura noticed Sesshomarou's slight frown and had to bite her tongue not to smirk in triumph _'Kagura: 1 Sessh: 0'_ she thought with glee_._

"Oh where are my manners? Would you like some tea? Something to drink or eat?" Sango asked blushing slightly at her lack of manners.

"No" Sesshomarou answered for the both of them. Sango was surprised, as it was the first word uttered by the dog demon.

Sesshomarou fished inside the briefcase he had brought along and produced a thick folder.

"Here are the predictions of the amount of money we at Toukijin believe we can make you receive if you decide to let us represent you and sell your book for you"

Extending a hand to look at the numbers Sango let out a surprised gasp.

"Aren't there one too many zeros after the one?" The human asked her mind already spinning at the prospects of what she could do with such a crazy amount of money. "I never could have imagined the old myths and legends about the demon slayer clan, Midoriko and the Sacred Jewel would be worth this much. I am astonished".

Kagura cursed under her breath. She knew that money would be a deciding factor in Sango's decision. But who could blame the young human? She had to support her brother's higher education and provide him with anything he might need.

Sesshomarou averted his glinting golden eyes in Kagura's direction and smugly thought _'Sesshomarou: 1; Kagura: 1 I just evened out the score'_.

"Well receiving tons of money for your first novel is good and all. But if you let us at Westland work with you, we will help you build your career in the long run. Making sure you will become a well known name in the literary world. Your first novel will be the first step towards your successful career and we would love to help you build it." Kagura said with a bright smile.

"So you're saying you can't get me this much money for my first book, but that if I keep on writing eventually I will get more and more money" Sango summarized Kagura's idea.

"Well yes. This is how things usually work." the wind sorceress said.

"The thing is that I'm not sure I'll be able to write other books. It took me five years to write my feudal fairytale. I put all of myself in it. All I wanted was to compile all the stories of my clan making sure that the demon slayers myths will never be forgotten. In truth I am not aspiring to a lengthy career and even less to being famous." Sango explained.

_'What the hell kind of writer is that girl?! She doesn't want a career, is she crazy?!' _ Kagura thought angrily.

Sesshomarou shot a tiny grateful smile in Kagura's direction, as he thought _'Sesshomarou: 2; Kagura: 1Thank you for giving me this round.'_

Not wanting to be left on a bad impression, Kagura charged back "Well, if you intend only to write this one book, might as well make the most out of it"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked confused. The same look of suspicion was dancing in Sesshomarou's eyes. Seeing the silent question in his orbs, Kagura smirked, she knew she was going to deliver a blow where it hurt.

"Unlike Toukijin agency represented by Sesshomarou. Us at Westland have a media division" Kagura let out in one breath. This she knew was her last ammo and she intended to use it carefully. It wouldn't do if Sango also turned this argument against her.

Sesshomarou repressed the urge to snarl at Kagura's attack. She had successfully pinpointed the weakness of his relatively young literary agency, the lack of a media division.

"Your book is going to be a best seller that's a given. But how about we push things farther? This is the kind of stories that would make a great movie, video games, and of course the characters would make great figurines. And that would make you truck loads of cash in royalty." Kagura said smiling in triumph.

"Do you really think so?" Sango asked with shining brown eyes. To be honest she had not even thought about these kinds of possibilities.

"Of course! How do you think books like Harry Potter became household names like that?" Kagura assured her.

The wind sorceress glared at Sesshomarou, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out. _'Sessh: 2; Kagura: 2 then again this should be worth more than one point!' _

"I was not aware Westland had the resources to look accomplish such a feat. Kagura there is a difference between helping sell rights to a book to make a made for TV movie and selling the rights to a renowned Hollywood studio." Sesshomarou remarked.

Sango looked towards Kagura, waiting for the wind sorceress' comeback.

"Sessh you left the company two years ago. In your absence we have forged quite fruitful bonds with studios in Los Angeles" Kagura remarked proudly.

"You used to work for Westland?" Sango asked arching her eyebrows in surprise.

"I quit and decided to start a company on my own. Westland just was not good enough." The dog demon answered.

'_The company was good enough before your monstrous ego couldn't handle the fact that the company thought you were not good enough' _Kagura thought grimly. The shrill sound of a telephone ringing awoke the wind sorceress from her musing.

Sango quickly stood up and answered the phone call. After hanging up she sat in front of the two literary agents and smiling slightly a nice blush on her cheeks spoke "I am sorry but something came up and I have to go. I hope you won't mind if I decide to think a little before giving you an answer. You both gave me very compelling arguments, but I still need time to make my final decision. To be honest following my friend's advice, I sent my manuscript to many different literary agents, and you're not the only ones who expressed interest in me and my book."

"Of course we don't mind, take all the time you might need" Kagura assured the young human. Sesshomarou nodded in agreement. "But if you don't mind me asking, who else is interested in representing you?" Kagura asked.

"A young man named Miroku Houshi" Sango answered a blush dusting her fair cheeks.

Kagura rolled her eyes in exasperation _'Of course that lecher would be interested'_ she thought.

"Thank you for coming, I will try to let you know my decision as soon as possible" Sango said as she showed her guests to the door.

"Well that went well" Kagura said aloud as she and Sesshomarou walked away from Sango's apartment building.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou was sitting in front of his fourth 'whisky on the rocks' in his hotel's bar. After coming back from the meeting with Sango, the dog demon had spent the remainder of the afternoon in his room, working on his laptop and making phone calls. He was taking the train back in the morning, but it was now night and immersing himself in work did not help alleviate the dog demon's mind of the greatest problem he was faced with: the wind sorceress Kagura.

To his greatest dismay, anger and even slight disgust of himself, Sesshomarou realized that he had missed Kagura deeply. As soon as the wind witch had stepped out of their cab and walked inside the hotel, Sesshomarou knew he would want to see her again, to talk to her or rather ague and fight with her again. During all the long hours he had spent in his room that afternoon, it had taken Sesshomarou all of his self restraint not to cross the lobby and knock on the door across from his hotel room.

The dog demon had decided to face the truth, he knew that the real reason he had come to Edo, was not to convince Sango to let Toukijin agency represent her, no, Sesshomarou knew that his trip had only been instigated by the prospect of seeing Kagura again. At first he had tried to convince himself that it was pure curiosity. That he only wanted to see how the woman was doing for herself as the second in command at Westland agency, but he knew better his motives went beyond curiosity.

After Sesshomarou raised his hand to call the bartender and ask him to refill his glass, he noticed the object of his torment walk inside the bar. A devilish smirk on her red lips Kagura walked towards Sesshomarou's table, but at the last moment turned to the right and sat at the table right next to his. She was close enough to talk to him comfortably, without actually being sitting 'with him'. Sesshomarou almost rolled his eyes at her proud gesture. Knowing full well that he would probably regret the action later on, but really not caring at the precise moment, the dog demon stood up and taking the full glass the bartender had placed in front of him, sat across from Kagura.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to spend more time than necessary in your presence?" Kagura asked as she signaled the bartender to bring her the same drink as Sesshomarou was having.

"Yet you sat next to me." The dog demon said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Don't think too highly of yourself. This table only caught my fancy that's all" Kagura said huffing in annoyance.

The two of them stayed in silence for some time. Then as she noticed Sesshomarou had drowned his drink, Kagura smiled and told her "Anyway at the rate you are gulping these down, looks like you shouldn't be drinking alone"

"Thank you for you unnecessary concern." Sesshomarou answered ordering another drink with the instructions "bring the bottle this time". As his amber eyes looked into Kagura's crimson ones, Sesshomarou said "it seems that you shouldn't be drinking period".

"That's a little too late. I already emptied the mini bar in my room. Since I still wasn't content I figured I'd come here instead. How come youkai have to work so damn hard to get drunk?" Kagura said with a shrug as she generously refilled her empty glass.

"Don't tell me Sango Taijiya is the one that pushed you to drinking" Sesshomarou said with a mocking chuckle.

"Uhn! Do not talk to me about this ungrateful girl! I took time off my busy schedule, I came all the way out here and played all nice to her all that so she can call and tell me _'I am sooo sorry for the trouble but I decided to let Mr. Miroku Houshi represent me'_ What a joke!" Kagura said with a snort.

"Listen to you, she's just a first time author who doesn't intend to have a career, in other words she isn't really a big loss" Sesshomarou said with a shrug.

"How come you always know what to tell me to make me feel better?" Kagura asked with a smile. Sesshomarou was amazed; she was smiling to him, not a mocking taunting grin or a devilish smirk, but a simple, pure, beautiful smile. The kind of loving soft smiles she used to have all the time when they were together.

"It has always been easy for me to figure you out" Sesshomarou said while thinking _'Or rather I thought it was'_.

Feeling uncomfortable because of the silence his revelation had instigated, Sesshomarou fished inside his pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. The dog demon made quick work of lighting up and dragged on his cigarette.

"You started smoking again." Kagura said looking at Sesshomarou in disgust. As a wind demoness there was nothing she hated more than impure air.

"I resumed smoking two years ago." Sesshomarou informed her, not realizing he was revealing more than he wanted.

'_So it seems like I was not the only one on who our break up was difficult.' _Kagura thought smiling sadly.

"It took me months to force you to quit. Smoking is a repulsive habit" Kagura said as she reached over their table to grab Sesshomarou's lightened cigarette before squashing it mercilessly. Wanting to clear the air around them, the wind witch then called forth a small breeze.

"That's more like it" Kagura said smiling smugly before gulping down the rest of her drink.

Scoffing in mild annoyance, and a slight note of amusement, the dog demon reached inside his pocket once more and took out his pack of cigarettes.

"You wouldn't dare" Kagura said menacingly.

"It's not as if you may offer me anything in exchange" Sesshomarou said getting ready to light up another cigarette, mindless of Kagura's warning.

***Flashback***

"Sesshomarou I forbid you to smoke in my apartment!" Kagura told her boyfriend of a few months. There was nothing the wind sorceress hated more than her lover's bad habit.

"Fine I will go on the terrace" The dog demon said standing from the couch with an annoyed sigh.

"I know it's hard to quit, but I think I can help you. How about I make you a deal?" Kagura asked with a smirk as she stood in front of Sesshomarou.

The wind sorceress reached up and with quick fingers removed the unlighted cigarette from Sesshomarou's mouth, and snapped it in two.

"Every time you feel like lighting a cigarette instead of giving in, you get to kiss me" Kagura explained.

"And what's in it for me?" Sesshomarou teased her before wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"Asshole!" Kagura said before rising on the tip of her toes and pressing her lips to Sesshomarou's. Taking advantage of the dog demon's momentary distracted mind, Kagura slipped her hand in his pocket and stole his pack of cigarettes.

With a triumphant smile the wind sorceress ran away holding tightly to the offensive cigarettes, a grinning dog demon closely running after her.

***End of Flashback***

Smiling fondly at the memory and especially at what exactly occurred once Sesshomarou caught her after conveniently chasing her all the way to her bedroom, Kagura leaned forward towards Sesshomarou.

"Kiss me" she said in a whisper.

The dog demon raised an eyebrow in complete shock. He was unsure about what to do. As much as giving into Kagura's request would he was sure be very satisfying, Sesshomarou wondered if Kagura's demand was due to the amount of alcohol they had drunk.

_'As much as I want her, I don't want to take advantage of her…. Did I just thought, no it is understandable, no need to kid myself anymore. The witch has cast a spell on me and I still want her.' _Sesshomarou told himself slightly surprised by his own thoughts.

"Really can't count on you to do anything!" Kagura said before getting to her feet. After rounding the table, she took a hold of Sesshomarou's hand and to his surprise forced him to his feet. Then not wasting anytime, the wind sorceress pressed her warm red lips to Sesshomarou's. She kissed him aggressively, releasing all the pent up frustration she had amassed during the past two years they had spent apart. Feeling the dog demon trying to pull back slightly, Kagura buried her fingers in his long silver hair and forced him in place.

Sesshomarou was surprised, in the past Kagura's kisses were tender or sweet. But the desperation she was unleashing in the fervent joining of their lips moved him. Dragging his hands along her sides to finally rest them around her waist and closing his eyes Sesshomarou decided to let go.

The dog demon nibbled Kagura's cherry bottom lip, and she granted him access to her mouth. Their tongues battle fiercely for dominance, none of the two demons willing to let the other one direct their lip lock.

As they finally parted to take in air, Sesshomarou bent forward and whispered in Kagura's ear "let's go".

Knowing by the lustful and husky tone of his voice, where he wanted to go, Kagura nodded her head in consent. Not wasting any time, the twosome promptly left the bar and walked towards the elevators of their hotel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as the metallic doors closed behind them, Sesshomarou backed Kagura against the wall of the small elevator. Taking advantage of her gasping in surprise, he kissed her deeply. Nibbling gently along the length of Kagura's neck, Sesshomarou squeezed her left breast before trying to touch more of her despite her clothing. After insetting his long fingers inside the collar of Kagura's shirt, Sesshomarou slid them inside her bra.

Using the pad of his thumb he gently rolled around the hardened nipple of her right breast. Moaning in lust at the delicious attention Sesshomarou was giving her, the wind sorceress raised her left leg to cradle Sesshomarou's waist. Emboldened by her move, he reached up to caress her raised leg with his right hand, and removed his left hand from her sensitive breast to reach it to press the stop button of the elevator.

The red eyed demoness stopped her grinding against the growing bulge in her partner's pants, to glare at him.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, eyes locked on his hand, which had frozen only inches away from the control panel. "We are not doing _that _in an elevator" She informed him, pushing back Sesshomarou, freeing herself from the wall.

"Fine" the dog demon said feeling a little frustrated. He wanted Kagura and he wanted her now!

"Are you pouting?" She teased him before snaking her arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder.

"This Sesshomarou does not pout" he informed her harshly. Kagura exploded in a fit of laughter. Even Sesshomarou could not prevent a small smile from appearing on his lips.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Sesshomarou and Kagura reached their bedrooms, the dog demon had already retrieved his key from his pocket. With haste he unlocked the door. Breathing deeply and overcoming the slight doubt in her mind, Kagura entered Sesshomarou's room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With a smile on her lips as the events of the previous nights came back to her, Kagura awakened. After her red eyes rested on the right side of the large bed, she frowned, Sesshomarou was not lying next to her. The dog demon exited the bathroom and walked inside the room, a small bag tucked under his arm. Not looking towards the wind sorceress who was content lying in bed and watching him, the dog demon dropped his bag in his opened suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Kagura asked as she sat up in bed, a loving smile on her lips and eyes glinting in happiness.

"I am packing." Sesshomarou said before zipping up his suitcase.

"Oh is you train leaving this early?" Kagura asked. "Well, why not take an afternoon train and in the meantime crawl back in bed with me?" She purred seductively to her lover, trying to entice him by removing the covers from her long slender pale legs.

Turning cold eyes towards Kagura the dog demon said on a chilly and detached tone "Do not be mistaken. What happened last night was a one time deal. We both were bored and needed company. You were here, I was here that's all. It did not mean more than this."

Kagura could not believe her ears. She immediately covered her naked body with the bed's blanket. She had never felt more used in her life, a feeling of disgust quickly raised in her stomach.

"I am so stupid!" She screamed. "I can't believe I let my self be fooled by you again. Sesshomarou you were and always will be a heartless bastard" Without saying another word Kagura stood up from the bed, dragging along the white covers, she did not want to spend one more second on the soft mattress where a few hours ago she had given herself so lovingly, so completely, so fully, so trustingly to the demon standing a few feet away.

Seeing Kagura's eyes burning in a mix of hatred and pain glancing towards her scattered clothing on the floor and understanding her dilemma, being that Kagura did not want to show him more of her body than she already had, Sesshomarou gracefully turned around.

Not wasting one second, the wind sorceress quickly dressed back, not bothering with her shoes or if she had put on her wrinkled clothes correctly, Kagura picked up her purse and fled from Sesshomarou's room, banging the door close.

As he heard Kagura retire to her room, Sesshomarou could not help a sense of disgust of himself from rising in his chest. There was nothing he wanted more than to run after the wind sorceress, cradle her in his arms and beg for her forgiveness, before making love to her tenderly.

_'This is for the best. Once we leave Edo we will both resume our lives, as if nothing happened. The past is the past, and shall remain so.' _ Sesshomarou tried to convince himself, even if his words only made him feel emptier.

Cursing the dog demon walked over to his jacket before retrieving his pack of cigarettes. As much as he tried, he could not chase from his mind Kagura's reprobating look at seeing him with a cigarette, and simply threw away the untouched pack.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good Kagura you're back early. I need your help! It's super important. Bankotsu invited me on a date and I don't know what to wear! Should I go simple and laid back with designer jeans and a T shirt? Or elegant and chic with dress pants and a shirt? You've got to help me!" Jakotsu started whining as soon as he spotted his boss walking up to her office.

When the young human noticed Kagura's red rimmed and puffy eyes, he stood up from his chair and walked over to her and crushed her in a hug.

"What the fuck! Don't think you can sue me for sexual harassment with this one!" Kagura tried joking with him, but her heart was not into it.

"Looks like my plan worked a little too well? You slept with Sesshomarou and things didn't turn well, right?" The perceptive human asked his friend.

"Are you the love doctor? No, I don't think so! Leave me alone. I've got to go see the big boss in ten minutes." Without another word the wind sorceress entered her office.

A few seconds later she stepped out once more and smiling she told her faithful Jakotsu "I'm happy for you, you'll finally stop salivating on the poor guy from afar. For your outfit, your lucky yellow shirt and the pair of jeans that gives you a nice ass seem good to me. And don't you start daydreaming about your date and get back to work!" Kagura ordered him before disappearing in her office once more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well that's pretty much all that happened. Sango chose Miroku in the end anyway." Kagura finished relating what had happened during her trip.

"I doubt that not representing Sango Taijiya could give you such a sad look Kagura. I know about you and Sesshomarou" Touga said sadly. Noticing Kagura's shocked expression, the dog demon pointed towards his phone and said "Jakotsu just told me" Seeing the murderous look in Kagura's eyes Touga added with a chuckle "don't blame him, he couldn't keep his mouth shut even if his life depended on it".

"We'll find out when I send him to the after life" Kagura said cracking her knuckles.

Touga smiled grimly and said "I apologize Kagura"

"For what? Raising an insensitive jerk of a son? That's not your fault, he's just like that. Proof is Inuyasha turned pretty normal well to an extent…" Kagura said with a shrug.

The wind sorceress crossed her arms above her chest. As usual she was standing under the older demon's omniscient amber eyes. For years Touga had been the closest thing to a father Kagura had, so she did not mind much talking about her relationship with Sesshomarou to his father.

"I feel as if the greatest sin of my life will have been causing Sesshomarou and you to break up" Touga said with slumping shoulders, looking more like the old demon he really was than ever.

"Don't be ridiculous! Are you telling me that you regret giving me the promotion instead of Sesshomarou?" Kagura asked slightly vexed. "I know that in general he generated more profit than I did, but the writers I signed into the company had more successful lengthy careers than the ones Sesshomarou brought in. His were just one time hits, while mine brought in smaller steady revenues!" Kagura said with a scowl, defending herself.

"Do not get me wrong. From the start I knew I was going to give _you_ the position of second in command" Noticing Kagura's shocked expression, Touga added "By pretending to let Sesshomarou and you compete, I thought that he would learn something. Unfortunately I was so wrong. Kagura, the reason I gave you the position is that you and I feel the same when it comes to authors. We are interested in the quality of their writing; I know you would rather represent an author that could win literary prizes than the latest starlet writing her autobiography. Sesshomarou on the other hand, always focused more on the profit the agency could make from an author."

"Well, we do need to pay attention to the money side of the equation" Kagura could not prevent herself from defending Sesshomarou's point of view even if she did not agree with him. She knew how much his father's opinion of him mattered to her ex lover, and she could not bear hearing Touga criticize his son.

"Of course, but it should not be the main factor. Coming back to the problem, I assure you that when I told you that the choice for the second in command came down to between the two of you, I really thought it would force Sesshomarou to review his way of thinking things, but unfortunately I forgot how stubborn my son is" Touga said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, it wouldn't have changed much. If you had simply given me the promotion, Sesshomarou would still not have been able to bear the idea of me being above him in the company's hierarchy. It's not your fault your son couldn't handle the fact that I made more money than him" Kagura said trying to appear as calm as possible, even if talking about it felt like pouring burning salt in the open wounds of her heart.

"What are you talking about?" Touga asked astonished.

"Well, that's the reason we broke up" Kagura said with a sigh.

"This doesn't make any sense" Touga said running his clawed hand through his long hair. "If that is so, then why after a month I promoted you would Sesshomarou tell me he was planning to propose to you. He was asking my opinion on the matter. He seemed so prepared I thought he had even bought an engagement ring already".

This time it was Kagura's turn to be astonished, she was so shocked that for once she decided to sit down in the plush leather bound chairs placed in front of Touga's book covered desk.

"He was going to ask me to marry him?" Kagura let out in a small voice. She lifted her red eyes towards her boss and asked him desperately "Are you sure?"

"Yes quite. I thought…My God… by the way Sesshomarou talked about your break up I thought you had turned him down for some reason" The older demon said confusion and sadness marring his face.

"Touga I've got to go. I can't… I need to know" Without another word Kagura left his office.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagura I must admit I was surprised when Jaken announced you" Sesshomarou said. The dog demon was sitting rigidly behind his desk, his long pale fingers intertwined in front of him.

"I won't be long I just need to ask you something" Kagura said. She was feeling a little of her confidence fade, at standing in front of the man who had coldly tossed her aside only hours before.

"What is it?" Sesshomarou asked feigning annoyance,

"Your father told me that two years ago, after you heard about my promotion, you were going to… propose to me." Kagura bluntly said. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears.

Sesshomarou did not show any of the distress he was feeling at Kagura's unanticipated question. Deciding not to lie, he simply answered coldly "I did. But I hardly see how this information is relevant today".

Kagura forced herself to breathe in and out several times in order to calm down her madly beating heart. After moistening her dry lips with her tongue, as she managed to proudly hold her tears in and simply said "It may not matter to _you_, but just so you know I would have said _yes_"

Without another word the wind sorceress spun on her heels and left Sesshomarou's office. She proudly managed not to let bitter tears of disappointment fall from her eyes as she walked out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At hearing Kagura's last words before she left, the color drained from Sesshomarou's face.

_'She didn't mean it' _Sesshomarou tried to tell himself, but he knew better. Anger and confusion churning inside him, Sesshomarou tried to remember what had happened two years ago.

***Flashback***

Sesshomarou hated feeling nervous. He ran his clawed hand through his long silver hair before removing his apron. After once more checking that everything was perfectly cooked the inu youkai could not prevent a proud smile from gracing his lips. Tonight was the night. Everything was perfect. No one in their right mind could call Sesshomarou a romantic man, but just for the occasion he had made a serious effort.

He had by himself cooked Kagura's favorite dishes, he had lit candles and scattered red rose petals on the dinning room of his apartment. He had also bought the perfect wine, and after bargaining with Kanna had made sure the teenager would not disturb them in anyway, who knew the price of peace was buying a new white sundress?

Indeed he had planned everything, most importantly the small weight he could feel in the folds of his clothing. Sliding his clawed hand in his pocket, Sesshomarou retrieved the small velvet box containing the engagement ring he had bought a few days before. For a long time the dog demon wondered if asking Kagura to marry him now was the right decision. After asking his wise father for advice, Sesshomarou knew he would probably not get a better opportunity. The only thing that was not perfect was the absence of the wind sorceress. She had called Sesshomarou earlier and apologizing told him she would be late because she was swamped with work.

_'Ever since she got her new job, it's as if it is the only thing that matters to her' _Sesshomarou thought irritated.

Brushing his negative thoughts aside, the dog demon thought again of his plans for the evening. Marriage was not the only topic he intended to discuss with his girlfriend. Sesshomarou was also going to tell Kagura how intended to leave Westland agency for good. The dog demon had toyed with the idea of making things on his own and stepping out of his father's shadow for a long time. He was not particularly unhappy working under his sire, but Sesshomarou liked doing things his way. The fact that he had not been promoted to the position of second in command at Westland only greatly increased Sesshomarou's desire to create his own literary agency. The dog demon only hoped that Kagura would take the news well but according to Sesshomarou's predictions, things would go smoothly. After all they absolutely were not interested in representing the same kinds of authors, and therefore would not be in direct competition.

Hearing someone use a key to unlock the door of his apartment Sesshomarou smiled, he knew only Kagura possessed a key.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dinner is really delicious. Just what I needed after such a crazy day. I spent the past two hours arguing with Sengoku books. Simply because Abi's book sold fewer copies than the previous on at its opening they wanted to cancel her book tour. Those idiots, I managed to make them reasonable, we shortened the tour but did not cancel the whole thing" The wind sorceress said before taking another bite of her steak.

"Uhn" Sesshomarou feigned to be interested. His amber eyes were scrutinizing his glass of wine. He was completely tuning out Kagura's voice. The only topic of their conversation had been _work_. It was not necessarily a bad thing, but Sesshomarou had envisioned his big night differently.

"Sessh! You're not even listening to me! You've been acting like that for the past few weeks. It's like… you're so distant" Kagura said after she stopped eating.

"Distant?" He questioned raising an elegant eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes. Since I was promoted… I know it must be hard for you to think that your dad chose me over you, but it shouldn't change things between us" Kagura said worried that her successful career would cost her the only man she had ever loved.

"Promotion. Promotion. It is the only thing you have talked about for the past weeks. This and how challenging and exciting your new job is. It is rather tiring Kagura" Sesshomarou said bitterly. Even if he had done his best not to show it, he had been vexed by his father's choice.

"Excuse me for being smart and talented. I know you feel like you should have been promoted, but Touga chose _me_ and you'll have to deal with it!" Kagura said getting to her feet before throwing her napkin in her mostly untouched plate.

Sesshomarou almost snarled in annoyance, this was not how he had planned his perfect evening to go.

"I know that despite what you said you are not okay with it. But I thought that you would be mature enough not to be that disturbed about it" The wind sorceress said.

"Are you calling this Sesshomarou immature? This is ridiculous. You are the one that has been acting as if the past two years we have shared meant nothing. I had to wait two whole weeks to be able to spend some time alone with you" He retorted coldly.

"What are you insinuating? That I don't care about you?" Kagura asked not liking the tone of Sesshomarou's voice.

"You tell me. After all now that you the daughter of a pathetic nothing managed to get to the top of the hierarchy you don't need me anymore" The dog demon said raising his voice in anger.

Kagura opened her eyes wide in shock. Even if she tried to convince herself that Sesshomarou was angry and did not mean what he had just said, it did not hurt her any less. She walked up to the dog demon and slapped him with all the strength she could summon.

Feeling the sting of her blow was a wake up call for Sesshomarou. Seeing Kagura shake in a mix of anger and pain, the dog demon wanted to take back his words. There was nothing Kagura hated more than being put in the same sentence as her parents. She barely remembered her mother who had walked out on her father Naraku. Naraku had struggled with alcoholism for as long as Kagura remembered. Living with him had been hell, and as soon as the wind sorceress was old enough to support herself and her half sister Kanna, Kagura had fled, taking the child with her.

"You cold bastard" Kagura said her voice breaking due to the teary lump she could feel rising in her throat. Seeing her suffer, Sesshomarou almost reached over to take her in his arms and apologize, but he did not move.

"What do you want me to admit? That I dated you in order to have access to the higher spheres of the company? That a low life like me wanted to know how if felt to stand on top for once? There I said it! Does it make you happy or relieved? Are you feeling better about yourself now?" Kagura asked bitterly wanting to make Sesshomarou suffer too. She was however surprised and disgusted when he stayed silent instead of disproving what she had just said.

"I think I'd better leave because I really don't want to see you right now" The wind sorceress then stormed out of Sesshomarou's apartment.

The next day Sesshomarou did not go to work, and the day after that he handed in his letter of resignation to his father. Less than a week after that the dog demon rented an office space from which he started his Toukijin Literary Agency.

The two lovers had not seen each other until their chance meeting in a hotel lobby in Edo.

***End of Flashback***

In Sesshomarou's opinion he never made mistakes, a few misguided judgments here and there but no mistakes. However a little voice kept whispering in his head that he was wrong. He was aware that the argument he had with Kagura which the night of their break up had started for a ridiculous reason, and that the cause for their break up was even more ludicrous.

Deciding to swallow his pride and not to let another golden opportunity pass by him, he launched himself after Kagura.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou was expecting to have to chase Kagura all the way to the parking structure, therefore it was with great shock that he found the wind sorceress standing next to the door of his office, her back reclined against the white wall, an expression of impatience on her face. He cursed slightly under his breath, embarrassed at the idea that she knew he was going to come after her.

"You know I hate being toyed with and thrown around as if I had no value" Kagura said unmating her back from the wall to give Sesshomarou a piercing glare.

"I apologize" He said simply to her great shock.

"Please enlighten me there's something I don't understand. If you were so serious about our relationship why did you just leave like that?!" She asked him in a voice laced in anger.

"I would have told you if you had answered my calls. I called you several times after our argument" Sesshomarou answered back. Seeing that Kagura was avoiding him, the dog demon had at the time managed to convince himself that there might have been some truth to the words she had spoken in anger.

"Of course I wasn't going to answer the first two days. You were a real ass to me I had to make you squirm before I forgave you. Imagine my surprise when I come to work the next day and Touga told me that you quit! I thought you didn't want to see me anymore and just wanted to break up without having to actually do it yourself" Kagura said with a tired sigh.

Sesshomarou let out a small chuckle void of laughter before running his claws through his hair. "This is the most absurd thing I have ever heard".

"Yeah we both definitely didn't react very smartly. So what happens now?" Kagura asked shyly. Just because they have both realized their past mistake did not mean the couple would reunite.

"Since I got rid of my cigarettes I believe you owe me a kiss" Sesshomarou said quickly before bending forward to cover Kagura's red lips in a fiery kiss.

After he pulled away, Kagura punched Sesshomarou's left shoulder with all her strength. "Don't think you're all forgiven now. I haven't forgotten the way you unceremoniously tossed me out of you bed yesterday morning" she said with a frown.

"It was a reckless act. I thought that the reason why I could not forget about you was because we did not have a clean break up and that spending the night together would give us a sense of closure. But I now know better. I should have guessed you would never leave my mind to rest, after all you have always been so persistent…" Sesshomarou said with a mocking smirk.

Despite the spirited retort she wanted to throw at him, Kagura allowed Sesshomarou to curl his fingers under her chin before guiding her lips towards his.

"Well I could stand here and hear you enumerate all my fantastic qualities, but I've got a plane to catch this afternoon. So I got to go to the office" Kagura said after their tender kiss.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomarou asked.

"Tokyo. I hate moving around this much but it can't be helped this author has this weird disease and she can't go too far from her source of life of whatever…" Kagura said with a huff of annoyance.

"Weird disease? Are you planning on representing a certain Kikyou, she wrote a book about…" Sesshomarou started.

"Healing herbs" Kagura finished for him. "Don't tell me Toukijin is interested in her too? She's not your kind of author!" Kagura said on a defensive tone.

"Alternative medicine is very popular right now. Her book could generate a lot of money." Sesshomarou retorted.

"So what? I heard of her before" Kagura said pouting.

"I am leaving for Tokyo in a few hours. What hotel are you staying at?" Sesshomarou asked lightly ignoring Kagura's fuming eyes.

"I don't know yet" She said her mind already trying to work out a plan not to have Sesshomarou steal from her a potential client.

"In that case I am sure I can spare some room for you in my hotel suite. I will graciously pay for your travel expanses since you will not make any money on this trip. After all Kikyou will sign with Toukijin" Sesshomarou said determination in his golden eyes.

"Not in your dreams honey" Kagura said thinking _'Being this close to Sesshomarou could prove to be a serious advantage. I will just find a way to distract his puppy mind then I'll go see Kikyou by myself. As a consolation prize for not winning I'll just have to think about a way or two to cheer up Sesshomarou. Maybe I'll have time to go buy lingerie before taking my plane…Great plan!'_

_'The closer I stay to the witch the more easily I will keep an eye on her. Well at least I'll be here to comfort her after Kikyou decides to sign with Toukijin. If Kagura reacts the same way as she did after Sango's refusal things could get very interesting. Maybe I should extend my stay in Tokyo for a few nights…' _Sesshomarou thought the taste of victory already on his tongue.

"Game on!" They said both in unison staring in each other's eyes.Crimson and gold clashed, none of the two demons ready to back down. The game was definitely on…

**THE END**

A/N: Hope you liked it. Leave me a review. I already have most of the next one shot planned in my head. It's going to be full of angst for a change.

**Blanket disclaimer for all the one shots: **I do not own Inuyasha even if I wish I did. All characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.


	12. The other woman

**THE OTHER WOMAN**

_Summary:_ When Kagura met him, he was all she had ever wanted and she fell in love hard and fast. The only problem? He is married.

A/N: Hello here is the next (slightly different from my usual work) one shot. It was inspired by many Inuyasha fanfictions I came across. In these stories Kagura is the sexy, sultry _evil_ vixen who seduces faithful loving Sesshomarou and forces him to stray from his adoring wife (in most if not all cases Kagome or Rin). Deciding to have 'fun' with this widely used schema I wrote this, it's in Kagura's POV enjoy!

The other woman. I never thought this would one day be a title that could go along with my name. But then again I Kagura Chiaki, 28 years old also thought there were other things I wouldn't do when it came to dating. _One_, I have always made it a point not to mix business and pleasure, but the man I am in love with is one of my co workers. _Two_, I always told myself I would never date an older man. But he's a whole decade older than me. He's thirty-eight years old, as in 3-8. Almost 40 years old! And _three_ and worse of it all I never thought I would be the kind of woman to date a married man. But I saw it so often, that is until he noticed me staring at it, and started removing it before we made love: the golden band on his finger the constant reminder that he only belonged to me for a few hours, until he went back to his wife.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Things between us started as most love stories did. We met and we fell in love. In our case we met at work. We're both financial analysts, and if I may add a parenthesis here I hate my job. I have always been more interested in letters than in numbers. I fancied myself a writer when I was younger, but of course my dad had different plans for me, so I ended up with a finance degree. Even if I hate my job, I'm the kind of person who likes to do things well. So often times I ended up finishing late. The first time Him and I talked it was on a Friday night, two hours after everyone had left the office. I was feverishly typing on my computer when I heard someone behind me.

"Miss Chiaki?" A deep masculine voice asked behind me. I almost bolted out of my chair in shock. I turned around and saw Him. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life. It was the first time I ever saw him from this close.

"Yes Mr. Nakamura?" I asked. I was surprised that he actually knew my name; of course _I_ knew _his_ name. Everyone knew him. He was the golden boy of the company. He had flair like no one else, and everything Sesshomarou Nakamura touched turned to solid gold, just like the color of his beautiful eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me, his deep eyes peering into mine.

Because of my appearance people always inferred I was the kind of girl that would run out of the office at precisely five o'clock on a Friday evening before joining her friends in a hip bar downtown, instead of staying late at work . Don't get me wrong I know how to party, but I didn't mind working extra hours.

"Working as I am sure you can see" I answered dryly turning back to resume typing on my keyboard. In my defense I was tired, and hungry. But the prospect of getting home to an empty apartment and a void fridge save for a half empty bottle of wine did not enchant me.

I noticed Sesshomarou was still standing behind me, and I could feel his gaze on me, which made me feel all warm and tingly inside. Feeling my stomach growl I turned around once more and asked "Have you had dinner?"

Turned out he hadn't, so we ordered food from a small Chinese restaurant not far from our workplace. My invitation had been totally innocent, I knew Sesshomarou was married, and I was not looking for anyone to fill the void in my heart or in my bed. After he was done eating Sesshomarou simply stood up and left, we had barely exchanged any words at all.

To my surprise a week afterwards, on Friday at precisely seven o'clock he came back and this time asked _me_ if I had dinner. His invitation surprised after all during the past week Sesshomarou had only answered to my cheerful greetings with a simple stern nod. I was going to give him a piece of my mind about his attitude but just as I was going to open my mouth he cut me.

"I am buying" he said with a devilish irresistible smirk. My knees turned to jelly and butterflies appeared in my stomach. What was I going to say again?

This time we had Italian from a place I had never heard about. Not that I cared the food was delicious. To my surprise Sesshomarou once more did not speak a word, what surprised me even more was that I did not mind. I was content to simply sit and eat with him in silence. When he was done Sesshomarou simply stood up and walked away.

Our little game continued for a few more weeks. Each Friday at seven he would come to my desk and we would order food. Contrary to our first meeting, the few last weeks we had started to talk during our Friday meal, but to my regret mostly about work. Exactly two months after we had started meeting on Friday nights, everything was going to change.

"What shall we have for dinner?" Sesshomarou asked me as he appeared in front of my desk. I have no idea how he does that, but I swear he moves so fast that it looks as if he's gliding on water or something!

"Sorry tonight you'll have to eat by yourself" I said as I put on my coat and picked up my purse.

"Why" He asked me. I could tell he was disappointed. Even if he was still cold to me during regular office hours, it seemed like Sesshomarou was looking forward to our Friday dinners as much as I did.

"My brother is out of town for the weekend and he asked me to look after his dog. And unfortunately for me Fluffy can't walk himself or feed himself, so I have to do it" I said with a sigh. As much as I loved my twin brother Byakuya, I hated his dog with a passion. Do not be fooled by his name, Fluffy is the meanest dog I have ever seen.

"Do you want company?" Sesshomarou asked me. I looked at him with eyes bulging out of my face.

"You would come to my place?" I asked in shock.

"Forget I asked" Sesshomarou answered turning around.

"Wait." I couldn't help myself but say. Sesshomarou faced me and all of the sudden I felt my face grow hot "What about your wife?" I asked.

I had been asking myself what exactly Sesshomarou told his wife when he got home. I figured something along the lines of 'I already ate dinner with the boys' for some reason I doubted he would tell her he ate every Friday nights with a young female co worker.

"What about her?" He asked me raising an eyebrow in surprise.

If Sesshomarou was not worrying about his wife why should I after all? And anyway there was nothing to worry about; we were just friends and co workers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thankfully I had cleaned my apartment not too long ago, as if I had had a premonition of Sesshomarou dropping by. No seriously never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined seeing him out of the office. Somehow meeting out of the context of work made us so much more relaxed around each other.

"I really fail to see why you do not get along with Fluffy" Sesshomarou told me. The two of us were sitting on my couch drinking wine. That traitorous dog , Fluffy, instead of barking as he always did when he saw me, behaved like a saint in front of Sesshomarou, obediently sleeping on his small mattress. Now I was sure my… friend for lack of a better word thought I was some lunatic girl.

"Not my fault you're good with dogs. One glare from you and Fluffy went straight to his bed" I said rolling my eyes in exasperation. I then noticed that it was already eleven. Damn time had flown by so fast. Somehow Sesshomarou always had this effect on me, when I was by his side it felt as if time went by so much faster.

"You just have fantastic charisma or whatever. I'm sure it comes in handy when dealing with kids" I said jokingly. After lightly interrogating people at the office, and my friend Kagome who I recently found out was actually dating Inuyasha, Sesshomarou's half brother, I found out that Sessh had been married for eight years, but had no children.

"Why don't you have children? You'd make a great dad" I told him smiling. Sesshomarou suddenly looked uncomfortable. I realized that maybe we were not close enough to pry into each other's personal lives.

"You talk too much Kagura" He said before bending towards me and quickly pressing his lips to mine. I was so shocked I stayed glued on the spot, not responding to his kiss, but not pushing him away either.

"I… I should leave" Sesshomarou said suddenly before getting to his feet and disappearing from my apartment, leaving a speechless me behind.

As he heard the door close and Sesshomarou's presence disappear, Fluffy let out a small whimper of protest. To my surprise, I too felt Sesshomarou's absence, I also missed the feel of his warm lips working on mine, but I decided to suppress these feelings.

I felt nausea rising in my throat. I wasn't that kind of woman. The sexy seductress who preys on married man. No, nobody knew better than me the damages of adultery. I had seen my father's infidelities destroy my mother slowly, piece by piece. Every night Naraku did not come home, my mom would just cry and cry. And as I lay in bed awake listening to her sobbing I wondered why would my father do that? Why would any man do that? And what kind of woman would accept to date a married man?

I then tried to reason the situation. After all it wasn't like Sesshomarou had kids, so that didn't make me a home wrecker, right? And maybe him and his wife were not doing well and were really staying married for the sake of it…

The fact that I was trying to rid myself of the guilt I felt over our kiss only made me feel worse about myself.

I stood up and walked to my kitchen to drink down a large glass of water to my annoyance it did not help settle the sick feeling rising in me, nor did it make disappear the loathing with myself that I had.

As I lay in bed awake that night I kept telling myself that it had just been a simple kiss, nothing to get too worked up over. I also told myself that the kiss we shared had no deep meaning to it. But unfortunately I was not fooling myself, I knew the truth, I would just love for Sesshomarou to kiss me again, except that this time I would not stay impassive, no I would eagerly kiss him back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning I was awakened by the doorbell. I got the door and to my surprise, a huge flower bunch was waiting for me. I took the flowers and eagerly read the card that came with it.

_'I do not regret it' _it simply read. I did not need anymore indication. I knew who it came from and what it meant. Unlike the previous night where self loathing had rose inside me, all I truly felt this time was a sense of excitement. I was not going to feel sorry for feeling so damn good and happy. I was surprised by my selfish line of thought put pushed my guilt aside as I realized that I really did not regret our kiss either. For some reason I felt as if through the card he wrote, Sesshomarou was leaving the door open, asking me how I felt about his bold move.

Not wanting to wait until the start of the week to speak with him, I went on the website of our company and easily found Sesshomarou's phone number. Once taking deep breaths to calm my fidgeting nerves, I dialed his umber. After a few rings I was greeted by Sesshomarou's deep voice.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Sesshomarou" I simply said. I heard shuffling sounds behind him, as if he was moving. The reason for his relocation, quickly came to me, there was a female voice speaking to him. I was sure it was his wife, the color drained from my face and the happy butterflies I could feel in my stomach disappeared.

"Kagura why are you calling" he whispered.

"I wanted to talk to you. I received the flowers…." I started but Sesshomarou quickly interrupted me.

"I meant why are you calling me here?!" He said on a cold tone he had never used with me before.

"I just said it didn't I?" I said frustrated and angry.

Sesshomarou sighed deeply before answering "I am sorry. Kagura I have to go. I will talk to you on Monday".

He suddenly hung up, leaving me once more speechless. That day I learned the first lesson: _never _under any circumstances should I call him at his house. And on Monday I would learn the second lesson: As soon as we got back to work we were back to pretending we did not know each other. This taught me how to be patient. I knew I would have to wait until Friday to get some alone time with Sesshomarou. As absurd and sickening as it might have sound to me only a few weeks ago, I was now okay with the idea of sharing him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As strange as it may sound, Sesshomarou and I quickly got into a routine. He'd come over to my place every Sunday afternoon, then Wednesday after work and every Friday evening too. On Sundays he had to be home by seven o'clock, and on Wednesdays by ten, but on Fridays he would usually spend a few more precious hours by my side.

Unfortunately we lived in a small city so of course we couldn't go out at the risk of being seen together, but it doesn't mean we did not go on dates. My small apartment gave us everything we could ever need.

Once we discovered we shared a passion for old Hollywood movies, my living room was turned into a theater. We would watch movies for hours cuddling on the couch while eating pop corn. Unfortunately we could never go out to eat, but luckily for me Sesshomarou was a great cook, which was great considering that the only I could make was scrambled eggs and toast. Well there was always take-out…

A misconception I had about affairs was that they were exciting. Do not get me wrong I was never bored with Sesshomarou, what I mean is that we did not only do exciting and dangerous things. No, on Sunday afternoons we would do simple things, the kind of things if one of my exes had suggested we do I would have thrown him out of my apartment with absolutely no remorse. But when Sesshomarou suggested them…somehow the most mundane things became so much pleasing and fun. For example he taught me how to play chess; never in my life would I have imagined myself spending an afternoon playing tactical games with one of my boyfriends.

Another thing we enjoyed was simply read to each other. No one had read aloud to me ever since I was a kid, and if someone had suggested I would have turned them down flatly. But there was just something about Sesshomarou's voice; it was so deep, so rich, so comforting and simply beautiful that even if he read to me the most boring thing, he would still manage to give me chills.

I always figured that when people had affairs all they did was quick meaningless romps in motel room beds. But it wasn't like that between Sesshomarou and me. For a long time all we did was hang out and exchange a few kisses and a few caresses. It was only later when our relationship became stronger and that we became closer emotionally, that we made love. I had been extremely nervous when it happened the first time but in the end everything went perfectly. I can still remember our conversation right after we showed each other our love via our bodies.

It was a Friday night and I remember that it was raining strongly. I was resting my head against Sesshomarou's chest listening to his heartbeats slowing down, as he regained his strength. I reached up and caressed his cheek before rising up and pressing my lips to his in a tender kiss. After we broke apart, Sesshomarou cradled my head in his hands.

"That was great" he simply said. 'Great' wasn't a word I would have used. I think I would rather have said mind blowing fantastic, but I knew Sesshomarou had always fancied stern wordings.

"Yes it was" I answered lovingly. Even as I smiled my eyes could not help but stray towards Sesshomarou's left hand. As much as I tried I could not tear my gaze away from his golden wedding ring. As the realization of what we had done came to me, I could not help but feel another bout of self loathing rise inside me. I shook my head quickly and easily ridding my mind of negative feelings. After all I was happy, this was what I had wanted, make love to the man I loved.

Sighing deeply, Sesshomarou relinquished his hold on me. After pressing his lips to mine one last time he stood up and started dressing.

"What are you doing?" I asked in surprise.

"You know I can't stay" He said simply. Of course I knew he couldn't but the fact that he could leave my bed so quickly after we had shared so much together was still difficult to accept for a part of me.

"I just wish you'd stay" I said with a sigh. It wasn't anger in my voice; it was just slight annoyance and pain.

"I know" Sesshomarou said as he slipped on his shoes. He bent down over me and kissed my lips and said "I'll see you on Sunday morning. I will drop by around ten". Without another word he was gone.

I cried that night as I lay in bed. I hadn't wept in years because I always hated tears, but once I started I just couldn't stop. Was it unfair for me to want to simply hold on and cuddle with the man I loved? I just wanted to be able to spend an entire night by his side, without having to think that he was going to go back to another woman as soon as he left my side.

I did get my wish granted once. It was for my birthday. Sesshomarou and I went away for a whole weekend, so for two nights from dusk until dawn he belonged solely to me. For a whole weekend we did not have to hide and I could pretend that we were a completely normal couple. I never asked him, but I think the excuse Sessh gave his wife for his absence was that he was going away with his best friend Jaken.

I was not sure if Sesshomarou had told him or if he had guessed, but Jaken who also worked with us knew. I knew that he knew about my relationship with Sesshomarou because the little baldy was always sending me strange disapprobation glances.

It had also crossed my mind to tell someone about our relationship. Sure it certainly would have made my friends see me differently or whatever, but on the bright side it would have made them stop try to fix me up. After all as they said "a beautiful woman like you Kagura shouldn't stay single!"

Letting people know about my relationship with Sesshomarou would have saved me when I went to dinner parties from having to sit next to the 35 years old pimple infested cousin who still lived at his parents' house. After all _"since_ _Kagura does not have a date,_ _why not seat her next to my cousin?"_ How many times did I have to endure such embarrassments? It was in my eyes worse than when my friends tried to arrange blind dates and all other sorts of non sense for me.

Another thing I hated was when I'd go to the movies by myself. Every time I would ask for a single ticket, the teenager at the booth would look at me strangely.

"No boyfriend?" He'd ask flashing me a smile showing off his braces.

"None of your fucking business!" I would retort before taking my ticket.

Worse was going to a restaurant, feeling all those people's eyes looking at me. I knew what they were thinking, something around the lines of "poor girl must have been stood up." Or "The poor dear is trying to salvage what's possible of her evening, what a pity".

After experiencing this a couple of times I decided to stay home by myself, not caring if my friends said I was becoming a recluse. I was fine staying at home. It was our safe haven, the place where I could do whatever I wanted with Sesshomarou without having to fear about people seeing us or judging me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One Wednesday afternoon Sesshomarou had suddenly cancelled our date, so I was left with tons of food I had ordered. Knowing that my brother Byakuya would never be able to refuse a free meal I decided to invite him over. Using him as a vacuum cleaner for my excess food was not the only reason I wanted to see my brother. I was truly worried about my relationship with Sesshomarou. That Wednesday had been our second "date" he had cancelled in only one week. I feared that for some reason my lover was getting bored of me. After all he had tired of his wife, which was the reason he had been with me to begin with, right?

As I expected, my brother was the same as usual. He wolfed down most of the food while telling me of his latest female conquests and talking about how much of a darling his dog Fluffy was.

Halfway throughout the meal to my surprise Byakuya suddenly told me on a stern voice "Kagura. Tonight I am not leaving your place without you explaining to me what the matter with you is. For the past months you've been different. It's since that weekend I asked you to take care of Fluffy for me. Ever since then you've slowly started to just close yourself off. I'm worried for you sis."

The only person from who I knew I would never be able to hide a secret from was my twin brother Byakuya, so I didn't even try. I just told him everything about Sesshomarou and me. To my surprise it felt so liberating and so good to just let my big secret out in the open. I was sure Byakuya was the only person I could trust to keep his lips sealed on the matter.

I was waiting for my brother to tell me how repulsive my conduct was. I was expecting him to scold me, to scream at me, to tell me to break it off. But he simply looked straight in my crimson eyes, which mirrored his so perfectly and asked with a sad smile "Do you love him?"

I could not prevent a single tear from creeping down my cheek as I answered an unwavering "yes".

Byakuya sighed and answered "I'm sorry for you then".

It was the only thing we said on the matter. The topic of my relationship with Sesshomarou was never brought up again. Not even when on Valentine's Day I called my brother and asked him to come over because the last thing I wanted was to be alone. No questions asked, as really none were needed, Byakuya dumped his latest bimbo, and came straight to my place with chocolates and champagne. We enthusiastically ate the box of expensive assorted chocolates Sesshomarou had bought me and Byakuya played around with the diamond earrings my lover had given me the day before. Since he could not spend the actual Valentine's Day with me, Sesshomarou had come over the previous night and we had celebrated together. As much fun as goofing around with my brother had been, I still wished I could have spent this special day with the man I loved.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To celebrate our six months anniversary I had been planning the perfect gift for Sesshomarou. I knew that one of favorite painters was having an exhibition in town, so I had managed to get ourselves tickets for the varnishing. It had not been easy, but I would do anything for him.

The Sunday right before the event, which by sheer luck happened to take place exactly on the day of our anniversary, I decided to tell Sesshomarou my surprise. I was cuddled against his side as he was propped against the head board of my bed. We had spent the morning in bed making love and were now just enjoying each other's presence in silence. My lover was reading the newspaper attentively, while I pretended to be reading my novel but in truth I was too excited to read seriously. After I read the same paragraph for the third time, as I was too distracted by stealing quick glances at Sesshomarou's still form, he shifted his golden eyes from his newspaper to me.

"Is there something you want Kagura?" He asked me a note of amusement in his voice.

"No" I lied masking my smirk behind my book.

"Then why are you spying on me?" He asked before setting aside the newspaper and pinching my cheek softly.

"Don't think so highly of yourself Sessh. I was too busy reading to notice you" I lied.

"Is that so? Then maybe I should go home" He mused aloud as he stepped out of bed. I looked with hunger at his naked body for a second before taking a hold of his arm and forcing my lover to fall back on the bed next to me.

"Okay I lied" I conceded. My admission was met by a proud and smug smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes before adding "I have a surprise for you".

Sesshomarou raised an eyebrow in question and I knew where his thoughts were straying to.

"No it's not sexy lingerie. It's even better" I said smacking him on the head before reaching over to my bedside table. I pulled from it the invitations to the varnishing and handed them to Sesshomarou.

He looked surprised but stayed silent. I stared at him for a long time waiting for his reaction. Wondering if he was worried someone might see us together I tried to put his mind to rest "I figured we could go there our separate ways. Enjoy the exhibition, then meet back here and talk about our favorite painting!"

"I can't go Kagura" Sesshomarou simply said placing the invitations on the bed next to me.

I was crushed. I had gone out of my way to try to please Sesshomarou and arrange something special for the two of us, and he turned me down.

"Why not?!" I asked as I felt anger rise inside me.

"I have a previous engagement on this date" He simply said. I noticed that as he answered Sesshomarou shifted his eyes from mine to his left hand. More precisely on the pale circular imprint around his ring finger. I then wondered which one of the two options was worse: actually having to see his wedding ring, which Sesshomarou now removed before seeing me, or seeing the pale mark around his finger, proof that a ring had been placed on the finger merely hours before, and would be placed again as soon as Sesshomarou left my apartment. I decided not to answer this question.

I looked towards my lover and realized in hurt that he had plans with his _wife_ on the day of _our_ anniversary.

"Maybe you should leave" I said coldly covering myself with the covers of the bed.

"Kagura…" Sesshomarou said as he reached his hand towards my cheek.

"I don't want to hear it" I answered smacking his hand away.

"As you wish" Sesshomarou said sadly before getting to his feet. Just like the first time, and just like every time, my eyes followed his graceful movements as he got dressed. Once he was fully clothed, my lover walked back to me, and inched his lips close to mine, a part of me wanted to give in and kiss him, but I stood firmly. At the last moment I turned my head to the side, only allowing Sesshomarou to kiss my cheek. He let out an audible sigh and with a faint "Goodbye" left my apartment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Even if Sesshomarou had decided no to accompany me, I had decided to go to the art exhibition by myself. After all why would I pass the opportunity to eat tons of canapés, drink free champagne and enjoy art at the same time? Dressed in the sexy form fitting black dress I had bought especially for our anniversary, my wavy dark hair for a change out of the confines of my habitual bun and with the diamond earrings Sesshomarou had offered me on Valentine's Day at my ears, I felt irresistible.

The exhibition was nice, but it surely would have been way better had Sessh come with me. I walked around from painting to painting, stopping her and there to pick up some food or a champagne flute, but despite that I still had a slight feeling of boredom inside me.

Just as I was about to give up, call it quits and just go home, I saw him, or rather _them_. Just a few feet away from me Sesshomarou was standing in all his magnificence, a dark haired green eyed _gorgeous_ woman at his side. The way her delicate hand was holding his, I knew exactly who she was, and I knew why my lover had not wanted to come with me to the exhibition: he was already going there with his _wife_.

As much and as hard as I tried I could not tear my gaze away from the Nakamuras. They really made a great couple. The kind of beautiful couple no one could ever think would ever have marital problems. No, no one could ever think that Sesshomarou could ever cheat on a woman as beautiful and sophisticated as his wife. I have to be honest, she really was beautiful. To think that in the early days of our relationship, when I tried to reason the whole situation, trying to ease the guilt I felt, I used to tell myself that she had to be some ugly cow Sesshomarou had been forced to marry to save the honor of his family, but the way she was smiling at him, with so much love in her deep green eyes I knew that nothing could be further from the truth.

To my horror I saw the two of them walking towards me. I was too stunned to move away, my eyes set on Sesshomarou's blank face.

"Good evening Miss Chiaki" He said in a grave voice as the two of them stopped in front of me. My eyes shifted from Sesshomarou to his wife. She was smiling at me showing her perfect teeth. If only she knew who I _really _was, she wouldn't be smiling like that I thought feeling disgust rising in me again.

"Good evening Mr. Nakamura" I said faintly, fighting off my uneasiness. The only time Sesshomarou and I were so formal was at work, where we still pretended to be no more than ordinary co workers.

"Oh Sessh why are you always so stiff? My name is Kokoro and I am this ill mannered man's poor wife. Really honey were you not going to introduce me?" Sesshomarou's wife said her perfect smile back on her lips.

I tried to answer with a smile of my own, but I couldn't quite pull it off.

"We work together" I felt compelled to defend myself and justify the fact that Sesshomarou and I knew each other.

"Oh yes I know. He just told me. Excuse me, but I saw you were looking in our direction. I am sure you wanted to come greet us, but didn't dare too. My Sesshomarou tends to look too cold and makes people run away from him, especially his co workers. But if you give him a shot I assure you he is quite a nice man" Kokoro said gazing fondly at her husband. I almost gagged.

How could Sesshomarou just stand there and listen to her say these kinds of things? I felt so sick! Didn't he feel anything? Was I the only feeling guilt? I couldn't stand in front of them anymore, the two of them the picture perfect couple. I had to get away and fast.

"It was nice to meet you. But I have to go" I said quickly.

"Of course you do dear. I am sure you have better things to do than staying around older people. Let me guess… you have a nice boyfriend waiting for you somewhere" Kokoro said her emerald eyes sparkling.

How could she be so nice? When I started seeing Sesshomarou, I had told myself that whatever happened I was going to hate his wife. But how could I? She was the kind of person that is genuinely nice. In a sick kind of way I realized we could have been friends. Well we already had the same taste in men…

As I saw Kokoro snake her arm under her husband's, something else just occurred to me. I realized that since every time he was with me Sessh was cheating on his wife, then technically speaking every time he was with her, he also was cheating on me. I then started to have in my head images of the two of them together. Did he also cook for her? Did they also spend afternoons in bed together simply reading, basking in the feelings of peacefulness and contentment at being in each other's presence? Did he kiss her tenderly before going to bed and spending an _entire_ night cuddling together? As I realized that an uncontrollable desire to hurt Sesshomarou raised in me.

"Yes I'm meeting my _boyfriend_ in half an hour at Il Trio" I lied a fake cheerful smile on my lips. Il Trio was the trendy Italian restaurant I wanted so badly to go to. But since I couldn't be seen with my boyfriend in public, I had to content myself with Sessh's fettuccine Alfredo.

"Wow what does he do? He's got to be a big shot to have gotten a table there! I know I have been begging Sessh to take me for some time, but he still hasn't. Maybe I should introduce him to your boyfriend he could give my husband a few ideas about romance" Kokoro said with a chuckle.

"Yes I am sure _Kouga_ would love to teach Sesshomarou a thing or two about how to treat a lady" I said dryly.

I knew that mentioning Kouga would only add insult to injury. The dark haired, blue eyed man also worked with us and had been asking me out since the day I had stepped foot in the company. Needless to say Sesshomarou hated his guts. Especially since every time he saw Kouga trying to flirt with me, Sessh couldn't say anything lest people got suspicious of our relationship.

"Kouga? As in your coworker? That's just fantastic. Kagura you really have great taste in men. He is so handsome, what a lucky girl you are" Sessh's wife marveled.

I didn't think I would be able to take more of this masquerade anymore. All I wanted at the time was to go home, take a long relaxing bath and wipe this evening from my memory.

"I really should get going" I said suddenly.

"Oh what a pity." Kokoro said with a frown. "In order to get to know each other better, maybe you and Kouga could come over to the house for dinner one evening? That would be so fantastic" Kokoro said cheerfully. The worst and the most sickening part of it all was that she meant it. I had reached my limit, I couldn't take anymore of her kindness. I was really going to break down in front of her, and that would really look messy.

"I'll think about it" I lied tucking a strand of stray hair behind my ear in a nervous gesture. The action must have drawn Kokoro's attention to my ear because she suddenly said

"These earrings are beautiful. They look like a pair I saw last time at my favorite jeweler's, Lucia's" The green eyed woman said with a smile. "Sesshomarou offered me a gorgeous bracelet from them for Valentine's Day. They really have the best jewelry".

"My boyfriend gave them to me." I said ironically, my mouth was so dry, my heart was beating and I could feel my stomach clench. Was Kokoro going to suspect anything? I seriously felt like slapping Sesshomarou. He just had to buy us jewelry from the same store! Did he get a two for the price of one deal at Lucia's or something?

"Dinner at Il Trio, diamonds from Lucia's. Kagura you better hold on to your man, he definitely is a catch. Isn't he Sessh?" Kokoro asked her husband.

Sesshomarou had not unclenched his jaw, from the moment he had stepped in front of me. He looked so cold, the intensity in his golden eyes as they rested on me, the only indication of the multitude of feelings churning inside him.

"I'll do just that" I said casually before nodding towards the couple and leaving as quickly as possible. Without looking back once I hurriedly left and headed straight to my place.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning I felt sick. Both emotionally and physically sick. Emotionally because meeting Kokoro had been more than I could bear. Up until now she had just been some far off notion, just a nameless, faceless person to who Sesshomarou owed most of his time. But seeing that she was a lovely living breathing person made the guilt I had grow tenfold. Maybe it was my body's natural attempt of purging me from that guilt, but from the moment I woke up I had felt sick. I kept on throwing up and simply decided to call in sick at work.

Around six that evening, I felt someone ring the doorbell ferociously. As fast as I could despite my sickness I opened my door. To my surprise none other than Sesshomarou was standing on my doormat. By the way he was dressed I could he had come directly from work. What surprised me the most and worried me was that it was Tuesday, and Sesshomarou _never_ dropped by on Tuesdays.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him after stepping aside to let him in.

After taking a closer look I noticed that my lover looked extremely angry, but I really could not understand why.

"You and Kouga?" He asked me on a low tone. I almost rolled my eyes in exasperation. I was feeling very sick and craved the comfort of my bed and all he wanted was to discuss my little lie of the previous evening.

"Sessh you know I was lying and besides I said that because…" I started my explanation, but a bout of nausea interrupted me. I rushed to the restroom, and threw up the crackers I had managed to force down a few hours before. I winced as I felt Sesshomarou's fingers hold back my hair, but relaxed when he rubbed my back to soothe me.

Once I was done I got to my feet and washed my mouth before splashing refreshing cold water over my face. I turned around and immediately noticed the deep worry on Sesshomarou's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, getting my wet bangs out of my eyes.

"I don't know I woke up this morning and since then I have been throwing up." I said as I allowed Sesshomarou to lead me towards my bed.

I lay down and Sesshomarou lay down next to me. He rubbed my back a little more and placing his lips just over my ear asked in a whisper "Could you be pregnant?"

I suddenly sat up and looked at him in shock. Me pregnant? With a baby? Before I let panic overtake me I looked over at Sesshomarou, but instead of panic and sheer terror I saw warmth, happiness and love in his eyes.

"I don't know" I said miserably. Sesshomarou smiled slightly and kissed my lips tenderly, his previous anger gone. He pushed me back on the bed before speaking to me.

"Rest for now. I'll go get you a test. Instead of staying in doubt" Sesshomarou said before kissing me once more and getting to his feet.

"Wait. Buy several tests we'd better be sure" I said still wrapping my mind around the idea of being a mother. I heard Sesshomarou leave my apartment and I rested my hand against my stomach. Could I really be pregnant? What kind of life could I give my baby? Would he or she also have to leave in the shadows, hiding from the public eye just like I had for the past six months? I decided to stop thinking about it and simply not make any decisions.

While Sesshomarou and I waited in silence for the results of the three home pregnancy tests he had brought back from the pharmacy two blocks down from my apartment, I couldn't help but feel the fear I had felt earlier from resurfacing. Sensing that I was tensed my lover clasped my hand in his and gave me a reassuring squeeze. As usual simply knowing that he was here calmed me. After all I knew that whether I was going to be a mother or not, as long as Sesshomarou was by my side I was going to be okay.

Once the time was up, it was with trembling fingers that I looked at the tests. I let out a sigh of true relief when I realized the three tests all read one thing: _negative_. I was not pregnant. I smiled and when I looked up at Sesshomarou was surprised instead of relief to see notes of what I believed to be _disappointment_ marked on his face.

"Sessh what is it? Are you… disappointed?" I asked him raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"You must have a stomach flu or food poisoning. You need to rest. I will remain by your side until you fall asleep" He said before we both settled in bed together. It did occur to me that Sesshomarou had not answered my question.

As I lay my head on Sesshomarou's chest it was easy to forget my stomach cramps, but it was harder to forget the fact that once I would awaken the next morning Sessh would be gone, he would be lying in bed with another woman. Deciding not to let it dampen my mood, I instead relished the fact that for the time being I could hold on to the man I loved tightly. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was thirsty, which woke me up in the middle of the night. Cracking open an eye I looked at the digital clock on my night stand and realized it was only four thirty in the morning. I was about to get out of bed and get some water before going back to bed when I realized something was not feeling right. Indeed I could feel warmth. There was warmth in my bed, contrary to usual. I looked to the other side of my bed and realized in shock the reason for the unusual feeling I had experienced: Sesshomarou was soundly sleeping next to me. I smiled as I took in his peaceful face, and looked at the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. It took me a few more seconds before I realized we were in trouble.

"Sessh honey you've go to wake up" I said as I shook him, trying to raise him from his slumber. He simply batted my hand away and rolled over. As much as I wanted to leave him in peace and sleep, I knew it wouldn't be a wise choice.

"Enough get up now!" I said loudly. Raising my voice did the trick. Sesshomarou sat up and looked at me with tired blurry eyes. The way his hair was all out of place made him so much more irresistible that if I knew we did not have time for a tryst in bed, I would have jumped on him.

"It's four thirty you've got to go home" I said as I noticed his eyes had lost their glassy look, and he had become focused.

"Shit!" Sesshomarou said before jumping out of bed. It was the first time I heard him swear, which I found amusing, I surely would have laughed if the situation had not been this dire.

"Kagura if you need anything. If you feel worse call me" Sesshomarou said as he bent over to press his lips to mine.

"Sure" I said even if the both of us knew he didn't mean it. I knew the rules, I was never to call him at home or at work.

After Sesshomarou left I wondered if we were going to get caught by his wife. I also wondered what crap he must have told her to explain him coming home at almost five in the morning. I knew if I had been Kokoro I would have known something was up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I decided not to go to work the next day either. Not because of my stomach, which after the pregnancy scare and Sesshomarou's "sleepover," had almost stopped hurting me, but rather because I did not want to see Sesshomarou without being able to talk to him.

To my surprise when I got out of bed I noticed he had sent me a text, in which he said _"we're okay"_. I knew he meant that his wife had not suspected anything. But on the other hand Sesshomarou also informed me that for a week or so we would not be able to see each other and would have to have as less contact as possible. A simple precaution he said.

How could that mean that we were okay? I was not okay. When I realized that there was a possibility that I had been pregnant it changed things for me and got me thinking. Was this really what I wanted from a relationship? Having to lie to my friends and the people I cared about? Having to hide my happiness and pretend I was not madly in love? Yes I did love Sesshomarou with all my heart but what about his feelings? I knew he had to feel something towards me, but I was not sure what. Did Sesshomarou still love his wife more than me? Not to mention the guilt that kept on growing and growing inside me. At first it was easy to ignore it, but now that I had met Kokoro things were different for me…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two weeks after our close call, Sesshomarou was still acting as if nothing was wrong. Me on the other hand I could not. The week we had been forced to spend apart had been horrible on my mind. The whole time I wondered about Sesshomarou's other life.

The Friday night, which would mark our reunion Sesshomarou, came over to my house with a flower bunch. As if that would make me forget that we had been apart for a whole week. Since we were both too lazy to cook, Sesshomarou and I ordered a pizza. As we sat in my kitchen eating, contrary to the habitual comforting silence between us, I felt as if the lack of words was suffocating.

I could not take it anymore, even if I knew that I was surely going to regret it I asked a question, which only a few weeks before I never thought would ever pass my lips.

"How is your life with her?" I asked Sesshomarou.

"Excuse me?" He said raising an eyebrow in question before taking a bite out of his slice of pizza.

I licked my suddenly dry lips in nervousness, now that the question had been out, I could not back down.

"Kokoro, your wife. How is your life with her?" I asked him determination in both my eyes and my voice.

"Kagura…" Sesshomarou said shaking his head in disapprobation.

"No tell me. I want to know. Do you still make love to her? Do you share the same bed? Do you kiss her? Do you cuddle with her? Do you laugh with her?" I screamed getting to my feet. Letting out all the frustration I had felt in the past months and especially the recent weeks.

I started shaking in pure anger. Sesshomarou stood up, rounded the table and took me in his arms. But even that had not been enough to make me call down. I tried to push him away by beating him with my closed fists but that was not enough, he was too strong for me and I could not get out of his embrace.

"I'm so tired of all this" I said as gave up and rested my head against his chest. Even if I was letting Sesshomarou hold me, I decided not to cry.

Sesshomarou held on to me tighter and simply said "I will leave her for you".

I opened my eyes wide in shock pushing away from Sesshomarou I looked up in his golden eyes and asked in a whisper "Really?"

Sesshomarou did not answer, but he did not need to, the intensity of his gaze as it held mine was enough. I smiled and happily returned Sesshomarou's hug.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two weeks after Sesshomarou's promise to leave his wife for me nothing had yet to happen. Apart from that day we had not even so much as talked about it. I did not know how to feel about it. Did it mean that Sessh did not really want to leave her and was simply looking for a way to humor me?

Even if he did want to leave Kokoro and was planning to do it another question was how I felt about it. Despite the length of time that had gone by I was still unsure of my feelings. Sure it would be nice to finally have Sesshomarou all for myself, and not having to hide anymore would be even better. But on the other hand I have afraid. No terrified would be a more fitting word. Yes Byakuya had reacted kindly to the news, but how would my other friends, our co workers and just about everyone else react? Not to mention Kokoro as silly as it may sound to this point, I did not want to hurt her.

All these different thoughts were rolling in my head and distracting me greatly. I blankly stared at the chessboard on the table in front of me and advanced King before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Checkmate." Sesshomarou said gravely. I looked down to the board and realized in surprise that the game was indeed over and that I had easily lost. Sesshomarou had not been able to defeat me so easily for a very long time.

"This was a boring game, you barely gave any fight." My lover said looking straight in my eyes.

"Sorry" I said with a heavy sigh.

'What is the matter? You seem distracted" Sesshomarou told me reaching over to take my hand in his. I lowered my gaze to our entwined hands and let out a snort.

"I was thinking about what you told me two weeks ago. I was wondering when you were going to leave her, that's all" I said on a casual tone. I almost frowned at how cliché my words sounded. Were those not recurring lines of the "mistress" in movies?

"You are right to wonder. I should have told you before" Sesshomarou said letting go of my hand to run his hand through his long silver white hair.

"Tell me what?" I asked in surprise and apprehension.

"I should have told you sooner. They are considering making me a partner at work" He said evenly. I opened my mouth wide in shock.

"Congratulations that's great" I said pride in my voice. Becoming partner was a big deal. Sesshomarou would receive a big boost in prestige and in his paycheck, not to mention that he would reach the highest position in the hierarchy of our company.

"It is great for my career, not for our relationship" He said staring right in my eyes. Sessh must have noticed my confusion because he added "Kagura you know that to become a partner you have to have the approval of the majority of the present partners. And you know how the partners are…"

Oh yes I knew how they were, everyone at work did. The partners were a bunch of old men who believed in family values. None of them were divorced and they all had perfect little families. A Sesshomarou who had no children and who had left his wife of eight years for his younger co worker would simply not fit in among them.

"You will just have to be patient. We can not make things between us official just yet. As soon as they vote me in, we will be free" He said with so much conviction that I could not help but believe him.

"Okay" I agreed.

Sesshomarou took my hand in his and pressed his lips to the inside of my palm before whispering "Thank you for understanding. Do not worry; we will only have to wait for two more months."

I earnestly answered his smile before saying cheerfully "Good. Now how about a rematch? This time I won't let you beat me so easily"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two months, July 7th more precisely was the deadline Sesshomarou had given us. On July 8th my life was going to have to change drastically. According to our plan, my lover would move in with me and the two of us would live happily ever after. As the date of our coming out as a couple came nearer I felt more and more anxious. Not impatient but anxious.

Trying to ease my mind of doubt I often made up lists of all the pros and cons of staring an open and free relationship with Sesshomarou. And every time the pros of course out weighted the cons.

A Wednesday evening I was busy making up another one of these lists to calm me when I heard frantic knocking at my door. I knew it couldn't be Sesshomarou as he had cancelled our usual date to "deal with something that came up". I knew he meant he had to do something for or with his wife and it sickened me. Why did he need to spend so much time with her if he was going to leave her in a few weeks anyway?

Pushing aside my resentment for Sesshomarou, I opened the door to my apartment and was shocked to see none other than my friend Yura standing outside. To be honest what surprised me the most was that she was in tears. I will be honest for the past months I had neglected my friends a little in favor of my illicit relationship with Sesshomarou, but as far as I knew Yura was the epitome of the happy wife and had no reason to break down and cry on her friends' doormat.

I ushered Yura into my apartment and for ten long minutes listened to her crying and sobbing in silence. It then took a _very _spiked with whiskey cup of coffee to get her to calm down a little and talk to me.

"Hiten left me. After six years of marriage and two children that lying jerk has the nerve to tell me that things are not working between us" Yura stopped to blow her nose in the tissue I had conveniently provided for her.

I looked at my friend in shock. Yura and Hiten. Hiten and Yura. These two had been together for as long as I could remember and I really could not see how or why he would leave her just like that. After all I was convinced that Hiten loved her with all his heart.

"What happened?" I asked my friend my eyes wide.

"He just came home yesterday and packed his things. He told me he wanted a divorce. I really did not see anything coming" Yura said shaking her head.

"Did he give you any reason?" Nothing at all?" I asked. I simply could not wrap my mind around the idea of these two breaking up like that.

"I asked him. He looked straight in my eyes and simply told me that he had been seeing someone elsefor the past few months." Yura interrupted herself to refill her cup with some of the Bourbon I had left on the table. She drank it all in one gulp and winced slightly as the whiskey burned through her throat.

"In other words he has been sleeping with a twenty year old intern at his job and he's leaving me for her! Can you believe this shit? I've done everything for this man. I stuck by him when everyone told me he wasn't worth it. I gave up my career to raise _his _children and that's how he repays me? All these years I've played the nice perfect housewife. Never, not once have I bothered him with all the crap that goes on in _his_ house. Always making sure everything was always perfect when he got home because I know how stressful and hard his job is. Oh what a fool I am. All this time he basically has been having the time of his life playing me for a fool while he banged that bitch on his desk" Yura interrupted herself to reach for the bottle again, but I prevented her from drinking more.

"And anyway what kind of woman is that slut? For starters she's just a fucking kid. He's ten years older than that bitch! You know what I should do? I should find her and beat the crap out of her. That's what she deserves from stealing my husband and taking their father away from my kids. What kind of woman does that?" Yura said as she wiped more tears from her eyes.

I looked at my friend and could not help but say "Well maybe she didn't do it on purpose. You know how things happen. You just fall in love and …" A sharp glare from Yura stopped me.

"Are you trying to defend this bitch? Kagura you've got to be kidding me!" Yura said looking at me in disbelief. I closed my eyes in concentration and to mask my shame.

"No what I mean is that it's not all on this girl" I said trying to appease my friend.

"I know that. Hiten is a real bastard and I'm going to make sure he pays. I don't know how yet, but I will make his life a living hell. I can assure you Hiten will dearly pay one way or another. But this girl too, you know what they say 'what comes around goes around' and I can assure you, karma is a bitch" a crazy part of me could not but feel as if Yura's angry words were directed directly at me.

After drying the last of her tears, Yura sighed heavily and stood up.

"Thanks for listening to me venting it really helped, but I have to go and pick up my kids from my mom's. Just because they lost their dad doesn't mean they have to lose their mom too". After hugging me tightly Yura added "Thanks Kagura you're a great friend and an even better woman. You've always been the smartest of all of us, that's why you're single. After all, men are just cheating dogs."

After her wise words Yura left my apartment. If I thought I felt guilty before, it was nothing compared to how I was feeling now. To think that my friend thought I was a 'good woman', if only she knew I was no different than the young intern her husband had been sleeping with. Seeing Yura's tears was as if I had been slapped across the face. Could I really do this? Be a husband stealer? Yura was right what kind of woman did this kind of things?

I quickly reached over to my kitchen table and glanced at the list of pros and cons I had managed to come with in regard to my relationship with Sesshomarou.

I looked at the lit of pros, which I had so easily thought of. Sesshomarou was the most beautiful man I had ever seen, he was a great lover and could be very affectionate and fun to spend time with. But were those enough? I was not a kid anymore and I had stopped believing in fairytales. I knew that to have a stable lengthy relationship more than those were needed.

'What comes around goes around' Yura had said. I knew I loved Sesshomarou and I knew he loved me too, but would that be enough to keep him? After all he must have loved Kokoro enough to marry her, but he was now cheating on her with me. How could I know that the same would not happen to me three months, two years or just like Hiten and Yura six years from now?

Doubt and guilt are horrible things. Once thy settle inside your mind they keep on spreading and spreading until they completely consume you, and that what was exactly happening to me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Sesshomarou came to see me on Friday I had reached a decision and knew what I wanted…no, what I _had_ to do, not just for me but for the both of us.

As soon as I heard the bell of my apartment I knew it was him. I quickly let Sesshomarou in but moved aside when my lover tried to kiss me.

"What is it?" he asked me raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"I've done some thinking and we need to talk" I said as I stared right in his eyes.

"What is it?" Sesshomarou asked me once more, but a little more forcefully this time.

I could not sustain his inquisitive gaze anymore, so I dropped my eyes before answering.

"Sessh I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before in my life, but I can't do this. I can't do this to you and I can't do this to myself" I said trying in vain to swallow the teary lump forming in my throat.

"I am not sure I understand" He answered me. With regret I raised my head and looked in his eyes, they burned me with their intensity and almost made me break out in sobs.

"I can't let you leave your wife for me" I said quickly. My lover opened his mouth to protest but I raised my hand to stop him.

"Let me finish. When people at work will find out about us, you will lose the respect of not only the other partners but your employees. Not to mention that I probably will have to leave the firm and start anew somewhere else in order to escape the stigma of having resorting to sex to better my career" I said.

"You did no such thing" Sesshomarou said. I knew he was not naïve and could see the truth in my words, but was just too stubborn to acknowledge it.

"I know it. You know it, but people will say otherwise. Another thing I do not know if I can deal is what my friends and family will think. Not to mention your friends and your family and your wife I can't let you hurt her like that" As I tried to explain to Sesshomarou what I meant, Yura's tearful face kept on appearing in my head. "It simply can not be you and me against the world, things do not work like that in real life"

"If you are feeling nervous about us going public. It is okay we have no need to rush things" Sesshomarou said smiling slightly in s comforting way.

"You don't get it. That won't be enough! I can't stand having to hide and lie anymore!" I screamed.

"Then enlighten me Kagura because I do not understand what you want!" Sesshomarou said raising his voice for once.

"What I mean is that I am letting you go" I said in a broken voice. Sesshomarou looked as if I had hit him. His eyes were open wide in shock and the retort he had been about to say died on his lips.

"You do not mean that" he told me denial clear in his tone.

"Yes I do" I said sadly.

"You claim to love me, but you do not wish to be with me?" He asked me in confusion.

"It's because I love you that I _can_ _not_ be with you. I can not let us destroy each other's lives like this. Because this will happen, staying together will destroy us. We may be happy for a long time and not care about it, but at some point we will resent each other for it. I just… I could never leave with myself in this situation. Knowing that I could have prevented it before it went too far" I said not able to look Sesshomarou in the eye.

"This is your decision then" Sesshomarou said. He sounded resigned and a part of me could not help but be hurt that he did not try to fight more for me.

"Yes" I breathed out, straining to hold in tears.

"I see. Goodbye then" Sesshomarou turned around and walked straight to my door. As I looked at his back and realized that it may be the only time I would ever get to talk to him without having to pretend that we barely knew each other.

"Wait" I said as I quickly walked to him. Sesshomarou turned around and the sadness I could see in his eyes broke my heart to pieces. I lunged myself in his arms and gripping his hair I kissed Sesshomarou with all the passion I could summon. I could feel tears falling from my eyes as I deepened our kiss.

Once we parted I noticed moisture on Sesshomarou's cheeks. I wondered if it was due to my tears or if he had shed some of his own.

"I am sorry" I said as I took a step back from him.

"Not as much as I am" Sesshomarou said before tenderly and softly pressing his lips to my forehead.

Once Sesshomarou left my apartment and that I was left alone, I broke down in sobs. I had never cried so much in my life. Even if it hurt me I knew I had made the right decision and that it was the right thing to do for everyone. As I had told him, I would not be able to leave with myself if I had brought shame and unhappiness to Sesshomarou's perfect life.

I also knew that it would take me some time, and a lot of effort but I would be able to go on with my life. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day I knew I would be able to think back to the wonderful months I had spent with Sesshomarou without shedding a tear.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After I left Kagura's apartment I simply drove home. I parked my car and turned the engine off, but I could not bring myself to leave my vehicle and enter my home. It was still very early, so I knew Kokoro would still be awake, and I did not want to see her right now.

I did love my wife, just not in the crazy, passionate and irresistible way I loved Kagura.

_Kagura_, I knew that would be a name that would haunt me for the rest of my life. Even if I had left her side less than an hour before, I could already feel her absence.

As much as I tried to reason against it, I knew Kagura had been right. Us breaking up would be the best for everyone… that is except for the two of us.

Taking a deep sigh, I got out of my car and walked into my home. As she heard me Kokoro walked to the front door of our house, a bright smile on her lips. She quickly walked to me and pressed her lips to mine.

"Hello honey. You're home early tonight" Kokoro told me.

"I believed I had something to do, turned out I was not needed after all" I said.

"Here" Kokoro told me handing me my golden wedding ring. "Silly, you forgot it next to the bathroom sink" She joked, her emerald eyes sparkling.

"Thank you" I mumbled slipping back the ring on my finger.

"Tell me Sessh, how was Kagura tonight?" I looked at my wife in astonishment. The previous humor and joy in the tone of her voice had been replaced by pain and her big emerald eyes were clouded in deep pain.

"You knew all along" Was all I could ask looking at her in shock. My wife smiled sadly but did not say a word more on the matter.

"The Houshis are having their habitual brunch at their place on Sunday. I take it you will be free to attend _this week_?" She asked me a cheerful smile back on her pale pink lips. I could only nod, still not over my previous shock.

"Fantastic. Miroku said last week that he really missed your after brunch discussions." Kokoro said smiling.

"I will bring Miroku some of his favorite cigars." I said.

"Great I'm sure he'll be ecstatic. Sango might scold him for smoking too much, but you know how these two are, they always make up in the end. Now why don't you go wash up, I'll have dinner ready in just a few" Without another word, Kokoro walked towards the kitchen humming a happy tone.

Deciding not to ponder on the Kokoro's earlier revelation, I walked to the bathroom to wash my hands before joining my wife for a peaceful dinner.

Quietly and silently I slowly settled back in my old life pretending that Kagura had never been a part of the most fabulous months of my life. But I knew I was not going to fool myself, just like the wind my love for her would be forever.

THE END

A/N: Do not kill me! I hope you still enjoyed this one shot even if I tried a different style. I don't know when the next one will come out, but soon I hope ^_^

**Blanket disclaimer for all the one shots: **I do not own Inuyasha even if I wish I did. All characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.


	13. The demon's bride

**THE DEMON'S BRIDE**

_Summary:_ **AU** Forced to find a bride to inherit his father's kingdom, demon prince Sesshoumaru goes to earth. There he meets Kagura, who he enlists to help in his quest. Sessh/Kagu oneshot.

A/N: This one shot is purely for comedic purposes. After the last one shot, I figured the collection needed a little fun. Be kind since this is quite different from my usual work. So it's going to be very AU and there's going to be tons of OOC . Oh joy!

I hope you'll like this little one shot! Oh and by the way, it probably is going to be the last one shot I post in the collection. Well it is Lucky number 13 after all : P

Disclaimer:_ If I owned Inuyasha, Kagura would have lived long enough to dance over Naraku's corpse before being whisked away to become Lady of the Western Lands. _

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

"You have summoned me father?" Sesshoumaru asked kneeling before his father. The revered and feared great Lord Inutaisho was sitting on his throne, looking down at his son with a reproachful look etched on his face.

"The time has come my son."

"This Sesshoumaru is not aware of what you are referring to..." He lied blatantly looking away from his father's piercing gaze.

"Unless you wish to taste my wrath, get down to earth and bring back a damn bride! I have no idea why you are so reluctant; I assure you, it won't be that hard. After all look at you, you have my looks... I mean I had soooo many women throwing themselves at me that I had to bring back two brides." The older demon smiled cockily flicking some of his long and luscious silver hair over his shoulder.

"Who was throwing herself at you?!" Sesshoumaru's mother asked glaring murderously at her husband. Inutaisho gasped as he realized that once more his first mate had managed to appear behind him without him even noticing it.

"Not me for sure." Inuyasha's mother added cracking her knuckles in a menacing way, just as her son usually did before getting into a fight.

"Oh no my loves. I was simply giving advice to Sesshoumaru, it was a just a joke anyway..." Inutaisho said with a nervous chuckle, as he looked at the two women standing behind his throne. He then turned around and asked "Sesshoumaru a little help please?"

"No. Do you not recall? I have a mission to fulfill, and a bride to find..." The young demon said doing his best to hide his amusement at the predicament his father had just put himself in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'I can not believe this Sesshoumaru was sent among those pathetic humans without someone to attend to me! Why wouldn't father at least let me bring Jaken along? Maybe I should have helped him fight against those two screaming females... No maybe not...'_ Sesshoumaru thought with a shiver of fright. Everyone at the palace knew better than to get involved in a fight between Inutaisho and his two mates.

As he grumbled, Sesshoumaru walked up the unfamiliar streets of the human city he had landed in. He was looking for a potential bride, but to his surprise, and pride, every woman he came across lowered their eyes from him or did not even dare walk next to him.

_'These pathetic helpless creatures are so afraid of this Sesshoumaru that they can not even look me in the eye.' _He remarked a proud smirk on his lips. Too enthralled by his own thoughts, the demon was quite shocked when one of the 'pathetic helpless creatures' bumped into him.

"Damn it! You moron watch where you're going!" The woman he had come in contact with barked at him.

Sesshoumaru did not answer her as he was busy observing her, well there was also the fact that a prince such as he did not answer to being insulted by a commoner like her. Taking a closer look at the woman, he noticed she had a very pale skin which a stark contrast with her dark red lips and ebony dark hair.

"What are you looking at white haired freak?!" The woman asked him with a frown. Even though she did not want to show it, she was slightly scared by the man's appearance.

In response to her outburst, the demon bent forward, and after taking a deep intake of air spoke on a solemn voice spoke "You are dying. You are very sick and do not have long to live."

"How can you tell?!" The woman gasped in shock. Not able to keep her proud facade on, and hide her fear, she took a frightened step back when she noticed that the man had mesmerizing golden eyes.

"It is easy for Sesshoumaru, son of the great demon Lord of the West Inutaisho to tell such an simple thing. All this Sesshoumaru has to do is smell the disease on your blood." The demon said haughtily. _'Humans and their dulled senses...'_ He thought rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"You're a _demon_? Are you here to drag me to hell? I don't deserve it! It wasn't my fault, I had to steal the answers to that test! It's about the only wrong thing I ever did, so I really don't deserve to go to hell!" She protested with a squeak all color leaving her face.

"Woman be silent!" He ordered massaging his ear with a curse. _'Who knew such a small female could hurt my great demon hearing.'_ He wondered with a frown. Both the high pitch of her voice and her speech rate were tiring for his sensitive ears.

Sesshoumaru was about to walk away and resume his quest when something occurred to him. "You are a human female, this could actually be useful. This Sesshoumaru will make you a deal. I will rid you of your illness and in exchange you shall help me in my quest for a bride."

_'Curing the woman would be nothing for this Sesshoumaru, and in exchange I will be sure to get help for this tedious task of finding a bride.' _The young demon thought with a smirk.

"You will heal my _leukemia_ and all I have to do is to hook you up with a girl? What kind of contract with a demon is that?" _'Is that really possible? No way I'm going to believe that; this guy does look like a crazy person...' _Kagura thought feeling suspicious.

"You are doubting this Sesshoumaru? Here this will prove to you how magnificent and powerful I truly am." He said resting a hand on the woman's forehead, before she could even protest. To her shock, Kagura suddenly felt all the fatigue and pain she had been plagued with for the past few months simply evaporate from her body.

"Now that I have proven myself..." _'Not that a demon of my stature would need to...' _He could no prevent from completing in his head before speaking aloud again "Introduce yourself and fetch me food." The demon ordered her, removing his hand from her skin.

Despite the fact that she could not stand the way the mysterious demon was speaking to her, she did answer. "I'm Kagura. If you want to eat, I guess we could go back to my place since I live just a few blocks away." _'I don't know if he's got magic hands or what, but his touch sure as hell made me feel better. Just for that I guess I could give him dinner.'_

"That would be acceptable." Sesshoumaru nodded in assent._'So far things have not been that bad. I at least managed to acquire a servant.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How do you intend to help me in my quest for a bride?" Sesshoumaru asked who he considered to be his servant. _'I can not believe she lives into such a small restricted place.'_ He thought to himself shocked by the small size of Kagura's apartment.

"Well it depends on how long we have." The dark haired woman said putting on her living room's coffee table two bowls of ramen.

"What is this thing?" The golden eyed demon asked sniffling the food with suspicion.

"Don't be too picky. That's all the edible food I got here. So eat it and answer the damn question." She snapped. _'I never claimed to be a good cook so he better not make fun of me.'_

Sesshoumaru glowered at her and picked up his bowl and started eating. To his surprise the food was actually quite good. "A week" He spoke once he was done eating.

Kagura repressed the urge to gawk at him due to how fast he had wolfed down his bowl of ramen. She then shook her head to clear it, and came back to the problem at hand.

"Wow. Maybe this will be harder than I think... On the other hand except from that crappy disease there hasn't been any problem Kagura Kagewaki hasn't been able to overcome. Hey what the hell do you think you are doing?!" She suddenly asked him.

"Eating." Sesshoumaru answered not even lifting his head from Kagura's bowl of ramen.

"That was mine you jerk! Ugh cohabiting with you is going to be such a pain!" She lamented with a sigh. _'Why on earth did I agree to house him anyway?!' _She wondered for the hundredth time as she headed for the kitchen to get more food for herself.

"While you are at it prepare my bed. I am ready for sleep." The demon then instructed as he put down Kagura's empty bowl of food.

The woman growled lowly and stomped to her closet to take out linens and a blanket. She went back to the living room and threw them all on Sesshoumaru's head.

"You can sleep on the couch!" She exclaimed angrily, walking once more towards the kitchen.

"You will not be making my bed?!" He asked in surprise after her, to be completely ignored. He winced slightly as the only answer to his question was a slammed door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Kagura where will we start our search?" Sesshoumaru asked the woman as the two of them sat in her car.

'_Now you're interested in your damn search? You who slept in until three in the afternoon?!' _The woman thought feeling very exasperated. With a sigh, Kagura decided to focus on a positive note of her morning. _'At least I got a good night's sleep. For once since I got sick, I wasn't awakened by a damn fever or some other type of pain. I guess he did get rid of some of my symptoms. That's a good enough reason to bare with him for the moment. Who knows, if I help him find a wife, maybe he'll truly be able to cure me!'_

"Well I guess the best place to find you someone would be to get into a matchmaking service." She suggested now confident and eager to find him a bride.

"You guess? How can you not be sure? Did you not have to look for a mate yourself?" He wondered in surprise.

"Hell no! I'm no where near ready to get a husband." She said shaking her head furiously.

"It is not my choice to look for a mate either. I have come of age, and just like my ancestors, I have to look for a bride in order to inherit my father's kingdom someday." Only thinking about his illustrious ancestry made a proud smirk appear on the demon's lips.

"Hum so you're a prince..." Kagura mused aloud thinking _'It sure as hell explains his crappy and demanding personality.'_

"And to become king I need a wife. I am sure you now see the importance of our mission."

_'_OUR_ mission? Pfft, seems like I'm the only one doing work here. Anyway as soon as I find him a bride, he'll heal me, and I'll get rid of him. So I better get on with this.'_ Kagura thought with a smirk.

"In that case the matchmaking agency would be for the best, but I don't have enough money for that..." She wondered aloud about what they could do.

"Would that be enough?" The demon asked fishing inside his pocket to take out a large bundle of bills._'Instead of allowing me to bring along a satisfactory servant, father gave me this. Maybe it could be of help.'_

"Oh damn! I've never seen that much money in my life! Are you crazy, or just dumb going around town with that much on you!"

"Pay attention to the road." Sesshoumaru only said putting the money back into his pocket.

"If you're not satisfied with my driving, why don't you take the wheel?!" She snapped turning to her right to face him.

"Woman there is a car coming!" Sesshoumaru said pointing towards the traffic in front of them, making sure that his seat belt was placed properly.

"I saw that. I know what I'm doing." She spat out slightly grinding her teeth. _'After all I did get my driver's license after _only_ the_ eight_ trial...' _

"If you say so." He simply said crossing his arms over his chest, and praying not to get into a car accident.

With a sigh Kagura slowed the car down and did her best to respect traffic laws. After observing the demon seated next to her in silence for a little while, to Sesshoumaru's surprise the dark haired woman suddenly took a fistful of his hair and pulled on it.

"Are you mentally ill?!" He roared in surprise and pain.

"I just wanted to check if it was a wig. I mean you have freaky silver hair, golden eyes, not to mention those long claws and those cute pointy ears...You just look so different, and that's interesting." Kagura explained with a shrug.

"Of course this Sesshoumaru looks nothing like a human: I am a _demon_." _'And a fearsome one... How many times will I have to explain myself to this idiotic woman anyway?'_

"Don't get mad I was only curious. Anyway we've arrived, let's hope we can find you a bride at the agency." Kagura said more as a prayer than anything. She simply could not wait to be rid of the demon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mr.. Sesshoumaru, here is the catalog of the women we have and that I am sure would be able to please you." The employee of the matchmaking agency said with a seductive smile. _'Damn. If I wasn't married I would so get myself a piece of him. He's just so hot!' _With a suffering sigh she flicked her long blond ponytail over her shoulder.

Without saying a word Sesshoumaru looked through the catalog carefully. He flicked through a few pages, then came back to pay attention to previous pictures and profiles. After fifteen minutes went by, Kagura started tapping her foot in impatience.

"Aren't you done already?! How long more do you need to look at some pictures and read a few stupid sentences?" She asked angrily after fifteen more minutes of Sesshoumaru turning pages back and forth pages, went by.

"This Sesshoumaru is almost done." He stated as he continued scrutinizing the picture in front of him. To Kagura's agony, only after a few more minutes did he suddenly close the catalog.

"Thank the Gods! His highness is finally done!" Kagura scoffed.

"So did anyone catch your eye?" The blond employee asked with an eager smile, ignoring Kagura's angry outburst.

"You can not be serious. How can you ask such a question to this Sesshoumaru? All these women look disgusting and repulsive! Kagura. Let us go somewhere else!" The demon ordered getting to his feet. To both of the women's shock he then stormed out of the room.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kagura sighed as she went after him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is your next plan?" The demon asked turning to look at Kagura who was driving.

_'Why am I the one in charge? I'm pretty sure his father wanted Sesshoumaru to be the one to look for his own damn bride.'_ She thought to herself.

"Since it's already pretty late, I figured we could go to some singles' hot spot and try to get some girls' numbers..." She suggested taking a sudden sharp right turn.

"It is acceptable. Proceed with the plan." He instructed with a dismissive hand gesture.

_'Who does he think he is talking to me like that?! I am NOT a servant!... Calm down Kagura, he is going to heal me after all, so I owe him. As incredible as it sounds, ever since he touched me, I've been feeling so great.' _Only thinking about what she could gain calmed her down and made her feel better.

"There's a popular bar not far from here, so I guess we could try there." She said with a sigh.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is expected of this Sesshoumaru in order to find a woman here?" He asked resting his arm on the bar against which he was seated.

"Just stay perched on you barstool, smile and look handsome." Kagura instructed thinking _'It shouldn't be too hard for him since he's gorgeous. Women are going to throw themselves at him.'_ Even though the prospect made her feel a little bitter, she did hope Sesshoumaru would find a woman satisfactory to his very high standards.

"Hey there! You wanna care to buy me a drink?" A gorgeous red head asked as she sat next to Sesshoumaru. "I think you're kinda handsome."

"No I don't. I only associate with people able to align words in a correct sentence. Not to mention that you are not attractive enough." He answered sternly after merely sparing her a glance. _'Inuyasha has enough of a foul mouth for the entire castle. And when will these women understand this Sesshoumaru requires nothing short of pure perfection?'_ He wondered exasperated.

"What the hell?!" The rejected woman protested angrily.

"You heard him, so get lost." Kagura said not able to prevent a mocking grin from appearing on her lips. The red head huffed before stomping away a string of curses leaving her mouth.

The woman was barely gone that the most beautiful woman Kagura had ever seen approached them.

"Buy me a drink." The dark brown haired beauty ordered a beautiful smile gracing her perfect and delicate face.

_'How could he ever reject such a gorgeous woman?'_ Kagura thought suddenly feeling quite bland.

The demon took a sip of his drink totally tuning out the woman's request. _'Kagura was right, I do enjoy this drink.'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he once more sipped some whisky.

"Didn't I just ask you to buy me a drink?!" The beautiful stranger snapped, a frown of anger appearing on her flawless face. It was clearly obvious she was not used to being ignored by men.

"Unlike you humans, this Sesshoumaru's hearing is perfect. For your information, I do not take orders from pathetic creatures. Besides, if you want a drink, buy it yourself." He said with a shrug. Then noticing the woman had not moved an inch he ordered as he turned to his side "Kagura, she is tedious, so get rid of her."

_'What the hell! He really does think I'm his servant. Ugh I can't stand that jerk anymore. Even though he's gorgeous, he's such an annoying jerk!'_ Kagura thought feeling anger boiling in her veins.

"You mean to tell me the two of you are actually together? What a joke. I guess he really doesn't have any taste in women..." The beautiful dark haired beauty said with a scoff as she walked away.

"You are quite a picky man, aren't you?" Kagura asked feeling a little relieved despite herself that he had yet to find someone. _'Then again if he rebutted a woman like that, I don't think I'll ever measure up... Not that I'm interested in that jerk to begin with.'_

"This Sesshoumaru has to be very careful in my choice. Not any woman can afford to be the next Lady of the West. Also humans are weak, therefore living among demons can be hard for some of them." He explained taking a gulp of his drink.

"I don't get why since us humans are so _weak,_ you have to marry one of us." She retorted bitterly.

"Demons are only born male. Unfortunately we can only breed with humans. Once we mate with her, the human female becomes a demon herself. Lastly as I said before in order to inherit us demons need to have an heir, which entails having a mate as well. As extraordinary as I may seem to you, this Sesshoumaru is after all no different from any other demon. Therefore I need to acquire both as fast as possible."

"Yeah well it seems that's going to be harder than I first thought..." She mused aloud. "By the way I'm not trying to sound impatient, but when are you planning to heal me? I know by that little touch that you made me feel better, but if you could get rid of that freaking disease forever, that'd be perfect." _'Seeing that his highness thinks of me as his servant, I better remind him of what he owes me...'_

"Don't we have an agreement? You may have forgotten, but I have not. Let me remind you then: I will heal you when you find me a bride. That is all."

After draining the rest of his drink, he resumed speaking. "This is not working; there are no women that interest me here. Let us go back to your home. By tomorrow I instruct you to think of a new way for this Sesshoumaru to find a bride." Without another word he came to his feet and walked away.

_'Why that insufferable man! I wish I could get rid of him already... Calm down and think. He actually has my life in his very hands.'_ Kagura thought as she silently got to her feet and headed for the parking lot of the bar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The silver haired demon was profoundly and uncomfortably sleeping on Kagura's old bumpy couch when he heard the special phone his father had given him ring.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru groaned sleepily.

"Son, how is your quest going?" Inutaisho asked smiling brightly.

"This Sesshoumaru has yet to find a suitable bride." He retorted tiredly. _'This quest is harder than I first expected. I wonder how father managed to bring back two women...'_

"Ah that will be a problem. You see your mother is out of control and demands for you to come home today... something about needing your opinion on something or whatever. You know how I barely listen when she talks anyway..." Inutaisho suddenly interrupted himself to look around him and see if his son's mother was not within earshot of him. He gulped as he only imagined the kind of suffering his first wife could make him go through if she ever found out about him speaking about her behind her back.

Relieved to see he was truly alone in the throne room, the demon lord then resumed speaking, but on a lower tone "In any case I am afraid you will have to take along the first woman you can find. Good luck." Without another word the older demon hung up.

_'Annoying parents!'_ Sesshoumaru growled under his breath before rolling back on the couch to try to get back to sleep.

"Ha! I just got an idea!" Kagura suddenly burst into the living room. She turned the lights on and ignored the groan of protest from Sesshoumaru.

"This Sesshoumaru was sleeping!" _'Or at least trying to...'_ He growled sitting up.

"Shut up and listen. How about placing an ad in a newspaper. 'Lonely sexy demon prince looking for life mate to bring back with him to the underworld'." Kagura explained her idea with a grin on her face.

"This would not work." The dog demon answered, a shiver of fright running through him as he only imagined the kind of women who would be willing to answer to such an ad.

"In any case I have to leave today." He informed her as he got to his feet while stretching. Kagura could not prevent herself from staring at the muscles of his bare chest rippling under his smooth looking skin.

"What are you staring at?!" He asked her with an eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Nothing... Oh so you're leaving, but you didn't find anyone." She said suddenly sad at the prospect of his departure. _'As annoying as he is, having someone to talk to for a change felt good.'_

"Do not worry I will honor my word and rid you of your disease before returning home." He said with a nod. _'It would after all be unbecoming for a demon prince of my stature not to keep my word.'_

"In that case I would be the one not keeping up with our agreement. Not to mention that you wouldn't be able to inherit your father's kingdom..." Kagura mumbled thoughtfully.

"Do not worry about it. You did your best. You are not to blame if no human woman was good enough for this Sesshoumaru." He explained with a sigh before putting a shirt on.

"Fine then I will be your bride!" Kagura proposed suddenly. Even if the idea of it did scare her, she felt it was the best option at the moment. _'Well that jerk should be glad that I am willing to help him.'_

"Oh is that so? You believe you have what it takes to be a demon's bride? Do you realize how hard, demanding and important such a position is?" The demon asked with a grin walking towards the woman.

"Of course. Do not underestimate me!" The dark haired woman said with bravado.

"Then let us see..." He trailed off as he stopped in front of her before hooking his finger under her chin to lift her head. Kagura's heart fluttered as their eyes met. Sesshoumaru was so close to her that she could feel the delicious heat radiating from his bare chest.

"I never noticed... you have actual fangs...it's kind of... sexy." She breathed out. The words were barely out of her mouth that Sesshoumaru had linked their lips in a kiss.

She eagerly returned his kiss and moaned appreciatively when heir tongues entwined. Kagura gasped slightly as she hurt her tongue because of one of Sesshoumaru's large fangs. The demon sucked on the appendage, healing the shallow cut immediately. Their kiss lasted so long that Kagura was left breathless when Sesshoumaru suddenly broke their lip lock.

"Sesshoumaru..." She whispered, a hand on her breast, as if trying to calm down her madly beating organ._'My heart's beating so fast that I feel like it could jump out of my chest at any time.'_

"No. You would not be suitable to be this Sesshoumaru's bride either." He noted with a disappointed sigh. His words made her dark brown eyes seem to flash red, as anger spread through her.

"What the hell?! And why not? I am a beautiful and intelligent woman! It's not my fault you're a demanding jerk!" Kagura exclaimed feeling vexed. _'What does he mean? Why am I not good enough?'_

"That is not the problem. You are not pure, and I demand from my bride for me to be the only man she will ever know." He explained with a shrug.

"Why you narrow minded jerk! That's your stupid reason?! Well guess what? You will marry me!" She growled threateningly, her cheeks blushing red, pointing a finger at his chest. Her eyes suddenly burned with a surprising intensity.

"You presume to order this Sesshoumaru?" He asked her, arching an eyebrow in surprise, resisting the urge to snarl at you.

"Damn straight! And you will listen to my orders!" She told him, narrowing her eyes in anger.

_'Of all the human women I have come in contact with she is the most interesting one. She actually is strong, proud, annoying and would therefore fit perfectly in the demon world. Not to mention that being a good kisser is always a plus...' _Sesshoumaru thought to himself trying to evaluate if Kagura would make a good bride for him.

"So you will not back down. You do realize that once you become my bride you will become a demon and will not be able to come back to this realm, neither will you be able to come in contact with the friends and family members you have left behind." He asked testing Kagura's resolve.

"I'm not dumb. I realized that. If you haven't noticed, I don't have any friends and I don't even want to think about my so called 'family.' Well if you can call a group of blood thirsty crazy people a family......" She said feeling a lump form in her throat. "Before I met you I was lonely. Even though my doctor had just told me I didn't have long to live, I didn't even have anyone to tell... Isn't that pathetic?" The realization of how truly empty her life was brought a tear to her eye.

The two of them stayed in silence for a long while. Kagura was suddenly ashamed of her display of weakness, but as hard as she tried, she could not stop crying. The fact that Sesshoumaru was staying silent was also making her feel worse. It only reminded her that soon again silence would be the only thing welcoming her in her apartment.

_'How could I have even thought such an annoying picky jerk could ever be interested in me?!'_ She wondered in sadness and anger.

"It is unbecoming for the future Lady of the Western Lands and mate of this Sesshoumaru to cry." He suddenly said delicately brushing away her tears with his clawed tip fingers.

"You mean you'll take me as..." Kagura trailed off incredulous.

"Come let us go." He said with a slight smile delicately taking a hold of Kagura's hand.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sesshoumaru do something!!!" His father screamed in anger and a little fear as he came inside his son's bedroom.

"What did she do _this time_?" The young demon asked as he expertly worked with a knife the piece of dark wood he was holding.

"She tried to cut my head off with a freaking wind blade!" Inuyasha hissed massaging his throat, remembering how it had almost been severed a few minutes ago.

"She is merely enjoying her new powers. It is a common practice when humans are turned into demons. Even more so with elemental demons." Sesshoumaru answered nonchalantly, trying to mask his great amusement.

"Feh! She's been a demon for two years! Why don't you simply admit you can't control your wench!" Inuyasha screamed at his older brother.

"Who's a wench?" Kagura asked as she appeared in the doorway of the bedroom she had been sharing with her mate for the past two years. With an evil smirk on her lips she started playing with her demonic fan.

_'Good lord! It seems that my two wives have taught her how to appear out of thin air and silently eavesdrop on people! We ar_e all done for!_'_ Inutaisho thought in shock, pure fear running down his veins.

"Oh Kagura dear, I personally think you are a true delight; Inuyasha is the one who's been criticizing you. Good luck son." Inutaisho said excusing himself. He would rather face the wrath of his two mates than being near Kagura at the moment.

"Hey old man don't run away. Wait for me!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran after his father.

"Cowards." Sesshoumaru commented shaking his head. "You made them run away simply because you are a little more feisty than usual."

"Well you would be _feisty_ too if you were as fat as an elephant." She lamented as she sat on their bed with less grace than usual.

"You are not fat, but beautiful." He corrected handing to her the piece of wood he was almost done _carving. 'At least this time I gave the right answer. I can still remember what she did the last time I did agree with her and said she had put on some weight.'_ The demon thought with a shiver.

"It's lovely honey, but why are you carving two horses?" Kagura asked furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Didn't this Sesshoumaru tell you? Having twins is not uncommon for demons." He grinned resting a tender hand on his mate's swollen abdomen.

"Oh hell no! I'm having two babies?!" Kagura exclaimed a panicked expression on her face.

"You are strong. You will manage just fine." He reassured her taking the toys he was sculpting for his sons back from her hands before depositing them on the night stand..

"You think I'm strong?" She asked in surprise a pleased smile on her lips.

"Of course. What else could be expected from this Sesshoumaru's bride?" He asked with a smile pressing a tender kiss to his mate's lips.

Once she felt her husband try to roll on top of her, Kagura punched him, which resulted in the demon landing ungracefully on the floor.

"Don't think that because of pretty words you can get some. I still have yet to forgive you for doing this to me." She informed him pointing to her bulging belly.

"It's been a while..." He growled under his breath. _'Quite a long time actually...'_ He thought with a sigh.

"And I'm sure you can wait a little more." She retorted to him with a smirk. "Now go away, my dear precious babies and I want to take a nap." She cooed while rubbing her stomach affectionately. She then rolled to her side and closed her eyes, her hand still resting on her stomach.

With a pout, Sesshoumaru walked out of heir bedroom. He was however smart enough to start cursing _only_ when he was already out of his mate's hearing range.

"What are you still doing here? Did you not run away in fear of my mate?" The young demon asked as he spotted none other than his father standing outside his bedroom. The older demon had his back pressed firmly against the wall.

"Me afraid? Do not kid me my son. I am merely here because I am resting." Inutaisho said with a little nervous laugh.

"In other words you are hiding from Izayoi and mother, are you not?" His son asked mockingly.

"Do not mock me. At least I was not thrown out of my own bedroom by my mate... Ah welcome to married life my son. You can finally experience what I have been going through for _centuries_." Inutaisho chuckled clapping affectionately his son on the back before sauntering away happily.

Sesshoumaru was glaring daggers at his father's retreating back when he heard Kagura call his name. With a smirk he walked back into their bedroom.

"Did you change your mind?" He asked his wife seductively, already working on getting his formal kimono off.

"Not a chance in hell. I can't sleep because I'm hungry, so bring me a snack." She ordered before settling back on the pillows of their massive bed.

"Do not think you can order this Sesshoumaru around." He reminded her with shiny eyes.

"Do you really want to try out this theory?" She retorted inching her fingers towards her fan. She was aware that if they were to fight she of course would never be able to beat him, but she also knew her husband would _never_ raise a hand to her or harm her in any way.

_'He loves playing the mean, arrogant and unfeeling jerk, but my love's such a sweet guy. Proof is that he's been so kind and thoughtful since I got pregnant.' _She thought straining to keep looking angry at her husband.

"Hum actually this Sesshoumaru is in the mood for something to eat. I might as well bring you something from my trip to the kitchens." He said thoughtfully turning around to go fulfill his mate's request.

"Good boy! When you come back you may even get more than a meal." She purred as she untied the obi of her ornamented kimono, to her husband's delight. The prospect of getting more than expected from his mate, made Sesshoumaru hurry down to the kitchens.

_'To think Sesshoumaru used to say becoming a demon's bride was hard... Well in truth Inutaisho's mates were right, there's nothing more fun! '_ Kagura thought as she laughed out aloud.

**THE END**

A/N: I really had a lot of fun writing this. I know this one shot was kind of out there... but I hope you still enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave me a review, I'm eager to see what you thought about it.


End file.
